Entre luces y sombras
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede volverse realidad". Era una frase que a Killua nunca le importó, pero en medio del desconcierto, deberá rescatar a Gon de la familia de asesinos a la cual pertenece, los Zoldyck, y encontrar una manera para volver todo a la normalidad... Ahora, los papeles se habían invertido y ya nada es como lo recordaba.
1. Deseos x Y x Cambios

Hola, hola. ¡He aquí con mi nuevo proyecto! El cual no me deja tranquila, así que, aproveché el tiempo y me decidí por escribirlo de una buena vez por todas. Como ya leyeron _***señala el resumen***_ están teniendo una idea de como va a ser la historia, por la dudas no digo mucho y los dejo que lean tranquilos. Por cierto, esto tendrá **Shonen-ai** pero más adelante _(mucho más adelante)_, por lo qué, si no les gusta los invito a retirarse o también está la opción que lean hasta que comience lo que no les gusta (aunque, creo que así es molesto), pero bueno, ustedes decide.

Ningún personaje de HunterxHunter me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

Otra aclaración:La historia transcurrira entre la primera y segunda saga del anime/manga (El examen de Cazador y el de la familia Zoldyck). Les cuento así van teniendo una idea de lo que vendrá.  
¡Ok, ok, no los interrumpo más!

Espero les agrade y los veo abajo de todo.

* * *

Whale Island.

Una pacífica isla donde los marineros pueden descansar por unos días, disfrutando la tranquilidad del lugar, además de la embriagadora y fresca brisa del aire.

Luego de varias peleas en la Heavens Arena, Gon había decido descansar por un tiempo en su natal Whale Island acompañado por su mejor amigo Killua. Si bien le había asegurado al albino que todo estara bien, no podía evitar preguntarse como reaccionaria Mito-san, después de todo, estaba por llevar a su casa a su primer amigo. ¡Era una situación especial para ambos! Probablemente se enfade un poco, pero el moreno sabría como manejarla o al menos eso quería creer; ambos fueron recidos por la peli-naranja, aunque tambien se enfrentaron a su carácter firme y decidido.

Con el pasar de los días, Killua se acostumbraba ante el hecho de ser "parte" de una familia como la de Gon, pero en algunas ocasiones no podía dejar de pensar que la vida había sido injusto con él. ¿Por qué tuvo que nacer en esa familia desquiciada y sedienta de sangre? Él no era como ellos, o al menos eso había descubierto al conocer al moreno. ¿Por qué no podía tener una familia normal, una abuela normal o una madre normal como Mito-san? En cambio, tenía un hermano controlador, otro que era un cerdo, dos hermanos menores que querían su atención, un padre y abuelo asesinos, una madre totalemente histerica que se largaba a llorar cuando tenía la oportunidad y un sin fin de sirvientes que trataban de ayudarlo o manejar su vida.

_«Quisiera que fuera de esa manera...»._ Pensó mientras veía a Gon conversar animadamente con su tía._«...Su vida...no es como la mía». _Dio una mordida a la comida, mas se arrepintió al sentir un nudo en su estomago. _«Él tuvo mucha suerte en nacer en esta familia...yo...hubiera dado todo por tener una familia como esta...aunque, eso significara tener a un padre ausente»._

─¡Vaya! Parece que les ha gustado chicos.

─¡Estuvo delicioso, Mito-san!─. Dijeron ambos jóvenes con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros para luego hablar entre ellos. Entre chistes y recuerdos compartidos, se dirigieron a la habitación del moreno con suma rápidez.

Mito rió ante la escena y les gritó con una sonrisa. ─¡Muchachos vayan a dormir temprano! ¡Y no olviden lavarse los dientes!─. Aunque, su interior le indicaba que ellos no le harían caso alguno.

Killua acomodaba la colcha del futón sobre el suelo con una mirada seria en su rostro, se sentó sobre ella y suspiró, hace tiempo que había algo en su mente que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Esas pesadillas, no abandonaban su ser y continuaban manifestandose cada noche que pasaba. Todas ellas tenían algo en común; algúnas escenas, eran los momentos que pasó con su familia y con cada uno de los integrantes de la misma. Desde las torturas de su hermano hasta los entrenamientos de su abuelo y madre.

─¡Mito-san es increíble!─. Exclamó con su característico entusiasmo. Se dejó caer sobre su cama estirando los brazos. ─Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hace por mi─. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro. ─Siempre es linda, cuidadosa y atenta, aunque haya ocasiones en donde se muestre intimidante─. Sintió como una gotita descendía por su cien. ─Pero es la mejor, de eso no hay duda.

─Hmph─. Solo dio ese quejido como respuesta, no quería contagiar a Gon con su mal humor. Si bien el moreno no se daba cuenta, Killua se estaba molestando por las palabras que utilizaba el oji-marrón: aunque no tuviera mala intención, sentía que se lo decía aproposito.

_«No debería sentir esto...»._ No tardó demasiado en reconocer aquel sentimiento. Envidia. El envidiaba la vida de Gon, pero, de una manera mala. Llena de enojo y resentimiento: envidiaba la familia que le tocó. Envidiaba su despreocupación y por sobre todo, envidiaba como era él. _«Gon...siempre será mejor que yo»._

─Aveces me pregunto como sería mi vida sin ella, pero, no puedo imaginarlo. Es como si, gran parte de mi vida desapareciera así sin más. ¿Qué raro, no?─. Sonrió con aires divertidos. ─Por eso, agradezco que Ging me haya dejado al cuidado de ella. Mito-san me contó que a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia con los niños, aceptó gustosa cuidar de mi. ¡En verdad ella es grandiosa!

─Sí, sí, sí. Mito-san es grandiosa─. Tomó la sabana y envolvió su cuerpo con ella, asegurándose de cubrir su cabeza. ─¿Puedes cerrar la boca? Quiero dormir un poco.

─Killua─. Una expresión seria y ligeramente enojada apareció en su rostro. ─¿Qué te sucede?

─No es nada Gon.

─¿Estás seguro? No parece que no sea nada.

El albino tensó los dientes y al oír aquella simple pregunta, su límite terminó por quebrarse. ─¡Nada Gon, absolutamente nada!─. Gritó sentándose de golpe y mirándolo molesto, sus ojos lo demostraban junto con sus hombros tensos.

Luego de varios segundos, el oji-marrón atinó a replicar. ─Estas mintiendo.

─¿Sabes qué Gon? No sabes nada de lo que me sucede… mejor ve y sigue hablando de tu tía solo, a diferencia tuya, yo quiero dormir─. Sonó lo más hiriente que pudo, su enojo lo enceguecía totalmente.

─¿Por qué te comportas así? ¡No he hecho nada para molestarte!

Killua apartó la vista. ─Tú no entiendes nada y nunca entenderás nada─. Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente._  
_

─¡Si me lo explicaras te comprendería!─. El albino no respondió y Gon se había cansado de su silencio. ─..Killua… Dime que está ocurriendo contigo, quiero saberlo─. Se bajó de la cama y trató de aproximársele a su amigo, sin embargo, al notar la expresión de su rostro se detuvo. ─Soy tu amigo, estoy preocupado por ti.

─¡Dejame en paz!

─¡No tienes que comportarte así, no te he hecho nada malo!─. Lo miró con furia en los ojos y eso fue suficiente para alterar al albino.

─Ese es tu mayor problema, tú nunca entiendes nada. ¡Porque eres un idiota, eso es lo que pasa! Crees que todo el mundo será tu amigo y que con solo esforzarse se consiguen las cosas ¡Pues dejame decirte que no es así! Mi vida fue dura a diferencia de la tuya y con solo luchar no se solucionará nada. ¡Despierta de tu fantasia Gon! Tú no durarias ni un solo segundo en la vida que yo tuve. ¡Ni uno solo!─. Se le aproximó velozmente y lo golpeó en la frente con sus dedos, asegurándose de ejercer fuerza. ─¡Nunca entenderás nada porque no lo has vivido, ese es tu maldito problema! Tú vida fue facil a diferencia de todos nosotros. Leorio, Kurapika y yo hemos perdido algo importante, pero tú no. El idiota de tu padre te abandonó porque no deseaba cuidar de ti ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

Gon bajó la mirada al suelo y apretando los puños, dijo. ─Con decirme esas cosas crueles a mi, no cambiará nada. Yo no soy el culpable de sus pasados─. Armandose de valor, levantó la vista y Killua pudo ver como esos ojos almendra estaban empañados por las lágrimas. ─¡Con decirme esto a mí no dejarás de tener la familia que tienes!

Killua sintió que su cuerpo se tensó ante aquella declaración y su mirada se vio cubierta por un velo de odio; era el tipo de mirada que nunca le dirigiria a Gon. ─Desearía...─. Apretó los puños fuertemente. ─Desearía que no existieras...─. Y sin medir sus palabras, dijo aquella frase de la que luego se arrepentiría. ─No..lo que yo desería... ¡Es no haberte conocido nunca!─. Gritó para luego abandonar la habitación.

Gon estiró su mano como si tratase de alcanzarlo pero supo que no lo conseguiria. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir a un ritmo acelerado. ─Killua─. Dijo el nombre de quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Se sentó en la cama para luego dejar caer su cuerpo sobre ella; era la primera vez que Gon sentía la absoluta tristeza y la terrible soledad. ─...Killua...mi pecho duele mucho.

Lejos de esa casa. En el interior del bosque, Killua golpeaba los viejos troncos y lanzaba algunas rocas para liberar su furia y frustración. _«¡Es su culpa! ¡Es solo su culpa! Él...él me provocó»._ Se jaló de los cabellos mientras maldecia por lo bajo a todo ser existente en la faz de la tierra. _«¡Siempre termina de esta manera! Yo soy el malo solo por decirle la verdad. ¡Idiota! Es su culpa por no entender»._ Una carcajada sin gracia brotó de sus labios._«Siempre es lo mismo...él es un maldito idiota»._ Cuando su furia desapareció, o al menos no totalmente, regresó a la vivienda y se aseguró de no despertar a nadie al adentrarse por la ventana mas próxima. Camino rumbo a la habitación de Gon, al abrir la puerta notó que las luces estaban apagadas y el moreno dormía en su cama.

─Idiota─. Murmuró por lo bajo. Se metió en el futón asegurandose de darle la espalda a su amigo, cerró sus ojos y procuró dormir. _«Es un idiota... ni crea que me disculparé con él». _Sus oídos percibieron los acompasados latidos de su corazón, pero también los pequeños sollozos del moreno. _«...Solo quería que él me entienda»._ Ignoró la angustia en su pecho._«...Desearía que Gon entendiera como me siento»._ Fue su último pensamiento antes de que el sueño lo venciera._  
_

.

.

.

Al oír el cantar de las aves y sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su rostro, Killua supo que era el momento de despertarse porque el día había comenzado y muy a su pesar, no tuvo otra alternativa. Corrió las sabanas y la colcha, se sentó con mucho cuidado mientras que con su mano derecha restregaba los ojos para terminar de desperezarse. Soltó un pequeño bostezo estirando los brazos.

_«Tal vez…Mito-san ya preparó el desayuno»_. Pensaba mientras se acostumbraba a la luz. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación sin mirar en ningún momento hacia la cama. Si había algo que no quería en ese momento, era hablar con Gon, aún estaba muy disgustado con la pelea que tuvieron la noche anterior. _«Luego hablaré con él». _Convencido de que esa era la decisión correcta, bajó las escaleras esperando encontrar algún platillo delicioso sobre la mesa.

Y así fue. Mito-san y la abuela de Gon conversaba tranquilamente mientras degustaban una taza de té caliente. Killua sonrió, era una pena que en su casa las cosas no fueran como en este lugar. Sacudeo su cabeza y deshizo esos pensamientos, que estúpido, claro que en su casa no sería de esta manera; después de todo, se le haría un poco extraño que una familia de asesinos se despertaran temprano para tomar el té todos juntos en la mañana; de solo imaginarlo, se estremecía. Pero del asco.

─Buenos días─. Saludo con desgano pero sin faltarles el respeto a ninguna de las dos mujeres.

─Oh, muy buenos días Killu─. Mito tenía una agradable sonrisa en el rostro. ─Creí que dormirías hasta tarde, sientate que el desayuno se enfría─. Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la mujer mayor a su lado asentía.

El oji-azul se extraño de que la peli-naranja le llamara de esa manera, sin embargo, estaba muy hambriento y medio dormido como para analizar la situación. Tomó asiento tranquilamente y se aseguró de degustar cualquier platillo que tuviera en frente. ¡La comida que preparaba Mito-san era deliciosa! Nunca se cansaría de probarla. Cuando la anciana le ofreció una taza de té lo miró atentamente, Killua se sorprendió por ello ¿Acaso sospechaba de él? Que recordara, no había hecho nada malo; se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo suyo, quizá eran alucinaciones tontas.

_«Me extraña que Gon no haya bajado aún...»_. Dio una mordida a un pedazo de pastel de fresa. _«¿Seguirá molesto por lo de ayer?»._ El utensilio plateado continuó en su boca aunque no tuviera ningún trozo de comida. _«...no fue mi intención que se molestara pero, no he tenido una buena semana»._ Sus ojos azulados se mantuvieron fijos sobre la bebida caliente sobre la taza de porcelana blanca. _«Debo disculparme con él. ¡Eso es! Luego del desayuno iré a disculparme.». _Por el rabillo de su ojo notó como la tía de Gon le sonreía cálidamente, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrosaban por la vergüenza y con cierta torpeza devolvió el gesto. _«Solo espero que él pueda perdonarme»._

Al dar el último bocado, suspiró gustoso llevando ambas manos a la altura de su vientre. Mito rió por lo bajo, divertida y conmovida por la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro del albino. ─Parece que todo ha sido de tu agrado.

─¡Sí, estuvo delicioso Mito-san!─. Ante tan energica respuesta de su parte se quedó mudo. ¿Qué le sucedía? Él nunca hablaba en ese tono, ni menos sonreía como lo hacía. _«Son imaginaciones mías...solo eso»_.

─Me alegra que te haya gustado─. Dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa. ─Por un momento creí que tenías más apetito de lo normal Killu. ¿Se debe a algo? ¿Estas ansioso o estresado?─. Sus ojos castaños reflejaron preocupación; ese tipo de mirada. Killua nunca recibió ese tipo de mirada.

─Uh...bueno, la verdad es que...─. Se detuvo abruptamente, no quería involucrarla a ella en su pelea con el moreno. ─Todo está bien Mito-san, no debes preocuparte─. Le dijo con una sonrisa, trantando de convenserla y convencerse a sí mismo. ─Oh, cierto. Mito-san, ¿Cuándo Gon estaba aquí era de dormir mucho, no?─. Preguntó curioso y si la respuesta de la mujer le servía, tal vez podria molestar a Gon luego.

Mito parpadeó repetidas veces y con cuidado dejó sobre la mesa uno de los platos. ─Killu ¿Quién es...?─. Dijo su nombre preocupada pero luego, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ─¡Oh, entiendo! ¡Hiciste un amigo! ¿Así qué su nombre es Gon, no?─. Se sentó a su lado para sujetar sus manos. ─Estoy muy feliz de que tienes un amigo Killu. Dime, ¿Cómo es? ¿En qué parte de la isla vive? ¿Y sus padres? Quizá los conozca y pueda hablar con ellos para que lo dejen quedarse a dormir aquí.

El albino se soltó de ella bruscamente, sin notar que se había levantado de la mesa. ─¿C-cómo quién es Gon? Estamos hablando de Gon, mi mejor amigo. Gon─. Movió sus manos nerviosamente. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien?

─Oh, lo siento Killu, pero que yo recuerde, tu mejor amigo era Kon ¿No? Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Gon es un Foxbear, verdad? Que tonta soy─. Sonrió divertida. ─Si los únicos niños de la isla son tú y Noko-chan. Que despistada─. Recostó ambas manos sobre la superficie de la mesa. ─Killu, sabes que no debes acercarte demasiado al habitad de los Foxbear, recuerda que si tienen crias se vuelven muy violentos y no quiero que te lastimes con ellos.

Sus hombros se tensaron. ─Va-vamos Mito-san, esta broma no es divertida─. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. ─¡Estamos hablando de Gon! Mi mejor amigo ¡Tu sobrino!

─Killu, me estas preocupando ¿Te sientes bien?─. Se colocó a su altura y tocó su frente con suavidad. ─No tienes fiebre ni pareces estar enfermo─. Le acarició el cabello con ternura, como solo una madre lo haría, pero eso el albino no sabía. ─Si te sientes fatigado, deberías descansar un poco Killu─. Volvió a erguirse y llevó ambas manos a sus caderas. ─Todo es culpa de esa persona que te dijo que Ging estaba vivo, si no fuera por él, estarías mejor. Depués de todo, si Ging te dejó conmigo y la abuela debió ser por algo ¿No?

─¿Q-qué?─. Preguntó en un murmullo con la voz quebrada.

─¿Uh? ¡Killu, discúlpame! Olvido que no debo hablar así de Ging, quiera o no, él sigue siendo tu padre donde quiera que se encuentre─. Se limpió las manos con su delantan blanco. ─Bien, bien. Iré a lavar ropa, siempre hay algo para lavar. Trata de no causar problemas ¿Si?─. Pidió en un tono que no podían replicarle. El albino asintió sin poder evitarlo y permaneció en la sala hasta que ella desapareció.

_«Ella dijo...»_. Sus piernas se movieron por sí solos y se encontró a sí mismo dirigiéndose hacía la habitación de Gon. _«Ella dijo que Ging...»_. Su corazón se estrellaba contra su pecho a un ritmo acelerado y totalmente descontrolado. _«...Dijo que Ging. Que él... él era...»_. Su mano sujetó la perilla de la entrada y terminó azotandola con fuerza. _«¡Dijo que él era mi padre!»_. ─¡Gon!

En medio de su desespeación descubrió que nadie se encontraba en esa habitación. La cama estaba perfectamente tendida y el futón que había usado para dormir permanecia esparcido sobre el suelo. De soslayo vio el armario abierto notando las prendas de vestir en diferentes tonos, azul, blanco, negro, gris, pero nada de color verde y la caña de pescar tan conocida por él había desaparecido de su lugar, ahora era reemplazada por una patineta amarilla.

─No puede ser...─. Murmuró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Revisó los cajones en toda su expansión, tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara que no estaba loco. _«Gon...no puede.. ¡Él no puede desaparecer!»._ Pero, solo encontró fotografías de él desde los dos años hasta la actualidad, supuestas cartas de Ging y "su" madre, recuerdos de Whale Island, papeles sin importancia, entre otras basuras; nada. Absolutamente nada de eso le servia; sus rodillas parecían estar a punto de romperse y terminaron cediendo ante el cansancio. Llevó las manos temblorosas hasta su rostro y al verlas de cerca, ya no sentía lo mismo que antes: no sentía que todavia estaban manchadas por la sangre de quienes asesino. Ni siquiera podía recordar la sensación del latigo golpeando su piel o el veneno quemando sus entrañadas._  
_

No podía recordar esas sensaciones.

Ninguna de ellas.

Sin embargo, nada de eso podía compararse ante el hecho más aterrador. Nadie parecía recordar a Gon. Nadie sabía quién era Gon. Y lo peor, era que Gon no estaba en la casa. No sentía su aura, ni siquiera en los alrededores de la casa. Gon había desaparecido y ahora, Mito-san y su abuela lo confundían a él con su mejor amigo.

─¿Q-qué está...?─. Tragó pesadamente mientras dirigía su mirada empañana hacia la ventana, notando el hermoso cielo azul y a los pajaros volando alegres. ─¿Qué está...sucediendo...aquí?.

Era una respuesta que necesitaba de inmediato, pero lo que no sabía era que, esa locura estaba comenzado.

_Y que lo peor estaba por llegar._

* * *

¡Si por fin! Por fin pude terminarlo, estaba muy preocupada de que no podría, teniendo en cuenta que no estoy usando mi computadora y tengo a mi hermana detrás mío esperando a que le devuelva la suya. Je je, al fin logré terminar el prólogo de esta idea que viene revoloteando por mi cabeza: siempre me pregunte como sería la historia si Gon era el asesino y Killua el hijo de un cazador (pero, hay que tener en cuenta que aquí, Killua reconoce que ese no es su entorno..xD). Lo siento por hacer que ellos se pelearan, pero era fundamental para la historia.  
Bien, bien, no se preocupen, a medida que pasen los capitulos irán descubriendo mas cosas, solo tienen que esperar a que actualice.

Como ya sabrán, me gusta leer las opiniones de los demás, así que, sientanse libres de dejar sus comentarios (aunque, con saber que alguien leer esto, me es suficiente). Trataré de subir el siguiente pronto.

Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi. ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Cuidense mucho!

**Atte:** Canciones de Cuna.


	2. Encontrando x La x Verdad

Bueno, bueno, aprovechando esta oportunidad ¡He aquí el siguiente capitulo! Por cuestiones de tiempo no pude publicarlo antes (tenía pensado hacerlo, pero los malditos inconvenientes...como los odio), así que, no me queda otra cosa que decirles ¡que lo disfruten! Por cierto, espero que hayan pasado una linda fiesta con sus familias y seres queridos.

Ya saben que ningún personaje que aparezca en este fic me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño, lo único mío es la idea del fic.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

_«Tú no entiendes nada y nunca entenderás nada»._

_…._

_«¡Si me lo explicaras te comprendería!»._

_…._

_«...Lo que yo desearía... ¡Es no haberte conocido nunca!»._

.

.

.

─ Killua, despierta ─. Una voz se oía en la lejanía. ─ Mou. Killua, no seas dormilón. En algún momento tienes que despertar─. Dijo con un falso enojo; tan característico de su personalidad.

Los sentidos del joven Zoldyck comenzaron a volver a él. La tranquilidad del ambiente hacia que estuviera relajado, sin embargo, la angustia que había sentido no parecía querer desaparecer de su pecho. _«Fue solo un sueño...»_. Pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama sin descubrir su mirada. Estiró los brazos para así desperezarse y una sonrisa divertida se manifestó en su rostro.

─Buenos días Killua.

─No tienes idea del extraño sueño que he…─. Sin embargo, su voz terminó perdiéndose en la nada al percatarse de quien estaba delante sus ojos. Una mujer de cabello naranja, ojos marrones y una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Mito estiró una de sus manos y revolvió el cabello del albino. ─Espero que hayas tenido un buen descanso, has dormido alrededor de tres días. Me tenías muy preocupada, espero por tu bien jovencito que esto no vuelva a repetirse─. Dijo con un tono serio y difícil de replicar. Killua parecía más confundido de lo que ya estaba. ─Si estabas fatigado me lo hubieras dicho Killu, eso de desmayarte en tu habitación no es-

La interrumpió antes de que continuara con su regaño. ─¿De-desmayarme?─. Nunca, en toda su vida le había sucedido algo así; por más cansado o fatigado que se haya encontrado.

─El médico tenía razón, probablemente no recordarías lo que sucedió─. Dejó brotar de sus labios un pequeño suspiro. ─Hace unos días te comportaste muy extraño y me preocupó demasiado por lo que subí a tu habitación para conversar contigo, pero te encontré inconsciente en el suelo. Llamé al médico de la isla y dijo que solo estabas fatigado y necesitabas descansar─. Hizo que en su rostro apareciera una torpe sonrisa. ─Nos hemos asustado con la abuela y ahora que has despertado, me siento mejor. Solo no vuelvas a preocuparnos ¿Si?─. Rozó su mejilla con suma ternura, transmitiéndole así todo el cariño que tenía por su sobrino.

─Mito-san…no tienes que preocuparte─. Sujetó con cierta desesperación las sábanas blancas. La mujer lo notó, sin embargo, esperó pacientemente a que su querido sobrino terminara de hablar. ─…Después de todo─. Levantó su rostro y le obsequió la mejor sonrisa que pudiera tener. ─¡Me encuentro muy bien!

─Killua.

─¿Podrías dejarme solo? Por favor─. El tono de su voz había cambiado y estaba al borde del llanto; si iba a sentirse de esta manera, tenia planeado que sea cuando se encuentre solo. Nadie debía verlo en ese estado, ni siquiera Mito-san; al sentir que su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar terminó atrapándolo entre sus dientes ¡Podía hacerlo! En el pasado fue capaz de soportar terribles y despiadadas torturas, él podía...él podía enfrentarse a algo como esto... a esta clase de dolor y soledad. Él podría hacerlo... otra alternativa no le quedaba.

Miro asintió en silencio, se levantó de la cama no sin antes depositar un suave beso sobre el cabello de su sobrino. ─Trata de recuperarte ¿Si?─. Murmuró aún sintiéndose intranquila y con la duda en su interior, abandonó la habitación. _«Killu está diferente...nunca actúa de esa manera. Siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro...»_. Pudo oír en su cabeza al voz de un niño pequeño llamandola, sintió una pequeña punzada en ella y terminó recostando su espalda contra la pared mas próxima. ─También debo descansar un poco...─. Murmuró para sí llevando una mano hasta su frente, dirigiéndose rumbo a su cuarto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Killua ayudó a Mito-san a preparar la cena, si bien no tenía mucha experiencia en esa área, -o mejor dicho, en lo que se refiera a tareas del hogar-, se esforzaba al máximo para no preocupar a la mujer y para su suerte así sucedió; nunca antes había vivido esta clase de situaciones. ¿Cocinar con su madre? ¡Ni en sus más locos sueños lo hubiera imaginado! Además, la peli-naranja cuando veía que él se equivocaba lo alentaba a que continuara, explicándole como debía hacerse correctamente….esa clase de atención y cariño, nunca recibió en su propio hogar.

Tal vez…no sería algo malo acostumbrarse a esta vida.

─Oh, cierto. Olvide quitar la ropa limpia─. Gritó de repente llevándose ambas manos al rostro. ─¡Oba-chan vigila la comida por mí, por favor!─. Al decir esto, se apresuró para abandonar la vivienda para rescatar las prendas de vestir: dejando a su abuela y a su sobrino solos.

El joven de tez clara y ojos azules continuó acomodando los platos y vasos sobre la mesa, tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en la tarea. Una suave melodía escapaba de sus labios ¿De donde había salido? Ni él mismo lo sabia con exactitud, mas le servia para pasar el rato.

La abuela de Mito suspiró, desde hace días atrás notó algo fuera de lugar y presentía que sus suposiciones se confirmaban al ver el comportamiento del "hijo" de Ging. ─Killua─. Lo llamó manteniendo el rostro serio y un tono de voz tranquilo. El albino la miro detenidamente y se sorprendió al verla sonreír. ─Ya veo, mis sospechas eran ciertas.

─¿Sospechas?

─Así es, sospechas. Siendo sincera, tú no tienes ninguna semejanza con Ging y a pesar de no haber conocido a la esposa de mi nieto, puedo decir con certeza que no tienes parecido con ninguno de ellos.

Killua sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba ante el repentino silencio, no había esperado esa clase de comentario, ni mucho menos provenir de la mujer mayor. ¿Debía sospechar de ella? No tenia sentido ¿Qué daño podría hacerle? Ninguno. Si antes de que se diera cuenta, podría aniquilarla con sus propias manos...puede que no esté en la mansión Zoldyck pero, eso no significa que haya olvidado completamente sus técnicas de asesino... Sacudió su cabeza ante tales pensamientos ¡No, no y no! No servia de nada hacerle daño a la anciana. Solo haria sufrir a Gon y era algo que no podría perdonárselo.

─Y también, puedo intuir que tú sabes el verdadero motivo de ello─. Con calma, tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente a la mesa, ubico ambas manos sobre ésta sin perder la tranquilidad en su rostro. ─Siéntate Killua─. Titubeando, el menor terminó por obedecer el pedido. ─Ahora, cuéntamelo todo.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, solo atinó a decir el primer pensamiento que apareció en su cabeza. ─Mito-san vendrá pronto y…

─Oh de eso no te preocupes. Mi nieta tardara unos cuantos minutos hasta que encuentre la sabana que escondí entre los arbustos─. Replicó con aires divertidos. ─Ya no tienes excusas para hablar con esta pobre anciana.

Killua dudaba de hacer o no, ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? Si bien Mito-san había ignorado por completo sus palabras, quizá la abuela haga lo mismo y él termine sintiéndose como un idiota. Reprimió las lágrimas que deseaban caer para terminar asintiendo con la cabeza, al cabo de unos segundos, el albino empezó a contarle sobre "la verdadera historia": quien era él y su familia, sobre el Gon que nadie parecía recordar, los amigos que ahora no tenía y el sin fin de aventuras y preciosos momentos que vivió con el pelinegro de amplia sonrisa. Le dijo sin expresión alguna sobre los últimos acontecimientos que recordaba y las emociones que empezaban a surgir a medida que pasaban las horas.

─Oh. Entiendo─. Dijo la mujer pensativa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

─Parece que solo yo recuerdo a Gon y que él pertenece a esta familia…

─¿Pasó algo extraño antes que despertaras en esta casa?

El joven Zoldyck se mostró cuidadoso al responder. ─Yo…discutí con Gon.

─¿Eso es…importante?

─Bueno…Gon y yo siempre discutimos, pero nada comparado a esta última pelea. La verdad es que le dije cosas horribles, me sentía muy molesto y sabía que eso lo lastimaría, por esa razón no me contuve─. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado de su estúpido comportamiento. ─Y antes de que él pudiera contestarme, me fui de aquí…

─¿Ocurrió algo más?

─Nada más─. Respondió con tristeza. ─Volví más tarde, Gon ya estaba en su cama y me dormí… No debí haber sido tan cruel con él y menos decirle…─. Killua se calló de golpe al recordar con temor aquella frase que había pronunciado con convicción y un dejo de malicia. _«Desearía que no existieras…»._

─¿Killua?

─Yo deseé esto…deseé que no existiera y deseé…deseé no haberlo conocido─. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus hombros se sentían tensos. ─¡Eso tuvo que ser!─. Apretó los dientes; ¿Cómo era posible que unas simples palabras hubieran cambiado su mundo por completo? ─Debo regresar…debo regresar todo a la normalidad.

─¿Crees que podrá ser posible?

─¿Por qué lo dice?

─Si deseaste este mundo, no creo que con hacer lo mismo vuelva a la normalidad─. Entrelazó sus manos. ─Mira lo que un deseo ocasionó, tanto tu vida como la de Gon cambiaron radicalmente. Si tú estás aquí con nosotras, eso quiere decir que Gon se encuentra con tu familia ¿No es así?

Killua sintió que su corazón se detenía y el completo terror se adueñaba de su cuerpo. ¿Gon estaba…estaba en su casa? ¡¿Con su familia?! ─¡Debo sacarlo de ahí!

─Un momento Killua…

─¡No me pida eso! ¡Usted no entiende, Gon está…Gon está ahí, con una familia de asesinos de élite! ¡Le harán algo, yo lo sé! Si Illumi lo encuentra, no…Illumi lo matará. Mi madre ¡Maldición!─. Se jaló de los cabellos. ─Mi madre y mis hermanos… ellos matarán a Gon.

─¿Estás seguro de ello?─. El albino estuvo a punto de replicar, más la anciana se apresuró. ─Si aquí eres el hijo de mi nieto, eso quiere decir que Gon pertenece biológicamente a la familia Zoldyck─. Se levantó de su asiento con pesadez. ─Killua, creo en tu historia, ya que algo me dice que las cosas no están bien…Si lo que dices es verdad, esta realidad en la que estás viviendo son los sucesos que tuvieron que ocurrir si nunca hubieras conocido a Gon.

─Pero…no lo entiendo. Tendría que…yo tendría que seguir mi vida como asesino.

─Killua ¿No estas olvidando algo importante?─. Ante el silencio del muchacho suspiró. ─De cualquier manera…Los recuerdos de esa vida son solo tuyos y si deseas que todo vuelva a la normalidad, debes tratar de que esa persona vuelva tu vida.

_«...¿Esa persona? Esa persona es...»_. Lo miró detenidamente. ─¡Gon!… pero ¿Cómo?

─No estoy segura, pero no tienes mucho tiempo. Por lo que has dicho, tu mente está olvidando lo que no existe y decide mantener lo que sí…─. Dijo entre suspiras exhausto. La situación era muy complicada para que el joven de doce años comprendiera, sin embargo, debía hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo. ─Me temo que, si quieres tu antigua vida de regreso deberás encontrar la manera de restaurar inconscientes del antiguo Gon a esta vida…solo quizá, así pueda solucionarse todo.

─La única manera de poder ir con Gon es... es─. Llevó una mano hasta su cabeza al sentir una punzada de dolor. ─..Él está con mi familia y mi familia está... mi familia vive... ¡Maldición!─. Con su mano libre golpeó la mesa con fuerza. ─...No puedo recordar donde viven ellos... donde vive mi familia.

─Killua no es bueno que te sobreexijas demasiado─. Se levantó de su asiento para abrazar al "hijo" de su nieto. ─No debes de que preocuparte, ya todo se solucionará, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Estoy segura que lo lograrás─. Acarició con ternura sus cabellos canos. ─Ve a dormir un poco, tal vez puedas recordar algo.

Dando un pequeño suspiro atinó a murmurar. ─Está bien─. Se separó de la mujer mayor y caminó rumbo a su habitación con la cabeza agacha; estaba confundido y sobre todo desconcertado. Era una de las primeras veces que se sentía de esta manera.

La anciana suspiró. ─Espero que este niño pueda solucionar el problema.

Mito regreso con las sabanas en brazos y algunas ropas limpias. ─Uff. Tuve suerte, te sorprenderías de saber donde estaban estas cosas─. Comentó sonriente, pero al notar que su sobrino no estaba cerca se mostró curiosa. ─¿Donde está Killu?

─Tranquila, solo tenia algo de sueño y fue a dormir un poco. Dale tiempo, ya verás que todo volverá a ser como antes─. Dijo con un mensaje oculto en sus palabras para luego prestarle atención a la cena; su nieta la miró sin comprender, solo le quedaba confiar en los dichos de su abuela.

.

.

.

_«¿Por qué estás usando una patineta? ¡Eso es hacer trampa!»._

_..._

_«Gon ¿Qué estás haciendo?»._

_..._

_«Tengo 12 años»._

_..._

_«Creo que también correré»._

_«¡Eso fue genial!»._

_..._

_..._

_«Soy Killua»._

_«Soy Gon»._

_..._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpes y pudo notar con los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban en su habitación por la ventana. Escuchó el cantar de los pajaros y el aroma de los panqueques que hacia Mito-san llegó hasta él. Corrió las sabanas para sentarse en la cama, llevo una de sus manos hasta la frente y jaló sus cabellos blancos con fuerza. ¿Qué había sido eso? Esa voz... esa voz era de... de Leorio, pero, la última era la de Gon. De eso estaba seguro, completamente seguro. ¿Dónde estaban ellos? ¿Dónde había... había conocido a Gon? ¿Dónde...?

─Gon─. Musitó el nombre de su mejor amigo con cierta tristeza. Los días transcurrían y sus recuerdos, las memorias que creo con el moreno se estaban perdiendo poco a poco. ─...Yo te conocí...─. Se llevó ambas manos a su cabello. ─Yo te conocí...en...─. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, hasta sentir que un pequeño hilo carmín descendía por su labio inferior.

_«En realidad no estoy interesado en convertirme en Cazador»._

_«¿Cazador? ¿Por qué diría...algo así?»._ Pensó tratando de sobrellevar el dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué escuchó su propia voz diciendo esas palabras? _«...Yo...¿Dónde dije eso? ¿Dónde fue?»._

_«Bueno, mi papá es Cazador. Así que quiero convertirme en un Cazador, como mi papá»._

Y pudo encontrar su respuesta. ─¡Gon!─. Dijo su nombre al sentir el acelerado ritmo de su corazón y el respirar entrecortado. ─Gon...ya, ya lo recuerdo─. La sonrisa en su rostro era prueba de su felicidad. ─¡No debe perder el tiempo!─. Arrojó las sabanas y el acolchado, para luego correr hacia el comedor.

Mito desayunaba con su abuela mientras comentaba las actividades del mercado y al oír los pasos de su sobrino no pudo contener una sonrisa. ─Parece que Killu esta de buen humor─. Comentó con una risilla divertida. ─Buenos días Killu─. Saludó al albino al ver como éste bajaba velozmente y se detenía frente a ella. ─Veo que estas de ánimos ¿No te gustaría acompañarme-

─¡Mito-san!─. La peli-naranja enmudeció al ver la brillante sonrisa en el rostro del oji-azul. ─Yo quiero...yo necesito─. Tomo una gran bocana de aire y dijo sin tapujos, dejandose llevar por la emoción de descubrir lo que buscaba. ─¡Quiero dar el Examen de Cazador!─. Mito lo miró sorprendido, así que continuó. ─Quiero convertirme en Cazador al igual que Ging...porque, porque así podré ¡Encontrar lo que estoy buscando!─. _«Y de esa manera... todo será como antes. ¡Gon estará en mi vida una vez más!»._

La mujer mayor sonrió gustosa mientras asentía en silencio. _«Se aproximan grandes cambios». _Dijo en su mente al ver el estado de su nieta. _«Solo espero que Killua pueda con esto y que Gon se encuentre bien»._

─Mito-san ¡Daré el Examen y me convertiré en Cazador!

_Ahora que había encontrado esa respuesta, nada ni nadie lo detendría._

* * *

Bien, bien, no se preocupen, a medida que pasen los capitulos irán descubriendo mas cosas, solo tienen que esperar a que actualice.

Como ya sabrán, me gusta leer las opiniones de los demás, así que, siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios (aunque, con saber que alguien leer esto, me es suficiente). Trataré de subir el siguiente pronto. Muchas gracias por los reviews, son todas muy amables, gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia ¡Me aseguraré de no defraudarles!

Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi. ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Cuídense mucho!

**Atte:** Canciones de Cuna.


	3. Comienza x La x Aventura

¿Qué mejor manera de empezar este año con una actualización? ¡Yeah! Estoy tan contenta, ojala el 2014 sea bueno para ustedes como para mi, de todo corazón lo digo. Bueno, también aprovecho que una de mis hermanas se fue a la casa de su novio y así puedo usar su computadora para escribir esto.  
Listo la parte de mis dramas.

Ningún personaje que aparezca me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

¡Ah cierto! Cabe aclarar que el fic se basa, en su mayoría, en los capítulos del anime de 2011 (¿Por qué? Porque me gusta mucho y es más fiel al manga). Y bueno, nada, solo eso quería decirles y/o aclararles... Está un poco largo, pero es porque pasan muchas cosas en el capitulo y no quería que nada quedara medio extraño.

* * *

El sol brilló con todo su esplender en aquella cálida y agradable mañana, ni una sola nube pude ser vista en toda la extensión del manto celeste. La briza matutina y el canto de las aves se encargaban de entretener a cada uno de los habitantes de aquella isla, todo era favorable e indicaba que el resto del día sería perfecto; o al menos eso creía Killua antes de tener que llevar a cabo esa _"misión"_ que Mito-san le había indicado, ignorando las constantes quejas de su abuela.

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios y una mueca de disgusto se posó sobre su palido rostro. ─Esto sigue siendo igual de aburrido─. Comentó por lo bajo sin soltar la caña de pescar improvisada. ─Aunque Gon dijera que esto era divertido y sorprendente, no le encuentro ningún sentido─. Murmuró para sí, ignorando la presencia de los animales del bosque. Volvió a suspirar. ─Nunca pensé que Mito-san había puesto esta condición para que Gon hiciera el Examen de Cazador.

.

.

_«─¿El señor del Lago?─. Repitió confundido. ¿Acaso la tía de Gon estaba hablando en serio? ¿Solo lo dejaría tomar el Examen si atrapaba a un pez gordo y feo? ¡¿En qué estaba pensado?!_

_─Así es. Si quieres convertiré en Hunter y dar el examen, debes atraparlo primero. Después de todo─. Le dio una mirada divertida y en su interior, Killua sintió que ella le estaba retando. ─Un Hunter puede hacerlo todo ¿No?─. Una pequeña vena pudo notarse en su frente. ─¡Como también puede abandonar a su hijo solo para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en Hunter y conocer el mundo! ¡¿No es verdad?!_

_Killua contempló algo incomodo a la peli-naranja y estuvo a punto de emitir opinión, pero ante la mirada significativa de la mujer mayor, optó por volver a sentarse en la mesa, cruzado de brazos, maldiciendo mentalmente al resto del mundo. __«¡Genial! Sencillamente genial... De asesino de élite a pescador de miedo tiempo_»._ Sabia que no tenía otra alternativa. __«Bueno, no puede ser tan difícil ¿No? Además ¡Un Zoldyck es capaz de realizar cualquier desafío!_».

.

.

─¡Agh! ¡Esto es estúpido!─. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia. ─¡Cuando encuentre a Gon, juro que lo golpearé muy fuerte por idiota! Para él fue fácil, después de todo, siempre usaba su caña de pescar y yo ¡Uso esto!─. Miró asqueado la rama de un árbol caído. ─Bueno, él me enseño como hacer una caña improvisada. Tal vez no fue una buena idea aceptar la propuesta de su tía─. _«La última vez que vine aquí, si logre atrapar a este monstruo... pero, Gon me ayudo a lograrlo_». Pensó con cierta melancolía, mas luego terminó bufando.

Killua contempló por el rabillo de su ojo los animales a su alrededor, ardillas, aves, conejos y alguno que otro insecto, tragó con pesadez ante eso último y volvió la vista al lago. Optó por quedarse tranquilo y esperar pacientemente mientras las hojas verdes caían sobre su cabeza y hombros; aunque, él mismo sabía que en esta instancia su paciencia llegaba al límite.

Un gruñido se abrió paso en su garganta. ─Tranquilamente podría irme de aquí si lo quisiera y si intentara impedirlo yo la lastimaría como…─. Se detuvo al recordar un hecho pasado en su familia. ─Es… verdad─._ «Cuando me enteré de ese examen, decidí darlo sin el permiso de nadie, pero, mi madre se opuso y yo…»_. Llevó una mano hasta su frente. ─…yo... la lastime… al igual que a mi hermano Milluki─. Pensó en voz alta y de repente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ─Parece que… aún no olvido algunas cosas…

Un pequeño tirón en la cuerdo hizo que su voz se silenciara. Vio una onda en el agua que terminó multiplicándose, sus ojos azules estaban fijos y se mantuvo expectante ¿Acaso ese monstruo había caído en la trampa? ¡Si! ¡Así era! El albino se levantó de inmediato y con un grito de alegría comenzó a tirar, evitando a toda costa que su presa se escapara, es pez ¡Era su boleto al Examen de Cazador! Rodeó una de las gigantescas ramas del árbol y concentró toda su fuerza en el agarre.

─Maldición...¡Ni creas que me ganarás!─. Gritó molesto; ¡Ni crean que iba a volver a estar rodeado de esos sucios animales solo para capturar un estúpido pez!

La criatura no había emergido a la superficie. No era una buena señal. ¡Debía de hacer algo!

─Se...está... resis...tien...do.─. Murmuró con dificultad. Cayó de rodillas hacia adelante, de no ser que tiró la caña hacia atrás, probablemente habría caído al agua. _«Es más fuerte de lo que creí... No podré capturarlo...»_. Sus manos comenzaban a ceder. _«...no puedo hacerlo... es imposible. No creo que pueda...»_. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al recordar la sonrisa de su amigo y la manera en que decía su nombre. _«...Gon...»_. Apretó los dientes y un brillo decidido se situó en sus ojos. _«¡Pero no lo sabré hasta intentarlo!»_.

Con gran valor, y tomando el impulso necesario, dio un salto hacia atrás para que la cuerda se enredase con otra de las ramas y fue así como pudo verlo al inmenso pez azul. Sonrió emocionado al ver el resultado de su gran hazaña y sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia el pueblo para mostrarle la criatura a Mito-san; tomar al monstruo entre sus brazos no fue algo difícil, tal vez sea por tener la vida de Gon o los recuerdos de su entrenamiento de asesino, pero reconocía que su cuerpo era muy fuerte.

Al llegar, las personas lo rodearon y lo felicitaron por cumplir su objetivo, al parecer todos sabía lo que esto significaba, buscó entre la multitud a esa mujer y al encontrarla solo pudo sonreír: La primera parte del cambio ya estaba hecha.

.

.

.

─¿Estás seguro de esto, Killu?

─Sí.

─Tu padre te abandonó cuando todavía eras un niño para ser cazador.

Killua chasqueó la lengua y continuó acomodando las cosas en "su" mochila amarilla. ─Lo sé─. Respondió con calma. _«Gon ya me ha contado la misma historia muchas veces»_. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de las pláticas con su mejor amigo.

─¡Escogió ser cazador antes que a ti!

_«Aún me pregunto por qué Gon quiere encontrarlo. ¿Cómo puede seguir buscándolo? ¡Si ese tipo no parece querer saber de él! ¿Por qué le haría eso a su propio hijo? No lo entiendo__»_. Torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto. ─Mito-san. Entiendo que estés confundida y no quieras que me vaya, pero, a estas alturas no cambiaré de opinión─. La miró por encima de su hombro. ─No importa el costo, yo ¡Haré el examen!

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante mientras en su rostro aparecía una expresión de enojo. ─¡Es un trabajo muy peligroso! ¡Nunca se sabe cuando podrías morir! ¿Lo entiendes?

_«He convivido con la muerte desde mi nacimiento, eso no me asusta__»_. Bajó la mirada mientras una sonrisa burlona adornaba su faz. ─Lo sé, pero, mi decisión no cambiará por ello. Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para cumplir mi objetivo. No tienes de que preocuparte Mito-san, tengo planeado regresar algún día─. Se levantó del suelo mientras su típica sonrisa gatuna aparecía. ─No será tan fácil deshacerse de mi, te lo aseguro─. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras recordaba todos los peligros a los cuales se enfrentó.

Mito suspiró, comprendía que nada ni nadie haría cambiar el parecer de su sobrino, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intranquila. ¿La razón? Ni ella misma lo sabía, algo le decía que toda la situación era extraño. _«Hay veces que lo miro y no... no me recuerda a Ging... es extraño__»_. Killua le sonrió. _«Es como si... todo fuera diferente...__»._

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Mito y su abuela despidieron a Killua, deseándole la mayor de las suertes en su nueva aventura.

─Cuídate mucho─. Dijo la mujer mayor dándole un último abrazo. ─Y trata de ser amable con Gon, no olvides disculparte con él─. El albino rodó los ojos ante ese comentario pero terminó asintiendo.

─Killu─. Ignoró las lágrimas que deseaban escapar y optó por mostrarse alegre. ─Tan solo prométeme que volverás a salvo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

El de tez clara sonrió divertido y asintió enérgicamente. Estuvo a punto de hablar pero al ver que la mujer frente suyo levantaba el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda se detuvo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza, no el hecho que decidió hacer _"la promesa del dedo meñique"_, si no por conocer la canción y cantarla junto a Mito; al separarse, no espero que ella lo abrazara de repente. La calidez de aquel tacto y el cariño que sintió no pudo compararlo con nada más. Esto era algo que en su antigua vida no pudo tener... cariño familiar.

─...Regresa pronto...─. Murmuró la peli-naranja con voz quebrada. ─..._Gon_...─. El oji-azul se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su preciado amigo escapar de los labios de su _"tía"_. ¿Será posible que ella lo recuerde de alguna manera? ─Asegúrate de dar lo mejor de ti ¿Si?─. En medio de la confusión, terminó asintiendo.

─No se preocupen, todo volverá a ser como antes─. Fue lo último que dijo antes de partir hacia el puerto.

Todos sus conocidos, o al menos quienes suponía debía conocer, habían ido a despedirse emocionados, pues no todos los días un joven tenia planeado tomar el Examen de Cazador. Era algo para festejar. Killua se despidió de ellos con la mano y su típica sonrisa gatuna en su rostro ¡Ser el centro de atención era divertido y por sobre todo, muy satisfactorio! No iba a negarlo; supuso que, cuando Gon se encontraba en este barco tuvo la misma multitud aclamando por él; y cuando el navío se iba alejando cada vez más de la isla se sintió feliz. Recostó la cabeza sobre el barandal manteniendo la vista sobre Whale Island.

_«...Voy a extrañar esa vida...__»._ Los desayunos y cenas con Mito-san y la abuela, las tardes en el bosque, las caminatas en el pueblo. Aquella paz y serenidad que en su antigua vida jamas habría encontrado. _«...pero así está bien. Después de todo, esa no es mi vida. Es la de Gon__»._ ─Debo encontrar la manera de solucionar este problema─. Levantó su puño derecho bien en alto y con una gran sonrisa exclamó. ─¡El primer paso es convertirme en un Hunter! ¡No descansaré hasta que así sea!

La risa burlona de un hombre lo sacó de su entusiasmo. ─¿Quieres ser Cazador?─. El albino volteó el rostro, percatándose al fin de la presencia de otros hombres. ─Este niño no nos respeta.

─Cada año, hay millones de aspirantes con talento para el Examen de Cazador. Pero solo unos pocos son seleccionados─. Comentó uno de los sujetos.

_«Oh, genial. Viajo en un barco con hombres borrachos y desdentados. Bravo Killua, eso te sucede por impaciente ¡Hubieras esperado otro barco!__»._ Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, meditando la situación. _____«Ninguno de ellos parece ser un aspirante decente ¿Y pretenden intimidarme a mi? Que idiotas__»._ Sabía que uno de esos hombres continuaba hablando mas prefirió llamarse al silencio. _________«...Bien, supongo que no tengo otra opción que esperar a que el viaje termine__». _

─¡Oigan, ancianos!─. Su grito divertido llamó la atención del gran grupo. ─Yo que ustedes, me preocuparía por lo que vendrá luego. Se supone que estamos tomando el examen para convertirnos en cazadores ¿No es así? Entonces─. El tono de su voz se hizo mucho mas grave y una mirada perturbadora surcó rostro. ─Dejen de tratar de asustar a un simple niño... y asegúrense de permanecer con vida hasta el final─. Último con gracia mientras levantaba su mano derecha y con solo concentrarse, el estado de la misma cambió completamente. Tomando la apariencia de unas garras filosas.

Con solo ver que intimidó a eso perdedores se sintió satisfecho, volvió su mano a la normalidad y para matar el tiempo, inspeccionó los alrededores de la nave. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, adoptando así una postura relajada. _____«Vaya, no esperé que mis habilidades permanecieran intactas cuando se supone que soy el hijo de Ging Freecss... Esto es de familia, no tiene sentido que pueda hacerlo, a menos qué, tenga que ver con los recuerdos de la otra vida...__»_. Contempló su mano en silencio. _____________«¿Tendré otras cosas de mi vida anterior?__»._

─Esto será mas aburrido que pescar─. Pensó en voz alta en un tono molesto y cansado. ─Tal vez haya algo con que...─. Su voz se convirtió en un murmullo al momento de que cierta persona pasó caminando por su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al detenerse abruptamente. _«¿Acaso él...?__»._ Volteó su rostro y supo que era verdad. _____«¡¿Reorio?!__»._ Desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto y otra persona conocida se encontraba mirando el horizonte despreocupadamente. _________«¡¿Kurapika?!__»_. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos estuvieran ahí? _____________«Eso quiere decir... que Gon los conoció aquí__»._ Decidió calmarse. _________________«Lo mejor será, conocerlos de la misma manera que él... o al menos, esa sería la mejor opción__»._ Suspiró resignado. ─Aunque... no garantiza que el mismo resultado se lleve a cabo.

Oír los gritos de las gaviotas se molesto, mas ello pasó a segundo plano luego contemplar el cielo y percibir algo extraño en el ambiente. Eran los claros indicios de que una tormenta se aproximaba y así sucedió; las olas golpeaban con fervor sobre ambos lados del barco, el feroz viento sacudía las velas a su voluntad y el mando oscuro que cubría el cielo era de temer, mas el capitán del barco no se mostró atemorizado y usando toda su experiencia logró sobrevivir a aquel escenario; al estar en una zona más calmada, se dirigió a la habitación donde los postulantes para el examen se encontraban. No se sorprendió de ver a varios hombres desmayados o mareados por las sacudidas de la nave, pero no espero a que solo tres personas hayan sobrellevado de manera notable la situación.

─¡Ustedes! Vengan conmigo─. Fue su orden mientras se dirigía hacia la sala del timón y tal como esperó, ninguno se hizo esperar. ─Primero, quiero que me digan sus nombres─. Dijo con voz calmada, mientras un joven a su lado tomaba los datos.

─Yo soy Kurapika─. Respondió el muchacho de cabello rubio y mirada seria.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dijo en un tono de desgano. ─Leorio.

─Soy Killua─. Mencionó el m´ss joven del grupo al ver que no tenía otra alternativa. Dirigió una breve mirada a los dos sujetos a su lado y mordiendo su labio inferior pensó. _____«Maldita sea, esto no puede dejar de ser incomodo... Se supone que no debo hablarles, pero... ¡¿Cómo demonios los conoció Gon?!__»._

─¿Por qué quieren ser Hunters?

Leorio señaló al capitán con una clara mueca de disgusto. ─¡Eh! ¡Si no eres un Examinador, no puedes darnos órdenes!

El oji-azul bufó por lo bajo. ─Tan imprudente como siempre─. Murmuró, sin ser consciente de que el joven a su derecha lo había oído claramente.

─¡Solo responde la pregunta!

_«Esto no tiene sentido... solo perdemos el tiempo...__»_. Dando un pequeño suspiro, y llevando ambas manos hasta su nuca, mencionó. ─Ya que nadie parece querer decir algo, lo haré yo. Mi padre es Hunter, me marché de Whale Island sólo para poder encontrarlo a como dé lugar y no me detendré hasta dar con su paradero─. _«Al menos, eso es lo que diría Gon__»_. Completó en su cabeza. ─¿Y qué mejor manera de empezar que convertirme en Hunter?

─¡Eh, chico!─. Killua se estaba refiriendo a él, mas decidió molestarlo un poco. ─¡No estás obligado a responder esa pregunta!

─Eso ya lo sé ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?─. Cerró los ojos y continuó. ─El anciano decrepito preguntó y pienso que no tiene nada de malo hacerlo, además, estoy respondiendo por mi no por ustedes dos─. Descubrió su mirada por un momento mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía.

En su frente podía apreciarse una pequeña vena palpitante. ─No estás acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo ¿Eh?─. Con su dedo indice, empujó la cabeza del albino. ─No quiero decir por qué estoy aquí.

Antes de que el menor pudiera replicar otra voz se manifestó. ─Coincido con Leorio.

_«Sea la vida de Gon o la mía, esos dos siempre van a pelear por tonterías...__»_ . Veía como ese par había comenzado a discutir, corrección, Leorio discutía y Kurapika hacia todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Al principio tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, pero al cabo de unos minutos, terminó disgustándose por lo que estaba sucediendo. _«¿Gon tuvo que soportar esto? No me sorprende__»_. Killua notó la mirada del capitán. _____«Parece molesto pero se mantiene tranquilo. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué ganaría con hacernos un interrogatorio? Si su deber es solo llevarnos hasta el lugar en donde tomaremos el examen, no creo que...__»._ Y comprendió a instante lo que sucedía. _________«¡Es cierto! Es demasiado sospechoso su accionar, no es lo normal y puedo estar seguro que no es solo un anciano entrometido. A no ser que...__»._ Llevó dos dedos hasta su barbilla.___________«¡Eso es! ¡Este es el comienzo del examen!__»._

─Como sea, es bastante vergonzoso tener que revelar mis secretos. Quiero decir, si tuviera que contarle la verdad, estaría exponiendo mis más íntimos secretos.

─Eh,tú... ¡No me ignores!

_____«¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto!__». _─¡¿Qué no pueden cerrar la boca ustedes dos, par de idiotas?!─. Les gritó al borde de la histeria. ─¡¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta lo que ese anciano está haciendo?!─. Señaló al marinero mientras vociferaba con furia. ─¡El examen ha comenzado desde el instante en que pusieron un pie en este barco!

Tanto Kurapika como Leorio lo observaron sorprendido. ─¿Qué quieres decir?

Killua chasqueó la lengua. ─¡¿Qué no se dieron cuenta?! ¡Era demasiado obvio! ¡Esta mas que claro que hacen esto para quitar del camino a todo los perdedores que pretenden convertirse en Cazadores, no es simple coincidencia que este viejo cuestione los motivo por el cual asistimos aquí!─. Llevó ambas manos hasta los bolsillos de su pantalón corto. ─Deberían dejar de ser tan estúpidos y responder la maldita pregunta, porque si él lo desea evitara que tomen el examen─. Su típica sonrisa gatuna apareció. ─¿No es verdad, anciano?

─¿Cómo... lo adivinaste?

─Bueno, era algo lógico ¿No?─. Respondió con aires superiores. ─Yo ya he respondido, creo que solo faltan ustedes dos.

─Deberían haberlo dicho antes.

─No lloriquees demasiado, Oji-san.

─¡Oye mocoso, no me digas viejo!─. Gritó en respuesta y una punzada en su cabeza. _«¿Cuándo he...? ¿Por qué siento que ya he dicho algo así?__»._ Pensó confundido mientras se llevaba una mano hasta su frente.

Kurapika obvio la discusión ajena y respondió. ─Soy el último superviviente del clan Kuruta. Hace cuatro años, mi clan fue aniquilado por una banda de criminales. Quiero convertirme en Hunter y eliminar a toda la banda, el Genei Ryodan.

_________«_Sabía del pasado trágico de Kurapika... pero, escucharlo directamente de sus labios es algo diferente___»_. Pensó al compadecerse de la persona que fue uno de sus amigos._______«_¿Ocurrirán las mismos echos que antes?___»._ Su boca se torció en señal de molestia._______«_Bueno, al menos las peleas entre ambos continuan intactas. Mejor interfiero para evitar posibles peleas___»_.

─¡Hey, Oji-san! ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en Hunter?

─¡No me digas viejo!

─¿Ah no lo eres? Se supone que eres el mayor de este grupo ¿Acaso no querías que Kurapika reconociera tu edad? ¡Pues ahí lo tienes!

Apretó los dientes con rabia mas no se negó a responder la pregunta anterior. ─¿Mis motivos para ser Hunter? Lo diré rápido. Quiero dinero─. El albino abrió los ojos, sin creer que esa fuera su respuesta. ─¡Con dinero puedes conseguirlo todo! ¡Una gran casa! ¡Un bonito coche! ¡Buenos licores!─. Mientras Leorio continuaba en su fantasía, tanto Killua como Kurapika decidieron traerlo a la realidad.

─Aunque tuvieras todo el dinero del mundo, no creo que serías capaz de mantenerlo prudentemente.

─No puedes comprar la clase con dinero, Leorio.

Tal parece que el mayor ignoró el comentario del albino y priorizó las palabras del joven Kuruta. ─Ya van tres veces. Vamos fuera, acabaré con la penosa sangre Kuruta aquí y ahora.

─¡Retira eso, Leorio! ¡Retíralo!

Cuando ambos optaron por abandonar la habitación, el capitán decidió intervenir. ─¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Aún no he acabado todavía!

─Déjalos que se vayan, ellos terminaran solucionando el problema de alguna manera. Mito-san me lo había dicho muchas veces─. Comentó sin medir sis palabras. ─Deberíamos dejar que lo resuelvan ellos mismos, además, así es mejor. Ya no tengo que escuchar sus peleas de niños pequeños.

─Muchacho, sé completamente honesto. ¿Ese no era el motivo por el cual tomabas el examen, verdad?

Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el capitán. ─¿A qué se refiere?

─Lo que has oído. Responde claramente, recuerda que el pre-examen aún no ha terminado.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza supo que no tenía otra alternativa. Se sentía molesto con sí mismo al ver que estaba en clara desventaja, por no decir que ese anciano tenía el control de la situación. Suspirando resignado, murmuró. ─Buscar a Ging era una de mis prioridades, pero, no la principal.

─¿Ging? ¿Ging Freecss?

Asintió. ─Al comienzo, creí que sería algo divertido encontrarlo, además ello me permitiría estar lo más alejado de mi familia. Y con el paso del tiempo, no me arrepentía de mi propia decisión, pero, había algo en mi mente que no me dejaba tranquilo─. Bajó la mirada al suelo, permitiendo que sus cabellos blancos cubrieran su visión. ─Tal vez esto no le interese a usted, mas no puedo negar que tuvo influencia en mi accionar. Yo... no quiero ser Hunter, nunca quise ser y menos en estos momentos, pero, debo dar ese examen a como dé lugar.

─¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿Por qué te molestarías en dar el examen si tu meta no es convertirte en Hunter?

─Estoy buscando a alguien.

─¿Eh?

─Estoy buscando a alguien muy importante para mi y sé que, la única manera de encontrarlo es dando ese examen. Porque él...─. El capitán notó que ese niño apretaba los puños hasta que algunas pequeñas gotas rojas brotaban de ellos. ─...porque esa persona también estará ahí... yo solo... solo... quiero disculparme con él ¡Y regresar todo a la normalidad!─. Gritó mientras sus ojos azules se veían cubiertos por un brillo de convicción.

─¿Normalidad?─. Repitió confundido, mas el grito alarmado de uno de sus ayudantes lo alertó: una tormenta, pero que la anterior, se estaba manifestando.

─¡Capitán, mire!─. Señaló hacia adelante.

─Si ese ciclón nos atrapa, el barco se hundirá.

─¡Plegar las velas!

─¡Sí!

─¡Te ayudaré!─. Ultimó sin pensar. _«¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡¿Por qué demonios dije algo como eso?! Yo... nunca ayudaría... a nadie...__»._ Pensó para sí mientras corría detrás del marinero.

Las olas se estrellaban violentamente contra ambos lados del barco, las feroces ráfagas de viento dificultaba cumplir la orden del capitán y a pesar del esfuerzo de los tripulantes era tarea demasiado complicada. Una parten deshabitada de la nave, era el escenario para el posible combate entre dos aspirantes, quien ,en completo silencio e ignorando las corrientes de agua que se adentraban en el barco, no apartaban la mirada de su contrincante.

─¡Retira lo que has dicho! Retira lo que has dicho y te perdonaré, Leorio.

─¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Deberías mostrar un poco de respeto─. Sacó su cuchillo y con una expresión seria dijo. ─No lo retiraré.

─Entonces, no me dejas otra opción...

Killua vio como uno de los marineros salia despido de la nave al soltar la cuerda. _____«¡_Maldición!_____»_. Kurapika y Leorio también lo notaron, y de manera inmediata se dispusieron a ayudarlo, se sujetaron del barandal estirando el brazo libre, pero ninguno logró atraparlo. Chasquearon la lengua al ver que no lo había conseguido, mas no esperaban lo siguiente; el albino de ojos azules se había lanzado, con el impulso necesario, y con sus manos logró sujetar las muñecas del muchacho, mientras que los otros dos se aseguraron de retenerlo de los tobillos.

─¡Tira de ellos! Ahora...

Una sonrisa se situó en su rostro al sujetar por el torso a Katsou. _«Siempre fui de los que quitaban vidas, nunca de los que las salvaba... Creo que... ahora entiendo porque Gon siempre está feliz de ayudar a los demás__»._ Pensó al sentir como tiraban de su cuerpo.___«... Es tan... gratificante...__»._

.

.

.

─¡Idiota! Sino te hubiésemos agarrado las piernas, serías pasto de los tiburones_______─._ Regañó enojado por la actitud del niño; Killua sonrió, no por verlo molesto a Leorio, aunque internamente sabía que una parte era por ello, sino porque esas palabras le hicieron recordar a los momentos que vivieron juntos, los cuatro._______  
_

─De verdad─. Kurapika se cruzó de brazos. ─¿Cómo puedes ser tan temerario?

─Pero me atraparon, no entiendo por qué están tan molestos─. Se acomodó mejor en el suelo, mirándolos con esa sonrisa descarada que lo representaba. ─Los dos me atraparon ¿Qué eso no es lo importante? Además─. Ambos lo miraron sorprendido. ─Hicieron algo juntos, se olvidaron de la pelea y me atraparon.

─Bueno, supongo que sí...─. Confundido, llevó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza. ─¡Pero eso no quita que hayas sido imprudente!

─Agh. Deja de molestarme, Oji-san.

─¡Que no me digas viejo, mocoso!

─Pues dile eso a tu cara, pareces un anciano decrepito.

─¡¿Qué dijiste?!

─¡Killua!─. El menor del grupo notó la presencia del marinero que había ayudado. Éste corría hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro; el albino se levantó de inmediato. ─¡Gracias, Killua! Me has salvado.

Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente al sentirse avergonzado. ─Eh... la verdad. No fue nada, pero, no podría haberlo hecho solo. Esos dos me ayudaron─. Dirigió una mirada al moreno y el rubio. ─Así que, a ellos también deberías agradecerles.

─¡Muchas gracias!─. Dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto.

Kurapika cerró los ojos manteniendo la mirada serena. ─No, no tienes que agradecerme nada.

─Bueno... Sí, me alegro de que estés bien─. Leorio sonrió algo apenado.

─¡Si! ¡Volveré a mi puesto!─. Fue lo último que dijo antes de retomar sus tareas.

─¡Oh vamos! No sean tan aburridos y muestren un poco de sentimientos─. Sonrió al ver que sus "amigos" le miraban molesto. ─No todos los días se salva la vida de alguien ¿No creen?

El joven Kuruta sonrió, sin decir en voz alta que estaba de acuerdo. Dirigió una breve mirada a Leorio. ─Me disculpo por mis malos modales. Gracias, Leorio-san.

Un casi imperceptible sonrojo se situó sobre sus mejillas. ─¿A-a qué viene ese cambio? Parece que somos extraños...─. Desvió la vista moviendo una de sus manos en señal de desinterés. ─Puedes llamarme Leorio. Con Leorio esta bien─. Murmuró. ─Yo... también lo siento. Retiro todo lo que he dicho, estaba equivocado.

─No, está bien.

_____«Así está bien... Todo parece ser como era antes...__»_. Sonrió a gusto. ─Bien, bien. Ya basta con el momento cursi entre ambos─. Se carcajeó al ver los rostros sonrojados con miradas sorprendidas. ─¡Era broma, era broma!─. Esquivó el ataque del mayor. ─¡No te atrevas a golpearme, Oji-san!

─¡Deja de decirme viejo!

La estruendosa carcajada del capitán del barco se hizo presente. ─¡Me agradan, muchachos! ¡Bien!─. Dio un último sorbo de su botella de alcohol. ─Me haré responsable por llevarlos a ustedes tres al puerto más cercano al sitio del examen._______  
_

─¿En verdad?─. Preguntó emocionado, sin ocultar sus sentimientos. ─Pero... ¿Qué sucederá con su examen?

Subió por las escaleras externas, deteniéndose al oír aquella pregunta. ─Como he dicho... Es decisión mía. ¡Y ustedes tres han aprobado!

Sonrieron complacidos ante los resultados, Killua dio un salto de alegría levantando el puño bien en alto. _____«Gon... Cada vez falta menos para volver a vernos. Yo... ¡Me aseguraré de no dejarte ir esta vez!__»_. Prometió convencido sin despegar la mirada del horizonte. _____«Todo volverá a la normalidad, te lo aseguro__»_.

_Y de esta manera, comenzaba la verdadera aventura. Para dar el examen de Cazador y encontrar a Gon._

* * *

Creo, tengo la impresión, que quedó bien... xD A mí me encanto, no sé a ustedes (ya que estamos, me gustaría saberlo). Este capi no costó tanto como otros, debe ser el cambio de año o que estaba muy inspirada para escribir, no sé, ni idea... pero bueno, estoy feliz de haber actualizado. Veré, no aseguro nada, si puedo actualizar más seguido que otras veces... Por las dudas, no esperen nada.

Muchas, muchas, pero muchas gracias por los reviews/favoritos/seguidores... Son todos muy amables y en verdad, me alegra que les guste mi historia. Recuerden que hago esto por ustedes... Así que, solo gracias.

¡Espero verlos pronto! ¡Cuídense mucho! ¿Si?

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


	4. Pruebas x Tras x Pruebas

¡Hola mis niños y niñas! Je je, volví y decidí publicar este capitulo, porque bueno no tenía nada para hacer y me gusta actualizar seguido (no tanto como todos los días, pero, unos tres o cuatro días de diferencia esta bien..xD). ¡Este capi es especial! ¿Por qué? Uno, porque uní el capitul del anime. Y dos, bueno, es un secretito que lo verán al final del capitulo ¿Qué están esperando para saber?

Como saben, ningún personaje que aquí aparezca me pertenece, son todos propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Luego de ganarse la aprobación del capitán, los condujo a los tres sanos y salvos hacia el Puerto Dolle. Donde la mayoría de los aspirantes a convertirse en Cazadores aguardaban para seguir las indicaciones y dar con el lugar a donde se llevaría a cabo el examen; mientras Leorio y Kurapika inspeccionaba los alrededores con la mirada, buscando algo que pudiera llamarles la atención, Killua conversaba despreocupadamente con el capitán del barco.

─Muchas gracias por todo─. Dijo el menor estrechando su mano con la ajena. ─Lo pase muy bien a pesar de todo. No puedo negar que fue entretenido.

El hombre mayor soltó una risa socarrona. ─Yo también me divertí─. Sacó la pipa de su boca y una sonrisa surcó sobre sus labios. ─¡Muy bien! Como prueba de mi aprecio, te daré unos consejos.

Killua lo miró confundido. ─¿Consejos?

─Mira─. Señalo en dirección al bosque luego de asentir. ─¿Ves ese gran árbol de cedro en la cima de la colina?─. En la lejanía, el albino notó el lugar que se refería el capitán. ─Debes llegar ahí primero. Es un atajo hacía el sitio del examen.

─¿Un atajo? Ya veo─. Sus sentidos se percataron de una presencia oculta detrás de unas gigantescas cajas. _«¿Será un enemigo? Debe tener un motivo para esconderse...¡Oh! Ya entiendo, está escuchando la conversación. No lo culpo, yo haría lo mismo»_. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, en una leve sonrisa. _«...Mis agudos sentidos permanecen intactos»_. ─¡Ya entiendo! Entonces, ¿Solo debo ir hacia ese árbol, no es así?─. Sujetó su mochila sin deshacer la expresión de su rostro. _«...Ya descubriré que es lo que quiere ese sujeto»_. ─Muchas gracias capitán.

El hombre sonrió. ─¡La mejor de las suertes! Y espero a que encuentres a esa persona...

Asintió de inmediato, para comenzar a correr hacia sus amigos. ─¡Si! ¡Cuídese mucho!-. Gritó despidiéndose con la mano._  
_

A unos metros y frente a mata del pueblo, Leorio y Kurapika intentaban decidir que camino tomar. Killua noto que ambos estaban entretenidos tratando de averiguar cual era el camino correcto. _«Recuerdo no haber tenido tantos inconvenientes en encontrar ese edificio__»_. Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro. _«...pero... no recuerdo con exactitud como llegar, solo, solo pequeñas escenas...»_. Una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro. _«Debo apresurarme... algunos de mis recuerdos... están desapareciendo»_.

Sacudió su cabeza para deshacer aquellos pensamientos y con una sonrisa optimista se aproximó al dúo. ─¿Y bien? ¿Han encontrado algo interesante?

Kurapika respondió sin desviar la vista del plano. ─Aún estamos deliberando cual camino es el correcto.

─¿En serio? Pues yo tengo algo mejor─. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. ─Según el capitán del barco, debemos ir hacía el cedro de la colina, ahí se encuentra al atajo hacía el sitio donde será el examen─. Mencionó como si lo dicho fuera lo menos interesante del mundo.

─¿Lo dices en serio?─. Leorio llevó una de sus manos hasta su barbilla. ─Eh... qué extraño. De acuerdo con la notificación que recibí, el examen debería ser tomado en algún lugar en la Ciudad de Zaban─. Comentó un tanto confundido. ─Ahora estamos aquí, pero ese árbol está en la dirección opuesta─. Movió su dedo señalando ambos lugares.

─¿La Ciudad de Zaban? No recuerdo que fuera ahí el examen─. Pensó en voz alta, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. _«¡Maldición! No debí haber dicho eso»_. ─¡Quiero decir! Mito-san me ha comentado sobre el examen que mi padre tomo, je je─. Levantó ambas manos al aire. _«_._.. Estúpido Gon, ya me estoy pareciendo a ti»_.

─Ya veo─. Por mas que se mostrara tranquilo, Kurapika se sentía intrigado por Killua; como nunca antes. ─¿Tal vez lo escuchaste mal?

─Ni que fuera tan ingenuo como Leorio─. Ignoró la queja de su amigo "casi doctor". ─Además ¿Qué gana con mentirnos? Estoy seguro que ese viejo fue honesto conmigo, su rostro no tenia indicios de estar mintiendo, no veo por qué desconfiar.

─¡Y esta notificación no nos sirve de nada!─. Exclamó mirando enfurecido al trozo de papel; el albino no supo si reí por lo graciosa que era la situación o mantenerse callado, pero por como es él, opto por burlarse.

─Ten consideración por esa nota, ella no tiene la culpa de que seas idiota y confíes en todo lo que te dicen.

Leorio obvio el comentario y continuó lamentándose. ─¿Adónde se supone, exactamente, que debemos ir en la Ciudad Zaban?

─Nuestra tarea es encontrar el lugar del examen, usando una limitada cantidad de información. Solo otra prueba antes de que nos permitan tomar el examen de Cazador.

─Y-ya lo sabía... ¡Claro que lo sabía!─. Ultimó avergonzado, haciéndole frente al joven Kuruta.

Killua suspiró al sentirse molesto. ─Esto ya no tiene sentido, voy a optar por confiar en la palabra del viejo, no sé que harán ustedes, pero yo me voy─. Dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar indicado. ─...Nos vemos en el sitio del examen.

─Oye, oye. ¿En serio?─. Con la vista en frente, señaló al vehículo que se hallaba a unos metros de ellos. ─¡El bus a Zaban está a punto de irse! Solo debemos tomarlo.

─¡Suerte en encontrar el lugar donde se dará en examen!

─¡Hey, Killua! ¡Oye! Hombre...─. Llevó una mano hasta su frente. ─Él tiene que aprender en que no puedes confiar en todo el mundo─. Al abrir sus ojos, notó que Kurapika caminaba en dirección al albino. ─¿Ah? ¡Oye! ¡Kurapika!

─El comportamiento de Killua es demasiado llamativo como para ser ignorado, me sorprende que tú no pienses lo mismo. Pareciera como si él conociera todo, pero a la vez se muestra confundido─. Mencionó con la intención de responder a la pregunta silenciosa del moreno. ─Iré con él.

─Oh ¿Es por eso?─. Tomó su portafolios. ─Nos vemos. No duró mucho... Un placer conocerlos─. Se marchó cabizbajo en dirección de la parada del autobús, refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre el comportamiento de esos dos, sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron al oír una conversación en el callejón. _«¿Dijo... una... trampa?__»._

─Los novatos suelen fallar en esta parte por ser demasiado ingenuos.

No transcurrieron ni tres segundos hasta que... ─¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! ¡Espérenme!

.

.

─Killua.

El peli-plata parpadeó. ─¿Uh? ¿Kurapika? ¿Qué sucede?

─Eso debería preguntar yo, has estado muy callado desde que salimos del puerto─. No era una pregunta, sino mas bien una afirmación. ─¿Hay algo que te moleste?

_________«Ya había olvidado lo perceptivo que es Kurapika__»_. Negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. ─Descuida, estoy bien. No tienes de que preocuparte.

El Kuruta no parecía estar convencido. ─Si pero...

─Kurapika, no te presiones demasiado, deja tranquilo al pobre niño─. Killua estuvo a punto de golpearlo mas optó por ignorar aquel comentario. La sonrisa en el rostro de Leorio desapareció al oír el alarido de un cuervo. ─Este lugar es espeluznante...─. Murmuró para sí al ver lo desolado que se encontraban los alrededores. ─No veo a una sola persona.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al percatarse de la presencia de otros. ─No, no estamos solos.

Una entrada se abrió revelando a dos hombres enmascarados y vestidos con una túnica blanca, ambos sujetaban la manija de un carro y comenzaron a arrastrarlo lentamente. Al quedar frente al pequeño grupo, los tres notaron a una mujer mayor, que solo murmuraba la palabra _"Excitante"_, y diez personas a su alrededor con instrumentos en mano y un cuervo en el antebrazo; la anciana explicó las reglas con tranquilidad, obviando las quejas y pequeñas peleas de los jóvenes aspirantes, esperando pacientemente a que se decidieran por comenzar de una vez por todas.

─Hey ustedes, dense prisa. O yo contestaré la pregunta primero─. Ultimó una voz masculina al alejarse de su escondite y encaminarse hacia ellos.

Killua sonrió divertido. ─Así que por fin decides aparecer, no me sorprende que lo hayas hecho en este momento. Y antes de que preguntes Leorio, este tipo ha venido siguiéndonos desde el puerto. ¿Te ha servido escuchar mi conversación con el capitán, verdad?

─Lo siento, chico. De casualidad escuché tu conversación.

─Y eso demuestra lo aprovechador que eres, podrías habernos ignorado por completo, pero, veo que desconfías de tus propias habilidades y optaste por el camino mas fácil. Que patético─. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. ─Así nunca te convertirás en Cazador, pero ya que estás aquí ¿Por qué no me demuestras lo contrario?─. Dio un paso hacía el costado y con su mano le indico que podía pasar. ─Vamos, adelante.

─¡Oye Killua! ¡¿Qué demonios estás...?!─. Se detuvo al ver la señal de Kurapika. ─¿Pero qué...?

Con una mirada seria en el rostro, atinó a murmurar. ─Solo hace esto para averiguar que tipo de pregunta podemos esperar.

El extraño caminó hacia el , que hace solo unos segundos una de las personas enmascaradas había ubicado, sonriendo para sus adentros ante el plan que surgía en su mente, luego de terminar que este estúpido acertijo y emprender el camino correcto, se encargaría de poner todo tipo de trampas para dificultarles el viaje a esos tres, en especial al mocoso que lo había provocado; aguardó pacientemente la pregunta y al terminar, ni siquiera dudó en la respuesta. Era demasiado sencillo.

Luego de que el cuervo chilló, ella murmuró. ─Puedes pasar.

Ante la exaltación del grupo, el muchacho mencionó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. ─Solo tienes que decirle a la anciana lo que ella quiere oír. Adiós─. Fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender su viaje.

Leorio no podía permanecer en silencio ante tanta injusticia. ─¡Hey! ¡Esto es una mierda! ¿Cómo puede ser esa la respuesta correcta? ¿Se supone que debemos dar la respuesta que quiere la anciana? ¿Y eso es considerado correcto?─. Killua contemplaba a su amigo con desinterés mientras que Kurapika solo lo miraba atentamente. ─¡Y usted diga algo!─. El cuervo volvió a chillar, como si respondiese en lugar de la anciana. ─No voy a aguantar esta farsa. Encontraré otra ruta.

─Es muy tarde─. El joven se detuvo y volteó a verla. ─Rehusaste a pasar el acertijo y serás descalificado.

─E-eso es ridículo. ¡Diferentes personas entregarían diferentes respuestas! ¡No hay una respuesta correcta!

El Kuruta repitió las últimas palabras de su amigo y en ellas encontró la verdad. ─¡Leorio!─. Volteó para verlo de inmediato, sin embargo, la advertencia de la anciana lo detuvo. Apretó los dientes con resignación. _________«Despierta, Leorio... es un simple truco. __»._ Podía ver como el otro estaba molesto, conteniendo sus deseos de golpear a alguien. _________«Killua parecer saber la respuesta__»._ Vio que el oji-azul se mantenía relajado tratando de no omitir palabra alguna.

─Aquí está su pregunta. Su hijo e hija han sido secuestrados, sólo pueden rescatar a uno. Elijan, 1 para su hijo o 2 para su hija. ¿A cuál rescataran?

_________«Se está burlando de nosotros__». _Sus dientes se apretaron fuertemente. Tomó una madera mientras oía la cuenta regresiva de aquella mujer y para liberar la tensión, comenzó a golpear el aire con "su arma". _________«Siga con la cuenta regresiva, bruja__»_; Kurapika presentía que Leorio estaba a punto de comentar una tontería y sabía que no tenía otra opción que intervenir; y al momento en que ella finalizó su tarea, él decidió atacarla, pero el rubio atino, por muy poco, a detener su ataque.

─¡No me detengas, Kurapika! ¡No estaré satisfecho hasta enseñarle una lección a esa vieja bruja!

─¡Cálmate, Leorio!

─¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a calmarme?!

─¡Desperdiciarás la respuesta correcta!

Retrocedió un paso y murmuró con voz de confusión. ─¿Respuesta correcta?

Con un suspiro resignado replicó. ─Dimos la respuesta correcta. El silencio era la respuesta correcta.

─¿Silencio? ¿A qué te refieres... ?

─Diste en el clavo. Precisamente, este acertijo no tiene respuesta correcta. De cualquier forma, solo podíamos responder la pregunta con 1 o 2, en otras palabras, no era necesario que respondiéramos─. Llevó su dedo indice hasta sus labios. ─El silencio era la única respuesta.

─Pero ¿Qué hay del otro tipo?─. Preguntó señalando hacia adelante.

─Nunca dijeron que había dado la respuesta correcta, ella solo dijo "Puedes pasar". En otras palabras, ese camino es el incorrecto. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?─. La anciana sonrió complacida por la astucia del muchacho.

─Exactamente─. Se levantó y tomó su bastón. ─El camino correcto es por ahí... Esto lleva directamente al árbol, caminen dos horas y llegarán a la cima.

─Oh, de eso se trataba todo esto...─. Comentó Leorio algo resignado.

La anciana continuó. ─Una pareja vive en una cabaña bajo el árbol. Ellos sirven como Navegantes. Si cumplen con sus estándares, creo que ellos los guiarán hacía el sitio del Examen.

Leorio dejó caer la vara de madera. ─Abuela, disculpe mi mala educación─. Murmuró apenado e inclinándose hacia la mujer en forma de respeto. La anciana sonrió asegurándose de calmar al muchacho, deseándole la mayor de las suertes.

La voz de Killua se encargó de interrumpir el ambiente. ─¡Me doy por vencido! Ya no quiero pensar más, me hará dolor la cabeza─. Se dejó caer al suelo. ─No tiene caso que siga pensando.

Una sonrisa surcó en su rostro. ─¿Aún estabas tratando de encontrar una respuesta? Ya puedes parar.

─La prueba ya terminó─. Secundó el rubio.

─Eso ya lo sé, como también que no hay una respuesta. Pero... solo estaba pensado en ello─. Dio un suspiro. ─Si bien no tengo pensado en tener hijos o hijas, tengo un hermano y una hermana a quienes aprecio mucho. Al recordar a ambos no pude evitar pensar ¿Qué pasa si me encuentro en una situación así y sólo puedo salvar a una persona... ? ¿Qué debería hacer?─. Miro a sus amigos detenidamente. ─No podría estar bien elegir solo a uno...

La pregunta del albino había hecho que todos guardaran silencio por un momento, sin embargo, decidieron no continuar perdiendo el tiempo y el pequeño grupo emprendió el viaje hacia aquella cabaña mientras la anciana los contemplaba callada. Reconociendo qué, aquel chiquillo tenía mucha razón en esa duda y a pesar de todo, logró descubrir el verdadero significado de la prueba.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al bosque notaron que la noche había caído.

─Está totalmente a oscuras... ¿Dijo _"Caminen dos horas"_? ¡Fueron dos horas, hace dos horas!

─¡¿Puedes dejar de quejarte, Oji-san?!

─¡Oye mocoso!

─¡Si vuelves a decir otra queja, te juro que te golpearé tan fuerte que rejuvenecerás diez años!

─¡Eso no es posible!

─¡Por como van las cosas lo haré realidad!

Kurapika suspiró. ─¿Podrían calmarse ambos?─. A pesar de su pedido, recibió una respuesta negativa por parte de ambos. ─Miren, un cartel.

Leorio se aproximó y leyó en voz alta. ─_"Cuidado con las Bestias Mágicas"_ ¿Otro cartel? ¿Llegaremos alguna vez al lugar del examen?─. Y de repente, su actitud cambió. ─¡Tengo hambre! ¡Necesito ir al baño! ─¡Tengo que hacer pis, también!

─¡Leorio, deja de jugar! ¡Te dejaremos atrás!

El joven Kuruta lo ignoró y volteó hacia adelante. ─¡Ya lo veo!─. A solo unos metros de distancia, se hallaba el árbol más alto y grande; sin perder el tiempo, se dirigieron hacia la cabaña, notando así lo extremadamente desolada que parecía y la oscuridad de la noche la hacia parecer más.

─¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? Tal vez habrá salido─. Comentó Leorio luego de golpear reiteradas veces la puerta. ─Vamos a entrar─. Mencionó al abrir la entrada, quedando sorprendido, al igual que Kurapika y Killua, ante la escena que se manifestaba delante de sus ojos: una criatura de ojos rojos sostenía a una mujer prisionera. ¡Era una bestia mágica!

─¡Una Bestia Mágica transformable, el Kiriko! ¡Pueden tomar forma humana! Es una criatura extremadamente inteligente.

_________«¿Cambiar de forma?__»._ Aquella frase llamó demasiado su atención. _________«También pueden tomar la apariencia humana... podría ser que...__»._ Antes de que pudiera llegar a alguna conclusión, el Kiriko escapó por una ventana sin soltar a la mujer, dejando a un muchacho herido en el suelo.

─¡Leorio, te dejaremos con el hombre herido!─. Gritó Kurapika mientras en encaminaba a perseguir aquella criatura. ─¡¿Killua?! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Debemos rescatar a la chica!

El albino salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz desesperada del Kuruta. _________«¡No debo pensar en ello!__»._ Siguió al rubio de cerca, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. _____________________«Solo debo... confirmar mi teoría__». _A pesar de la oscuridad del bosque, no había perdido por nada a su objetivo. Saltó hacia las ramas de unos árboles, pasando de copa en copa, olvidando la presencia del Kuruta: Utilizó _Zetsu_ para que ese monstruo no lo detectara. _________«Esta es mi oportunidad...__». ___________¡Hey, Kiriko idiota!

─¿Qué?─. Murmuró al no sentir al dueño de aquella voz y al voltear levemente el rostro, lo encontró a solo unos centímetros suyo. ─E-es rápi...─. El fuerte golpe en su cabeza hizo que soltara a la chica.

─¡Kurapika!

Basto con ese grito para que el rubio supiera que hacer, con el impulso necesario logró atrapar en sus brazos a la joven y al tocar el suelo, suspiró aliviado. _____________________«...Yo... dejé de sentirlo de un momento a otro ¿Por qué ha sido eso?__». _─...Él fue demasiado imprudente─. Murmuró al notar como el albino se adentró en la profundidad de los árboles, siguiendo al Kiriko.

El de tez clara y de ojos azules permaneció por unos momentos sobre la rama de un árbol.─ Maldición... debía haber utilizado _Ren_ en ese golpe...─. Murmuró para sí.─¿Será posible qué...?─. Escuchó el sonido de las hojas moviéndose.─¡Ahí estás!─. Gritó antes de lanzarse hacia la copa de un árbol, sin embargo, con una de sus manos se sujetó de una rama.─Tsk, Kiriko bastardo. Veo que querías hacer que cayese al acantilado─. Se soltó y agilmente cayó al suelo. Pudo notar que aquel monstruo estaba a poca distancia de él. _____________________«_Supongo que quiere luchar... muy bien. ¡Luchemos!_____________________»._ Pensó con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

Antes de que pudiera acatarlo, comenzó a caminar a un ritmo muy lento sin dejar de contemplar a los ojos al Kiriko.

─¡Deja de jugar!─. Ordenó elevando una de sus garras. ─Estas apunto de describir ¡El alto precio que trajo consigo esa acción!─. Y sin compasión alguna, se dispuso a atacar. ─¡¿Pero qué...?!─. Quedó estupefacto al ver como ese niño había desaparecido con apenas rozarlo. ─¿Qué está...?─. Una fuerte patada hizo que cayera al suelo.

Afiló sus garras y se aseguro de posarlas sobre la cabeza de la criatura, asegurándose de rasguñarlo levemente. ─Déjame dejar las cosas claras. Te mueves y te mataré, intenta hacer el mínimo pedido de ayuda y te mataré─. Simuló atacarlo, pero al sentir aquella presencia se detuvo. ─Ehehe. ¡Saliste de tu escondite!─. Deshizo la mueca sádica de su rostro, dejando que una linda sonrisa la remplazase. ─Creí que no aparecerías y tu compañero tendría que seguir fingiendo haber sido golpeado por mi─. Con un ágil salto, se levantó del Kiriko.

─¿C-cómo puedes decir que no soy el mismo?

─¿Uh? Bueno, tu presencia es diferente, además del tono de voz y algunos rasgos en tu rostro. Los dos son diferentes─. Los señaló mientras les dirigía una mirada curiosa. ─Solo quería que los dos aparecieran, eso todo. ¡Ah cierto! ¿Quién son los otros dos? ¿También son sus amigos? Porque... no creo que sean simples humanos y...─. Su voz fue opacada ante las carcajadas de ambos Kirikos. ─¡Oígan no se rían! ¡No he dicho nada gracioso!

─¡El niño nos ha diferenciado!

─¡Eso nunca ha sucedido!

Killua solo refunfuñó por lo bajo, ahora si estaba molesto. Ignorando las bromas de la pareja, caminó con ellos hasta la cabaña, encontrándose con sus dos amigos y el supuesto matrimonio; el albino le explicó lo sucedido a ambos, aunque notó que ninguno parecía creer en como había terminado la situación.

─¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que alguien fue capaz de diferenciarnos?

─¡Estoy extasiado!

Leorio se inclinó un poco, solo para asegurarse que el rubio escuchara. ─¿Puedes decir que sus caras y voces son diferentes?

Respondió en el mismo tono. ─No, para nada...

─Permitan que nos presentemos. Somos los Navegantes, nuestra familia ofrece apoyo para el Examen de Cazador─. Al terminar, ambos jóvenes sonrieron y se presentaron como sus hijos. ─El sitio para el Examen de Cazador cambia cada año, es bastante difícil localizarlo.

─Entonces nosotros los Navegantes guiamos a los postulantes hacia el sitio─. Continuó su pareja.

La hija levantó ambas manos mientras sonreía nerviosamente. ─Pero, no ayudamos a todos los candidatos.

El hijo mencionó con una sonrisa. ─Probamos a los postulantes para ver si califican para tomar el examen.

Luego de las explicaciones correspondientes y mencionando sus cualidades sobresalientes, los cuatro Navegantes dieron su veredicto y los tres postulantes pasaron con creces la prueba. La familia Kiriko aceptó llevarlos a todos hacia el sitio en donde se realizaría el examen, alegando que los sujetaran con fuerza por los tobillos y así evitar que cayesen al vació; entre peleas y bromas, el viaje fue muy satisfactorio.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron a la Ciudad de Zaban junto con el hijo de los Kirikos para que éste lo guiara hacia el lugar correspondiente. Killua ignoraba la platica de los "adultos" y contemplaba fascinado los puestos ambulantes con mercancías de todo tipo, desde gemas preciosas hasta deliciosas comidas. No hubo ni un solo sitio el cual no haya inspeccionado.

─¡He, Killua! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ya debemos irnos!

Soltando un bufido molesto, replicó en tono de burla. ─¡Sí abuelo, ya voy!

El grupo se detuvo al llegar hasta la entrada de un gigantesco y fantástico edificio, el cual parecía llegar hasta las nubes por la cantidad de pisos y oficinas que poseían. Tanto Leorio como Kurapika mantenían el rostro serio mientras los puños se cerraban ante tanta emoción. Luego de tantas dificultades, retos y problemas, al fin habían llegado y estaban a punto de cumplir su objetivo; el peli-plata contempló los rostros de sus amigos y de repente, la sonrisa felina que tanto lo caracterizaba apareció.

─¿No me digan... qué creen que ese es el lugar?─. El par lo voltearon a verlo. ─Es ahí─. Dijo divertido señaló la pequeña tienda de comida. ─Incluso el Navegante concuerda conmigo─. Llevó ambas manos a sus caderas, adoptando una pose de orgullo. ─Además, ¿No creen que si el Examen se tomara en ese edificio sería demasiado fácil de encontrar y todo el mundo querría darlo? ¡Toooontos!─. Eso último, lo dijo sacando su lengua en señal de broma.

─¡Espera! ¿Qué? Espera, esto no es gracioso. ¿No es ese un restaurante ordinario? No puede ser cierto que los aspirantes a Hunters de todo el mundo ¿Tienen como propósito reunirse aquí?─. Leorio no se veía feliz. Sostuvo su maletín por encima del hombro, mientras mantenía una actitud relajada.

─Así es─. Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa. Aunque en su interior, se sentía algo confundido porque el menor del grupo conociera el lugar a la perfección. ─Nadie esperaría jamás que el Examen de Cazador, con millones de candidatos, tendría lugar aquí ¿Verdad?

─Bueno... es verdad.

Cuando ingresaron, además de notaron que había muy pocos clientes, el cocinero les dio la bienvenida para luego preguntar su pedido, el Navegante respondió con una especie de código que solo ambos parecían comprender.

─Entendido. Vayan a sentarse al cuarto de atrás.

El grupo de tres fue guiado hasta una pequeña habitación, teniendo la orden que debían esperar en el lugar. El Kiriko disfrazado se despidió de todos, no sin antes desearles lo mejor y felicitarlos por su gran esfuerzo; solo cuando la entrada volvió a cerrarse, el cuarto tembló y comenzó a ascender.

─Parece que esta sala es un elevador.

Leorio se dejó caer en uno de los asientos. ─Bastardo... Eso significa que espera que fallemos este año.

─Una vez cada tres años.

─¿Qué es eso?

─La frecuencia con la cuál los novatos pasan el examen. Algunos no soportan el esfuerzo físico y mental del Examen, tampoco es inusual para los veteranos ir con todo contra los novatos, quienes con frecuencia nunca retoman el examen.

Killua tomó asiento y llevó ambas piernas sobre la mesa. ─¿Es tan poco usual?─. Kurapika asintió. ─Entonces, todos deben ser unos fracasados. Este examen es realmente fácil─. Comentó con desinterés sin medir sus propias palabras. ─Solo nos queda arriesgarlo todo para convertirnos en Hunters.

Golpeando la mesa, se levantó con un salto. ─¡Pero por supuesto, amigo mío! ¡Los Cazadores son quienes más dinero hacen en el mundo! Killua, escucha atentamente─. Se le aproximó con una mirada decidida en el rostro. ─Cada año, más de cincuenta Hunters ¡Llegan a la lista de las cien personas más ricas!

─¿Y eso qué?─. Entrelazó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. ─Mi familia nunca apareció en ese ranking y eso que somos más ricos de lo que puedas imaginar...

─¡Mira! ¡Una vez que eres Hunter, la mayoría de los países, te otorgarán pase libre...!

─Con solo decir mi apellido, ellos salen despavoridos.

─...Y no te cobrarán por usar instalaciones públicas.

─Ni que fuera tanto dinero. Ne Oji-san, no seas miserable.

─¡No me digas viejo! Se honesto ¡¿Qué te parecen esos beneficios?!

─Es patético y ridículo.

─La fama y el dinero...

─No sirven tanto como crees.

─¡Son los motivos que tiene la gente para desear ser Hunters!

─Corrección, ese es el falso motivo que tú mismo te estas dando─. Descubrió su mirada mientras una sonrisa juguetona aparecía. ─¿Sabes? No es bueno mentirse a uno mismo y creo que, ese no es realmente el motivo por el cual deseas ser Hunter─. Mencionó con cierto tono melancólico. ─Leorio, no tienes que perder tu verdadera meta solo para aparentar ser fuerte ¿Somos amigos, no? Puedes ser honesto con nosotros.

Leorio guardó silencio al mirar sorprendido al albino. ─¿A qué... te refieres?─. Preguntó en un murmullo.

─Ya que has mencionado el tema Killua, me gustaría que tú mismo siguieras tus propios consejos ¿No te parece?─. El Kuruta sacó sus armas y con ellas apuntó al cuello del menor. ─Tu comportamiento a lo largo del viaje fue demasiado extraño, por no decir sospechoso y de lo único que puedo estar seguro es que ocultas algo... algo muy importante. Ya que alegas ser nuestro amigo, lo mejor sería que digas lo que sabes ¿No?

─¡Hey, Kurapika! ¡¿Qué demonios estás... ?!

─Leorio, tranquilo. Solo aparenta ser peligroso para que yo responda a su pregunta─. Su vista se vio oculta por los cabellos de su frente. ─Kurapika, no era necesario esto, puedes bajarlas y te lo diré pero habrá una sola condición.

─¿Y cuál es?

─Qué solo puedo responder a una pregunta y no será _"¿Qué es lo que ocultas y tramas?"._ ¿Es suficiente para ti?

El rubio dirigió una mirada breve mirada al moreno, sin embargo, terminó por suspirar antes sus propias decisiones. ─Bien, pero no me decepciones─. Guardó su arma volviendo a tomar asiento. ─¿Solo será una pregunta?─. Killua asintió. ─En ese caso ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que estás aquí? No he creído para nada lo de _"quiero ser un Hunter como mi padre"._

El de tez clara y ojos azules sonrió divertido, sin que sus ojos perdieran ese brillo melancólico. ─No me sorprende que hayas sospechado, Kurapika, siempre has sido el mas atento del grupo, además de mi claro.

─¿Siempre... lo he sido?

Asintió para luego continuar. ─Mientras que Leorio aparentaba ser un bastardo sin corazón y codicioso, además de pervertido cabe aclarar─. Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa. ─Siempre fue el más leal de todos.

─¿Qué estás...? ¡¿Qué intentas decir?!

Llevó un dedo hasta sus labios dando un guiño coqueto al final. ─Esas son preguntas para otro día, pero siendo completamente honesto, el motivo por el que vine hasta aquí es porque estoy buscando a alguien─. Bajó su mano, dejando a ambas sobre su regazo. ─Estoy buscando a una persona que lastimé profundamente y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, por eso, solo quiero volver a la normalidad nuestra relación. Y la única manera, es encontrándola y disculpándome con ella.

─¿Es cierto?

─No tengo por qué mentir, esta es mi verdad, que ustedes desconfíen es diferente─. Se encogió de hombros. ─Yo sólo... busco enmendar mi error y volver todo... volvernos a todos a normalidad... quiero que las cosas sean como antes─. Miró al Kuruta. ─..Quiero que mi amigo Kurapika continué buscando los ojos de su gente mientras trabaja para la familia Nostrade─. Desvió su vista hacia Leorio. ─...Y quiero que mi amigo Leorio se convierta en médico para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan y no tienen los recursos necesarios.

─¿C-cómo sabes eso?

─No puedo... no puedo decirles, en verdad, pero les pido que me ayuden. Ayúdenme a volver todo a la normalidad... Yo necesito ¡Necesito encontrar a Gon! Porque él es... él es la persona más importante para mi...─. Antes de que ellos pudieran responder, el elevador se detuvo abruptamente y sus puertas se abrieron. ─Supongo que... ahora sabré si quieren estar conmigo o no─. Se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la salida, sin embargo, dos frases lo hicieron detenerse.

─A pesar de mis dudas, algo me dice que debo confiar en ti... eso harían los amigos ¿No?─. Aún confuso por sus propias acciones, Kurapika sentía que ello era lo correcto.

─No creo que nos estés mintiendo ¡Pero pobre de ti si lo haces, mocoso!─. Leorio le dirigió una mirada divertida. ─Y lo digo enserio.

Sin decir más, los tres salieron del ascensor cuidadosamente y al tener un pie fuera, lo primero que notaron fue la atmósfera tensa que rodeaba el ambiente. junto con un silencio casi sepulcral. Un hombrecito se aproximó a ellos para entregarles unas placas con sus números correspondientes y al momento en que Killua contempló el suyo no pudo evitar sonreír. _________«¿405, eh? El número de Gon ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Y pensar que yo tenía el 99 ¿Será que él tiene mi lugar? Es posible__»._

─Oye Killua─. Leorio le hizo unas señas y contra su oído preguntó. ─¿Cómo es el niño que estamos buscando? Porque... no he visto a mocosos de tu edad.

─Pero si hay viejos como tú─. Replicó burlón. ─Bueno... Gon es de mi altura, pero tiene un cabello extraño que termina en punta sobre su cabeza. Usa ropa verde y tiene una caña de pescar.. eh... Es algo ingenuo y despistado, pero es una buena persona. Es la mejor persona que he conocido─. Sin notarlo, una dulce sonrisa adornaba su pálido rostro. ─Además, siempre tiene una sonrisa... que hace que cualquier quiera sonreír. Todo el mundo quiere ser su amigo y eso nadie puede negarlo...

Kurapika sonrío al oír el tono de su voz. ─Se ve que lo quieres mucho a tu amigo Gon.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. ─¡N-no es así solo...!─. Su voz se detuvo al presentir algo en las cercanías. _________«¡El Nen de Gon! Pero... se siente... se siente diferente__»._ Sus ojos se posaron hasta el lugar mas recóndito que había. _____________________«¿Dónde... dónde está?__». ─..._Gon─. Murmuró su nombre al encontrarlo. Sus piernas se movieron por sí solas y corrió hacia su esperado encuentro. _____________________«Al fin... ¡Gon!__»._

En el lugar, resonó el gritó de un hombre. ─¡Maldito mocoso me las pagarás!

Una excesiva y amontonada multitud era testigo de una escena sin igual.

_____________________«¡No puedo estar equivocado! ¡Es Gon! ¡Gon!__»._Se abrió paso entre hombres y mujeres, no le importaba nada. No le interesaba nada más que su amigo, su mejor y mas preciado amigo.

Una luz anaranjada iluminó los alrededores...

¡Gon!

─¡_Saisho wa guu...!_

...y ella era la señal de que un peligro se avecinaba.

_─¡Jan-ken-pon!_

Los pasos de Killua se detuvieron al oír aquel grito lleno de oído. Y lo próximo que vio fue una sombra siendo expulsada por una gran fuerza, una fuerza que nunca en su vida había llegado a sentir. Cuando sus ojos notaron aquella aura maligna rodeando el cuerpo de su amigo, sintió miedo. Por primera vez, sintió miedo de Gon. ─ ¿Q-qué está...?─. Podía sentir como su corazón se estrellaba salvajemente contra su pecho: un claro indicio, del terror que sentía.

Al ver como ese hombre se estrellaba contra un paredón, traspasándolo, sonrió levemente. ─Eso es por hacerme enfadar─. Se carcajeó al ver los rostros sorprendidos y aterrados de la multitud. ─Y por atreverse a tocarme...

Killua no daba crédito a lo que veía._____________________ «Él no es... él no es así...__»_

─Pero bueno... No podía matarlo─. Llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. ─...Al menos no todavía...

_____________________«Es mentira... Gon nunca haría algo como... algo como eso...__»._ No supo porque, pero tuvo deseos de llorar_______________________._

─¡Oh rayos! ¡Maldición! Me he manchado los puños con su sangre─. Exclamó con falso enojo. ─Y por poco ensucio mi chaqueta favorita. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Oh, ya sé! Buen provecho─. Elevó su mano y con su lengua borró los restos de líquido carmín, hasta hacerlos desaparecer. ─Tch, sabe horrible. Debe ser porque este sujeto era repugnante.

─¡Killua! ¡No vuelvas a correr así!─. Leorio se aproximó junto con Kurapika. ─¿Killua? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Killua!

Pero, lo único que pudieron escapar de sus labios fue un simple murmullo. ─...No es... no es posible...

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos mientras una sonrisa perturbante aparecía en su rostro. ─¿Les doy un consejo? Deben evitar juzgar a alguien por su apariencia y por sobre todo evitar insultarlo o aparentar golpearlo. Porque esa persona...─. Descubrió sus ojos castaños cubiertos por un brillo maligno. ─...podría dejarlos al borde de la muerte─. Dicho esto, decidió ocultarse entre la multitud y esperar a que el examen comenzara.

Su mano se movió hacia adelante, como si quisiera detener al muchacho de cabello negro, pero supo que no sirvió de nada... porque esa persona se estaba alejando. _____________________«No puede... ser...__». _Sus rodillas terminaron por fallar y sin pretender impedirlo terminó cayendo al suelo.___________________________________________«Se suponía que...que no debía ser así...__»._ ─¿Q-qué haré...ahora?

_Por fin...comprendió las verdaderas consecuencias de sus deseos._

* * *

¿A que no se lo esperaban, no? ¡Pues yo tampoco! Quería que fuera una aparición bien épica y que les de una idea de como es este Gon versión Zoldyck (y respondiendo la duda. Bueno, este Gon será una mezcla entre su verdadera personalidad y las actitudes asesinas y sádicas de Killua... es decir, un Yangire en todas las letras...xD). ¿Medio largo, no? Es porque casi no actualice en un tiempo, así que, por las dudas les dejo la mejor parte...  
Bien, me gustaría saber que opinan y que les pareció. No sean tímidos, yo acepto cualquier clase de comentario, es muy cierto. ¡Ah! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me encanta que les guste la historia y que le den una oportunidad a este fic... ¡Muchas gracias!

Así que... ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! ¡Cuídense mucho!

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


	5. Esperanza x Y x Distancia

¡Ya he vuelto! Y traigo conmigo otra actualización. Por lo que vi les gusto el Gon versión asesino (¿Y a quién no? Si estaba taaaaaaan lindo xD). Vino la inspiración (tal vez porque mi hermana va a regresar a la casa y yo no voy a poder meterme tan seguido) y decidí aprovechar para traerles esto; este también es una combinación de dos capítulos (aunque, por como van las cosas... tal vez sean así de ahora en adelante, pero no aseguro nada. Solo, eso puede pasar), el 3 y el 4. Ya lo verán ;)

Como saben, ningún personaje que aquí aparezca me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño (siempre aclaro esto porque si *u*).

¡Ojala les guste! Nos vemos abajo...

* * *

El joven albino suspiró por tercera vez mientras se jalaba los cabellos con fuerza. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, debía estar imaginando las cosas ¡Eso debía ser! Apretó los dientes hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre en su paladar. _«No es verdad... ¡Gon nunca haría algo así! Él nunca lastimaría a alguien... él no lo haría, no. No es posible!»_. ─...Es una mentira... una mentira─. _«...Me niego, me niego a creer que esa persona... que esa persona es mi mejor amigo ¡Gon nunca actuaría así!»._ Cada segundo que transcurría, sus dedos se tensaban y jalaban aún más el cabello.

Leorio terminó levantando del suelo al albino, sin importarle que el menor se quejase por ello. ─Killua, compórtate. Todos nos están mirando─. Murmuró algo preocupado por el comportamiento del menor.

─¡Reorio suéltame! ¡No soy un niño!

─Tranquilízate. No solucionarás nada de esta manera...─. Al notar que el albino se calmó suspiró aliviado y éste se soltó de su agarre bruscamente. ─...Si antes estaban tensos, ahora es mucho peor─. Comentó luego de contemplar el silencio a los presentes.

El Kuruta suspiró. ─Ellos claramente difieren de los postulantes a Hunter que vimos en el puerto y en la ciudad. Cada uno es un maestro, por derecho propio...─. Al desviar la mirada hacia el joven albino, notó la expresión de tristeza en su rostro. ─¿Killua?

Bajó la mirada al suelo para evitar el contacto con sus amigos. ─...Yo... no quería que fuera así... ─. Llevó ambas manos a sus bolsillos mientras la mueca sádica y burlona en el rostro de Gon aparecía en su cabeza. ─...Él nunca... nunca sería así─. _«Gon ¿Qué te han hecho... para que seas así? ¿Qué te hicieron?»_.

─Oye Killua─. Leorio revolvió sus cabellos con intención de animarlo. ─No te preocupes... todo se solucionará de algún modo. ¿Esa es la persona que buscas no?─. El menor asintió. ─Vaya amigo que tienes─. Se arrepintió de ese último comentario al notar la mirada enojada de él. ─Tranquilo, no lo digo para que te enfades. Solo debes hablar con él o al menos eso creo.

Kurapika asintió estando de acuerdo. ─Es cierto. Solo necesitas una oportunidad para conversar con él y disculparte.

─No los había visto aquí antes─. Dijo una voz masculina, interrumpiendo la conversación; tanto Leorio como Kurapika fueron los primeros en voltear el rostro en dirección al sonido.

_«Ah cierto. Me había olvidado de él... Ese fracasado»_. Elevó la vista, encontrándose con aquel sujeto que intentó, por todos los medios, que ellos fracasaran. _«Sigue siendo igual de obeso que antes»_. Pensó divertido, debatiendo si debía o no golpear a ese infeliz. _«¿Debería decírselos? No, creo que no...». _Una sonrisa gatuna apareció._«Creo que me divertiré con él...»._

─Hola─. Saludó con una sonrisa cordial para luego saltar al suelo y caminar hacia ellos. ─Si tienen alguna inquietud no duden en preguntarme. Puedo decir que es su primer año, a diferencia suya, este es mi trigésimo quinto intento. Mi nombre es Tompa, un placer.─. Al terminar de presentarse estiró su mano derecha en dirección a Killua, sin embargo, el albino no parecía estar muy contento de ello. ─¿Ocurre algo?

─Nada... no tiene de que preocuparse Tompa-san─. Le obsequió una de sus mejores sonrisas. ___«Ya me las pagarás por la ridiculez que has hecho en esa torre. Me aseguraré de humillarte de una manera muy cruel...»._. ─Soy Killua─. Llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. ─Ellos son Kurapika y Leorio─. Mencionó con desinterés presentando a sus amigos. ─Oye anciano, ¿Hay otros fracasados que tomaron el examen varias veces como tú?

Sintió como una gotita descendía por su cien mientras reía nerviosamente. ─B-bueno, yo soy el que tiene más experiencia aquí, pero... hay algunos otros. Por ejemplo está él...─. Señaló a algunos postulantes al nombrarlos. ─Número 255, Todo, el luchador. Él es inigualable en fuerza y es mas inteligente de lo que parece. Por otro lado, tenemos el número 103, Bourbon, el Encantador de Serpientes. Él tiende a guardar rencor, así que no querrán conocer su lado malo. Y luego... El número 191, Bodoro, el Maestro del Kung Fu. Se está haciendo viejo, pero aún no hay mejor artista marcial por aquí. Y ahí tienen a los tres hermanos, Amori, Imori y Umori. Ellos se desempeñan muy bien, gracias a su excelente trabajo de equipo. Y el número 384, Gerreta, el Cazador. Se especializa en matar todo tipo de criaturas, con el dardo y la maza...

Killua evitó rodar los ojos ante esa explicación.___ «En resumen... el tipo que no quería cocinar. El que murió en la cueva como me contó Leorio. El viejo que asesiné en la última etapa. Los hermanos fracasados que estuve a punto de matar porque me sacaban de quicio. Y el tipo que intentó cazar a Gon como él me dijo». _

─...Hay muchos más, pero ellos han tomado el Examen la mayoría de las veces.

Un grito desgarrador interrumpió la conversación junto con la tensión en todo el recinto. Un hombre arrodillado en el suelo miraba horrorizado sus propios brazos, siendo testigo, al igual que los demás postulantes, de como estos se iba deshaciendo poco a poco para convertirse en flores carmesí; Killua apretó los dientes, ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y una parte suya, estaba esperando la aparición de él.

─Oh~. Que peculiar, parece que sus brazos se han convertido en pétalos de flores y no hay ni humo ni espejos aquí─. Se encogió de hombros mientras en su rostro se manifestaba una sonrisa inocente, hasta cambiarla por una burlona. ─Tengan cuidado, cuando golpean a alguien realmente deberían disculparse.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras liberaba su _Ren. _Si iba a defenderse, se aseguraría de hacerlo utilizando todas sus fuerzas. ─...Ese bastardo...─. Sus ojos azules no se apartaron de aquel hombre. ___«Ese maniático... Esto no es bueno, no lo es... No es bueno que esté aquí y menos con un Gon mas descontrolado»._

─¿Lo conoces?─. Preguntó en un murmullo Kurapika al notar lo tenso que estaba Killua.

Asintió en modo de respuesta para luego decir en igual tono. ─...Desgraciadamente.

Antes de que el pelirrojo se perdiera entre la multitud, una voz infantil lo detuvo. ─Vaya Hisoka, eso si que fue espectacular─. La multitud desconcertada le abrió paso al niño de cabello negro y ojos castaños; tal vez, se debía al temor que sentía por sus acciones anteriores. ─Una ilusión digna de cualquier juglar─. Aplaudió sin que la sonrisa de su faz desapareciera. ─Pero... me temo que te olvidaste un pequeño detalle que es muy importante─. La expresión de su rostro cambió radicalmente. ─No debes matar a nadie aquí. ¿Te quedo claro?

Hisoka sonrió burlón, solo con la intención de provocar al menor. ─¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué? No veo que haya una regla que me lo...

─¡No te lo permitiré!─. Lo interrumpió con su grito histérico. ─No puedes tocar a nadie de aquí o me obligarás a matarte de una vez por todas─. El mago sonrió aun mas mientras se lamia su labio inferior. ─Te esto bien en claro. El único que asesinará a todos los postulantes de este año ¡Seré yo!─. Se señaló a sí mismo. ─¡Solamente yo! Yo-lo-ha-ré...─. Con ambas manos sujetó su rostro, asegurándose de que las uñas rasgaran la piel de sus mejillas. ─Métete en mi camino y date por muerto─. Ultimó cortante para luego darle la espalda y adentrarse una vez mas en la multitud.

Una risa socarrona brotó de sus labios. ─Que aterrador─. Mencionó para luego dirigirse en dirección contraria a la del menor.

Cuando el ambiente volvió a la "normalidad", los aspirantes se mantuvieron alertas. ─Esos psicópatas volvieron otra vez...─. Murmuró Tompa sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Leorio escuchó aquel comentario y no evitó preguntar. ─¿Los conoces?

─Eso significa ¿Qué ellos tomaron el Examen del año pasado?─. Killua volteó el rostro hacia el Kuruta para luego desviar la vista a quien se supone es su mejor amigo. Notando así, la sonrisa maniática en su rostro.

Tompa asintió. ─Número 44, Hisoka, el Mago. El año pasado, él era un verdadero obstáculo para pasar el examen, hasta que asesinó a un examinar que no le gustó.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ─¿Y-y aún así le permitieron retomar el examen este año?─. El futuro médico estaba estupefacto y no solo por lo que acababa de enterarse, sino también por lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

─Por supuesto. Cada año, los examinadores y el contenido del examen cambian, y los examinadores son los que eligen el nuevo contenido─. Tragó con pesadez. ─El mismo demonio podría pasar si esa fuera la determinación de los examinadores. Así es como funciona el Examen de Cazador.

El oji-azul no pudo soportar las más dudas y con desesperación en su voz, preguntó. ─¡¿Y ese niño qué?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?! ¡Habla!

─Ese niño... lo mejor para ustedes será mantenerse lo más alejados de él. Es demasiado peligroso.

Ante esa respuesta, Killua parpadeó sorprendido. ─¿Qué intentas decir?

Mantuvo su rostro serio. ─Que él es de quien deben cuidarse a como dé lugar. Número 1, Gon, el Monstruo.

─¿Número 1? ¿Ese chiquillo fue el primero en llegar?─. Indagó sorprendido, asegurándose de no soltar el agarre de su portafolios.

Obviando el nudo en su garganta, decidió advertirles sobre ese niño; aunque había un motivo oculto detrás de ello. ─Así es. Tres de los cuatro años que participó en este Examen, se ha asegurado de llegar antes que cualquiera y cuando participó por primera vez, consiguió el número 99─. Mencionó con cautela. ─Aunque lleve una sonrisa en el rostro, nunca sabrás lo que realmente está pesando. Es fuerte, ágil y sobre todo rápido, antes de que intentes defenderte él ya te habrá asesinado.

_____«No... él no es... no es Gon». _Killua mordió su labio inferior._______«No es el Gon... que yo conozco... No lo es...»._  


─Muchos han intentado acabar con él años anteriores, mas ninguno logró conseguirlo─. Continuó, manteniendo algo de calma y cordura; Tompa era consciente de que no era el único asustado por ese bastardo de cabellos en punta.

Kurapika se mostró indiferente, mas sabía que ese niño era diferente al resto de las demás personas; su curiosidad aumento al verlo detenidamente. ─Él dijo... algo sobre matar a los postulantes.

─Si. Ese es su plan de todos los años. A partir de la etapa tres, opta por aniquilar a los postulantes solo para dejar vivos a unos cuantos, dependiendo su humor─. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la perforación en el paredón. ─Y termina siendo expulsado luego de matar a un Examinador. Corre el rumor de que ese niño estuvo de enfrentarse al Presidente de la Asociación Hunter, mas terminó por declinar... nadie sabe el motivo de ello.

─No puedo creer que ese mocoso sea capaz de tanto.

─Tal vez, lo mejor sea mantener una distancia prudente de él.

___«__..No..No ¡No está bien! ¡Es Gon! ¡Nuestro amigo! No un... no un maldito psicópata...¡Él no es así_!». Ignorando el nudo en su garganta, tomó el valor necesario para atreverse a formular aquella pregunta que había rondado por su cabeza. ─¿Y por...qué hace... ello?

─Por simple diversión─. Respondió una voz a sus espaldas, muy cerca del albino. Ante el repentino estremecimiento, Killua se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, volteando el rostro para contemplar a quien se atrevía a invadir su espacio, mas terminó relajándose al encontrar dos conocidas orbes castañas. ─¿Uh? No me mires así, solo he respondió a tu duda ¿No era eso lo que querías? Mou. Los novatos de este año son muy malagradecidos─. Llevó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. ─¿Uh? Te ves tenso ¿Será que estas asustado?─. Al ver que el oji-azul no se movía se le aproximó lentamente sin borrar la sonrisa coqueta en su rostro. ─Estas muy callado. Que lindo... mejor dicho, tú eres lindo─. Murmuró en un ronroneó recostando una de sus manos contra el pecho ajeno mientras que la otra hacia pequeños círculos.

─...Yo...─. Fue lo único que brotó de sus labios mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su corazón se descontrolaba. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Al oír los acelerados latidos del corazón ajeno frunció el entrecejo. ─Parece que vas a tener un infarto─. Respondió aburrido y terminó alejándose. ─Tch. Eres como los otros, tu cuerpo demuestra un cierto grado de excitación y fascinación ante mi cercanía... Típicas reacciones de seres repugnantes─. Torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado. ─Mejor iré a buscar algo interesante. Ah cierto, Tompa-san ¿Tendrías otro de esos jugos? Últimamente tengo mucha sed─. Pidió con su voz infantil y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

─A-Ah. S-si─. Buscó entre su bolso una de las latas y se la lanzó al niño, quién la atrapó hábilmente.

Su sonrisa se hizo mucho mas grande de lo normal. ─Ehehehe ¡Muchas gracias Tompa-san!─. Por el rabillo de su ojo vio que el albino lo miraba con detenimiento y algo ¿Aturdido? _____«¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? Aunque... siento que ya he tenido una mirada así sobre mí...». _─Oi, ahora que recuerdo─. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el techo. ─Tu Nen estaba activado cuando ataqué a ese hombre, lo sentí incluso cuando te aproximabas hasta donde me encontraba─. Aquello fue una afirmación en lugar de una pregunta. Ante la seriedad del muchacho, Gon terminó sonriendo. ─Bueno, de nada te servirá. Si pasas las etapas, terminarás como los fracasados de los años anteriores─. Dio media vuelta. ─Ah cierto, yo que ustedes no tomaría este jugo a menos claro que les gusten los laxantes. ¿No es verdad, Tompa-san? Y está mas que claro que-

─Sé muy bien que este inepto intenta aparentar ser el bueno cuando es un maldito bastardo─. Lo interrumpió sin importarle el tono en que lo hacía. ─De ello no tienes que preocuparte─. El moreno lo observó sorprendido, nadie le había hablado en ese tono. ─Mejor preocúpate por quienes están a tu alrededor─. Antes de que el niño pudiera replicar, Killua se adelantó. ─Leorio, Kurapika, vamonos. El aire aquí da asco.

El oji-marrón se mantuvo estático en su sitio mas terminó sonriendo como nunca antes. Al parecer, había encontrado un reto que valía la pena. ─...Esos dos...─. Vislumbró al rubio y al moreno caminando a la par del albino. _____«...Hmm. Los tres son interesantes...»._ Una dolorosa punzada en su cabeza lo distrajo._________«¿Otra vez? No... no quiero tener esos ataques aquí...». ─_Maldito bastardo...─. Siseó en un tono peligroso._______________«¿Quiere desafiarme? Muy bien, haré que se arrepienta de ello». _Prometió convencido, tratando de que esos dolores pasaran a segundo plano.

─¡Oye Killua! ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!─. A pesar de los constantes gritos de Leorio, Killua no parecía estar prestandole atención.

Estaba enojado, no furioso ¡¿Quién era ese mocoso?! ¡Su amigo Gon nunca le hablaría de ese modo! Se sintió tan avergonzado de sí mismo, de sus emociones y de como su cuerpo había reaccionado. Porque, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, cuando el moreno se le aproximo con ese aire coqueto sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no consiguió apartar la vista de él. _____«¡Maldición! Nada de esto debería estar sucediendo... ¡Nada! ¡Aghh! ¡Él no tendría que ser de esta manera!»_. Se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar. _____«¡Yo no debería... no debería estar aquí! ¡Todo es mi maldita culpa!». _

─Killua.

─¡¿Qué?!─. Bramó con furia. ─L-lo siento Kurapika.

─Descuida, no es necesario que te disculpes, pero si quieres hacer algo, deberías optar por calmarte.

─Pero... bien─. Replicó de mala manera. ─Es solo que... Gon nunca actuaria de esa manera y... y me siento culpable─. _____«Me siento furioso, pero no con él, sino conmigo mismo. Es mi culpa... que Gon actué así... tan diferente a lo que es él...». ─_Solo quiero que volvamos a ser unidos como antes...

─Bueno, no creo que estés comenzando bien.

─Leorio.

─¿Si, Kurapika?

─Si tienes planeado decir esos comentarios tan alentadores, mejor mantente en silencio.

El albino volvió a suspirar al ver que una pelea se estaba avecinando. Se sentía abatido y desconcertado por toda la situación. _____«¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Si nuestra relación ya no es como la recuerdo... Gon ya no es, ya no es lo que era...»_. Sus pasos se detuvieron para mirar hacia el lugar en donde estaba aquella persona. ___________«Y todo es mi culpa... yo te hice esto...». ─_Gon... perdóname.

A solo unos metros de distancia, el moreno de ojos castaños se encontraba meditando lo sucedido. ─...Ese niño...─. Recostó la espalda sobre el paredón mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ─...¿Dónde lo he visto?─. Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar a alguien como él. _____«No... tal vez sea mi imaginación pero... ¿Por qué me siento así? Yo nunca... no recuerdo haberlo visto»._ Apretó los dientes hasta que un hilo de sangre descendió por la esquina de su labio. ─...No importa, él no será la excepción─. Ignoró la punzada en su pecho. ─...Ya me encargaré de ese bastardo por hacerme sentir de esta manera y...─. Descubrió su mirada al sentir una presencia a su lado. ─¿Estás siguiéndome?

─_Ten cuidado como me hablas, quieras o no, soy mayor que tú y merezco respeto_─. Replicó una voz monótona, carente de emociones.

Gon chasqueó la lengua. ─Como digas─. Al intentar moverse, un repentino agarre en su muñeca lo hizo detenerse. ─¿No me soltarás...?─. Miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa burlona. ─ Illumi-onii-sama. ¿O prefieres que te llame Gittarackur?

El otro individuo no respondió, soló se aseguro de soltar al menor con fuerza y brusquedad, sin importarle que pudiera lastimarse. El oji-marrón cayó al suelo de rodillas sintiendo un profundo dolor en su muñeca, mas su orgullo era mayor y no iba a permitir mostrarse débil. Y menos ante alguien como su hermano mayor; con la mayor dignidad se levantó brindándole la mejor sonrisa que pudiera tener, solo para demostrarle que era mejor que él y así funcionó; Gittarackur se mantuvo tranquilo, esperando el momento en que la prueba comience y reprimió los deseos de lastimar al niño, pero como ya sabía, debía mantener vigilado a su hermano menor. O al menos por el momento.

El sonido de una alarma resonó unos cuantos segundos y al ser detenida, uno de los paredones se elevó, revelando así un extenso y oscuro corredor, junto con la presencia de un hombre de traje violeta, corbata rosada y cabello blanco, mientras que la expresión en su rostro mostraba serenidad.

─Me disculpo por la espera─. Dijo sosteniendo un pequeño aparato, que tenía una cara muy graciosa. ─El período de ingreso de los aspirantes a Hunter ha terminado. ¡El Examen de Cazador comenzará ahora!─. Al ver las miradas decididas y rostros sonrientes, agregó. ─Un último aviso. Si no tienen suficiente suerte o habilidad, muy bien podrían terminar heridos o incluso muertos. Aquellos que aceptan los riesgos, por favor, síganme─. Levantó su mano derecha en dirección hacia adelante. ─De lo contrario, por favor salgan a través del ascensor detrás de ustedes.

─¡Satotz-san! ¡Satotz-san!─. El grito de un niño resonó, y de entre la muchedumbre salió, para correr hacia el Exguiaminador y brindarle un gran abrazo. ─¡Satotz-san! ¡Qué alegría verlo!─. Exclamó con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, asegurándose de afianzar su agarre al final. ─¿Cómo ha estado? ¡Que suerte volver a verlo luego de tantos años! No creí que volvería a ser Examinador luego de que por poco logro matarlo, pero bueno, ustedes decidieron proteger a Netero-san. Nee nee ¿No hay resentimientos verdad?

─Por supuesto que no joven Zoldyck, no hay ningún resentimiento─. Respondió con calma, sin mostrar ningún indicio que estuviera diciendo lo contrario.

Gon dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. ─Que bueno, usted junto con Menchi y Bahara, son los únicos que me agradan. ¡Por esa razón prometo no hacerles daño!─. Levantó ambos brazos. ─¡Oh cierto! Asegúrese de seguir siendo el Examinador en la Primera Fase─. Se alejó de él. ─Bueno, iré a mi puesto para que podamos comenzar. ¡Bye bye!─. Tal como había aparecido se fue.

Satotz aclaró su garganta. ─Muy bien. Todos los 405 aspirantes participarán de la Primera Fase─. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, estirando tanto los brazos como las piernas, seguido de cerca por los demás presentes.

Leorio miró en ambas direcciones. ─Por supuesto, nadie dio la vuelta y se fue. Esperaba que unos pocos se retiraran.

─Tengan cuidado ambos─. Kurapika le dirigió una mirada curiosa al albino.

─¿Por qué lo dices?

─Porque ese Examinador... nos hará seguirlo por varias horas. Vayan preparándose.

El paso de la multitud cambió, volviéndose mas y mas acelerado. La multitud sorprendida procuró seguir el ritmo del hombre de traje, por mas difícil y complicado que fuera.

─Olvidé presentarme. Soy Satotz, el examinador de la Primera Fase y voy a llevarlos a la Segunda Fase del Examen. Y por si se lo están preguntando, la Primera Fase ya ha comenzado─. Al oír las preguntas de la multitud, agregó. ─Ustedes deben seguirme a la Segunda Fase. Esta es la Primera Fase del Examen, no puedo decirles donde o cuando hay que llegar. Tienen que seguirme.

La gran mayoría había subestimado demasiado esta fase, algunos abandonaron a voluntad propia o terminaban cayendo inconscientes al suelo, mientras los que se dignaron a continuar parecían estar por llegar a su límite en cualquier instante. El tiempo parecía transcurrir con lentitud, mas de lo habitual, y el extremado silencio del Examinador terminaba por incomodar a los presentes.

Subestime el Examen de Cazador, todas las personas aquí son monstruos... es una reunión de monstruos... Pensó mientras maldecía a todo el mundo y a su propia existencia. ─Esto es mas difícil de lo que creí.

─¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?─. Preguntó con burla una voz infantil. Leorio volteó su rostro, encontrándose con el "amigo" de Killua, quien le sonreía maliciosamente. ─Tal vez, para un anciano como tú es difícil de soportar algo tan fácil como esto. Porque mejor no das la vuelta y te dedicas a otra cosa, algo mas...─. Lo miró de pies a cabeza. ─...de tu clase.

─¡¿Qué has dicho mocoso?!

─Uf, que alguien le traiga un calmante al abuelo─. Afianzó el agarre en su mochila manteniendo la vista al frente. ─Parece que se está por morir ¿No te gustaría que yo adelantara las cosas?─. Al no recibir una respuesta chasqueó la lengua. ─Bien, supongo que esto es aburrido─. Sacó su caña de pescar, la cual estaba entrelazada a su mochila, y buscó un punto en el techo. ─¿Cuál me dará mayor impulso?

─¡H-hey mocoso!

─¿Qué quieres anciano?

─¡¿Q-qué pretendes hacer con eso?!

─¿Esto?─. Levantó su caña de pescar. ─Adelantarme. Este lugar es muy aburrido y no hay nadie con quien conversar, quizá Satotz sea amable conmigo y me platique sobre el Examen.

Leorio levantó su puño cuando una mueca de enojo surcó su rostro. ─¡Deberías mostrar algo de respeto por el Examen de Cazador!

Gon solo lo miró de reojo. ─¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

─¡¿Qué quiero decir?! ¡Tenías pensado usar esa cosa para adelantarte al resto! ¡Eso es hacer trampa!─. Ultimó señalándolo.

El oji-marrón lo miró con desinterés, sin importarle la supuesta "trampa". ─Aja. ¿Y por qué?

─¡Porque esto es una prueba de resistencia!

___________«..Maldito y estúpido deja vú...»_. Pensó para sus adentros. De todos modos, él termina enojándose. ─No, no lo es. En eso te equivocas Leorio─. Manifestó el albino y luego vio que ambos lo miraban. Uno molesto y el otro curioso. ─El Examinador dijo que solo lo siguiéramos, en ningún momento aclaro que esto era una prueba de resistencia.

─¡¿Killua, de lado de quién estás?!

Gon dejo de correr un poco solo para quedar a la par del albino. ─No sabía que te dedicabas a defender a las personas acusadas injustamente.

─No te estoy defendiendo a ti, lo estoy defendiendo a mi amigo─. Replicó al instante. ─Lo leí en tu cuerpo. Tenías pensado matarlo si continuaba hablando.

Sorprendido murmuró. ─¿Cómo lo supiste?

─Debe ser...─. Tragó pesadamente. ___________«..Gon... no des por afirmativa esta frase... por favor...»._ ─...que un asesino reconoce los movimientos de otro asesino.

Luego de unos segundos, el otro respondió. ─Las claras ventajas del oficio─. Dijo con burla aunque en su voz pudo ser detectado un tono de melancolía. ___________«Nunca creí que él también lo fuera...»._ Dio una mirada completa al albino. ___________«No parece... la manera en que habla y camina... no parece ser asesino, pero, hay algo... hay algo en él que lo delata ¿Qué será?». _Volvió a guardar su caña de pescar y con una sonrisa murmuró. ─Oye, ¿Qué edad tienes?

─Tengo 12 años─. Respondió sin dudar.

___________«Mmm... tenemos la misma edad, pero, se nota una diferencia entre ambos»_. Ver la expresión del oji-azul lo hacía sentir extraño. Algo que nunca había sentido. ___________«Tal vez... lo mejor es tenerlo cerca». _─Por cierto, soy Gon.

El albino parpadeó mas terminó sonriendole feliz. ─Soy Killua.

Al ver que ambos niños conversaban tranquilamente, Leorio se sintió satisfecho con su acción, sin embargo, al pasar unos segundos recordó como habían llegado a esa situación. ___________«¡Eso dos burlándose de mí! ¡Ya me las pagarán!»._

_______________________«_Han pasado cuatro horas desde que comenzó el Examen, debemos haber viajado al menos sesenta kilómetros. ¿Cuanto mas lejos tenemos que ir?___________»._ Kurapika se había alejado del grupo y mantenía cerca del Examinador; caso contrario era el de Leorio. Sus fuerzas se estaban agotando cada segundo que transcurría, maldecía su propio rendimiento y por sobre todo su resistencia, la cual creía que le sería de utilidad aquí. Al dejar caer su portafolio se detuvo para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire; el primero que se había percatado de ello, por extraño que pareciera, fue Gon.

Terminó deteniéndose y sin razón alguno, o al menos eso creía, volteó a ver hacia la persona que se había detenido. Killua hizo lo mismo al ver que Gon ya no hablaba. ─¿Gon? ¿Qué ocurre?___________  
_

─Tu amigo se detuvo... ─. Respondió señalando hacia adelante. El albino siguió la dirección y terminó sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Leorio, sin embargo, una sonrisa adornó su rostro al recordar un hecho que estaba por suceder.

Luego de varias bocanadas murmuró. ─Al diablo... ¡Voy a convertirme en Cazador!─. Sus piernas tomaron el impulso necesario y comenzó a correr a una velocidad jamás vistas. ─¡Al diablo con todos! ─. Gritó mientras pasaba al lado de ambos menores, dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

Killua rió. ___________«Volver a ver esa reacción vale la pena...»_. ─Ne Gon ¿Lo has visto? No tenías de que... ─. Guardó silencio al ver que el moreno sacaba su caña de pescar y con un tiro certero lograba atrapar el portafolios de Leorio. ─Gon...

Al tomar el maletín sonrió alegremente. ─¡Mira! Así tu amigo no se preocupara─. Lo enganchó a su caña de pescar para volver con la maratón. ─¿Debe tener cosas importantes aquí, no?

─Uh.. si─. Oír ese tono de voz divertido y sincero, le hizo recordar como se sentía al estar junto a su mejor amigo. ─Pero, déjame intentar eso más tarde.

─Solo si tú me dejas probar tu patineta ¿Sí?─. Aquellas palabras brotaron por si solas. ___________«¿Patineta? Pero... sí el no trajo ninguna... ¿Estoy alucinando?»._ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos antes las palabras del albino.

─Si. Prometo que luego te enseñaré a usar la patineta.

Gon enmudeció, no había palabras que describieran como se sentía. Volvió la vista al frente, ignorando la mirada del niño a su lado y el sonrojo en sus mejillas que estaba apareciendo. ─Si no cumples esa promesa, te mataré.

Al llegar a los ochenta kilómetros, Satotz contempló a los aspirantes que aun continuaban de pie. ___________«Es momento de aumentar un poco el ritmo»_. Saltando de siete escalones, continuó; muchos de los que lo seguían de cerca se quejaron y maldijeron su suerte. Estaban exhaustos y fatigados ¿Cuanto mas duraría aquel recorrido?

___________«...Quiza... podamos ser como antes»._ ─Gon, ¿Corremos para ver quien llega primero?

─¡Claro! Y el perdedor debe cumplir un deseo al ganador, sin importar qué.

___________«...¿Un deseo? No recuerdo que era así»_. Se encogió de hombros y continuó. ─¡De acuerdo, trato hecho!

─¡Listos... adelante!─. Exclamaron a la par para empezar su carrera; al llegar a la par de Kurapika y Leorio los saludaron.

─Nos vemos en la meta, anciano─. Mencionó Killua con aires divertidos. ___________«Esta mal que diga esto... pero quiero ver las expresiones de Gon y de Kurapika una vez mas...»._

─¡No soy viejo! ¡Soy adolescente, al igual que ustedes chicos!─. Al terminar de gritar, tanto el rubio como el moreno lo miraron escépticos, mientras que el albino se sentía orgulloso por su decisión.

Al salir del shock, los más jóvenes del grupo continuaron corriendo despreocupados. Y al notar el silencio entre ambos, Gon optó por interrumpirlo ¿Por qué motivo? No lo sabía, pero, tuvo el repentino deseo de felicitar al oji-azul por su gran hazaña. ─Estoy impresionado de que sigas conmigo, es algo raro de ver, pero, supongo que si eres asesino habrás tenido un buen entrenamiento─. Comentó sujetando con su mano derecha la caña de pescar. ─O tal vez es sólo que el resto no vale la pena y son unos fracasados. Y yo que creí que sería divertido.

─Gon ¿Por qué decidiste dar este Examen?

─¿Yo? Bueno, la verdad es que... no lo sé. No tengo un motivo aparente. Oí que el Examen sería difícil y decidí darle una oportunidad apenas siendo un niño pequeño y desde entonces volví todos los años, siempre encuentro a personas interesantes y dignas de luchar. Aunque... este año, he tenido dificultades para llegar aquí y aún así terminé primero─. Respondió tranquilamente. ─¿Qué hay de ti?

─Bueno, mi padre es un Hunter, así que, podría decirse que quiero ser como él. O al menos eso creo─. Ninguno pareció creer la respuesta del otro. ─Pero... he descubierto que tengo otro motivo para estar aquí. Un motivo mas importante.

─¿Un motivo? ¿Cuál?─. Gon terminó sonrojándose al recibir esa intensa mirada por parte del otro niño.

─Bueno... prometo decírtelo en algún momento.

Algunos aspirantes exclamaron alegres que la salida estaba cerca, al final de las escaleras se podía apreciar una entrada iluminada por la luz. Satotz fue el primero en llegar y decidido, volteó el rostro para comprobar cuantas personas había llegado hasta ese punto, sin embargo, nunca esperó que dos niños pequeños alcanzaran la meta a la par y menos a solo unos segundos de que él llegase.

Gon elevó su brazo y sonrió por su triunfo. ─¡Sí! ¡Gané!

Killua no estaba para nada de acuerdo. ─¿De qué estás hablando? Yo fui más rápido...

─Yo lo fui.

─¡No, fui yo!

─¡Yo fui el más rápido, así que tienes que cumplir mi deseo! ¡Por mas tonto que sea!

─¡Nop! ¡Yo fui más rápido! Así que, tú tienes que cumplir mi deseo.

─Pero yo fui más rápido. Ne, Satotz-san ¿Quién de nosotros fue el más rápido?

─Creo que... ambos cruzaron la meta al mismo tiempo.

Gon bajó la vista al suelo, pero solo por un breve segundo. ─Oh. ¡Bien! Entonces yo cumpliré un deseo tuyo Killua, pero luego debes cumplir un deseo mío─. Killua terminó asintiendo al ver que no sería de otra manera. ─¿Entonces es una promesa, no?

Al ver que Gon estiraba su mano hacia él, sonrió. ─Sí. Es una promesa─. Murmuró estrechándola; y al momento en que ambos rozaron sus manos, algo extraño ocurrió.

Un recuerdo oculto en sus mentes, se manifestó.

.

.

___________«Killua»._

_____________«_¿Mhm?___________»._

_____________«_Yo pienso que... es divertido estar contigo___________»_. 

_____________«_¿A-a qué viene eso?___________»._

_____________«_Whale Island... es un lugar donde los pescadores salen de viaje por largo tiempo, no tiene muchos pobladores y solo hay una persona de mi edad, pero es una niña. Así que, tú eres mi primer amigo de mi edad___________»_.

_____________«_Nos parecemos en eso. Atrapado en esa casa todo el día, usaba todo mi tiempo en aprender como matar. Eres mi primer amigo___________»_.

_____________«_¿Te diviertes cuando estamos juntos?___________»._

_____________«_S-sí... supongo___________»_.

_____________«_¡Entonces vamos a seguir juntos! ¡Podemos viajar alrededor del mundo y verlo juntos!___________»._

_._

.

___________«¿Q-qué fue...?»._ Alejó su mano de la de Gon, como si esta quemase. _______________________«¿Qué fueron todas esas imágenes?»._ Llevó una mano hasta su pecho y poco a poco, la respuesta llegó a él._____________________________________________«Ese era... el último momento que pasé con Gon antes de la pelea... ¿Será que él también lo vio?». _─¡Gon! Yo...─. Su voz enmudeció al ver que se encontraba solo y que algunos aspirantes llegaban a la salida. ─¿Gon?_─. _Volteó en varias direcciones, hasta que sus ojos azules se encontraron con la figura de su amigo. Pretendió aproximarse, sin embargo, la mirada fría y enfurecida que le brindo el moreno era de temer; y al notar con quien estaba su mejor amigo, se sintió mas desconcertado. ___________«¿Q-qué hace con ese payaso pervertido?». _Pensó al ver que Hisoka miraba en su dirección.

El de ojos castaños suspiró para luego desviar la mirada hacia el hombre a su lado. ─No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra ─. Advirtió en tono serio, sin llegar a posar su mirada sobre el pelirrojo. Oír su risa solo hizo que se enfureciera más. ─Hisoka─. Dijo en tono de advertencia. ─¿No hay un método para hacerlo callar?─. Preguntó a la persona que acaba de situarse a su lado. ─...Después de todo... tú lo conoces antes que yo─. Mas no recibió alguna respuesta._______________________«Ya me esperaba que mi Onii-sama hiciera algo como eso...». _Bajó la mirada hasta su mano. _______________________________________________«Ese recuerdo...»._ Lo convirtió en un puño, hasta sentir que la sangre descendía de el. _______________________________________________________________________«No hay duda alguna... a ese niño, yo lo he visto antes... ¿Pero dónde?________________________________________________». _Sintiendo dolor en el pecho suspiró._______________________________________________«No... ya lo superé. Esa imágenes... debo borrarlas de mi mente de una vez por todas...Solo hacen que sienta dolor». _Reprimió con todas sus fuerzas los deseos de llorar._____________________________________________________________________________________________«Killua... me duele el pecho». _Oyó su propia voz decir aquellas palabras en un tono lastimero.

Ambos estaban enfrentando un desafío mucho mas difícil que cualquier Fase del Examen de Cazador.

_______________________________________________Uno que implicaba, tratar de borrar (o mantener) esos recuerdos._

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? A mí me gustó, cada vez me está gustando más y espero que a ustedes les suceda lo mismo.  
Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, son muy amables y estoy muy agradecida de que les guste este proyecto. Y como saben, me encantaría saber que les pareció, siempre estoy abierta al dialogo así que, comenten lo que quieran... En fin, nos veremos en la próxima actualización, que ojala sea pronto mas no aseguro nada. Solo crucemos los dedos.

¡Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	6. Trampas x E x Ilusiones

Oh, que atrevida soy y decido actualizar de una vez por todas (?) Je je, pero bueno. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo ¿Por qué? Porque leer sus comentarios me inspiró (y creo que también ayudó un poco que mi hermana me ayudara...*u*). Por cierto, como vi que tenían algunas dudas esto las aclarará un poco (o tal vez no tanto) y al final, o sea abajo de todo, hay una aclaración por si las cosas todavía no cierran...xD Así que, este es mas para mostrar algunas cositas y que ustedes comiencen a "ver" lo que realmente está pasando...  
¡No los interrumpo más!

Ya saben que nada es mío y solo me estoy divirtiendo.

Está medio largo por unos cuantos inconvenientes, pero bueno, ¿No les molesta, no? Espero que aún así les guste guapuritas.

* * *

Al momento que la niebla comenzó a disiparse, un gigantezco bosque, repleto de la naturaliza viva y animales salvajes, pudo ser apreciado por todos los presentes. Sin embargo, el único que tuvo una reacción llamativa fue Gon: sus ojos almendra brillaron mas de lo normal y la sonrisa en su rostro era tan alegre que no parecía recordar haber sonreido de esa manera antes. Nunca supo el por qué, pero siempre se sintió libre al estar cerca de los bosques y pequeños lugares en donde la verde vegetación reinaba.

Una mirada melancolíca adornó su rostro ante un fugaz pensamiento. ___________«Es como... si me sintiera vivo y en casa_». Oír los alaridos de las aves hizo que se sintiera emocionado. ─...Genial... ─. Murmuró para sí mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mochila. ¡Tenía deseos de comenzar con lo que quedaba de la Primera Fase ahora!

─Los Pantanos de Numere, también conocidos como la "Ciénaga Tramposa"─. La voz de Satotz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ─Debemos cruzar estos pantanos para alcanzar la Fase Dos del Examen. Este lugar es hogar de muchos animales bizarros, muchos de los cuales son criaturas astutas e insaciables que engañan a los humanos y los depredan─. Entrelazó ambas manos detrás de su espalda. ─Tengan mucho cuidado. Si dejan que los engañen... estan muertos.

Muchos aspirantes se mostraron tensos, nerviosos y asustados, mas solo unos cuantos mantuvieron sus rostros relajados e inexpresivos; La entrada detrás de ellos terminó cerrandose, dando una clara señal de que ya no había marcha atrás.

El Examinador se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la vista enfrente. ─Esas criaturas del pantano usarán todos los trucos que conocen para engañar a sus presas─. Los aspirantes voltearon el rostro de inmediato. ─Un ecosistema en donde las criaturas obtienen su comida a través del engaño... De ahí el nombre de "Ciénaga Tramposa". Permanezcan muy cerca de mí para que no sean engañados.

Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, Leorio, luego de tomar otra bocanada de aire, se levantó del suelo. ─Qué buena broma. ¿Cómo van a engañarnos cuando lo estamos esperando?

─No te confíes demasiado, Leorio.

Volteó su rostro en dirección al albino, al igual que el Kuruta a su lado. ─¿Qué intentas decir?

Killua solo mantuvo el rostro serio. ─Tú solo observa y luego saca tus propias conclusiones conclusiones.

El grito desesperado de un hombre se manifestó. ─¡No dejen que los engañen!

─Yo sólo dije que ellos no podían─. Murmuró para sí. Killua puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella declaración y no se contuvo de propinarle un certero golpe en el estomago; Kurapika pretendió intervenir, sin embargo, la mirada seria del oji-azul se lo impidió y con su dedo indice señaló a ese sujeto.

El hombre salió de su escondite, revelando su apariencia demacrada y cubierta de lastimaduras. ─N-no se dejen embaucar... ¡Él les está mintiendo!─. Gritó señanlando hacia el Satotz. ─¡Él es un impostor! Él no es un examinador... Yo soy el verdadero examinador. ¡Miren esto!─. Arrastró el cadaver de un animal, dejando aun más sorprendidos y desconcertados a los presentes.

Gon se sintió molesto. ___________«¡Él se ve igual que Satotz-san!_». Pensó apretando los puños y dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ensuciar el buen nombre de uno de los pocos Cazadores que eran de su agrado? ¡No iba a permitir que sucediera algo así! ─Hisoka─. Murmuró el nombre del mago manteniendo la vista sobre el "impostor".

El pelirrojo mostró su sonrisa malevola y lamiendose los labios asintió. ─Encantado, Gon─. Ese nombre lo dijo en un tono totalmente diferente, un tono del cual el moreno ya se había acostumbrado.

─¡Es un "Hombre Cara de Mono", una de las criaturas que habitan los Pantanos de de Numere!─. Dijo en tono serio. ─Los hombre Cara de Mono adoran el sabor de de la carne humana fresca, sin embargo, sus extremidades son delgadas y largas, así que ellos son bastantes débiles. ¡Es por eso que se disfrazan de humanos! Ellos engañan a los humanos para que los sigan a los pantanos y...-. Su voz terminó perdiendose ante la fuerte patada que recibió a la altura del cuello, destrozandole la garganta con brusquedad y fueza.

Tres cartas de poker fueron arrojadas hacia el Examinador, quien ágilmente las atrapó entre sus dedos. Mientras los presentes veían como aquel hombre lastimado caía muerto al suelo, notaron también la presencia del menor de cabellos negros y ojos marrones a solo una pequeña distancia del difunto. Gon bajó la mirada a su bota y se enfureció al ver manchas de sangre en ella, pero al menos ello había sido por una "buena causa"; aunque eso no significaba que no se enojaria.

Con sus masos mezcló hábilmente su baraja de cartas. ─Ya veo, ya veo. Eso fue suficiente para saber que él es el verdadero─. Hisoka se mostró divertido y totalmente relajado, aunque la sonrisa cínica en su rostro no iba a desaparecer. ─Examinadores y Cazadores son seleccionados para realizar esta tarea sin recibir paga, solo para encontrar nuevos retos. Cualquier Cazador, con el tutílo que buscamos, habría sido capaz de bloquear ese ataque.

Ante tantas mirada sorprendidas, el oji-marrón de tez morena se molestó, tanto que no pudo controlarse. ─¡¿Acaso todos ustedes son idiotas?!─. Gritó al perder la paciencia. ─¡¿Cómo pueden caer en un burdo y simple truco?! ¡Agh! ¡Es totalmente patetico que un niño de doce años haya sido capaz de descubrir el truco y ustedes, par de ineptos, no! ¡Me dan pena por lo estúpidos que son!─. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. ─Cualquier Examinador tendría la suficiente fuerza como para evadir mi pequeño y simple ataque, pero, se ve que este sujeto además de mentiroso era débil.

Satotz no parecía estar perturbado, se mostró relajado aunque atento por la situación. ─Tomaré sus palabras como un cumplido─. Al terminar aquella frase optó por descubrir su mirada. ─Sin embargo, si alguno de los dos planea atacarme de nuevo, por alguna razón, los repotaré por irse en contra de un Examinador y serán inmediatamente descalificados. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Hisoka solo sonrió, aquellas palabras no lograron intimidarlo. ─Seguro─. Respondió con desinterés para luego dirigirle una breve mirada al moreno, quien al ver observado por él sonrió. ___________«Oh. Parece que él está tramando algo_». Pensó con malicia y algo de emoción; tal vez, no se aburriria en ese Examen tanto como creía._______  
_

Gon levantó su puño derecho en alto. ─¡Si!─. Gritó alegremente. ___________«Cada vez no estamos acercando a mi límite establecido... me aseguraré de matarlos a todos, uno por uno_». Por ese simple pensamiento, terminó lamiendose el labio inferior. ___________«Vamos. Crean en esta faceta de niño bueno y dulce... son más fáciles de engañar. Ya me encargaré de todos ellos_». Sin motivo alguno, buscó a una persona entre la multitud y al encontrarla, notando que estaba viéndolo, le sonrió cálidamente mientras le saludaba con su mano libre. ___________«De ti me desharé lo antes posible_».  


Los buitres no tardaron en llegar y deboraron con ávides su comida ante la mirada atónita de los postulantes. ─Él intentaba confundir a los aspirantes para alejar a alguno de ellos. Ustedes se encontrarán con esas decepciones muy a menudo ¿Creo que alguno de ustedes fueron engañados al sospechar mi identidad?─. Tanto Leorio como Hanso sonrieron avergonzados mientras se rascaban nerviosamente la nuca. ─¿Lo entienden? Si me pierden de vista en los Pantanos de Numere, nunca acabarán la Segunda Fase del Examen. Tengan eso en mente.

─Killua... ¿Tú sabías de ello?─. Kurapika estaba tenso, ahora comprendía a la perfección las palabras del albino.

Asintió un tanto confudido, la acción de Gon lo había dejado sin palabras, mas no podía negar que se sintió feliz de recibir aquella cálida sonrisa que tanto extrañaba. ─A-ah, si. Si lo sabía, pero, preferí mantenerme callado.

─¡¿Y no podías evitar que quedara como un tonto?!

─...Eso no es muy díficil de lograr...─. Murmuró para sí. El oji-azul rodó los ojos para luego pisarle el pie a Leorio. ─Lo mejor era dejar que las cosas sucedieran─. Murmuró con su mirada sobre el rubio, asegurandose de ignorar por completo los gritos de dolor de su amigo. ─No quería... cambiar algunos hechos.

─¿A qué te refieres con "cambiar algunos hechos"?

─Te lo diré pero no aquí─. Volvió su mirada a quien era su mejor amigo. Se sintió molesto, y un poco celoso, al ver que éste conversaba alegremente con el mago. ___________«Se ven como si fueran muy cercanos... como lo eramos nostros dos. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué son tan unidos? Hay algo que... no cuadra aquí_». ─Aun esto no ha terminado.

─Entonces pongámonos en marcha. Por favor síganme.

El escenario de la maratón había cambiado drasticamente, ahora, el los suelo frondoso e inestable, cubierto por los verdes y húmedos pastizales, debían trazar el camino correcto para llegar hasta el lugar indicado por el Examinador.

─Agh, otra vez tenemos que correr.

─Y corremos a través del pantano esta vez. Correr sobre tierra mojada requiere de más energía.

Cuando llegaron a una determinada instancia, Satotz mencionó. ─Ahora presten atención, asegúrense de mantenerse detrás de mí.

Por cada paso que los aspirantes daban la nieva se volvía más y más espesa. Se oían los quejidos y gruñidos de los animales salvajes, quienes buscaban desde las sombras alguna presa fácil.

Ante la advertencia del Examinador, Killua se mantuvo serio, aunque internamente se sentía algo ___________intranquilo. «...No se ven demasiado alegres_». Por breves segundos, dirigió la mirada hacia algunos de los postulantes. ___________«No recuerdo bien lo que sucedía a estas alturas, pero, sé que Gon no estaba conmigo luego de que algo nos atrapó... él se alejó de mí y yo... yo seguí corriendo._». Una mueca de tristeza se posó en su rostro. ___________«¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no lo seguí? Solo... solo pensé en la meta y no en él... que estúpido fui..._». ─Eso sería... una de las pocas cosas que me gustaría cambiar─. Pensó en voz alta.

─¿Qué es lo que te gustaría cambiar?

El albino volteó el rostro en dirección del sonido, encontrandose con dos orbes almendra que lo miraban curioso. ─¿Gon? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

─Me sentía aburrido y vine por ti Killua─. Respondió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. ─Vine para estar contigo─. Dijo con un tono coqueto que no podía dejar de ser encantador; esta era otra de las cosas que le agradaban y no supo el por qué. Hacerlo sonrojar y enojarse era divertido, pero diferente a lo que hacía comunmente con sus victimas.

─¡I-idiota! Que cosas dices─. Dejo que sus cabellos canos cubrieran su frente. Las palabras del moreno solo hicieron que se sintiera nervioso y aunque quisiese negarlo, le había gustado oír una frase así. ___________«...Tal vez, solo porque me recuerda al antiguo Gon_». La sonrisa en el rostro ajeno era divertida. ___________«...Esa frase... sería algo que diría el antiguo Gon_».

─Killua.

─¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?

─Te comportas extraño a mi alrededor.

Lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo. ─¿Por qué lo dices?

─No lo sé... es más bien una corazonada─. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho, donde se ubicaría su corazón. ─No lo entiendo... pero, cuando estas conmigo eres raro. Te muestras de una manera que no logro entender─. Murmuró en tono serio para luego volver a sonreír. ─No... descuida, no me hagas caso, tal vez sea mi imaginación.

─¿Qué harías si fuera así?─. Gon lo miró confundido. ─¿Si fuera solo contigo que me comporto así... qué harías?

─Bueno... si te comportas así, es por algún motivo ¿No? Eso quiere decir... que yo te hice algo─. Murmuró eso último en un tono triste. ─¿He hecho algo que te molestara?─. Killua negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

─No, no has hecho nada... últimamente me estoy comportando extraño. No es tu culpa─. Respondió aquella duda, aunque supiera que era una completa y total mentira. ___________«...Es mas mi culpa que tuya_». Completó en su mente._______  
_

Lejos de los dos niños, Leorio y Kurapika mantenía un ritmo constante, tratando de seguir a los demás aspirantes y si era posible, el Examinador.

─La niebla se está poniendo mucho más densa que al comienzo del recorrido─. Comentó el joven Kuruta con cuidado; el moreno a su lado asintió estando de acuerdo. Mantuvo su marcha con una mueca decidida y un tanto seria, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era demasiado y no tenía pensado detenerse.

Gon se tensó al oír la indicación de uno de los participantes, dirigió una breve mirada hacia los demás por encima de su hombro y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquella persona se enfureció, solo con sentir aquella aura se sintió molesto. Volvió la vista al frente pero llevando una de sus manos detrás de su espalda, dando un mensaje con sus dedos. ___________«Espero que no se sobrepase del límite que le puse..._». Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios. ___________«Hisoka... no puedes decepcionarme... no como mi hermano_».

─Killua...─. Murmuró al terminar de calmarse. ─Apresurémonos.

─Bien, pero...¿Por qué?

─Tú lo sabes ¿Puedes sentirlo, no?

─¿Sentirlo?─. Repitió un tanto confundido, sin embargo, pudo comprender a lo que Gon se refería. ─Esa aura...─. Con solo un asentimiento por parte del moreno lo entendió. ─Hisoka...─. Apretó los dientes luego de mencionar aquel nombre con desdén.

─Es mejor aumentar la distancia entre él y nosotros. Bueno, yo puedo defenderme y mi _Jajanken_ será de utilidad, pero... no será suficiente para detenerlo. Nunca me fue suficiente para detenerlo, rmas si para entrenerlo un poco─. Eso último lo dijo mas para sí que para que el albino lo oyera. ─Mantenerse alejado es lo mas prudente, él es peligroso y mas cuando encuentra un objetivo con el que se divertirá. Por eso yo...

El albino lo interrumpió; el mago era lo que menos le importaba. ─¿Jajanken? ¿Qué es...?─. Su voz terminó siendo combitiendose en un murmullo, ante el repentino recuerdo del moreno atacando a uno de los aspirantes. ─...¿Hablas de... ese golpe?

El oji-marrón sonrió al asentir. ─Es mi tecnica especial, la desarrolle cuando solo tenía seis años. Recuerdo que mi familia estaba muy orgullosa, sobre todo mi madre, estaba mas histerica de lo normal y eso es decir mucho─. Killua chasqueó la lengua, no se sorprendió de esas palabras. ─Desde hace años solo he entrado para perfeccionarla... pero, aún me falta mejorar...─. Desvió su mirada hacia el firmamento oculto por la vegetación. ─Creo que... algún día podré derrotarlo a Hisoka o al menos eso piensa. Al menos, creo tener un proposito en esta vida, además de ser el futuro jefe de mi familia. Igual, no me preocupo demasiado, quiero decir...─. Mordió su labio inferior antes de sonreír nervioso. ─...tal vez, para lo único que soy bueno es para matar.

─Gon...─. Dijo su nombre con cierta tristeza y confusión. Cada segundo que pasaba con el moreno, era tan distinto a como lo recordaba, tanto que le incomodaba y asustaba demasiado.

Para evitar continuar con ese tema, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. ─¿Puedes sentirlo en el aire, no? Además de la tensión en el ambiente ¿No?─. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. ___________«Ese bastardo... ¿Q-qué es lo qué...?_». Al volver su rostro una vez mas, entendió a la perfección el mensaje. ___________«Los matará a todos... eso es seguro ¡Maldito! Lo está haciendo solo para provocarme... solo para eso..._». Una imagen extraña apareció en su cabeza, en donde él y dos personas estaban a su lado. ___________«Dicen mi nombre... ¿Por qué...? Ellos... elllos son..._». ─¡Leorio! ¡Kurapika!─. Exclamó los nombres de esos dos individuos.

Killua miró sorprendido a su "amigo". ___________«¿Él los recordó?_». Pensó esperanzado y algo asustado._______  
_

─¡Killua... tienes que ir a buscarlos! Es peligroso que estén cerca de Hisoka ¡Él los matará sin dudarlo!

─¡¿Pero qué..?! ¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices?

─Killua...─. Apretó los dientes con furia. ─¡Solo hazlo maldita sea! O juro que usaré mi Jajanken contigo cuando menos te lo esperes─. Por el tono de su voz, el albino supo que no podía replicar a ello; así era su mejor amigo. Terco y obstinado. Nunca podrías quitarle una idea de su cabeza, por mas que lo intentases hasta el cansancio.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, gritó. ─¡Leorio! ¡Kurapika! ¡Gon dice que deberíamos apresurarnos! ¡Así que muevanse más rápido par de holgazanes!

Luego de unos segundos, la respuesta de Leorio se escuchó. ─¡Cretino! ¡Si tuviera la fuerza, ya estaría allí!

El rubio suspiró resignado y no tardó en responder. ─¡No te preocupes por nosotros!

Ante ambas respuestas, Killua frunció el entrecejo. ─¿Lo ves? Saben cuidarse, te preocupas demasiado Gon y...─. Antes de que pudiera continuar, el moreno lo interrumpió bruscamente.

─Conozco mucho a Hisoka y sé perfectamente cuando está tramando algo grave, lo sé. Deberías preocuparte por tus amigos─. Ultimó cortante, aunque tratase de ocultarlo se sentía algo extraño con respecto a los amigos del albino; nunca le había sucedido algo como eso.

─Me preocupo perfectamente por ellos y sé que estarán bien, no hay nada de que temer─. Replicó en el mismo tono, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le propinó el oji-marrón.

Apretó los puños y sin tapujos murmuró antes de desaparecer hábilmente; tratando de detener la posible masacre. ─¿Sabes? Yo desearía tener amigos como los tuyos y estoy seguro que no los abandonaría como tú.

El de tez clara y ojos azules suspiró al sentir un extraño nudo en la garganta. ___________«En realidad... los tienes. Ellos fueron tus amigos antes que los míos_». Mantuvo su vista en el frente, trantado de evitar caer en alguna trampa.___________«Nunca creí que fueran mis amigos y si fueron a la mansión, fue por ti Gon... no para buscarme a mi..._». Apretó los dientes con fuerza. ___________«Tú fuiste su amigo desde el comienzo y no yo... incluso ahora que no los conoces, te preocupas por ellos..._». Pensó con melancolía sin detener su marcha; estaba cambiando muchos hechos y preferia asegurarse que sucedieran como los recordaba. ___________«...¡Maldición! No quiero hacer mas cambios... no quiero hacerlo..._».

Con el pasar del tiempo, muchos aspirantes terminaban cayendo en las trampas de los animales. Algunos eran comidos vivos, otros arrojados al vacío, atrapados por vegetaciones o inmovilizados por la fragancia que desprendían algunas plantas. Si las cosas continuaban de esa manera, no habría muchos que llegasen hasta la zona indicada; pero, eso convertia al Examen en algo muy interesante. Una verdadera lucha por sobrevivir.

Al no oír los quejidos y gritos de los demás, Leorio y Kurapika se preocuparon. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo grave? No, no debía ser, tal vez solo era su imaginación, después de todo el mismo Examinador lo dijo, esos pantanos eran engañosos y debían estar muy atentos ante los posibles peligros que pudieran aparecerseles, pero, eso no quitaba que estuvieran confudidos. Desorientados sería la mejor palabra. ¿Mas que podían hacer? Solo seguir corriendo y tratar de encontrar el verdadero comino que llevase hasta la Segunda Fase.

─Hemos perdido el rastro de los líderes─. Comentó el joven Kuruta sin detener su marcha, volteando el rostro en todas direcciones pero la densa niebla le jugaba en contra, impidiendole vislumbrar la presencia de alguien en los alrededores.

El aspirante a convertirse en médico frunció el entrecejo. ─¿Hacia dónde deberíamos ir?─. Al notar una presencia entre la niebla, detuvo sus pasos y evitó que el rubio continuara. ─Detente... Por allá─. Murmuro señalando hacia el lugar.

Aproximadamente nueve aspirantes, rodeaban por completo a Hisoka dejandolo sin escapatoria alguna, o al menos eso creían ellos. Quien parecía ser el líder, bramaba enfurecido ordenandole al mago que se retirase del Examen y nunca se atreviese a regresar, sin embargo, el pelirrojo ni se inmutó ante los gritos ajenos y solo mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro cruzado de brazos; con una simple orden, se lanzaron a atacar, mas ello no sirvió de mucho. Con un simple naipe entre sus dedos y un elegante movimiento, bastó para eliminarlos a todos.

─Entonces...─. Murmuró el mago para luego perseguir con calma y lentitud al único sobreviviente que quedaba del grupo. Ver como éste se arrastraba en el suelo en busca de salvación le hizo sonríer levemente; oír sus pedidos de ayuda fueron suficientes para darle fin al asunto. Con un 4 de pica bastó para quitarse a esa molestia.

Los únicos dos testigos se mantuvieron en silencio al sentir un nudo en su garganta, el miedo recorrió sus cuerpos y el sentido de supervivencia les indicaba que escaparan lo mas pronto posible. Cuando contemplaron que el pelirrojo tomaba la carta una vez más, apretaron los dientes con fuerza y por instinto retrocedieron un paso.

Dirigiendo una breve mirada hacia ellos, preguntó en un suave murmullo. ─Bien... ¿Les importaria participar en mi pequeño juego de Examinador?

Al ver que esa persona se aproximaba, Kurapika murmuró. ─Leorio. A mi señal, correremos en direcciones opuestas.

─¿Qué?─. Preguntó por lo bajo.

─Él es mucho más experimentado en combate real, los dos no tenemos ni siquiera una oportunidad contra él─. Respondió apretando los puños con impotencia y los hombros tensos. ─¡No podemos malgastar tiempo en una pelea inútil!─. El graznido de las aves y la ligera brisa indicaron que era el momento. ─¡Ahora!─. Gritó.

Y ambos corrieron hacia la profundidad del bosque, cada uno siguiendo su propio camino.

La sonrisa en su faz maquillada creció. ─Ya veo... Una sabia decisión─. Llevó una mano hasta su boca para ocultar las carcajadas. Los animales que olfateaban los cadáveres, al escuchar aquella risa, terminaron escapando del lugar. ___________«Que conmovedor... hasta las criaturas de este pantano me temen..._». Pensó con cierta burla y desdén. Pretendió irse de allí, sin embargo, al sentir una presencia en las cercanias se detuvo. ─Hmm...

─No puedo hacerlo...─. Ultimó la persona que se aproximaba. ─Puede que esta no sea mi pelea...─. Sujetó con fuerza la rama con fuerza al apretar los dientes firmemente. Leorio mantuvo su rostro sereno, aunque internamente sintiera mucho terror. ─¡Pero no cerraré los ojos y fingiré que no pasó nada!─. Frunció el entrecejo y con un grito de guerra se dispuso a atacarlo.

Hisola llevó una de sus manos hasta su cadera mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su "enemigo". ─Mmm... adoro la expresión de tu cara─. Murmuró antes de desaparecer y hacerle creer a la otra persona que lo había golpeado.

─¿Q-qué?─. Murmuró sorprendido, sin notar que el mago se había movido ágilmente detrás suyo y preparaba su mano para dar su golpe final; Leorio vio por encima de su hombro lo que estaba sucediendo y no pudo evitar sentirse arrepentido de su accionar.

Pero, antes de que algo grave pudiera suceder, el mago recibió un brutal y fuerte golpe en su pálido rostro, y por el impulso retrocedió unos pasos.

Leorio cayó al suelo sintiendo como el sudor baja por su cabeza y frente. ___________«¿Q-qué acaba de pasar...?_». Contempló los alrededores con una mirada cuidadosa, tratando de encontrar a su "salvador". ___________«Pero... si es el amigo de Killua..._». Pensó al reconocer al niño. ─¿Gon?─. Murmuró su nombre en un tono muy bajo.

Gon apretó su caña de pescar manteniendo su mirada seria. ─Lo hice a tiempo...─. Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios. ─¡Hisoka! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!─. Demandó con furia en sus ojos. ___________«¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué defiendo al amigo de Killua? ¿Por qué lo hago? ... ¡Maldición! Estoy confundido..._». Sus pies se mantuvieron firmes en la tierra, no podía moverse. ─¡Creí que había sido claro contigo y...!─. Al sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, enmudeció. ___________«Su aura cambió, esto no es bueno..._». Tragó con pesadez. ─Supongo... que no tengo otra opción.

Mientras el moreno continuaba con una lucha interna, Leorio podía notar el miedo en sus ojos. ___________«¿Acaso... tiene pensado enfrentarse a él?_». Dirigió su mirada a Hisoka, notando que éste sonreía divertido y con el pulgar limpiaba la sangre de su labio inferior. ─¡G-Gon!─. Gritó su nombre sintiendose impotente. ___________«¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me defendió...?_».

─Nada mal, Gon─. Volteó su rostro con una sonrisa maliciosa. El menor no apartó la mirada. ─Hace años que no te veo utilizar esa caña de pescar. ¿Cómo habías dicho?─. Dio pequeños golpecitos a su mentón. ─Ah, ya recuerdo. _"No necesito usar el regalo de Ging-san ¡Quiero hacer las cosas por mí mismo!"_ ¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado?

─¡No metas a Ging-san en esto!─. Gritó al tomar el impulso necesario e intentar golpearlo nuevamente, sin embargo, no lo consiguió. El mago sonrió divertido y complacido por la actitud del menor; pero ello solo lo hizo enfurecer. ─Tsk... maldito─. Ver que él se le acercaba, lo intimidó. ─¡Leorio! ¡Rápido, vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!─. Notar la mirada indecisa del adulto, lo asustó aun más. ─¡¿Qué estás mirando?! ¡Largo!

─N-no...─. Se levantó del suelo con dificultad, buscando su "arma" con desesperación. ─¡N-no pienso dejarte hacerlo solo! ¡No puedo!

─¡No necesito que me protejan! ¡Nunca lo necesite!─. Apretó los dientes al oír la carcaja socarrona de Hisoka.

─¡No es algo para discutirlo en una situación así!

─¡Leorio! ¡Vete rápido!─. Entre gritos, intentó golpear al mago con todas sus fuerzas, fallando en cada uno de sus intentos.

─¡P-pero...!

─¡N-no quiero que te haga daño!─. Gritó al borde de la histeria, sin notar que las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Otra vez ese dolor en su pecho le hacía llorar; tal como ocurría desde que era un infante de cuatro años. ─¡N-no podría soportar... ver a Killua triste! ¡Rápido, vete!

─¿Killua?─. Repitió confudido, no solo por las palabras del menor, sino por su comportamiento.

Hisoka se cruzó de brazos sin deshacer la expresión divertida en su rostro. ─Oh~. Que conmovedora historia, mi querido Gon.

─¡Cállate!─. Con el impulso de sus piernas, corrió hasta él y a una mínima distancia entre ambos desapareció de su vista, para así atacarlo por detrás. ─¡Toma esto!─. Bajó su caña de pescar con la fuerza necesaria, mas terminó apretando los dientes al ver que había golpeado a la nada. ─...Mierda...─. Fue muy tarde cuando quiso evitar el golpe que provino de su lado derecho. El puño había impactado con mucha fuerza y poder, enviandolo varios metros a distancia; su cuerpo rodó por el suelo hasta terminar por estrellarse contra un árbol.

─¡G-Gon!─. Una punzada de dolor apareció en su cabeza y con el una escena familiar: Gon, delante de Hisoka apunto de ser atacado luego de defenderlo. ¿Por qué veía algo como ello? ¡Si estaba sucediendo! Sin embargo... las palabras de cada uno era completamente diferentes a lo que ocurría en ese momento. ─Maldito... ¡Tu pelea es conmigo!─. Gritó al levantarse del suelo.

Mas un golpe en su rostro lo dejó fuera de batalla.

Gon, aún no estando recuperado del todo, aprovechó aquella oportunidad para intentar golpearlo una vez más con su caña de pescar y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ocurría el mismo resultado: terminaba partiendo en dos a la niebla.

─Es muy tierno que intentes rescatar a tu amigo ¿No te parece?─. El moreno apretó los dientes e intentó golpearlo para luego dar un salto hacia atrás. ─Que buen niño eres Gon y hagas lo que hagas, siempre lo serás─. Murmuró detrás de él, causando que un pequeño grito brotara de sus labios. ─No me sorprende que optes por rescatar al amigo de un niño que acaba de conocer.

Movió la caña de pescar. ─¡Cállate!

─Típico de ti. Conoces a una persona y crees que será tu amigo ¿No es lo que ocurrió conmigo hace seis años?

─¡Ya basta!

─Hace tiempo que no veo esa expresión...

─¡No!

─Me estoy emocionando... como cuando te enseñé todo lo que sabes junto con Illumi.

─¡D-detente!

─¿Ah? ¿Lo has olvidado ya? Recuerdo que buscabas siempre a tu "rival" para entrenar y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirte en Hunter.

Sus rodillas cedieron y llevó ambas manos hasta su cabeza. Las voces haciendo eco en su cabeza lo aterraban mas que la presencia de Hisoka. ─N-No basta... no quiero recordarlo... ¡No! ¡Deten...lo!─. Las lágrimas descendía libremente por sus mejillas. ─¡No! ¡No quiero... no quiero recordar... no! ¡Basta!─. Y solo un nombre pudo brotar de sus labios. ─¡Killua! Killua... mi pecho... ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayudame! Ayuda... por favor... Killua.

Hisoka sonrió al ver como ese niño se estaba desmoronando emocionalmente ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había tenido el privilegio de ver esa expresión de terror y desconcierto en el rostro del menor? ─Mmmm... ya lo recuerdo. Cuando tenias seis años...─. Al llegar hasta él, se arrodilló frente suyo con una mano sobre su barbilla. ─...Me estoy emocionando contigo... Sea la vida que sea.

Apretando los dientes, buscó su caña de pescar para hacer su ultimo movimiento. ¡Una distracción para poder escabullirse detrás del mago! Invocó su Jajanken utilizando todo su poder, pero nunca pudo sentir la cercanía de la otra persona y al sentir que lo tomaba por el cuello, supo que ya era tarde.

Gon movió ambas manos hasta la muñeca de Hisoka tratando de así poder liberarse. Las afiladas uñas del mago se incrustaban en su piel y el fuerte agarre apenas le permitia respirar. ¡Debía hacer algo! Porque lo sabía, sabía que Hisoka lo mataría cuando menos lo esperara, aunque eso significara olvidarse del duelo a muerte que tenían pendiente en "otra" situación. Gotas de sangre escaparon de su boca ante el golpe que recibió su estomago, solo unas pocas pudieron manchar el rostro ajeno; los segundos transcurría lentamente ¿Acaso ese era su castigo por querer involucrarse con otras personas que no pertenecian a su mundo? Parecía como si... su hermano Illumi tuviera razón.

Una risilla apareció. ─Que maravilloso...─. Dio un apretón a su agarre. Gon abrió uno de sus ojos, permitiendo que así se pudieran apresiar los sentimientos que había en su interior: decepción y por sobre todo, ira. ─Me encanta esa mirada... sentí como si la hubieras perdido, pero, no. No es así... aún la conservas─. Lentamente, lamió su labio inferior. ─Aún guardas actitudes... de tu antiguo yo...─. Cuando el moreno cerró sus ojos, lo soltó; no. Faltaba para que ese momento llegase, no iba a arruinarlo por un simple descontrol.

Su cuerpo impactó con el suelo bruscamente, llevó una mano hasta su garganta, sintiendo la sangre fresca sobre su piel, y comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire desesperadamente.

─No temas, no lo mataré a él─. Ultimó de repente, colocandose en cuclillas sobre el suelo. ─Él aprovó a pesar de todo...─. Murmuró en un tono divertido a lo cual solo recibió una mirada fulminante. ─Tú también apruebas... siempre logras sorprenderme Ringo-chan─. Revolvió los cabellos negros con suavidad.

Al voltear su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor. ─Hi...so...ka...

─Tranquilo Ringo-chan... todo ocurrirá a su tiempo─. Lo sujetó por la barbilla. ─Y cuando la verdad se aclare, no me culpes por ello, porque no soy el responsable. Solo soy alguien que aprovechó la situación para así conseguir su juguete favorito...─. Su mano descendió hasta la garganta, pero esta vez, limpió las gotas de sangre que sus dedos. ─¿Has entendido, Ringo-chan?

─¿A... qu-que te...?

Un certero golpe le hizo perder la consciencia.

─_No creí que lo atacarias de esa manera─._ Ultimó una voz conocida por el mago. ─_Tenía mis dudas pero, solo confirmaste mi teoría. Cuando se trata de este niño eres totalmente inesperado._

─¿Qué puedo decir? Este pequño fruto sin madurar me sorprende y mucho, por eso debo ser inesperado para él─. Sintiendose orgulloso de sí, contempló al moreno. ─No creí que vendrías hasta aquí...─. Caminó hasta el hombre incosciente y lo posó sobre su hombro facilmente.

─_Tengo órdenes específicas de mi padre de mantener con vida a este niño._

─Corrección, mantener vivo a tu hermano menor─. Rió por lo bajo. ─Quieras o no aceptarlo, Ringo-chan es tu hermano pequeño y futuro heredero de la familia Zoldyck, si no quieres que sea así, deberías cambiar esta realidad ¿No crees?─. Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre la niebla.

Gittarackur, la falsa identidad de Illumi Zoldykc, pateó ligeramente el cuerpo de Gon, solo para poder mirarle el rostro. ─_No es mi hermano_─. Murmuró para sí con voz monótona. ─_Él no lo es.._.─. Levantó su pie y con el, ejerció presión sobre la garganta del niño dormido. ─_Solo es un ser humano inferior que le ha causado molestias a mi familia y por sobre todo, a mi querido hermano pequeño_─. Su voz no tenía ni un dejo de emociones. ─_Killu... este niño solo te ha causado problemas ¿No es así?_─. Aún no estaba usando toda su fuerza, pero sabía que un débil límite lo estaba deteniendo. ─_No tienes que preocuparte... Tu hermano mayor se encargará de todo..._

Incluso no estando despierto, Gon podía sentir un terrible y agonico dolor en su garganta. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Por mas que quisiese abrir sus ojos, el dolor se lo impedía, el dolor y el miedo; su memoria inestable le trajo varias sensaciones que parecía haber olvidado. ___________«¿Onii-sama? ¿E-eres... tú?... ah, en-entiendo... Otra vez... tienes planeado ma-matarme... ¿V-Ver...dad...?_». ─...K...Ki...─. Los dedos de sus manos se movieron torpemente, como si estuviera rasguñando el aire. ─...llua...a...y...yu...da...

Suspiró. ─_Deja de molestar a mi pequeño hermano_─. Dijo al liberar de su "castigo" al menor. ─_Bien. Cree que él estará a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras..._─. Lo levantó en brazos para comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar de la Segunda Fase. ─_...pero cuando llegue el momento, me aseguraré de que no te le acerques nunca mas y si me desobedeces, esta vez si te mataré._

.

.

.

─¿Dónde estará Gon y los demás?─. Pensó en voz alta mientras miradaba sus alrededores, notando así que el Examinado mantenía la vista sobre el camino. ─...Esto no es bueno... pero... sé que ellos lo lograrán...

─¡Killua!─. Una voz conocida hizo que se relajara.

─Kurapika─. Con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se aproximó al rubio. ─Tardaste demasiado, creí que...

─¡L-Leorio! ¿L-lo has visto?─. Preguntó desesperado y bastante preocupado por el otro. Las imagenes de la pelea que presenció llegaron a su mente. ─...Encontramos a Hisoka... intentó atacarnos. Escapé pero creo que Leorio fue a buscarlo...─. Llevó ambas manos a sus rodillas, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. ─...Lo perdí de vista...

─¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese anciano idiota fue a buscarlo al pervertido ese?!─. Gritó fuera de sí, atrayendo algunas miradas. ─¡¿Y ustedes que me miran?! ¡Largo!─. Les envió una mirada hostil y nadie pareció querer replicar a ello. ─Bien...─. Dio una respiración profunda para así tranquilizarse. ─Ya me calmé... ya me calmé... Ahora dime ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

─B-buscabamos a los demás y llegamos hasta un prado... había una emboscada para Hisoka. Leorio y yo pudimos ver como asesinó a los demás con un solo naipe... le dije que lo mejor era separarnos y corrí por mi camino...─. Apretó los dientes. ─No ibamos a poder contra él, lo mejor era escapar. Y creí que... que el estaría aquí...

Bufó. ─Te diré algo sobre Leorio, él hace lo que quiere y mas si hay una injusticia de por medio─. Se cruzó de brazos. ─...No recuerdo qué...─. Un escalofrío lo hizo callar. ___________«Esa aura..._».Volteó hacia atrás, encontrandose a Hisoka sonriendo. ___________«¿Q-qué está...?_». Señaló hacia su derecha. ___________«¿Será que...?_». ─¡Leorio!─. Gritó al reconocer a su amigo recostado sobre el tronco de un árbo, junto con su maletín.

─¡Killua, espera!

─¡Leorio! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!─. Indagó al llegar.

Algo atontado, preguntó. ─¿Por qué estoy todo golpeado?─. Tanto el albino como el rubio se sorprendieron. ─Mi memoria está algo confusa...

Kurapika se inclinó para murmurar al oír al menor. ─Probablemente no debamos decirle lo que sucedió.

─Supongo... que es lo mejor.

─Por cierto chicos ¿Dónde está Gon?─. Llevó una mano hasta la zona del golpe. ─No recuerdo algunas cosas... pero, tengo la sensación de haberlo visto en algún lado. Que extraño.

___________«Es verdad... yo no lo he visto y..._». ─Esperen aquí ¿Sí?─. Pidió al sentir algo extraño en el ambiente, junto con una corazonada suya. ___________«Quizá esté equivocado... pero_». Corrió hacia uno de los lugares mas alejados, sin notar que su brazo había rozado a otra persona; una persona, que lo vigilaba atentamente. ___________«... Creo que..._». Sus pasos se detuvieron al reconocer un bulto sobre el suelo, cerca de los arbustos. ─¡Gon!

El moreno estaba tendido en el cesped, con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y una expresión pacífica en el rostro. Killua se arrodilló a su lado y suspiró aliviado al poder oír el calmado latir del corazón ajeno, sonrió suavemente y sin poder controlar el impulso, una de sus manos acarició con sumo cuidado la mejilla de Gon; como si temiese que sus manos pudiera romperlo.

___________«... ¿Por qué siempre cuando estás dormido tienes ese rostro tranquilo y relajado?_». Su mano libre se situó sobre las ajenas.─Hey... me tenías muy preocupado─. Murmuró en un tono cariñoso para que solo la persona dormida pudiera oírlo. ─...Me tenías preocupado... como no tienes idea─. Mordió su labio inferior para retener las lágrimas. ─...Lo siento Gon... pero, ya no quiero cambiar las cosas.

Se movió ligeramente y descubrió su mirada con pesadez. ─Uh... ¿Killua?─. A pesar de la luz del sol, logró reconocer a la persona delante suyo. ─¿Q-qué haces... aq-aquí...?

─Lo siento Gon─. Dijo de repente. ─Debía haber ido contigo... disculpame, pero, hay algo que... había algo que me lo impedía.

─Conmigo no debes disculparte... sino con tus amigos.

─Pero...

─...Sin peros... Killua─. Quitando de sí las manos ajenas, se sentó en el suelo. ─...Debes preocuparte por ellos, son tus amigos y estoy seguro... que ellos hacen lo mismo por ti─. Ambos vieron como Kurapika regañaba a Leorio por ser imprudente y desconsiderado. ─...La próxima vez... no lo pienses y has lo que te dicte tu corazón... por mas tonto que suene eso.

─...Tal vez... tengas razón...─. Murmuró mientras veía a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Gon asintió complacido por la respuesta. ─Etto... ¿Podrías moverte Killua? Me quiero levantar del suelo.

─Ah si. Discul...─. Al volver su rostro hacia el moreno, nunca espero que lo siguiente ocurriera. ─...pame...─. Completó en un murmullo.

Ninguno pareció notar que sus cuerpo se habían aproximado al otro y ahora, una mínima distancia los separaba. Sus narices se rozaban y no podían apartar la mirada del otro al sentir una extraña corriente electrica recorriendo por completo su ser, causando en sonrojo en sus mejillas y un ritmo acelerado en su corazón; reconocieron todo tipo de reacciones, mas no querían aceptar que sus labios se habían tocado levemente.

─¡Ah-ah yo...!─. De un salto se levanto rascando su cabeza. ─...Yo bueno... la verdad...eh yo ehehehe─. Ante la mirada fija de Gon se sintió mas avergonzado. ─¡I-diota, le-levantate de una vez! ¡L-la prueba está por comenzar!

El oji-marrón asintió un tanto confundido con una expresión curiosa en el rostro y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia uno de sus costados. ─Ah. Entiendo─. Su corazón latió más rápido al ver que el albino estiraba una de sus manos hacia él. ─¿Q-qué estas...?

Ya mas calmado, y sin despegar la mirada de la gigantesca puerta, dijo. ─Rápido. Quiero terminar este estúpido examen de una vez por todas.

Sonrió conmovido por la actitud vergonzosa de Killua. ─...Ok─. Aceptó la ayuda y al estar de pie, comenzó a ser arrastrado por el otro.

─...D-de esta manera no te perderás... ¡No quiero sentirme culpable al no verte!─. Y antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo, gritó. ─¡N-no estoy enojado... ni molesto... ni sonrojado! I-idiota... solo quiero... quiero ver que estés bien.

─A-ah─. Sus mejillas se colorearon con un débil rosa. ─...E-está bien... Killua─. Bajó la mirada al suelo para ocultar su sonrisa. Con los dedos de su mano libre rozó sus labios y sonrió aún más. ─¡Yosh!─. Las posiciones cambiaron y él pasó a arrastrar al albino. ─¡Vamos por la siguiente Fase!─. Exclamó emocionado al dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde estaban Leorio y Kurapika, ignorando las quejas del oji-azul.

Killua suspiró pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. ___________«Gon siempre será Gon sin importar qué... y me temo que... eso es lo que mas me agrada de él_». Pensó al recordar todas sus aventuras._______  
_

_La situación estaba cambiando, tanto para bien como para mal._

* * *

¡Ja! No se esperaban eso. *U* Opté por hacerlas felices con un casi beso luego de un capitulo taaaan intenso... xD (tranquilas, tranquilas. El shonen-ai va a comenzar a partir de aquí... así que... estén atentas... ;D ).

Bueno, bueno. Creo que ya está ¿No? Je je, como que vamos entrando en ambiente y todo eso...xD Por si no quedó claro lo del Jajanken (que muchos de seguro tenían curiosidad), saben que es una habilidad especial que el individuo termina desarrollando:  
*aquí Gon explicó que él la aprendió desde pequeño y ha estado perfeccionandola (en sí es posible, porque había dos opciones: entrenar hasta conseguirla o que alguien "ayude" para que el Nen despierte en la persona. Como lo hizo Wing con Killua y Gon).  
*Y en cuanto a lo otro. Killua puede o no desarrollar su tecnica especial (recuerde que fue a comienzos de Greed Island para poder ingresar al juego), despues de todo sabe lo básico.  
*También...creo que esto fue suficiente para saber que Illumi fue conciente de que esta realidad estaba mal, pero al parecer, el resto de la familia no (y por como lo dice... los demás Zoldyck están contentos con Gon o no saben que las cosas no son así... xD).

Bien. En sí creo que es todo por ahora, ya aclaré las dudas y eso. Cualquier cosita pregunten, no tengo drama en responder... fue un poquito mas largo por qué... (esto no les interesa, pero si quieren lean), mis hermanas acaban de descubrir que hago fan-fic, y si se lo están preguntando si. Es malo eso y creo que ahora va a costar mas publicar seguido ¡Pero voy a intentar!

Se cuidan mucho y nos veremos en la próxima actualización...

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	7. Volver x A x Empezar

Hola. Uff, tuve algo de suerte y mis hermanas se apiadaron de mi, dejandome usar la computadora (todavía no me han pedido explicación alguna, peeeeero, por como viene el asunto en algún momento lo van a hacer). En fin, dejando el drama de mi vida (que no han terminado aún... ojala espero que terminen de una buena vez...xD) ¡A lo realmente importante! Que es el fic.

Ya saben que nada es mío, ni los personajes salvo la historia del fic(solo quería aclarar eso... XP)

Bien. Espero les guste. ¡Y que lo disfruten! ¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

─¡Gon! ¡Sueltame!

─No puedo creer que hayas llegado hasta aquí y llores por sólo sostener tu mano.

Sus mejillas se colorearon. ─¡I-idiota no te burles! ¡Y-y no estoy llorando!─. Gritó ante la burla del moreno. ─¡Y ya déjame!─. Se soltó bruscamente, mas solo generó que su "amigo" se riera aún más. ─Definitivamente, eres extraño.

Detuvo su carcajada para replicar con una dulce y coqueta sonrisa en su rostro. ─Siendo así de extraño, Killua quiere mucho, mucho, mucho a Gon─. Le sacó la lengua al final y al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojó levemente; ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ultimamente, no estaba siendo precavido con las palabras y esto sucedía mayormente al estar en compañía del albino ¿Por qué? Eso era... lo que mas deseaba saber.

___________«¿P-Por qué dice algo así?... Esas palabras son tan... tan vergonzosas..._». ─...Y-yo...¡Agh! Eres un estúpido Gon─. Se rascó la cabeza con aires nerviosos, rogando a lo que fuere para que el pelinegro se detuviera con sus bromas. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la voz del Examinador se hizo presente.

─Todos hicieron un excelente trabajo. La Fase Dos tendrá lugar aquí, en el Parque Forestal Biska─. Dijo con absoluta calma y serenidad. ─Ahora sí, debo marcharme. La mejor de las suertes para todos─. Fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar y perderse entre los árboles.

Gon sonrió alegremente y llevando ambas manos a los costados de su boca, gritó. ─¡Adiós Satotz-san! ¡Nos veremos en otro año!

Las gigantescas y pesadas puertas se abrieron con lentitud, los aspirantes a convertirse en Hunters mantuvieron la vista en el enfre, esperando con total atención la aparición del próximo Examinador y por sobre todo, el desafío que vendría con ello. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, se pudo apreciar varios muebles sobre el verde cesped, cada uno de ellos a una distancia prudente entre sí, y un inmeso edificio en tonos rojos y amarillos; pero, lo que mas llamaba la atención eran las dos personas ubicadas cerca de la puerta de ésta.

─¿Los candidatos que pasaron la Fase Uno, podrían entrar por favor?─. Pidió la mujer, sentada en un sillón bordo, de cabellos verdes y ojos en distinto tono. ─Bienvenidos─. A medida que los presentes se aproximaba, ella sonrió. ─Soy Menchi, la Examinadora de la Segunda Fase.

El hombre detrás de ella, dijo. ─Y yo soy Buhara, el otro Examinador.

___________«Esa mujer... un momento. ¡Es ella! ¡Es la maniática de la cocina! Mierda. No espere que ella estuviera aquí_». Suspiró resignado. ___________________«Ahora debo esperar a que el grandote la haga enojar, nos den la consiga del examen, ir a buscar esos cerdos apestosos y escuchar cada una de sus malas críticas por los platillos que preparamos... Genial. Simplemente genial y por sobre todo divertido..._». Killua torció la boca ante aquel recuerdo, sin embargo, no podía negar sentirse orgulloso de sí. No por su antiguo accionar, sino porque aún no había olvidado ciertos hechos de su vida anterior. ___________«Además de que NO voy a hacer algo... tengo el consuelo que debo esperar hasta el otro desafío..._».

─¿Qué clase de prueba será esta?─. Leorio se mantuvo espectante; además de tener curiosidad por la chica, lo tenía por el examen.

Kurapika mantuvo la vista enfrente con una expresión seria. ─Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero tal vez...─. Miró su alrededor, notando una vez más los muebles en el cesped. ─...esté relacionado con ello.

─Pues... yo creo que será divertido─. El albino de ojos azules rió por lo bajo. Sabía perfectamente que la pasaría muy bien en esta etapa ¿Qué mejor que burlarse del fracaso ajeno, y mas si ese fracaso era del "pervertido" de Leorio y el "genio" de Kurapika? ___________«La voy a pasar muuuuuuy bien aquí... ¡Ah cierto! Gon tampoco pasó la prueba..._». ─Nee Gon ¿Tú qué opinas?─. Cuando volteó la vista al oji-marrón, se sorprendió de no encontrarlo a su lado. ─¿Gon? ¡¿Dónde se rayos se metió?!

─¡Menchi-kun!─. Un grito infantil resonó en el lugar, llamando la atención de todos, incluso la de los Examinadores; la alegre sonrisa de su rostro no podía compararse con nada ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se reía de esta manera? Ya... lo había olvidado.

La peli-verde parpadeó levantandose del sillón al ver que alguien se le aproximaba. Un muchacho de cabello negro y vestimenta verde. ¿Dónde había visto alguien así? A no ser que sea... ─¿Uh? ¿Gon?─. Entrecerró los ojos y los volvió a la normalidad luego de reconocer al niño. ─¡Gon!─. Bajó los escalones sintiendose relajada. ─¡Gon! Que sorpresa verte aquí...

─¡Menchi-kun!─. Tomando el impulso necesario, saltó a los brazos de la mujer, asegurandose de envolver las piernas sobre la esbelta cintura de ella. ─¡Menchi-kun! Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho─. Dijo llevando los brazos hasta el cuello ajeno, brindandole un afectivo y cariñoso abrazo. ─¡Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte!─. Y al terminar, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla derecha, para luego descansar su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros

Ella sonrió después de recibir aquel beso. ─Yo también te extrañe Gon─. Correspondió el gesto ante la mirada pasmada de todos.

Leorio sintió que su mandibula se desencajaba. ¿Ese niño estaba abrazado a semejante mujer como si fueran una pareja? ¡¿Era real lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando?! ─¿Q-qué fue...eso?─. Levantó su mano, señalando al niño. ─¡¿Cómo es que él puede abrazar a una mujer así y yo no?! ¡¿Por qué?!─. Continuó lloriqueando; sin notar que sus dos amigos lo estaba ignorando.

Kurapika llevó una mano hasta su barbilla. ─Por la manera en que se abrazan, deben de conocerse─. Suspiró al ver el "espectáculo" del futuro médico. ─¿Tú que crees Killua? ¿Uh? ¿Killua?─. A pesar de sus constantes llamados, el albino no parecía estar escuchando sus palabras. ___________«¿Qué le ocurre? Parece molesto_». Sus ojos se dirigieron en la dirección que su amigo veía, comprendiendo al fin lo que estaba sucediendo. ___________«Entiendo. No está molesto_». Se rió levemente, sintiendo algo de compasión por el oji-azul, quien al parecer no sabía que estaba sientiendo. ___________«Solo está celoso..._».

Al ver que Gon era colocado en el suelo por aquella mujer, Killua volvió a apretar los dientes y los puños con mucha fuerza. ¡¿Pero como se atrevían a hacer algo como eso?! ¡Ella era una Examinadora! ¡Una mujer adulta! ¡Mucho más grande que él! ¡Y Gon era... era Gon! ¡Tenía doce por el amor de Dios! Y para empeorar la situación, ahora hablanba tranquila y despreocupadamente ¡Como si ellos... como si _él_... no estuviera aquí!

___________«Ese estúpido... ¡Ya me las pagará!_». Sentía una gran furia en su interior. Un sentimiento que hace años no sentía, salvo cuando hacia los "encargos" que su familia en encomendaba. ___________«Ya verá... ya lo verá..._». La ira se iba disminuyendo, solo para abrirle paso a otra emoción totalmente diferente. Ver la brillante sonrisa de Gon lo entristeció. ___________«Gon..._». Y entendió porque sentía tanta tristeza. ___________«Esas sonrisas... siempre me las obsequiaba._». ─...Gon...─. Dijo su nombre en un suave murmullo, sin saber el por qué.

─¿Uh?─. Apartó la vista de la peli-verde, volviendola a la dirección de Killua. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y pudo notar la tristeza en aquellos ojos azules, sintió un nudo en la garganta. ─Killua...

.

.

___________«_Ese es tu mayor problema, tú nunca entiendes nada. ¡Porque eres un idiota, eso es lo que pasa!_____»._

...

___________«_¡Despierta de tu fantasia Gon! Tú no durarias ni un solo segundo en la vida que yo tuve. ¡Ni uno solo!_____»._

...

...

___________«_...Lo que yo desería... ¡Es no haberte conocido nunca!_____»._

.

.

─¿Gon? ¿Te sientes bien?─. Preguntó Menchi al notar que el niño llevaba una de sus manos hasta su frente mientras una expresión de dolor se posaba en su faz, dolor y confusión. ─¿Gon...?─. Ubicó su mano en su hombro, llamando por fin su atención.

Levantó la vista, encontrandose con la mirada preocupada de ella. ─Descuida, no es nada. Solo un dolor de cabeza... nada grave─. Le sonrió alegremente, aunque supiera a la perfección que era una sonrisa falsa. ___________«_.._.__ aunque... no es la primera vez que siento estos dolores... Creí que... ya no volverían...__»._ Una sonrisa melancolica apareció. ___________«_.._. Bueno, es mi culpa... por querer recordar algo que no debo o al menos, que siento que no debo recordar____»._ Esto último lo pensó mirando fugazmente hacia Killua. ___________«_..._Por su culpa... esos dolores vuelven cuando no deberías...____». _─...Junto con aquella voz que no logro identificar...─. Dijo bajito.

Un gran estruendo, o eso habían creído los presentes, hizo acto de presencia en el lugar.

Menchi sonrió dirigiendo su vista hacia Buhara. ─Debes tener hambre─. No fue una pregunta, sino mas bien una afirmación.

Con un tono lastimero replicó. ─Me muero de hambre...

Ignorando aquella sensaciones en su cuerpo, Gon volvió al pequeño grupo con la cabeza agacha y una expresión seria en el rostro. Y al situarse al lado del albino, lo único que recibió fue la indiferencia de éste junto con un silencio incomodo; ambos se sentía de diferente manera, pero sabía que de una u otra manera, era culpa de quien estaba al lado. Era culpable de hacerlo sentir de esa manera y también sabían, que no replicarian nada, eran demasiado orgullosos para ello.

Sin embargo, Leorio era ignorante de esa situación y sin cuidado alguno preguntó, un tanto confundido. ─¡¿Cómo es que abrazaste a la Examinadora enfrente de todos?!─. El oji-marrón volvió a la realidad ante el grito y o interrumpieron antes de que pudiera responder. ─¡¿Acaso ustedes dos son pareja?!

─¡¿Qu-qué?!─. Exclamaron a coro ambos niños, uno avergonzado y otro enfurecido. Al oír el grito del otro se miraron brevemente para luego voltear el rostro.

─¡Realmente eres un pervertido Reorio! ¡¿Cómo este mocoso puede salir con alguien como ella?!─. Se aseguró que la última parte fuera dicha con todo el asco posible.

Gon lo notó y sin reprimir su enojo, pisó con fuerza el pie de Killua. ─A Menchi la conocí en el primer Examen de Cazador que participe, ella fue buena conmigo y por lo tanto yo soy bueno con ella... aunque, me sorprende que no esté molesta conmigo por haber intentado matarla─. Murmuró para sí. ─¡Eres un anciano asqueroso! ¡Nunca podría ver de esa manera a Menchi-kun! Bueno... si podría hacerlo ¡Pero este no es el caso!

Antes de que el mayor del grupo continuara con su interrogatorio, la Examinadora lo interrumpió con su grito. ─¡La Fase Dos consistirá en...!─. Levantó su brazo izquierdo, señalando hacia adelante. ─¡...Cocinar!

Los participantes guardaron silencio al oír la consigna, mas no esperaron ni cinco segundos para replicar a ello. Unos furiosos y otros decepcionados, pero la gran mayoria molesto por tal desafío.

─Espera ¿Cocinar? ¡Estamos aquí para tomar el Examen de Cazador!─. Gritó Todo al perder la paciencia, no daba credito de lo que había oído. ¡Tenía que ser una broma de esa mujer!

Menchi se mantuvo tranquila a pesar de el tono hostil del postulante. ─Eso es muy cierto. Su reto para la Segunda Fase es producir un plato que satisfaga nuestro paladar.

─¡¿Por qué tenemos que cocinar?!

Al oír ese reclamo, no se contuvo en responder. ─Eso es porque nosotros somos Cazadores Gourmets.

─¿Uh?─. Todo fue el primero en carcajearse. ─Cielos, que desilusión─. Al terminar de decir, fue secundado por las risas ajenas.

A una distancia prudente, oculto entre las ramas de los árboles, y observando atentamente lo que sucedía, Satotz murmuró. ─Los Cazadores Gourmets Menchi y Buhara... Su selección como examinadores podría ser problemantica─. Sostuvo los binoculares con cuidado. ─Sólo cincuenta candidatos... No, dependiendo la tarea, es posible que menos de diez candidatos pasen la Segunda Fase. Aunque...─. Su mirada se posó en el niño de cabello negro. ─...Tengo la leve sospecha que Menchi hará que el Joven Zoldyck apruebe solo para enfurecer a los demas postulantes...

Cuando las risas se detuvieron, Todo agregó. ─Así que, Cazadores Gourmets ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

La peli-verde le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de volver a tomar asiento. ─Buhara─. Fue lo único que se dignó a decir; tenía pensado ser amable, pero ahora había cambiado de opinión, sería una completa y malvada bruja. ___________«_.._. Vea__mos quien se ríe al final...__». _Se cruzó de brazos y buscó entre la multitud a una personita. ___________«_Da lo mejor de ti Gon_... por__que se muy bien que aquí, eres el único que vale la pena...»._

Buhara se levantó del suelo para dar la indicación. ─El ingrediente requerido es cerdo, son libres de usar carne de cualquier especie de cerdo del Bosque Biska y deben usar las instalaciones de aquí para preparar el cerdo. Solo pasarán si los dos pensamos que está delicioso.

─Y evaluaremos más que el sabor─. Continuó ella con los ojos cerrados, negandose a darles el "privilegio" de verla. ─No subestimen las complejidades del cocinar ¿Lo entienden? Cuando los dos hayamos comido hasta estar satisfechos, el examen terminará.

Con una sonrisa burlona y haciendo un gesto con la mano, Todo murmuró. ─Lo entendemos. Lo entendemos. Comencemos ya.

─Entonces la Segunda Fase del Examen...─. Con su mano derecha se golpeó el estomago, como si se tratase de un gong. ─¡Comience ahora!

Sin perder tiempo todos partieron, excepto uno de los participantes, quien continuó mirando a los Examinadores con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─¡Gon!─. Kurapika se detuvo al notar la ausencia del pelinegro. ─¡¿No vienes?!─. Preguntó desde la distancia.

El oji-marrón respondió sin volver el rostro. ─¡Iré enseguida, adelantense! ¡Luego los alcanzo!

─Si, pero...

Killua no se mantuvo cayado. ─Vamonos ya, Kurapika. Al lo mejor Gon, tiene algo mas interesante que hacer que pasar el Examen─. Dijo con burla y desdén mezclados en su voz, llevó ambas manos a sus bolsillos y caminó hacia adelante cerca de Leorio.

El joven Kuruta suspiró. ___________«_Parece ser que sigue molesto... No es bueno_ y no sería correcto intervenir e__n una pelea de albinos...»._ No tardó demasiado en alcanzar al duo. ___________«_.._. No hay nada que pueda __hacer... solo esperar a que ellos se reconcilien y Killua pueda hablar con Gon...»._

Menchi notó que el pelinegro aún seguía en el lugar. ─¿Ah? ¿Tienes pensado quedarte aquí Gon? Esos cerdos no se atraparán solos y lo sabes...

─Menchi-kun, Buhara-san─. Se inclinó delante de ellos. ─Disculpen los dichos de los demás, por favor─. Levantó la vista con una sonrisa en su rostro. ─Yo sé que ustedes son grandes Cazadores Gourmets y soy consciente del esfuerzo que hacen en su labor. No presten atención a los dichos ajenos, ellos se reían porque son ignorantes, además de una bola de perdedores─. Sacó la lengua en gesto de burla. ─Eso solo quería decirles ¡Nos vemos luego!─. Dijo para luego correr hacia la salida.

─Es díficil creer que ese niño intentó asesinar al presidente Netero ¿Verdad?

─Es cierto. Cuando hablas con él o simplemente lo ves, sabes que es una buena persona, pero, al presenciar su manera de actuar en multitudes y por sobre todo en los desafíos... se puede percibir que es alguien peligroso─. Menchi llevó ambas manos a sus caderas. ─Sé que debería estar atenta a su alrededor... pero, tengo una extraña sensación al verlo...

─¿En serio?─. Buhara la miró sorprendido. ─¿Una sensación como cual...?

─Es extraño... pero, siento como si ese no fuera el verdadero Gon. No sé como explicarlo─. Dio un suspiró de resignación. ─Bueno... ¿Tú mismo oíste lo que el Presidente Netero nos dijo, verdad? Hay que mantener vigilado a ese niño...

─Es cierto.

La peli-verde sonrió al recordar algo importante. ─¿Son libres de usar carne de cualquier clase de cerdo? Ese es un filete bastante desagradable.

─Escoger los ingredientes fue mi trabajo─. Se justificó.

─Solo una clase de cerdo vive en el Bosque Biska ¿Correcto?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ─Espero que no vayan a morirse.

En el interior del bosque, los aspirantes buscaban detrás de los árboles, entre los arbustos y algunos pastisales, alguna clase de cerco que sirviera para el cumplir las espectativas del desafío.

─Atrapar un cerdo y cocinarlo, esto es mas fácil que la Primera Fase─. Infló su pecho en señal de orgullo. Leorio se aseguró de sostener mejor la manija de su maletín.

Kurapika asintió estando de acuerdo. ─Espero que sea así de simple...

Un bufido brotó de los labios de Killua. ─Ya dejen de lloriquear─. Se cruzó de brazos. ─Y vayan a buscarlo.

─¡¿Y tú qué, no lo harás?!

─Primero, baja el tono anciano y segundo, no, no haré algo como eso─. Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco al final. ─Soy asesino, no cocinero.

─¿Asesino?─. Repitieron sus amigos a coro.

___________«_Uhhh, m_ierda. Olvidé__ decirles eso...». _─Bueno... yo... la verdad─. Llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza, con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro y una mueca de verguenza; si que había sido despistado. Aún les debía una explicación completa a sus amigos.

─Killua también es asesino como yo, ¿No se los dijo?─. Con un ágil movimiento, saltó de la copa de un árbol y aterrizó en el suelo con gracia y delicadeza. ─Es extraño que no se los haya dicho.

─¡E-esperen! ¡¿Tú eres un asesino?!─. Señaló al albino. ─¡¿Y tú eres un asesino?!─. Esta vez señaló al moreno.

─Si, ambos pertenecemos al mismo oficio.

─Sí, sí, sí. Somos asesinos, deja de molestar Oji-san.

─¡No me digas viejo, mocoso lleno de canas!

─¡No es mi culpa que mi pelo sea blanco! ¡Y yo seré canoso, pero tú eres un ansiano pervertido!

─¡¿Qué has dicho?!

─¡Lo que oíste! ¡Pervertido!

Kurapika suspiró resignado, no esperaba que esos dos terminaran en una pelea, pero a la vez si. ___________«_Supongo que algunas cosas no cambiarán..._»._ Sus ojos se abrieron ante ese pensamiento. ___________«_¿_Por qué pensé algo así?... No lo entiendo y...». _Se detuvo al ver la mirada tranquila en el rostro del moreno.─Gon...─. El oji-marrón parpadeó y volvió la vista. ─¿Te sucede algo?

─¿Por qué me hablas?─. Aquella pregunta tomó desprevenido al rubio. ─No recuerdo haberte dado el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre y lo haces como si nosotros dos tuvieramos alguna familiaridad─. Sus manjos sujetaron su mochila. ─... es extraño.

─¿Te molesta que lo haga? Si es así prometo no volver a hacerlo y acepta mis disculpas por ello.

─No... no sucede nada. Solo pocas personas me llaman por mi nombre─. Le brindó una mirada avergonzada. ─...Por lo general, no le agrado a mucha gente y supongo que ese fue el motivo por el cual intentaron asesinarme los años anteriores─. Mencionó con tristeza. ─Descuida... puedes llamarme por mi nombre─. Se situó frente a él y estirando su mano dijo. ─¡Soy Gon, es un placer!

El Kuruta se sorprendió pero al final tuvo una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. ─Yo soy Kurapika, mucho gusto─. Mencionó correspondió el saludo.

Esa pequeña presentación hizo que Killua se detuviera de pelear, un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro mientras un sentimiento de molestía se situaba en su pecho. ___________«_¿Qué creen que están haciendo?_». _─¡Oigan ustedes! Por si ya lo olvidaron estamos buscando un cerdo, así que, dejen de jugar y vamos a terminar con este estúpido desafío. Además...─. Bufó una vez más al ver que Gon no le prestaba atención. ─¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

─Es por aquí─. Murmuró para luego saltar hacia un desnivel en el cesped. Killua suspiró y terminó siguiendolo, seguido por Leorio y Kurapika; los demás terminaron deteniendose cuando el moreno lo hizo. ─Los encontré─. Señaló antes de que alguno pudieran decirle algo.

─¡Cerdos!─. Exclamó Leorio al ver a los gigantescos cerdos rosados de grandes hocicos. ─Uh... Están masticando huesos.

El rubio estuvo igual de sorprendido. ─No me digas que...¿Son carnívoros?

─Chicos ¿Ustedes saben correr rápido?─. Preguntó al levantarse sigilosamente del suelo.

─¿Gon?─. El albino se extrañó por aquella pregunta, pero más al ver como el pelinegro se aproximaba a las colosales criaturas. ─¡¿No me digas que vas a...?!

Gon sonrió con burla y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, gritó. ─¡CERDOS!

Los animales gruñeron salvajemente, soltando aire por sus fosas nasales, y enceguesidos por al aire se dispusieron a atacar al pequeño grupo, quienes no tuvieron otra alternativa que correr por sus vidas.

─¡Ahh, aléjense de nosotros!

─¡Corran que nos están alcanzando!

─¡Gon, eres un idiota!

─Ehehehe. ¡Diviértete un poco Killua!

En medio de la estampida, algunos "inocentes" terminaron siendo arrojados desde es suelo hasta varios metros en el aire, otros estampados contra los árboles y muy pocos pasados por encima quedando inmóviles en el suelo.

Por solo ver eso, Leorio gritó. ─¡Eso cerdos están locos!

Muchos intentaron detenerlos, Todo arrojó una gran roca contra ellos pero fue destruida en un segundo, con sus hocicos, Hanso lanzó sus shuriken hacia ellos y fue totalmente inútil; Ante esa clase de defensa, Gon suspiró. ¿Qué les pasaba a los postulantes? No cabia duda que eran unos buenos para nada, todos y cada uno de ellos. Ninguno servía y solo solo significaba una cosa, este año no tendría tanta diversión como creía ¿Valdría la pena comenzar a asesinarlos luego de la Tercera Fase?

___________«_Supongo que... tendré el consuelo de pelear contra Hisoka _o con Illumi-onii-sama...». _Pensó con resignació que... no habrá otra alternativa─. Murmuró para sí sacando su caña de pescar de la mochila. Usando Zetsu, se aceguró de ocultar su presencia para así esconderse entre las copas de los árboles y al tomar el impulso necesario, golpeó al cerco en su punto débil; su frente, oculta detrás de su gran hocico.

Un rugido bestial fue el último sonido que salió de la criatura y luego cayó de espaldas al suelo.

─¡Oígan todos! ¡Si quieren derrotarlos, deben golpear sus frentes!─. Gritó el moreno entre divertido y burlón. ─¡Es su punto débil!

Kurapika y Killua, ignorando que Leorio continuaba siendo perseguido por un cerdo, terminaron obedeciendo la indicación del moreno, junto con los demás aspirantes que había oído a la perfección el dato de éste. Los gritos de los cerdos se fueron oyendo uno tras otro, hasta incluso, los Examinadores fueron capaces de oírlos; no transcurrió mucho el tiempo hasta que los aspirantes aparecieron, cada uno con un cerdo en brazos.

Menchi estaba sorprendida, mientras que Buhara solo sonreía emocionado. ─Oh cielos, capturaron muchos─. Comentó ella.

El fuego se encendió y los cerdos comenzaron a cocinarse, algunos mucho mas rápido que otros. Cada uno tenía una meta específica, sin notar que estaban repitiendo las acciones y los mismos metodos de los otros.

Satotz, aún oculto entre los árboles, se sintió espectante. ─Hmmm. Los candidatos de este año son muy talentosos, sin embargo, la parte díficil aún está por venir.

Los minutos pasaron y uno de los postulantes fue el primero en presentar el platillo.

─Ahora coman el cerdo y envíenme a la siguiente fase.

La peli-verde se mostró indiferente, y pero aún al ver a ese hombre que se burló de su profesión. ─Okay, es hora de la evaluación─. Dijo en un tono de falsa alegría. ─Probando el sabor.

Buhara dio los primeros mordiscos y terminó levantando el círculo de aprobado. ─¡Sabe bien!

Una alarma resonó mientras Menchi levantaba una cruz azul. ─Está demasiado cocido. La dura textura arruina el sabor de la carne.

Todo se enfureció. ─¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera lo has probado!

─¡Es claro como el día!─. Exclamó molesta mientras su compañero continuaba devorando la carne.

El siguiente fue Hanso, el ninja. ─Okay... ¡Pruebenlo!─. Dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Un círculo rojo apareció, junto con la cruz azul. ─Quemado por fuera, crudo por dentro. Tu fuego era demasiado alto.

Platillo tras platillo, solo había puros fracasos y ello enfurecía demasiado a la Examinadora. No salía del asombro ¿Cómo era posible que no notaran sus acciones? ¡O eran demasiado estúpidos o eran muy ingenuos! ¡Esto sucedía por esta subestimando la cocina y el desafío! Maldición, no era tan díficil ¡Nada del otro mundo! Solo preparar una comida que sea del agrado de ambos jueces ¡¿Qué tan díficil podía ser?!

Mientras la Examinadora continuaba regañando a quien se aproximaba, Leorio murmuró. ─Ninguno ha pasado aún... y ella no ha probado ni un solo bocado del cerdo.

Kurapika chasqueó los dedos ante su repentina idea. ─Esta fase del examen es una prueba de cocina, pero no están evaluando por la originalidad y el poder de observación.

─Ya veo...─. El mayor del grupo sonrió estan de acuerdo.

Killua puso los ojos en blanco. ___________«_¿Es en serio? ¿Originalidad? ¿Observación?». Con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, se sentó en el suelo. Asegurandose de tene el mejor lugar para ese "espectáculo". ___________«_Si bien las palabras son de Kurapika... esa idea me la esperaría mas de Leorio».

─¿Qué tal les parece como cocino?─. Preguntó pedante y con aires de superioridad, orgulloso de su gran hazaña; un platillo de cerdo asado con una bandera en el lomo, una bander de la Asociación Hunter, cabe aclarar.

─¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Una comida para niños?!─. Gritó ella luego de arrojar el plato y por supuesto, Buhara lo atrapó para degustarlo; mientras tanto, Killua se carcajeó sin contenerse siquiera.

─¡Yo sigo!─. Exclamó Kurapika, con aires decididos. ─Por favor, juzgue mi creación.

Menchi se mostró seria. ─Finalmente, algo que parece un plato verdadero─. Dio un pequeño bocado lentamente, asegurandose de degustar muy bien la carne junto con los vegetales fueron utilizados. ─¡Guácala!─. Ultimó lanzando el plato sin compasión alguna, ante la mirada atónita del rubio. ─La apariencia es importante, pero sólo si sabe bien. ¡No eres mejor que ese #403!

El albino volvió a carcajearse, esta vez sujetandose el estomago. ─¡Fracasados!─. Les dijo a sus amigos al ver que volvían cabizbajos. ─¡Estuve a punto de morir de la risa!─. Con sus dedos secó algunas lágrimas.

─¡Hey mocoso, deja de molestarnos!

─Al menos dimos el examen...

─¡Pero fracasaron igual!─. Ante los ceños fruncidos de sus amigos, optó por detenerse. ─De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me calmo. Pero aún falta que alguien pase... ¿No es verdad, Gon?─. Volteó hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro, al igual que sus dos amigos. ─¿Gon?

─¿Qué está...?

─¿...haciendo?

A pesar de las preguntas ajenas, el oji-marrón no pareció estar prestandoles atención, solo continuaba preparando su platillo. Tomó algunos vegetales, los más frescos a su parecer, y con un cuchillo los cortó hábilmente en varios tamaños pero siempre manteniendo un orden, vertió el cotenido en un recipiento, el cual tenía una especie de salsa, y mojar la carne que había elegido en el. Por último, sirvió todo en un plato, asegurandose de que la carne ya estuviera perfectamente cocinada, y lo decoró con finas hierbas, además de un poco de sal.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, obviando las miradas ajenas, se presentó delante de los jueces. ─Espero les guste, por favor, sean buenos conmigo─. Murmuró para luego inclinarse delante de ellos.

─Oh, veo que no usaste todo el cerdo─. Comentó la Examinadora, un tanto curiosa de encontrar solo el lomo del animal en el plato.

Gon sacó la lengua en un gesto divertido. ─...Bueno, tal vez no sea cocinero, pero algunos platillos no usan todo el animal. Además, lo otro no me servía, pero le puse algo de sal para que la carne no se pudriera y pueda ser utilizada luego.

─Bien, veamos─. Dio una pequeña mordida, pero esta vez era diferente ya que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

─¡Está delicioso!─. Comentó Buhara levantando el círculo rojo, continuando devorando el platillo.

Un solo bocado fue suficiente para Menchi. ─Bueno, se nota que no eres cocinero, pero...─. Ver la mirada preocupada del pelinegro, le hizo dudar de su broma y optó por decirlo de una vez. ─Es un buen platillo. ¡Aprobado!─. Levantó el círculo azul.

─¡Ya-ta!─. Gritó emocionada dando un gran salto en el aire.

─¡Esa fue mucha comida, estoy lleno!

─Sí, yo también estoy llena─. Dijo con desdén y cierto desgano. Se levantó del sillón y llevando ambas manos a sus caderas, dijo. ─Por lo tanto, solo una persona aprueba. ¡Ya terminamos aquí!

Mientras los aspirantes se quejaban, Satotz decidió intervenir y con una rápida llamada bastaba. ─Como esperaba, ella recayó en sus viejos hábitos─. Del interior de su traje, sacó un célular.

─¡Solo ese niño aprobó!

─¿De veras?

─¿Ella lo está diciendo en serio?

─¿El examen ha terminado?

Gon estaba en silencio y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Menchi ultimó. ─Al final, todos han fallado.

Todo, luego de partir en dos una de las cocinas, gritó. ─¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros! Pediste cerdo, así que arriesgamos nuestras vidas para-

─Dije que prepararan el cerdo de una forma que a ambos nos pareciera deliciosa... ¡Ninguno de ustedes hizo algo remotamente delicioso! ¡Y si ese niño aprobó, fue porque al menos se acercó bastante e hizo algo totalemente distinto, en vez de cocinar el cerdo entero como todos ustedes─. El pelinegro se quitó el delantal celeste que llevaba puesto, dejandolo sobre el sillón. ─¡Todos ustedes hicieron lo mismo! No pusieron ningún empeño ¡Estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes se tomó en serio el cocinar y...!

─¡Menchi-kun!

─¿Uh? ¿Gon? ¿Qué sucede?

El pelinegro bajó las escaleras, pasando al lado de la peli-verde y al final, ubicarse delante de ella. ─Por favor─. Apretó los puños y agachó la cabeza. ─¡Apruebelos a todos, por favor!─. Suplicó con un tono de voz que desconocía. ─Por favor... hágalo.

─Gon ¿Por qué me pides eso? ¡¿Acaso no has oído mis palabras?!─. Señaló a la multitud. ─¡Ninguno de ellos decidió seguir las reglas e hicieron lo que se les vino en gana! ¡No puedo permitir que aprueben!

─¡Entonces no quiero pasar a la siguiente fase, cuando se ha hecho una injusticia!─. Ante aquella última declaración, los aspirantes guardaron silencio. ─Menchi... tú sabes que no has sido justa y sé que no eres así, por eso, no puedo aceptar pasar esta etapa─. Bajó la mirada; sintiendo que se tragaba su propio orgullo. ─...No puedo aceptarlo.

─Gon ¿Sabes lo que haces? Renuncias al examen, porque no haré que ellos apruben cuando no lo merecen.

─Si. Estoy seguro.

Killua sonrió conmovido y terminó mordiendo su labio inferior, tratando de contener la felicidad que sentía. ___________«Eso es algo... que solo el verdadero Gon haría..._».

─¡Ya es suficiente! No estoy tratando de convertirme en un cocinero o en un gourmet... ¡Quiero ser un Cazador!─. Dijo levantando su puño bien en alto. ─Mi meta es convertirme en un Cazador de Listas Negras ¡Me rehúso a que una simple Cazadora Gourmet decida mi destino!

La peli-verde frunció el ceño. ─Que mal que te haya tocado una simple Cazadora Gourmet como examinadora... ¡Mejor suerte para el próximo año!─. Antes de que Todo pudiera atacarla, Buhara intervino y con un golpe lo envió por el aire a varios metros; tanto Gon como Menchi estaban decididos en asesinar a ese idiota. ─Buhara, no intervengas. Tú tampoco Gon.

─No es divertido quedarse observando la situación... no cuando uno puede divertirse.

─Pero Menchi... si no hubiese intervenido, lo hubieses matado ¿Cierto?─. Preguntó él con cierta precausión.

─Probablemente─. Sacó sus cuatro cuchillas. ─Déjenme aclararles esto... frecuentemente nos aventuramos en las guaridas de feroces bestias, buscando los ingredientes. Cada Cazador conoce una forma de arte marcial, a ustedes les falta enfoque y voluntad para experimentar ¡Y eso los descalifica para convertirse en Cazadores!─. Ultimó señalandolos; Gon percibió un aura mucho mayor en el ambiente, un aura muy conocida, y sin perder el tiempo se ubicó delante de la Examinadora con la sola intención de protegerla.

─Dicho eso, sería excesivo reprobar a todos los candidatos─. Dijo de repente la voz de un adulto mayor. Desde un dirigible, una persona saltó y aterrizó sobre el suelo, dejando un gran cráter sobre él. ─Veo que aquí hay cierto inconveniente, bien, espero que no les moleste que intervenga. Entonces, Menchi-kun... Reprobaste a los candidatos porque desapruebas su renuncia a probar cosas nuevas?

─No... perdí la calma cuando uno de los candidatos insultó a los Cazadores Gourmets e hice el examen mas díficil de lo necesario, aprobando solo a uno.

─En otras palabras... estás consciente de que este examen es inaceptable.

─Sí─. Dijo cerrando sus ojos. ─Cuando se trata de la cocina, pierdo el control, no estoy calificada para ser examinadora. ¡Renunciaré como examinadora , así que por favor reahaga la Segunda Fase!

Netero mantuvo su rostro tranquilo. ─Pero sería mul díficil encontrar otro examinador en tan corto tiempo. Muy bien ¿Qué tal esto? Me gustaría que continuaras trabajando como examinadora, pero también debes participar en el nuevo examen que propongas. ¿Eso es aceptable? Estoy seguro que esto ayudará a los candidatos a aceptar los resultados.

Menchi sonrió. ─Eso es cierto. En ese caso, el próximo desafío será... ¡Huevos cocidos!─. Señaló hacia arriba. ─Presidente, ¿puede llevarnos en su dirigible a la montaña Partida en Dos?

─¿La Montaña Partida en Dos? Ya veo a lo que te refieres, claro que puedo hacerlo.

Luego del viaje hasta el lugar indicado, los candidatos bajaron uno por uno y prestaron atención a las claras indicaciones de la examinadora con la mirada fija sobre el profundo acantilado. Una fuerte ventisca golpeó los rostro de algunos haciendoles retroceder asustados, a diferencia de quienes estaban decididos a hacer el nuevo desafío, quien siguieron mirando hacia abajo; en donde se encontraba su objetivo. Los huevos que la Examinadora estaba pidiendo para cumplir la Segunda Fase; Menchi se lanzó al vacío, indicandoles como debía hacer para obtener los huevos y utilizando la corriente de aire, regresó a la meta.

Los dos menores observaron emocionados el acantilado, sintiendo la corriente de aire sobre sus rostros. ─¡Eso luce divertido!─. Exclamaron a coro con grandes sonrisas y al ver que el otro sonrieron nerviosamente.

─Este barranco tiene corrientes de aire que ayuda a los polluelos recién nacidos a volar hacia la telaraña─. Explicó Netero con calma y algo divertido por el comportamiento de los aspirantes.

─Listo. Ahora solo necesito hervir el huevo.

Todo retrocedió asustado. ─Debes estar bromeando. Ninguna persona saltaría allí...

─¡Vamos Killua!

─¡Si atrapo antes un huevo debes hacer todo lo que yo diga!

Tal como ellos habían saltado, pronto le siguieron los demás que si se atrevieron a continuar con el Examen. Luego de caer por varios metros en profundidad, se sostuvieron del hilo de la telaraña, sin notar que éste se estaba desprendiendo lentamente por el gran peso que sumaban todos juntos; algunos se soltaron antes de tiempo, dandose cuenta al fin que estaban lanzandose al vacío.

─No se muevan aún─. Murmuró Gon cerrando sus ojos, tratando de percibir en el ambiente alguna mínima corriente de aire; algunos candidatos escucharon sus palabras y optaron por esperar a que indicara el momento; sin embargo, el tiempo les jugaba en contra.

─¿Q-qué?

─¡La telaraña no nos aguantará a todos!

Con la mayor tranquilidad, murmuró. ─Gon... no te preocupes─. El moreno posó la vista sobre él. ─Tú solo dinos cuando...

─¿Por qué?─. Dijo bajito, dezlizandose mas cerca del albino. ─¿Por qué confías en mí?

─No lo sé... pero, estoy seguro que es lo correcto confíar en ti.

Una dulce y tierna sonrisa, junto con un suave sonrojo, se posó en el rostro del pelinegro, pero terminó diciendo algo que no tenía relación con las palabras de hace un momento. ─¡Ahora!─. Gritó soltandose mientras los demás hacian lo mismo.

Desde el borde del barranco, Netero contemplaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, había valido la pena intervenir en este pequeño inconveniente, ya que pudo apreciar con sus propios ojos lo interesantes que eran los postulantes de este año y verlos flotando en el aire con los huevos requeridos en mano, se lo confirmaba. Menchi también sonreía orgullosa, al parecer todo el asunto terminó resolviendose.

─¿Y el resto de ustedes? Supongo que renunciaron.

─También se requiera coraje para ceder.

.

.

.

Al llegar la tarde, y luego de hervir algunos huevos, los candidatos pudieron probar el delicioso saber de aquellos huevos y las sonrisas en sus rostros eran produco de ello; sin motivo aparente, Gon se aproximó a una de las personas que se negó a participar del nuevo desafío.

─Hey, Todo-san. Toma─. Estiró el huevo cocido hacia él. ─Es para ti... aún no lo he comido, puedes estar seguro de que no lo he hecho porque sigue intacto─. Dijo en tono de broma.

─Es delicioso─. Murmuró luego de dar una mordida.

Menchi, quien había presenciado toda la escena, decidió intervenir. ─Ahora están experimentando la dicha de descubrir lo rico que puede saber algo, nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas por esa dicha─. Ultimó señalandose al final y dando un guiño coqueto.

─Fui totalmente superado este año ¡Regresaré el próximo!

Gon decidió dejarles aclarar algunas cosas ellos solos y sin peder su sonrisa se alejó, mas no esperó que algo o mejor dicho alguien le impidiera continuar, solo por ubicarse delante de él. ─Killua...

─Oí que no comiste, pued-des comer del mío...─. Murmuró desviando la mirada avergonzado. ─Y-yo... hoy me comporté mal contigo y c-creo que... está es mi manera de compensarte...─. ___________«Gon, te maldigo a ti y a tu estúpida capacidad de hacer sentir bien a las personas ¡Eres demasiado amable y me estoy contagiando de ello!_». Pensó para sus adentros._______  
_

Negó con la cabeza. ─No te preocupes por ello, estoy bien.

Escuchar el gruñido del estomago del moreno solo hizo que sonriera aún más. ─Creo que eso demuestra la contrario─. No supo por qué, pero le gustaba ver a Gon sonrojado. ─Vamos, puedes comer─. Se sentó en el suelo y el pelingro hizo lo mismo, pero manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre ellos. ─Toma.

─Uh... bu-bueno─. Bajó la mirada al recibir el huevo cocido. ─¿Ki-Killua?

─¿Sí?

─¿Pu-puedo hacerte una... pregunta?

─Claro...

─¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te acercas a mí, si eres plenamente conciente de que puedo matarte en cualquier momento?

Con la mirada en el cielo, respondió. ─No lo harás...

─¿Cómo sabes eso?

─Aunque haya dudas, miedos o simplemente curiosidad... sé muy bien que nunca me matarás─. El moreno notó un brillo distinto en sus ojos azules. ─Tú nunca me matarás Gon, estoy completamente seguro de ello.

─Killua...

─Además ¡Los amigos siempre se protegen unos a otros! ¿No?─. Se tensó al escuchar sus propias palabras. ___________«¡Agh! Yo y mi maldita boca... ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan...?!_».

─¿A-Amigos? ¿Tú y yo?─. El albino comenzó a balbucear torpemente sin poder decir una palabra coherente, pero eso no le importó mucho a Gon, ya que terminó lanzandose a los brazos del otro. ─¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!─. Murmuró hasta quedarse sin aire.

___________«¿Él está... abrazandome?_». Sabía que su rostro estaba mucho mas rojo de lo normal y se preguntó si Gon era capaz de escuchar los acelerados látidos de su corazón. ___________«...Cada vez, te comportas como eras... antes de todo esto..._». Cerrando sus ojos, disfrutó y correspondió el abrazo.

─...Muchas gracias...Killua...─. Dijo en un tono de emoción y al borde del quiebre. ─...Todo estará bien... me encargaré de protegerte de cualquier daño que se te aproxime, es una promesa─. Refregó su cabeza contra el pecho ajeno. ─...Mi amigo... Killua...

─Go-Gon...

─¡Ci-cierto! Casi lo olvido... que tonto soy...─. Se alejó de él para volver a sentarse en el suelo. ─...N-no me presenté... Soy Gon. Gon Zoldyck, mucho gusto─. A pesar de la sonrisa, sus ojos se veían muy brillosos y algunas lágrimas fugitivas descendían por sus mejillas.

Tomando valor ,y olvidando la verguenza, secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares. ─...Soy Killua...─. Murmuró sonriente, por lo que estaba sucediendo y por volver a ver esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba. ─...Killua...Freecss.

_Ya habían dado el primer paso para cambiarlo todo._

* * *

Awww que lindos son *u* ¿De seguro a ustedes les gustó, no? Si, claro que sí... ellos son tan bellos juntos... XD Mientras estaba escribiendo, recordé que en este capitulo Gon tenía un delantal de cocina y lo busque para verlo ¡Se veía tan tierno! Mucho mas de lo normal... je je, así que no pude evitar no hacer referencia a ello. Es decir, cocinaba con un delantal puesto... que lindo.

Bueno, quitando todo eso de lado. En fin, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi, me encataria saber que piensan de ello, por lo que voy a esperar para saber.

Tengan un lindo día, pasenla bien y nos veremos en la próxima actualización... si tenemos suerte, puede que sea pronto y sino, será cuando puedan o me dejan hacerlo. ¡Un beso a todas/os!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	8. Recordando x Viejas x Memorias

¡Yeah! ¡Día de actualización! Je je, ¿A qué estaba esperando por esto, no? Que bueno (estoy medio enfermita y por eso tardé en publicar, por lo general lo hago más seguido...) Lo bueno es que mis hermanas están mas tranquilas con todo el tema de fanfiction ¡Y me dejan seguir escribiendo! Igual, aunque no me hubieran dejado lo habría seguido haciendo. ¡Ja! En sus caras...  
Dejando el drama de esta humilde escritora de fics.

Por si se están preguntando... este capitulo se ubicaría en el siete, pero no incluí el juego de la pelota (eso es para el próximo capitulo, junto con otras cosas), aquí van a poder saber un poco más del cambio de papeles, porque hasta ahora... Killua recuerda muchas cosas (pero en sí, también deben "recordar" hechos de esta vida). Igual.. eso no es lo único que va a pasar ¡Pero no les digo más!

_**¡Que lo disfruten guapuritas!**_

* * *

Luego de terminar la Segunda Fase del Examen de Cazador, todos los candidatos que aún dicidieron participar fueron invitados a subir al dirigible del Comité de Selección por el presidente de la Asociasión Hunter, el Presidente Netero, con el fin de trasladarlos hacia el lugar en donde se dará la siguiente etapa.

─Permitanme presentarme a los cuarenta y dos aspirantes que quedan─. Dijo con calma y un poco de diversión el hombre mayor. ─Yo soy Netero, Presidente del Comité de Selección del Examen de Cazador de este año.

─Y yo soy su secretario, Beans─. Continuó el hombrecito de traje negro y piel verdosa.

─Originalmente, había planeado hacer mi aparición durante la Fase Final del Examen, pero como estoy aquí...─. Se detuvo al ver las miradas decididas y un tanto desafiantes de los presentes. ─Adoro esta tensión en el aire. Así que, creo que voy a quedarme cerca por el resto del viaje.

Al oír su risa, Gon soltó un pequeño bostezo y terminó refregándose el ojo derecho. Si era verdad que estaba cansado, pero no como para ponerse a dormir, después de todo, podía permanecer días en vela gracias a su entrenamiento extremo; Killua lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo y suspiró, por un lado se alegraba de que volvieran a ser amigos y por el otro, estaba un poco incomodo y molesto por el accionar de moreno ¿Era su impresión, o Gon actuaba en algunos momentos como él?

___________«____________Bueno, eso tendría sentido, si cuando menos lo espera tiende a actuar como su antiguo amigo..._». Pensó para sus adentros, volviendo a suspirar, pero esta vez llamando la atención de su amigo; el moreno lo miró curioso, y un tanto preocupado, mas el albino terminó sonriendo y terminó prestando atención a las palabras del hombre mayor; aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué estaba hablando._______  
_

─Tenemos planificado arribar a nuestro destino mañana en la mañana, a las 8 AM. Encontraran su cena esperando en el comedor, también siéntanse libres de descansar un poco, en otras palabras, son libres de hacer lo que deseen hasta que sean contactados─. Mencionó Beans con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

El moreno estiró los brazos. ─¡Yosh! Vámos Killuas, ¡Exploremos la aeronave!─. El albino asintió de inmediato y ambos corrieron rumbo a la salida de la habitación.

Leorio suspiró mientras mantenía la vista sobre esos dos. ─¿Cómo pueden tener tanta energía después de todo lo que hicimos? Nah, yo voy a dormir un poco y me sentiré como nuevo─. Llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Dando un suspiro, Kurapika asintió. ─Supongo que eso es un buen plan... pero, hay dos cosas que me preocupan─. Comentó con seriedad mientras su amigo lo seguía de cerca, ambos dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

─¿Ah? ¿Y qué es?

─Primero el número de Fases que tiene estés Examen. ¿Cuántas serán en total?

─Oh, entiendo─. Detuvo su caminar, elevando la mirada hacia el techo. ─Ahora que lo mencionas... nunca lo han dicho ¿Cierto?

─En promedio, ha de cinco a seis Fases─. Respondió una voz a sus espaldas, los dos dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con la mirada sonriente de Tompa; Kurapika se mostró calmado, aunque internamente sintiera que algo no andaba bien. ¿Podría ser que esto sea una sensación de deja vú? Porque sentía...que ya había tenido una respuesta así en algún momento, mas no lo recordaba con certeza.

─Entonces─. Leorio notó la mirada del rubio. ─Eso significa que aún nos quedan tres o cuatro...

Para terminar de una vez con la conversación, murmuró. ─Más razones para descansar ahora.

─Pero... deberían tener cuidado─. Su sonrisa creció al ver que ellos se detuvieron una vez más. ─El secretario sólo nos dijo cuando arribaremos a nuestro destino, por lo que, es posible que el Tercer Examen pueda llevarse a cabo en el mismo dirigible y tampoco significa que necesariamente seremos contactados a las 8 AM. Podrían despertar y descubrir que el Examen ya ha terminado, además...

Kurapika lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera con sus manipulaciones; ya se estaba hartando de su actitud. ─No hay forma que la próxima Fase se lleve a cabo en el dirigible, si esa fuera su intención, no hubiesen dicho que éramos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos, nos hubiesen dicho que esperáramos. Procura evitar sacar conclusiones tan carentes de sentido, o mejor aún, ¿Por qué priorizas el Examen en vez de aumentar el número de intentos en los cuales fracasas?─. Aquella pregunta, la dijo en un tono despectivo; no muy típico en él. ─Será mejor irnos Leorio, quizá encontremos algo mas interesante, en vez de falsas indicaciones o consejos de ayuda.

Mientras se alejaban, Leorio le dirigió una breve mirada a Tompa para luego reírse a carcajadas. ─¡Hombre, eso fue divertido! Le diste un golpe en el ego Kurapika y yo que creía que eras una persona respetuosa y calmada, pero veo que eres una caja de sorpresas ¡Realmente no me lo esperaba!

─Leorio...

─¿Uh? ¿Qué?

─¿No notas algo extraño?

Se cruzó de brazos. ─¿Extraño? Hmmm. No, en verdad no, aunque...─. Cerró sus ojos. ─Me sorprende que no hayan servido la comida antes ¿Qué saben ellos si nosotros no tenemos hambre ahora?

El Kuruta guardó silencio sólo unos segundos para luego, sin compasión alguna, pisarle el pie al pelinegro. ─A lo que me refiero... es que todo esto parece extraño y comenzó desde el momento en que nos encontramos con Killua─. Ignoró los gritos ajenos, junto con el llanto de dolor. ─Antes de conocerlo, podía decir que mi mente estaba concentrada en un sola cosa, convertirme en Cazador y poder vengarme del Genei Ryodan, pero ahora...─. Llevó una mano hasta su barbilla. ─... todo parece ser diferente.

─¡Kurapika! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

Obviando el grito, continuó. ─...Hay ciertas imágenes que me perturban.

Sosteniendo su pie lastimado, se detuvo al oír esa última frase. ─¿Uh? ¿Imágenes?

Asintió. ─Cuando menos lo espero, aparecen en mi cabeza imágenes extrañas, cosas que no creo recodar, sin embargo, resultan ser vagamente familiares para mi... como si ya las hubiera vivido─. Se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas del corredor para poder apreciar la vista. ─Éste sería un gran ejemplo. Nunca he viajado en un dirigible, pero siento que ya he estado en uno...

─¿Y cuando eras pequeño no has viajado en uno?

Sintió una vena latir sobre su frente. ─Leorio─. Dijo su nombre en tono de advertencia. ─Soy de una tribu que convivía con la naturaleza ¿Me puedes explicar como sería posible que yo conociera y viajara en un dirigible cuando era niño?

─No lo sé... en todo caso sería tu infancia ¿No lo crees?

___________«Bien... supongo que no hay otra alternativa_». Pensó soltando un suspiro y rápidamente, se aseguró de pisar el otro pie, pero esta vez lo más fuerte que pudo. ─A las imagines las acompañan diferentes sentimientos, como tristeza, alegría, dudas, miedos o incluso ira─. Se cruzó de brazos volviendo la vista, una vez más a la ventana. ─Pero... lo mas significativo para mí es lo que siento al mencionar al Genei Ryodan.

─¿A qué te refieres?

Vio por el reflejo que sus ojos no se volvía rojos, como acostumbra a suceder. ─...Ya no siento ira, ni sed de venganza, sólo odio. Es como si... algo no estuviera bien en mí─. Recostó su mano sobre el cristal. ─Siempre creí que mi venganza desaparecería cuando muriera luego de cumplir mi objetivo, pero ahora... ahora se siente diferente─. Murmuró con melancolía. ─Y lo peor... es que no me siento decepcionado por aquellos sentimientos.

─Tal vez, tenga relación con lo que dijo Killua ¿No te parece?

─¿Cómo...?─. Demandó en un tono muy bajo.

─¿No recuerdas? Dijo:_"Quiero que mi amigo Kurapika continué buscando los ojos de su gente mientras trabaja para la familia Nostrade"._ Quizá, tú has acabado con el Genei Ryodan y decidiste buscar los ojos robados de la tribu Kuruta, o en caso contrario, optaste por dejar a un lado tu venganza y llevar a cabo tu verdadero objetivo─. Leorio se ubicó a su lado, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre el cielo estrellado. ─De lo que si estoy seguro... es que Killua sabe algo, algo muy importante y nosotros estamos involucrados en ello, para bien o para mal.

Soltó un pequeño bufido. ─Es absurdo ¿Por qué habría de olvidarme de algo que le da sentido a mi vida?

─Quien sabe─. Se encogió de hombros. ─Pero no puedes negar que eso tiene algo de sentido, como tampoco, que ese mocoso está escondiendo algo importante─. Llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. ─...Al menos cumplió su meta y pudo volver a estar con Gon.

─Nostrade...

─¿Uh?

Llevó una mano hasta su frente al sentir una punzada de dolor. ─Creo que... he oído ese apellido en algún lugar...─. Sentía los hombros tensos y un nudo en su garganta. ─Pero... no lo recuerdo...

─¿Kurapika?

─Leorio...

─¿Eh?

─Veo... veo algo...─. Dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos. ─Veo... unas cadenas... Veo unas cadenas plateadas en mi cabeza─. Volvió a descubrir su mirada, notando que sus ojos habían cambiado. ─No entiendo por qué... pero al cerrar mis ojos y recordar aquel apellido... aparecieron varias cadenas plateadas. Lo mas extraño, es que todas ellas envolvían a un corazón que late...

─No entiendo mucho de lo que me dices pero... también me he sentido algo diferente─. Se rascó nerviosamente la parte baja de la cabeza. ─La primera vez que Killua me dijo anciano, sentí como si ya hubiera escuchado algo así antes... y eso que es la primera persona que me llama de esa forma─. Bufó ante la imagen de esa cara felina y un tanto burlona en su cabeza. ─...además, no recuerdo haber estudiado ciertas enfermedades y las conozco como si hubiera estado leyendo de ellas. Siendo sincero no soy bueno en el estudio... pero, es muy extraño.

El silencio entre ellos no duró demasiado.

─¿Crees que sea prudente exigirle alguna explicación al mocoso?

Suspiró. ─No lo creo, o no por el momento. Ahora que por fin se ha aproximado a Gon, no creo que le preste atención a otra cosas mas que aprovechar la oportunidad para disculparse─. Dijo con calma. ─Hay algo que todavía no me queda del todo claro...

─¿Y eso es...?

─Él ha dicho que necesitaba que todo volviese a la "normalidad", por eso debía encontrarse con Gon... pero ¿A que normalidad se está refiriendo Killua? Y sobre todo─. Dirigió sus ojos celestes a Leorio. ─¿Y que sucederá con todos nosotros si no volvemos a esa "normalidad"?

.

.

.

En una habitación apartada, los últimos tres examinadores, disfrutaban de una tranquila y exquisita comida a la vez que platicaban acerca de los postulantes de este año, además de comentar algunos hechos que llamaron su atención.

─Hey Buhara ¿Cuántos aspirantes crees que lo pasen?

─¿Uh? ¿Te refieres al examen?

─Sí, este año tenemos a un grupo impresionante... quiero decir, solo quienes han quedado.

─Pero ¿No depende de en qué consistan las siguientes Fases?

Menchi dio una rápida mordida a su platillo y continuó. ─Es verdad... ¿Pero, se dieron cuenta? Uno de ellos tenía un aura diferente y a pesar de ello, Gon fue el único que atrevió a retarlo con la mirada─. Rió por lo bajo. ─Siendo honesta, me sorprendió y a la vez conmovió que Gon hiciera algo como eso. Que lindo, un niño defendiendo a una Examinadora como yo.

─Pero sabes muy bien que Gon no es un simple niño.

Sacó su lengua en modo de broma. ─De cualquier forma... no deja de ser un gesto lindo. ¿Tú que crees, Satotz?

El hombre de traje detuvo sus acciones para responder con serenidad. ─Oh sí. Me gustan los novatos de este año.

─¡Ja! Entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo. Descontando a Gon, creo que el #294 tiene muchas oportunidades...

─Me agrada el #405.

La peli-verde sonrió. ─¡Ah ese niño! Se ve como alguien mimado y egoísta. ¡Si hubieras visto su rostro cuando Gon vino a abrazarme! Fue de lo mas divertido, no me arrepiento de haberle correspondido─. Se rió de solo recordarlo. ─...Además, creo haber sentido su aura al momento en que Gon besó mi mejilla, se ve que tienen gran potencial ese chico─. Dirigió su mirada a su compañero. ─¿Tú que piensas, Buhara?

Dejo un plato vacío sobre la mesa. ─Bueno... él no es un novato, pero el #44 es por el que voy yo. Estoy seguro que te diste cuenta, pero cuando el #255 estaba lanzando un ataque, era el #44 el que realmente estaba al borde de asesinar a alguien. Debe de ser que Gon también lo sintió y quiso defenderte, Menchi─. Dijo levantando su índice en alto.

─Claro que me dí cuenta de ello. Él apenas pudo contenerse de arrancarnos la cabeza y al ver que Gon intervenía, sus deseos aumentaron manifestándose en su aura─. Continuó ella con cierto desgano. ─¿Pero no lo notaste? Él ya era de esa manera desde el primer momento en que aparecimos.

─¿De verdad?

─Claro, esa es la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan nerviosa. Él insistía en desafiarme.

Satotz dio un pequeño sorbo a su té. ─Yo tuve una experiencia similar, en la que él y Gon estuvieron implicados. Ambos deberían ser monitoriados cuidadosamente─. Dejo la taza de porcelana sobre un plato de igual color. ─Aunque me duele admitirlo, con ellos dos somos harina del mismo costal. Sin embargo, en ambos casos, su afinidad por la oscuridad es mucho más fuerte.

─¡Oh vamos Satotz! También estas hablando de Gon ¿No? Es un niño adorable y si, tuvo malas decisiones en el pasado, pero basta con mirarlo para saber que es buena persona...

─Pero Menchi, si fuera buena persona, no vendría todos los años solo para asesinar a los candidatos mas fuertes o a quienes considere entretenidos.

─Buhara, no ayudas. ¡Lo quiero defender a Gon! Tanto ustedes como yo recuerdan lo sucedido con el Presidente Netero ¿No? ¡Es solo un niño perdido!─. Se cruzó de brazos. ─Debe de haber un motivo por el cual asesine a tantas personas sin tener resentimiento alguno.

Buhara suspiró. ─¿El Presidente Netero no dijo que Gon provenía de una familia de asesinos?

─Nop, dijo que por algunas circunstancias estaba bajo el cuidado de una familia de asesinos y terminó aprendiendo sus métodos de trabajo─. Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos. ─Yo pienso que Gon no es tan malo como parece y debe de haber un motivo para que se comporte de esa manera. Estoy muy segura de ello─. El tono de su voz cambió de repente. ─...Además... No olviden que ese niño se largó a llorar antes de pelear con el Presidente, aún no olvido su llanto y creo que, si una persona no está arrepentida de los crímenes que cometió no lloraría de esa manera.

─Si, en eso tienes razón.

─¿Crees que este año volverá a hacerlo?─. Preguntó Menchi un tanto intranquila. ─No parece ser el mismo niño que cocino pescado para mi.

─Habrá que esperar para ello, de cualquier forma se lo mantendrá vigilado─. Satotz volvió a dar un sorbo a su bebida.

─Supongo que tienes razón─. La peli-verde optó por volver a comer, aunque la incomodidad que siente le dificultaba un poco. ___________«¡Yo no soy así! ¡No soy malo! ¡No lastimo a las personas! No... por favor_». En su cabeza, pudo oír la voz de Gon antes de negarse al enfrentamiento con el Presidente Netero. ___________«Ese llanto... una persona mala no podría llorar de esa manera, por mas que estuviese actuando como los mejores_». ─Tal vez... me preocupo mucho por ese niño. Lo mimo demasiado─. Murmuró para sí, recondardando la primera vez que lo vio. ___________«Nunca perdió esa sonrisa... y al menos este año, me cocinó algo diferente y no pescado..._».

.

.

.

─¡Oigan niños! ¡Este no es un lugar para jugar!

─¡No vinimos a jugar!

─¡Sí! ¡Tenemos hambre! ¡¿Acaso va a dejar morir de hambre a dos pobres y lindos niños?!

─¡Largo de aquí!

─¡Aunque me vaya seguiré teniendo hambre!

─¡Quédense fuera de la cocina!─. El chef tomó a los dos niños y los sacó de la habitación. ─¡Vayan a comer al comedor!

─¡Oíga, no puede tratarnos así!

─¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo se sentiría si alguien trata de esta manera a sus hijos!?

─¡Solo tengo una hija!

─Uh... bueno ¡Entonces imaginenos con el pelo mas largo y una falda corta!

Luego de aquella última declaración la puerta terminó cerrándose bruscamente, dejando a los dos niños en el pasillo, con un pedazo de carne en sus manos. Gon frunció el ceño, al parecer sus palabras no conmovieron al cocinero, no le preocupaba mucho, solo quería molestarlo un poco, caso contrario era Killua, él si estaba molesto y oír la frase de su amigo, solo lo hizo enfurecer más.

─Ah cierto, lo olvidaba─. Menciono despreocupado y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza al moreno.

─¡Hey! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

─¡¿Y te atreves a preguntar?! ¡¿Qué mierda quisiste decir con "imaginenos con el pelo más largo y una falda corta"?!─. Hizo un muy malo intento del tono de voz del moreno.

Se encogió de hombros. ─Tal vez de esa manera terminaba por convencerlo de que nos de otra cosa para comer─. Se levantó del suelo de un solo salto. ─Pero veo que no funcionó del todo─. Killua puso los ojos en blanco antes esa última parte. ─Bueno, no sería la primera vez que me visten de mujer...

El albino comenzó a toser con fuerza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ─¡¿Q-Qué tú qué...?!

─¿Qué te sucede?

─¡¿Qué me sucede?! ¡Acabas de decir que te vestían de mujer! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme qué demonios me sucede?!

Bufó. ─Tranquilo Killua, cálmate y respira profundamente─. A pesar de sus palabras, el oji-azul no parecía querer escucharlo. ─Antes de que pienses mal de mi, te diré que era por culpa de uno de mis hermanos─. Vio que su amigo le dirigió una mirada escéptica. ─¡Es verdad! ¡El estúpido de Milluki hacía que usara vestidos de sirvienta luego de perder a los videojuegos contra él! ¡Siempre me sacaba fotografías vestido así!─. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí. ─Y-yo no soy bueno en esas cosas... nunca lo fui y no creo que lo sea en un futuro. Milluki se aprovecha de eso y me obliga a jugar con él... creo que también disfrutaba de verme sufrir.

___________«Ese cerdo asqueroso... lo mataré luego... aunque, quizá debería ver esas fotos y... ¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?!_». Sacudió su cabeza tratando de deshacer aquellos pensamientos, ignoró los acelerados latidos de su corazón y se cruzó de brazos mientras bufaba. ─Entonces... si tanto te molesta usar el traje ¿Por qué juegas con él?

─Papá me obliga a que me lleve bien con mis hermanos.

─Era de suponerse...

─¿Eh?

─¡Quiero decir! Que mal por ti, de seguro ese hermano tuyo era un cerdo asqueroso, repugnante y un mal perdedor─. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro al recordar a su hermano y las constantes bromas que le hacía a éste.

─De hecho... Milluki es todo lo contrario─. Dijo de repente. ─Tiene mal carácter, es un poco egoísta y muy vengativo, pero, no puedo negar que es un gran compañero a la hora de cumplir los encargos─. Se encogió de hombros. ─Por mas que no salga mucho de la casa, siempre está dispuesto a cooperar conmigo cuando lo necesito o para impresionar a nuestro padre.

___________«No puedo creerlo... Milluki nunca tuvo una buena relación conmigo..._». ─¿L-lo dices... en serio?

Asintió. ─...En sí, no hablo mucho con mis hermanos, trato de mantenerme alejado de ellos, pero siempre insiste en jugar conmigo y ha sido así desde que era un niño pequeño─. Se sentó en una banca frente a la ventana y Killua no tardó en imitar sus acciones. ─Casi nunca tengo tiempo para mí o lo que me gusta. Siempre debo cumplir algunos encargos o debo pasar algunos momentos con mis hermanos... puedo decir que mi vida es algo aburrida.

─Ah, ya veo─. Era notorio el tono de tristeza en la voz de Gon. ─¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?─. Preguntó con falsa curiosidad, como si no conociera la respuesta.

─Tengo dos mayores, Illumi y Milluki, y dos menores, Alluka y Kalluto─. Dio un pequeño mordisco a su carne para luego de unos minutos continuar. ─Aún me pregunto por qué mi madre me dio esté nombre, no se parece al de mis hermanos y tenía entendido que era porque le gustó. Recuerdo que cuando se lo pregunté, se puso tan histérica que amenazó con encerrarme en el sótano si seguía molestándola.

─¿Y lo hizo?

─Si, pero no por molestarla─. Respondió con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. ─Fue por destruir todos y cada uno de sus vestidos, zapatos, sombreros y joyas. Me molesté mucho y decidí hacerla enojar. ¡Ja! Si hubieras visto lo histérica que se puso.

─Es solo ropa, no veo porque tendría que ponerse así...

─Ah eso... es que prendí fuego la habitación de mis padres luego de rompe todo y asegurarme de manchar con sangre todo lo que estuviera a mi paso─. Rió de solo recordarlo. ─Estuve mas de tres meses encerrado pero no fue gran cosa, solo me daban pan y agua para evitar que muriera─. Dijo con desinterés y volvió la atención a su comida.

___________«Bueno... es una especie de "consuelo" que Gon no haya tratado de asesinar mi mamá, no por ella, sino por él..._». Torció la boca en un gesto de desprecio al pensar en esa mujer. ─Por el tono que usas, parece que no quieres a tu madre...

─No es que la odie, pero es muy molesta. Siempre está persiguiéndome para que entrene o solo mantenerme vigilado─. Suspiró. ─Ha sido así desde que tengo memoria...

.

.

___________«_En una habitación a oscuras, sin ventanas en las paredes, solo una puerta de hierro era la única vía de escape en el lugar; una mujer de vestido largo y en tonos lilas paseaba de un lado al otro, sosteniendo entre sus manos un abanico decorado con encajes y cintas, a pesar de llevar sobre su cabeza un gran sombrero con plumas era capaz de ver todo su alrededor, gracias al aparato que cubre su rostro lleno de cicatrices. Se detiene abruptamente luego de unos segundos y mira sonriente al niño vestido de piyama.

_─Muy bien Gon, mira lo que papi trajo para ti ¡Uno de sus encargos!─. Exclamó emocionada, tratando de captar la atención del niño. Quien solo miraba con desinterés a la persona atada en la silla, ni siquiera se inmutó al ver la sangre cubriendo el rostro de éste. ─Le pedí que dejara unos trabajos sin terminara para que tu lo hicieras ¿No ha sido bueno papi contigo? Luego debes agradecerle─. Rió con falsa alegría, mas terminó callándose al ver que su hijo no le prestaba atención. ─Ahora bien, ¿Sabes qué tienes que hacer, no?─. No recibió respuesta. ─¡Quiero que lo mates Gon! Mas te vale hacer lo rápido y sin rechistar, porque te juro que haré que los azotes sean durante mas horas y me encargaré yo misma de darlos. ¡Has lo que te digo!_

_Sin embargo, el menor no se había movido de su lugar. Solo refregaba su ojo derecho y dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo , estaba casado y no pudo seguir durmiendo tranquilamente, luego de un arduo día de trabajo, porque su madre, prácticamente, lo había sacado de la cama para molestarlo. Gon mantuvo una expresión tranquila en el rostro, aunque se notaba claramente el cansancio que sentía; Kikyo apretó los dientes con fuerza ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese chiquillo de desobedecerle?!_

_─¡Te he dado una orden! ¡Hazlo ahora, inmediatamente!─. El menor volvió a bostezar mientras sus ojos se cerraban pausadamente. ─¡Gon! ¡¿Acaso no me has escuchado?! ¡Mamá te ha dado una orden!_

_─Tengo sueño..._

_─¡No me importa! ¡Mas te vale que lo hagas! ¡O juro que te encerraré de por vida en el sotano y dejaré que las ratas se alimenten de ti!_

_─...no puedo hacer nada..._

_─¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Insolente!_

_─El hombre ya está muerto─. Dijo en un tono bajito, señalando con su mano derecha al hombre. ─...No se puede matar a un hombre que ya está muerto..._

_La mujer gritó enfurecida. ─¡Silva! ¡Has traído a un hombre muerto! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Silva!_

_Gon estiró su mano izquierda hacia su madre. ─Toma─. La mujer se volteó hacia el niño, guardando silencio abruptamente al ver lo que le estaba mostrando. ─...para ti─. Se lo entregó. ─...sin corazón... las personas no viven... mamá grita mucho y no deja a Gon trabajar o dormir tranquilo...______»._

.

.

─...Al día siguiente, mamá estaba muy contenta por mi desempeño. ¡Nunca había visto a alguien ser tan rápido asesinando!─. Volvió a suspirar. ─Como recompensa, llenó mi habitación de nuevos juguetes y peluches, aunque solo me quede con uno solo, lo demás lo arroje por la ventana. Me extrañó que no se enfureciera conmigo, lo único que decía todo el día era _"mi hijo será un gran asesino en un futuro, se parece tanto a su madre"._

─Vaya... tu madre es extraña.

─Si lo sé... también se puso contenta cuando envenené su comida ¡Estuvo casi tres meses inconsciente! Casi muere─. Se rió. ─Mi abuelo me felicito, ya que nunca esperó que yo hiciera algo así ¡Y con mi propia madre! ehehehe, me aseguré de ponerle veneno como para matar a varias personas, pero mamá es fuerte─. Dijo eso último con resignación.

El albino rió nerviosamente ante ese relato ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Nunca se imaginó que Gon tendría una infancia así, bueno, si su madre estaba involucrada en ella no le sorprendía. ___________«Él me dice estás cosas como si no le importara mi familia... ¿Acaso le trataron mal?_». Vio que el moreno había terminado su carne y optó por hacer lo mismo. ___________«Tal vez, no tuvo una buena infancia con ellos..._». Pensó temiendo por su amigo. ___________«Si las cosas son como creo... es posible que Gon haya vivido las mismas torturas que yo..._». Un nudo en su garganta le hizo sentir incomodo. ___________«Esa debe de ser una de las razones... por la cual "este" Gon es así..._».

─Oye Killua...

─¿Hmm?─. Lo miró de reojo. ─¿Qué sucede?

─Me he estado preguntando... ¿Dónde están tu mamá y tu papá?

─Vivos... probablemente─. Se detuvo al ver que estaba por hablar demás. ___________«¡Ah! Él quiere saber sobre mi familia... bueno, no me sorprende, él me contó algo de la suya ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué le digo?! ¡Tranquilo Killua, tranquilo! Solo responde como crees que G-Gon lo haría... tranquilo..._». Continuó hablando consigo mismo, tratando de calmar la ansiedad y el nerviosismo._______  
_

Gon inclinó la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados. ___________«Se ve nervioso ¿Será prudente hacerle una pregunta? No creo que se enfade..._». ─¿Son asesinos como tú, no?

─N-no... ya te dije que mi padre es un Cazador y quería conocerlo. Y mi mamá... nunca la he visto, Mito-san me crío con la ayuda de su abuela─. Respondió sintiéndose muy incomodo; solo esperaba que Gon no sospechara nada.

El moreno lo miró extrañado. ─¿Mito-san te crío?─. Repitió un tanto confundido, sin saber con exactitud lo que sentía en su pecho.

Killua asintió. ─Sí, Mito-san.

─¿Q-quién es Mito-san?

─Es mi tía, ella me crió desde que era pequeño. Mi padre me dejó a su cuidado y ahora debe de estar deambulando por el mundo ¿No es genial?─. Llevó una mano hasta su frente al sentir una punzada en la cabeza.

.

.

___________«_Killua, de aproximadamente unos cuatro años, se encontraba saltando en la cama una y otra vez mientras soltaba pequeñas carcajadas ¡Era tan divertido hacer eso! Aún no tenía sueño y estaba algo aburrido. Siguió saltando despreocupado hasta oír que la entrada de la habitación se abría y una mujer de cabello narajan aparecía, ella sonrió ante la escena mas terminó suspirando, su sobrino tenía demasiada energía; sobre todo en la noche.

_─Killu, deja de jugar y ve a dormir─. Dijo en un tono de falso regaño, llevando ambas manos a sus caderas. Mito volvió a sonreír al ver la expresión triste en el rostro del niño. ─No creas que me convencerás con eso, jovencito─. Movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro. ─Vamos, a dormir. Ya es muy tarde._

_─¡Si!─. Respondió con emoción y un poco resignado al ver que no tenía otra alternativa. Corrió las sabanas y se recostó en la cama, esperando a que su tía le cantara antes de dormir. Mito se acostó a su lado, luego de apagar las luces, y revolvió levemente sus cabellos blancos, ganándose una pequeña risilla._

_─¿Listo para dormir?_

_─¡Si!_

_Se rió por lo bajo. ─Me alegro mucho._

_─Mito-san..._

_─¿Sí, Killu?_

_─¡Te quiero mucho!_

_La peli-naranja sonrió suavemente. ─Yo también te quiero Killu. Anda, a dormir─. Murmuró con cariño, en un tono muy suave. ─Vamos a dormir ¿Sí?─. El infante volvió a asentir pero esta vez cerrando sus ojos. Mito comenzó a tararear una dulce melodía, solo para ayudarlo a dormir; Killua la abrazó sorpresivamente, disfrutando de poder estar en los brazos de la única persona importante en su vida, a quien consideraba su "madre"______»_.

.

.

La imagen terminó desapareciendo, dejando un dolor punzante en su cabeza.___________ «¿Q-qué demonios fue eso?..._». Apretó los dientes. Aquel recuerdo, se había sentido tan real. ___________«No, no, no. ¡Maldición! ¡Eso no es mío! ¡Esta no es mi vida! Es la vida de Gon... solo de él_». Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró rotundamente, un nudo en su garganta le molestaba y podía sentir que la angustia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. ___________«N-no es mi vida... ese no puedo ser yo ¡No lo acepto! N-no... n-no lo es..._».  


Un suave murmullo lo trajo a la realidad. ─¿Killua?

─¿Q-qué pa-pasa?─. Dijo en un tartamudeo.

─¿Te sientes bien?─. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla ajena, rozando con cuidado y cariño la pálida piel. ─¿Estabas pensando en algo confuso, no?

─Yo...

─Lo siento, no quería que te pusieras así...

─¿Eh?─. Dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno, encontrándose con una expresión de preocupación. ─Gon...─. Sintió sus mejillas arder ante la repentina cercanía del otro. ___________«Se ve como antes..._». Sus labios terminaron curvándose levemente hacia arriba. ___________«Yo nunca hubiera hecho algo así... pero... esto demuestra que Gon seguirá siendo Gon..._». Con algo de pena, terminó cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de aquella cálida caricia._______  
_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave, y casi imperceptible, tono rosado. Ver el rostro de su amigo le avergonzó; parecía un gatito en busca de cariño. ─O-oye... si te es incomodo... podemos dejar de hablar de tu familia...─. Sonrió apenado. ─Lamento haberte incomodado...─. Dejo caer su mano mientras el albino volvía a abrir sus ojos.

─N-no es nada... en verdad.

─Si quieres... podemos hablar de otra cosa..

─Descuida, estoy bien─. Negó con la cabeza. ─No me molesta... porque eres tú quien pregunta, Gon─. Respondió con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro y un sonrojo en las mejillas. ─¡No me molesta mientras seas tú!

El oji-marrón guardó silencio al procesar aquellas palabras y al comprenderlas, solo pudo sonreír aliviado, sin notar que Killua se sintió extraño con sólo ver esa expresión. Era como si, algo en su pecho se hubiera agitado y sea lo que sea, le había gustado aquella sensación. Era realmente agradable.

Sonrió. ___________«Ahora recuerdo... que solo aparecía cuando estaban conmigo..._». ─Hey Gon ¿Tus padres son asesinos, no?─. Preguntó con falsa curiosidad, como si no conociera la respuesta que el moreno le daría; además de ello, quería calmar, aunque sea un poco, los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Gon asintió sin dudarlo. ─Vengo de una familia de asesinos de élite y todos trabajan en el negocio, incluso Kalluto que es el más joven, pero, creo que todos comenzaron desde temprana edad─. Recostó la barbilla sobre su mano derecha. ─Mi familia tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en mí, piensan que seré uno de los mejores asesinos de todo el mundo, mamá siempre me lo dice. Cada vez que intento deshacerme de ella y sobrevive, se larga a llorar diciendo que está orgullosa de mí y me regala desde juguetes hasta dulces─. Dijo entre suspiros. ─Pero... nada de eso me hace feliz.

─¿Feliz?

─Cuando mato a una persona, no siento nada, pero, cuando peleo con alguien muy pero muy fuerte, me emociono mucho─. Cerró sus ojos mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. ─Me siento aterrado pero a la vez emocionado ¿Es contradictorio, no? Debería asustarme porque podría morir, mas no lo hago y lo disfruto mucho... quiero decir, disfruto pelea con personas fuertes.

─Como... con Hisoka.

Bufó. ─Ese payaso pervertido. Quiera o no reconocerlo, él es un buen ejemplo de lo que digo. En las pocas oportunidades que tengo de entrenar o pelear con el me divierto mucho, disfruto el volverme fuerte.

─Ah ya veo.

Ante aquella respuesta, el oji-marrón se aproximó al albino, casi invadiendo su espacio personal. ─¿Te cuento un secreto? No me gusta que mi familia quiera planear mi vida, no lo soporto, pero, por su felicidad terminaré aceptando el cargo que me dan.

─¿Qué quieres decir?─. Esa frase escapó en un murmullo.

─Ya tengo planeada mi vida─. Se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista hacia adelante. ─Seré el jefe de la familia, solo por unos años, me aseguraré de que haya un nuevo heredero y cuando mis padres, mi abuelo y mis hermanos estén muertos, iré por Hisoka, pelearé con él solo para dejar que me mate─. Ultimó con indiferencia.

Killua se tensó al oír esas palabras. ___________«¿E-está ha-hablando... en serio? N-no... tiene que ser una broma_». ─¿Q-qué?

─Creo que todos ganan, ellos tienen un heredero y el payaso pervertido me matará como tanto lo desea, y yo... bueno, seré libre de todos ellos─. Suspiró. ___________«Aunque... me gustaría descubrir que ocurre con mi memoria..._». Dirigió su mirada al techo. ___________«Nunca puedo ver quien me está hablando... solo sé... sólo sé que me duele el pecho y mucho. Alluka cree que es algo importante, pero que solo yo debo recordarlo..._». ─¡Ah cierto! Casi lo olvido, dejaré libre a mi hermana Alluka, ella es la única que vale la pena en esa familia.

___________«Alluka._» Recordar a aquella niña hizo que se sintiera melancólico. ¿Cómo se encontraría su pequeña hermana? ___________________«¿Ellos dos se llevarán bien? Por lo que dijo... parece que sí..._». Bajó la mirada al suelo, asimilando todo lo dicho por el moreno. ___________«Gon... me pregunto, que te sucedió para que seas de esta manera... actúas, peor de como yo me comportaba_». Mordió su labio inferior. ___________«¿Tan poco valora su vida?_».

─Otra vez... otra vez estás pensando en algo confuso ¿Qué es?

─N-no nada, no me hagas caso.

─Killua...

─¿Sí? ¿eh?─. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus propias manos, viendo que el moreno las había entrelazado con las suyas. ─Gon...

─No me dejes afuera ¿Si? Puedes contarme todo Killua, yo estaré encantado de escucharte y ayudarte en lo que pueda─. Dijo con una sonrisa apenada en el rostro. ─Tranquilo, no te presionaré. Cuando quieras hablar conmigo, puedes hacerlo.

Sonrió conmovido por la acción de su amigo. ___________«Quiero verte así... tan parecido a como eras antes..._». Pensó al dar un pequeño apretón al agarre. ─De acuerdo... lo prometo. Prometo que un día, te diré todo lo que sucede.

Apartó la vista sonrojado. ─P-por tu bien cumple tu promesa.

Rió por lo bajo ante la actitud vergonzosa del moreno. ─Ven, Gon─. Tomó su mano con cuidado, haciendo que se levantara de su asiento, guiándolo hacia la ventana. ─Juguemos a un juego.

─¿Un juego? ¿Qué clase de juego?

─Es sencillo─. Sonrió ante el entusiasmo del moreno. ─Bueno, en sí no es un juego pero, podemos convertirlo en uno.

─Suena lógico. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

─Hay que mirar las estrellas y tratar de formar figuras con ellas, quien encuentre más gana.

Gon bufó cruzándose de brazos. ─Que juego estúpido.

─¡Hey! A mí me gusta.

─¿Por qué? Sí es un juego tonto.

─No lo es─. Replicó Killua, pero ante la mirada que le brindo el moreno, supo que era cierto. ─Bueno, bueno. Si es algo tonto ¿y qué tiene? ¡Estamos aburridos y es solo para pasar el rato! No seas quisquilloso─. Recostó los codos sobre el pequeño barandal. ─Además ¿No tienes nada que hacer, verdad? ¡Solo es para pasar tiempo juntos!

El oji-marrón se sonrojó por eso último. ─N-no creo que...

─Por favor, Gon. Solo una vez─. Le suplicó con una carita triste, creyendo que así le convencería.

Y así fue, ya que el de tez morena suspiró resignado. ─Bien─. Respondió de mala gana. ─Pero, solo uno.

Entre risas y bromas, no podían negar que estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Gon recibía algún que otro golpecito en la cabeza por las palabras que decía, mientras que Killua ignoraba las miradas fulminantes que su amigo le obsequiaba y así comenzaban las peleas, que apenas duraban unos segundos, ya que así como aparecían se iban; quizá algunas imágenes eran ciertas y otras inventadas ¿Pero qué importaba? Ellos estaban juntos ahora y eso era lo único importante; se sentía agradable el ambiente, y por sobre todo, muy familiar.

.

.

___________«_─¡Ven Killua!

_─¿Qué pasa?─. Preguntó con desinterés._

_─¡Mira, mira! ¡Hay muchas estrellas hoy!_

_─¿Y eso qué?_

_─Mou, no seas enojon─. Le sacó la lengua y recibió el mismo gesto como respuesta por parte del albino. ─¡Juguemos a un juego!_

_─Tengo sueño... mejor otro día._

_─Pero Killua ¡Estoy aburidoooo! ¡Sólo juguemos una vez y luego dormiremos! Lo prometo_

_El oji-azul torció la boca ante la expresión de su amigo; siempre que quería salirse con la suya, usaba esa expresión de "perrito-abandonado-en-la-lluvia" y él, como siempre, terminaba cediendo a todo lo que Gon quería. ─Bien.─ Rodó los ojos ante el festejo del moreno. ─Pero solo una vez porque quiero dormir ¿Entendido?─. Golpeó la frente ajena con sus dedos._

_Luego de soltar un quejido de dolor, asintió. ─¡Si! Será solo una vez. Sólo espero que Mito-san no se despierte y venga a regañarnos─. Exclamó divertido para luego tomar la mano del albino, guiándolo hacia la ventana. ─Quien vea mas figuras, gana._

_Respondió luego de sentir la calidez del agarre de su amigo. ─D-de ac-acuerdo...─. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y su corazón latió; ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Gon, hacia que algo se agitara en el pecho de Killua, pero éste no podía identificar que le ocurría. Algún día esperaba entenderlo______»_.

.

.

_Ese extraño sentimiento, por parte de ambos, era algo para descubrir en el futuro._

* * *

Bien. Eso es todo por ahora  
¡Antes de que se me olvide! De seguro a la mayoría de ustedes les llamó la atención la manera en que Netero y Gon se referían a Menchi (teniendo en cuenta que el "kun" se usan en varones). Verán, yo trato de respetar mucho el dialogo del anime, o al menos su mayoría y en ese capitulo, Netero se refería a ella con "Menchi-kun", lo que me pareció muuuuy extraño. Busqué en varios traductores y en todos sucedía lo mismo, también lo escuche solo en japones y si, exactamente utilizaba ese termino (o lo dijo apropósito o estaba mas entretenido en mirarle eL busto que en hablarle correctamente xD). Y termine dejándolo así, aunque se muy bien que tendría que ser "chan/san", pero bueno, si apareció en el anime.  
Y en cuanto a Gon... bueno, él le dice como quiere y a ella no le molesta (¡Yo haría lo mismo! Que él me diga como quiera)

¿Que le vamo' hacer? xD

_¡Aclaradas las dudas!_

_Eh, creo que eso es todo, ¡ahora sí! Me despido de ustedes. Asegúrense de portarse bien. ¡Nos leemos luego!_

**Atte:_ Canciones de Cuna._**


	9. El Dolor x De una x Verdad Oculta

Oh. Estoy segura que estarán preguntandose el por qué estoy aquí ¡Es verdad! Bueno, les digo rápidito, llevarán la computadora de mi hermana a repararla y no sé cuando la traeran de vuelta (aún está la de mi otra hermana), así que, decidí hacer este capitulo en compensación... por las dudas no pueda actualizar tan seguido como antes.  
Espero que puedan entender.

Bien mis linduras. No los molesto más y dejo que lean tranquilos, olviden a esta niña dramatica por un rato. XD

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

─Killua.

─¿Uh?

─Eres raro.

El albino apartó la vista del cielo para mirar detenidamente al moreno. ─¿Por qué lo dices?

─Por lo general... le agrado a la gente porque ellos nunca pueden saber cuando hablo en serio─. Recostó el rostro sobre sus manos. ─Todo lo que dije podría haber sido mentira y tú no pareces creer eso─. Mencionó con desinterés. ─...Además, cuando les hablo sobre mi familia, la mayoría corre asustados mientras que tú...─. Lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo. ─...Tú no lo haces. Estás aquí, conmigo.

Ante esa última frase, el oji-azul se sonrojó levemente. ─Soy tu amigo, es obvio que no me va a importar tu familia, no soy amigo de ellos─. Respondió fingiendo no estar avergonzado. Se cruzó de brazos luego de volver a sentarse. ─...No creo que estés mintiendo.

─¿Uh? ¿Por qué?─. Dijo en un tono muy bajito que creyó no ser escuchado.

___________«____________Bueno... además del hecho de que te conozco de otra vida y en ella somos mejores amigos..._». Negó con la cabeza. No podía decirle eso. ─Es una corazonada... creo.

─...Eso también es raro.

─¡Hey!─. Lo golpeó en el hombro con falso enojo, solo para hacerlo reír. ─Tú también eres raro, primero te muestras molesto y luego tranquilo─. Frunció el entrecejo. ─Eso también es raro─. Gon sonrió ante ello. ─¡Lo ves! Ahora estás feliz.

─Lo sé... no eres el primero que dice que soy extraño─. Se encogió de hombros. ─Y si estoy sonriendo... es que no puedo evitarlo.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─Tú me haces feliz, Killua.

─¿Eh?─. El ritmo de su corazón se descolocó completamente, el sonrojo apareció y sé quedó sin palabras. ¿Había oído bien?

Volvió a sonreír. ─No sé... pero estar contigo me hace feliz, muy feliz... como nunca antes me he sentido─. Jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente; nunca fue bueno en decir sus sentimientos. Su familia lo había criado para que ignorara aquello que es inservible para el trabajo, sin embargo, siempre trato de ser honesto consigo mismo. ¿No es malo decirle ello a su amigo, verdad? Después de todo, se supone que los amigos no se guardan secretos. ─...tal vez sea... porque eres mi primer amigo de verdad.

─Gon...

─¿Sabes? Durante toda mi vida, solo he asesinado a personas y me he relacionado unicamente con mi propia familia. Siempre entrenando, o siendo torturado... nunca tuve, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a alguien... alguien con quien pudiera pasar el rato─. Levantó su rostro, para poder obsequiarle una dulce sonrisa al albino. ─...No me dejaban tener amigos... era algo estúpido y tedioso... pero... ahora entiendo que... es una mentira─. Rió por lo bajo; ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Nunca antes hizo algo como esto! y se sentía... sentía más libre. ─...Realmente, vale la pena tener amigos.

Killua estaba anonadado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era vagamente familiar. ¿Gon se sentía de esa manera? Porque hubo un tiempo, en su otro vida, en donde él se sentía de esa manera encerrado en aquella sola y fría casa. Tal vez haya olvidado varias cosas pero, aún recordaba lo que sentía al estar en la inmensa soledad; con solo oír las palabras de Gon, su mente le traía distintas sensaciones. Algunas que ya creía olvidar.

─Aunque eso seguro enfurecerá a mi familia─. Sostuvo su barbilla mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro. ─Me hace recordar cuando escape de mi casa para venir aquí. Mi madre estaba llorando y pedía entre lágrimas que no me fuera, porque tenía el potencial para ser uno de los mejores asesinos─. El oji-azul se rió un tanto nervioso. _«Ahora que lo pienso... mamá siempre está llorando...». _─Horribles padres ¿no? Es natural que hiciera lo que quisiera. Así que, terminamos peleando, le rompí ambas piernas a mi madre a pesar de estar lastimado.

─¿Lastimado?─. Repitió confundido. ─¿Acaso alguno de ellos te ha golpeado?─. Killua no pareció notarlo, pero su tono de voz cambió ligeramente, volviéndose más grave; la ira le carcomió por dentro. ¡¿Cómo se habían atrevido a lastimar a su amigo?! Apretó los dientes con furia, ¡Ya verán cuando los tuviera en frente! Se aseguraría de hacerlos pagar.

Gon parpadeó sorprendido. ─¿Eh? Ah eso. Bueno, mi hermano intentó detenerme, pero bueno, fui capaz de escapar─. Sonrió avergonzado y un tanto nervioso; mordió su labio inferior y volteó el rostro hacia otra dirección. ─...no quiero recorar eso...─. Murmuró para sí. ─Ahora, estoy seguro que todos están muy ansiosos por atraparme─. Se levantó de un salto para mirar embelezado y un tanto esperanzado el horizonte. ─Apesar de no ser Cazador, soy más fuerte que los mas experimentados y viejos. Y cuando sea el líder de mi familia, me aseguraré de capturarlos uno por uno, estoy seguro de que valen unas buenas recompensas...─. Dijo con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Mientras los dos niños conversaban despreocupadamente, el Presidente Netero deambulaba por los alrededores en busca de algo para entretenerse, se sentía muy aburrido y hasta el momento, no había encontrado nada que pudiera satisfacer su necesidad. Al salir del corredor, volvió a esconderse muy rápidamente, asegurándose de impedir que su aura se percibiera en el ambiente. Vio por el rabillo de su ojo la presencia de dos muchachitos ¿Qué hacían allí? No parecían estar preocupados y eso llamó demasiado su atención. Tal vez, podría divertirse con ellos: y bastaba con un pequeño truco para asustarlos, aunque fuere un poco.

Killua fue el primero en levantarse. ___________«____________¿Qué fue eso?_». Buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella aura. ___________«____________...¿D-de quién es...?_». Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir algo diferente en el ambiente. ─¿Gon? ¿Tú sientes...?─. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre la silueta del moreno, notando que éste tenía una mirada vacía, fija en la nada, y no parecía haberlo oído. ─¿Gon...?─. Intentó estirar su mano hacia él, mas terminó arrepintiendose; y ello se debía por el miedo. Estaba aterrado por el _Nen_ de Gon: Era capaz de ver un aura oscura envolviendo por completo el cuerpo del moreno.

No perdió el tiempo, los segundos eran muy preciados. Gon sacó un de los cuchillos ocultos en el interior de sus mangas y con él en mano, corrió hacia el corredor mas próximo. ¡Ese viejo no se saldría con la suya! ¡Claro que no! Está era su oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla; fue tan veloz que el albino no pudo seguirlo con la mirada.

___________«____________¿Q-qué fue...? ¡Va a matar a alguien!_». Fue capaz de reconocer las actitudes de un asesino ante la aparición de su presa. ─¡Detente, Gon!─. Gritó asustado al salir del shock, para luego correr hacia él. ___________«____________Maldición... esto no es bueno... Mierda, se veía... se veía como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien. ¡Maldita sea!_». ─¡Gon...!─. Se quedó si aliento al ver la escena delante de él: Netero estaba contra una de las paredes mientras Gon bloqueaba sus vías de escape y con su mano derecha sostenía el mango de la cuchilla que se encontraba en el estomago del adulto. ─Gon...

Netero sonrió burlón. ─Ah, si que has mejorado bastante. Ya eres muy rápido, por poco y no noto tu presencia...─. Comentó con su típico comportamiento desestructurado. ─...pero─. Bajó la mirada a su vientre. ─...no es suficiente para que te deshagas de mí.

El menor retrocedió ágilmente hacía atrás. ─Lo sé... y eso es lo que mas me enfurece─. Murmuró con voz ronca. Por un breve instante, bajó la vista hacia su arma e hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que la cuchilla se había partido en varios trosos. No tardó demasiado en comprender que había sucedido. ___________«____________Tch... el viejo decrepito utilizó Ko..._». Pensó con molestia para luego arrojar el mango inservible._______  
_

─No te sientas mal, al menos vas progresando─. El oji-marrón ignoró aquel comentario al voltear su rostro. ─Vamos, no te enfurezcas. Es un buen progreso el que estás haciendo, pero sabes lo que realmente opino de ello ¿No?─. Estiró su mano para revolverle el cabello, asegurándose de despeinarlo completamente; otra manera de molestarlo. ─Ahh ¿Qué tenemos aquí?─. Preguntó con calma, mirando detenidamente al albino.

Gon se apresuró en responder. ─Él es Killua, es mi amigo─. Quitó la mano del hombre mayor para encaminarse hacia el otro niño.

─¿Estás bien?─. Preguntó Killua cuando el moreno llegó a su lado y sólo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza. ─¿Estás seguro?─. El tono de su voz indicaba lo preocupado que estaba. _«Cada vez... me sorprendo más por su manera de comportarse... ya no sé que esperar...»._ Pensó sintiéndose triste y un tanto melancólico.

─¿Ocurre algo?─. Se les acercó con lentitud. Verlos a ambos tensos e incómodos le intrigaba y mucho, además de parecerle vagamente familiar aquella relación; no sería una mentira decir que siempre se sintió intrigado por el joven Zoldyck.

Killua dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, como si estuviera interponiéndose entre el hombre mayor y su amigo. El ceño fruncido en su rostro no desapareció ni por un solo segundo; había algo extraño en el ambiente y eso estaba mas que claro. ─Eres bastante rápido para ser un viejo─. Dijo sintiendo los hombros tensos y la mirada de Gon fija sobre su cabeza.

─Ah eso─. Se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia. ─Fue solo un pequeño truco, nada trascendente. Apenas me moví─. Mencionó sonriente.

Al ver que Netero desvió su mirada hacia él, se removió incomodo, aproximando su cuerpo cada vez más hacía el albino. ─¿Qué quiere de nosotros... Netero-san?─. Gon mantuvo su rostro sereno al decir aquella pregunta, sin embargo, internamente se sentía extraño, algo intimidado por la presencia del viejo. ─Usted no tiene nada que hacer hasta la Última Fase ¿Verdad?─. Aunque sabía la respuesta, se atrevió a indagar.

─No necesitas ser desagradable con un pobre anciano y mas cuando lo conoces desde hace unos años ¿Tu familia no te enseñó a respetar a los mayores?─. Ver que el pelinegro apretaba los puños le hizo sonreír. ─Descuida, no he venido a molestarlos. Me aburrí, y estoy buscando alguna compañía.

Gon dio un paso hacia el costado, deshaciéndose de la "protección" de su amigo. ─Lo siento, pero, para tener mi compañía y servicios debe pagar primero. Debo aclarar que no soy barato─. Killua volteó a verlo sorprendido ¿Él no se estaba refiriendo a...?

─Si sigues teniendo ese mal carácter, te quedarás solo...─. Dijo con seriedad. ─Por cierto, quería preguntarles algo a ustedes dos... ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora su primer intento en el Examen de Cazador?

─Es divertido, por unos momentos─. Respondió el albino, un tanto incomodo por la situación. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo.

─Pues yo creo que todo lo contrario... hasta ahora, no ha sido mas que una decepción─. Su expresión seria lo decía todo. ─Esperaba que fuera más difícil o algo interesante, pero creo que optaré por seguir mi plan de todos los años. Les daré el beneficio de la duda, y esperaré hasta la siguiente etapa ¿Asumo que será más entretenida, no?

Netero sonrió. ─Bueno... yo no sé nada de eso...─. Cerró sus ojos sin quitar la expresión alegre en su faz. ─Antes de que se vayan, ¿Les importaría jugar un juego conmigo?

─¿Un juego?─. Repitió el de tez morena y ojos almendra.

Asintió. ─Si son capaces de vencerme, dejaré que sean Cazadores. ¿Qué les parece, eh?

Los niños se miraron entre sí brevemente, como si de esta manera supiera lo que el otro decía, y al estar seguros terminaron asintiendo sin dudarlo. La prepuesta era interesante y sonaba muy tentadora, mas no podían confiarse de ese viejo, había algo en él que no les cuadraba; pero, tenerlo lejos es peor que tenerlo cerca; El Presidente sonrió ante la respuesta y terminó guiando a ambos hacia una habitación vacía, sin muebles o cualquier otro objeto que pudiera ser molesto. Una sencilla sala de entrenamiento que ya había dejado de usarse.

Netero se ubicó a una distancia lejana a ellos. ─Ahora, voy a repasar las reglas del juego─. Mencionó mientras hacia girar la pelota sobre su dedo índice. ─Si pueden quitarme la pelota, antes de que el dirigible alcance su destino, ustedes ganan─. Los dos niños miraron el reloj, _22:58_ era la hora marcada. ─¿Creo que deberíamos arribar a las 8 AM? Bueno, eso les da nueve horas. Son libres de atacarme cuando ustedes quieran...─. Sonrió. ─Yo no los atacaré.

Gon fue el primero en quejarse. ─¡Eso es muy fácil! Además de injusto... no puedes llamar a eso un juego.

─¿Por qué no prueban primero antes de sacar conclusiones?

A Killua no le agradó ese tono pedante y altanero. Y menos al ver que se dirigía de esa manera a su amigo. ─Se oye aburrido ¿Sólo tenemos que tomar la bola?─. Su mente trazaba un sin fin de planes, tratando de elegir la mejor opción.

─Así es.

─Entonces yo iré primero.

─Adelante.

El albino frunció el ceño, ligeramente ofendido por la actitud del anciano. Se deslizó hacia su derecha suavemente para comenzar a caminar a un ritmo lento y pausado, casi calmado. ___________«____________Me está subestimando demasiado..._». Pensó con la mirada fija sobre el hombre mayor. ___________________«____________...Veamos que hará con esto..._». Utilizó_______________ Zetsu _para facilitar un ataque sorpresa; movió sus brazos al mismo ritmo que su caminar, esperando a que su técnica se realice, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver nada ocurría. Se detuvo abruptamente mientras el terror y la sorpresa se situaban en su rostro. ___________________«____________¿Q-qué es...? ¿P-por qué...? ¿Por qué no puedo usar "Eco rítmico"... _». Bajó la vista sintiendo que temblaba de pies a cabeza.___________________«____________N-no... no lo entiendo... ¡¿Por qué ahora no funciona?! ¡Maldición! ¿C-cómo... cómo es que pude olvidarla? ¡He entrenado mucho tiempo para conseguir que fuera perfecta!_».

─¿Killua?─. Gon no entendía nada. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo su amigo? Por un momento creyó que él utilizaría_ "Eco rítmico"_, pero nada de eso sucedió. Solo caminaba a un ritmo lento, nada más; frunció el entrecejo inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados. ___________________«____________...Es extraño. Muchos asesinos pueden hacer esta técnica... es una de las útiles... pero, pareciera que Killua no sabe como hacerlo..._». Suspiró.___________________«Tal vez lo está haciendo a propósito.____________..._»

─¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo o has decidido no continuar?

Chasqueó la lengua. ─Claro que no... ya quisieras que hiciera eso─. Con un movimiento veloz, se le aproximó estirando su mano derecha, pero Netero dio un paso hacia atrás sin soltar la pelota.

Sostuvo el balón con su dedo índice. ─¿Sólo eso harás?─. Preguntó volviendo a evadir otros intentos, que solo terminaban en fracasos.

Entre saltos, piruetas y giros, se desarrolló el "duelo" de estos dos individuos; los minutos pasaban más lentos y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el albino ya se encontraba fatigado. Aterrizó sobre el suelo para mirar al anciano por encima de su hombro, maldiciéndolo por lo bajo, apretó sus puños y los dientes con todas sus fuerzas ¿Por qué no le daba fin a este asunto de una vez por todas?

─¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo?─. Comenzó a jugar con la pelota, dando pequeños botes con su nariz.

___________________«En ese caso... ¡Frenaré su movimiento!________». _Dio media vuelta y ganando el impulso necesario, le golpeó la pantorrilla con su pierna izquierda, sin siquiera medir su fuerza: ese fue su grave error. Sus miradas se encontraron levemente y en menos de cinco segundos se escuchó... ─¡Aghh!─. Gritó adolorido, comenzando a saltar con su otra piernas mientras llevaba ambas manos a la zona del impacto.

Netero se rió por el escándalo del niño. ___________________«Él no se contuvo con esa patada... si fuera una persona normal, eso me habría roto la pierna. Lo felicito por su idea, aunque no hubiera hecho lo mismo________»._

El moreno contempló la escena en absoluto silencio, sin embargo, una sonrisa sin gracia se posó en su rostro. _«No debería ser tan apresurado y dejarse llevar por sus emociones... Netero-san lo notó y lo usó a su favor. Esa fue una buena jugada»._ Suspiró resignado. _«Puede saber lo básico de Nen, pero, eso no le servirá para siempre... tal vez, podría enseñarle un poco ¿Eso hacen los amigos, no?». _─¡Killua!─. Se levantó de un salto estirando su brazo derecho. ─¡Tiempo! ¡Tiempo! ¡Es mi turno!─. El albino dio el "pase" y Gon sonrió divertido para luego comenzar a calentar y estirar sus músculos.

_«...¿Qué intentará hacer ese chico?»._ Frunció el entrecejo. _«...Es difícil creer que éste chico haya causado tantas muertes en un solo momento. También he notado algo muy extraño...»._ Posó sus ojos sobre el muchacho de tez clara. _«Si Gon está con ese niño, se comporta totalmente diferente de como lo conocí... »._ El menor mantuvo una mirada desafiante y atacó. _«... Oh. Fue un rápido primer paso...»._ Se cruzó de brazos. _«... Pero... necesita unos diez años más antes de atacarme frontalmente...»._

Pero eso no ocurrió. Gon desapareció de su vista en cuestiones de segundos, apareciendo nuevamente sobre su cabeza, mas no midió muy bien la fuerza y el impulso, y terminó estrellando la cabeza contra el techo. ─¡Whaaaah!─. Cayó al suelo cubriéndose con las manos la cabeza, lloriqueando descontroladamente.

─¡IDIOTA! ¡Ya sabemos que puedes saltar muy alto, pero en un lugar y bajo techo no sirve de nada!─. Gritó Killua desde una esquina de la habitación. ─¡Controla tu fuerza, maldita sea!─. Se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando por lo bajo. ─Por un momento, el anciano relajó su guardia.

Luego de recuperarse, se levantó del suelo y caminó por los alrededores. ─Lo eché a perder...

Varias horas transcurrieron desde el inicio del juego y ninguno de los niños pudo lograr cumplir con el objetivo, solo conseguían acercarse un poco a la pelota, mas el adulto realizaba giros o piruetas para alejarse de ambos. Mientras uno descansaba unos breves segundos, el otro trataba de conseguir el condenado balón, y así sucesivamente. Incluso atacando juntos no había servido de mucho ¡Sólo terminaban golpeándose entre sí! Un repentino plan de Gon pudo haberles hecho ganar, sin embargo, Netero terminó atrapando una vez más la pelota.

La sostuvo entre sus dedos viendo como el par caía al suelo bruscamente. ─Los felicito por sus esfuerzos. En ver que son ingeniosos.

Killua apretó los dientes al levantarse con dificultad. ─Me rindo. Perdí─. Ultimó de mala manera. Enfurecido por su propio fracaso ¿Cómo no podía atrapar una simple y tonta pelota? ¡Era absurdo! ¡Completamente absurdo! ¡Se supone que él había recibido un entrenamiento estricto en su antigua vida! Era absurdo. _«Maldición... me siento como un fracasado. ¡Maldita sea!». _─Me voy de aquí...

Gon parpadeó, volteando su rostro hacia el albino. ─¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Aún tenemos tiempo, Killua y justo ahora nos estamos acercando...─. Señaló el pequeño reloj sobre el paredón. ─¡Vamos! Apenas estamos comenzando a jugar con él. Será divertido y...

Lo interrumpió. ─Diablos Gon ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?─. Levantó del suelo su camisa blanca y la sostuvo sobre su hombro derecho. ─Ese viejo apenas ha utilizado su mano derecha y pierna izquierda ¿Crees que podrás contra él? Vamos, no seas ingenuo. Lo más probable es que termines exhausto y no logres desempeñarte en la siguiente prueba.

─Ehhh pero...

─En el nivel que estamos, ninguno es capaz de aproximarsele en cuestiones de poder─. Murmuró para dirigirle una mirada fulminante al anciano, quien solo sonrió divertido ante la conclusión del niño. ─Podríamos perseguirlo durante un año y nunca le arrebataríamos la pelota. Es inútil y sólo se está burlando de nosotros.

─Oh ¿Te diste cuenta?─. Preguntó Netero llevando la mano libre hasta su cadera. ─Y yo que creí que los había engañado, me sorprende que no hayas sido capaz de notarlo Gon.

Parpadeó sorprendido y terminó llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza. ─Ahh ehehe... me engañó completamente─. Dijo avergonzado de sí mismo. Gon volvió a sonreír. ─No importa. Si hizo eso, es para que sea más divertido el juego ¿No?

Killua bufó molesto. ─Esto no tiene sentido... realmente sabes como hacerme enojar, viejo. ¡Vamonos Gon! Será mejor ir a dormir un rato─. Caminó rumbo a la salida pero se detuvo al oír las palabras del moreno.

─Nop, me quedaré a jugar un poco más.

─¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Acaso no oíste nada de lo que dije?! ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Nunca le podrás ganar!

El moreno sonrió. ─No estoy buscando ganarle, porque sé que será inútil. Ya intenté hacer eso hace cuatro años y no lo conseguí...─. Dijo eso último para sí, mas el albino logró oírlo clara y perfectamente. ─No me importa la pelota... En lo que quede de nuestro tiempo límite ¡Haré que Netero-san use su mano derecha!

─Ah, entiendo. En ese caso... te deseo suerte...─. El tono de desinterés en su voz fue notorio. Pensó dirigiéndose hacía la salida, mas no esperó que lo detuvieran. ─¿Eh?

Volteó su rostro, encontradose con que Gon había tomado su muñeca libre, impidiéndole irse. La mirada preocupada y suplicante en su rostro hizo que Killua se sintiera incomodo, además de un poco avergonzado; ¿Realmente Gon lo estaba mirando de esa manera... tan él?

─Quédate... no te vayas─. Pidió en un murmullo con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Killua se avergonzó al oír ese tono de voz. ─Gon...

─Por favor...

Debido a la vergüenza, terminó asintiendo sin decir una palabra, ganándose un abrazo sorpresivo de su amigo. El albino rió de solo recordar las constantes demostraciones de cariño del antiguo Gon y en medio de la ternura no tardó demasiado en corresponder. El oji-marrón se separó y volviendo a tomar la muñeca de su mejor amigo, lo guío hacia un rincón en la habitación obligandolo a sentarse sobre el suelo.

─Tú te quedas aquí y miras como gano el juego ¿Sí?─. Sonrió alegremente. ─¡Yay! ¡Killua hará porras por mí!─. Gritó emocionado, avergonzando aún más a su amigo. ─Espérame aquí ¡Enseguida regreso!

El juego se había iniciado nuevamente. Los movimientos de Gon se habían vuelto más rápidos y ágiles que los anteriores, al punto de que, en solo un segundo, era capaz de tratar de alcanzar la pelota más de cuatro veces con distintas técnicas. Netero y Killua fueron capaces de notarlo. La fuerza que estaba utilizando era demasiada como para ser controlada, sin embargo, él se aseguró de no utilizar cualquier habilidad _Nen_.

Entrelazó sus manos en un vago intento por distraerse. ___________«____________Gon se vuelve más veloz... apenas puedo seguirlo con la mirada..._». Apretó los dientes. ___________«____________...No entiendo el fin de hacer esto..._». Sus ojos se posaron sobre el moreno. ___________«____________... Pero..._». Una débil y fugaz sonrisa se situó en su rostro. ___________«____________Verle así tan feliz... hace que recuerde a como era antes..._». ─Gon...─. Murmuró su nombre, sintiendo como su pecho se estrujaba. ___________«____________Te extraño..._». Pensó para sí, aceptando de una vez por todas que eso era lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo._______  
_

El oji-marrón ideó un nuevo plan de acción, sólo necesitó de una pequeña distracción para llevarlo a acabo y golpear en el estomago al hombre con su cabeza. Ignoró el quejido de dolor y lo intentó una vez más. Netero evadió el ataque usando su mano libre, empujándolo a Gon y gracias a ese impulso, el moreno terminó estrellándose el rostro contra una de las paredes más próximas, su cuerpo cayó al suelo con brusquedad, asustando un poco a los demás presentes.

___________«____________...Dios mío..._». ─¡Gon!─. Se levantó lo más veloz que pudo y corrió para socorrer a su amigo. ─...Gon... ¡Gon!─. Lo tomó en brazos con cuidado. ─¡Gon! Hablame... ¡Gon!─. Notó que el otro abría sus ojos lentamente. ─...G-Gon...─. Murmuró con voz ronca, al borde del quiebre mientras una sonrisa se situaba en su rostro. ─...Me alegra tanto qu-que estés bien...

─Kill-llua...

─Idiota... haces que me preocupe demasiado... estúpido...

Con ayuda del albino pudo sentarse, pero extrañamente, había una sonrisa en su rostro, sólo dirigida hacia Netero. ─¡Usaste tu mano derecha!

El anciano soltó un alarido de sorpresa para luego mirar su propia mano, efectivamente, había sucedido de esa manera.

─¡Hurra!─. Gritó sin poder contener su emoción para luego dejarse caer al suelo y comenzar a dormir.

Netero sonrió y se dirigió a hacer un llamado, mientras Killua suspiraba resignado ¡Su mejor amigo podía ser tan imprudente cuando lo quería! Pero, si no hiciera cosas como esas no sería él. Se recostó a su lado para observarlo fijamente, notando como un pequeño chichón aparecía en la frente ajena, sonrió maliciosamente y con uno de sus dedos rozó la zona del golpe, ganando un quejido de dolor como respuesta; aunque el albino no lo quiera aceptar, se estremeció ligeramente al oír aquel ruidito, ya que terminó por malinterpretarlo. ¡Se maldice a él y a las películas para adultos que vio en su otra vida!

___________«____________Sólo de está manera... puedo encontrarte parecido a quien eras antes..._». Su mano buscó la ajena con temor y al entrelazar sus dedos, sintió que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían. ___________«____________Estás aquí... conmigo... pero... siento que te alejas de mi y de lo que fuimos... Gon ¿Podremos ser como antes?_». Dio un pequeño apretón. ___________«____________Quiero volver a ese pasado... en verdad lo quiero..._».

─Es conmovedor y gratificante ver el lazo de amistad entre dos personas─. El albino recordó que no estaba solo con su amigo. Soltó su mano y velozmente se sentó en el suelo, mirando sorprendido al anciano. ─Al parecer ustedes son muy unidos.

Killua se sonrojó. ─B-bueno... yo...

─Pero tengo la sensación que esa unión solo los está lastimando a cada uno.

─¿Qué?

─Bueno... es normal que ninguno de ustedes lo note, después de todo son las personas involucradas...─. Llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda. ─Mientras Gon duerme ¿Te parece bien tener una pequeña charla? Estoy seguro, que has oído hablar de lo ocurrido hace cuatro años durante el primer examen de Gon.

Asintió un tanto confundido. ─¿Por qué... debería saberlo? No creo que sea... sean reales esos rumores.

─¿Rumores? Oh, veo que estás en la etapa de negación al descubrir una verdad importante─. Sonrió divertido. ─Muy bien, dejaré que transites tú solo las demás, pero... creo que sería conveniente para ti oír el resto de la historia, después de todo tú también estás involucrado.

─¿Eh?

─¿Tú nombre es Killua, no es así?─. El oji-azul asintió. ─...Déjame decirte, que luego de cometer los asesinatos en aquella ocasión, Gon repetía solo ese nombre...

___________«____________¿Mi nombre?_». Volvió la vista al niño inconsciente, notando la expresión pacifica y tranquila en su rostro, además de la leve sonrisa. ___________«____________¿Gon me... llamaba a mí?_». Su rostro reflejó molestia. ─¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir? ¡Gon y yo no nos conocimos desde niños! Es imposible que él supiera de mí...

─Yo sólo estoy contando los hechos que sucedieron─. Dio media vuelta para caminar rumbo a la salida y al estar frente a ella, miró al peli-blanco por encima de su hombro. ─Entonces... ¿Quieres conocer la verdad, si o no?

.

.

.

Mientras el sol salía por el horizonte, muchos de los postulantes comenzaban a despertarse y aprovechaban el corto tiempo de viaje para dar una última mirada a las habitaciones del dirigible. Los minutos transcurrían y cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a destino, el lugar en donde se daría la Tercera Fase del examen; Beans comunicó por los altavoces que estaban a punto de arribar y debían de estar atentos. Al llegar al lugar, bajaron ordenadamente, para luego contemplar los alrededores.

─Argh. Mi espalda, apesar del dolor que siento fue un buen descanso─. Leorio estiró sus brazos al pisar tierra firme. ─Prefiero que el próximo viaje que hagamos en dirigible, yo esté en primera clase.

Kurapika sonrió levemente ante las quejas del pelinegro. ─Ha sido un viaje gratificante─. Mencionó con calma y serenidad. ─Y por lo que veo, le ha servido a todos los demás─. Vio como el resto de los candidatos tenían sonrisas en sus rostro y conversaban animadamente con otras personas. ─Ahora, debemos concentrarnos en la siguiente fase.

─Okay─. Asintió de inmediato. ─Cada vez... nos acercamos a ser Cazadores y...¿uh? Ahora que lo pienso─. Miró en todas dirección. ─¿Dónde están Killua y su amigo? No los veo por ningún lado.

─Tienes razón ¿Habrá ocurrido algo con ellos?

─Espero que no...─. Cerró sus ojos, meditando las posibles opciones de lo que ese par estaría haciendo. ─Tal vez solo están jugando por ahí... aún no han terminado de arribar los demás candidatos, esperemos un poco y si no aparecen, los buscamos─. El joven Kuruta asintió estando de acuerdo.

─Por cierto Leorio...

─¿Sí?

Su rostro se volvió completamente serio. ─Esas imágenes aparecieron en mi sueño anoche─. Dijo de repente, llevando una de sus manos hasta su frente. ─Sin embargo... terminaban por desaparecer para abrirles paso a unas totalmente diferentes... escenas que involucraban sangre, destrucción y muerte... trajo a mí los recuerdos de la masacre de mi tribu─. Sus ojos cambiaban de carmesí a celeste. ─... pero, se sentía diferente... como si estuviera vacío... como si ya, algo en mi se estuviera solucionando...

─¿Qué soñaste?─. Preguntó en un tono muy bajo, solo para que el rubio pudiera escucharlo.

─...Era un hombre... de gran contextura y fuerza inigualable... De su puño derecho aparecía un aura escalofríante, con la cual era capaz de rasgar la tierra por completo... Él sonríe divertido mientras las personas caen a su alrededor, todos ellos muertos... Esa persona se ríe mientras es rodeado por sombras, creo que son tres o cuatro... no estoy seguro, mas logra derrotarlas fácilmente─. Deja caer su mano. ─... Luego vi una imagen distinta... la luna estaba de fondo y aquel hombre se encuentra frente a mí... se ve serio pero sonríe y antes de que lo entienda, las cadenas se encargan de atraparlo─. Tragó pesadamente, ignorando los latidos en su cabeza. ─...Cadenas mágicas...

Leorio apretó los dientes al estar confundido. ─¿Y luego...?

─Las cadenas de plata lo envuelven en medio de la oscuridad y ellas se llevan consigo su alma pecadora...─. Levantó su vista, encontrándose con la mirada fija del otro. ─...En un breve instante... pude ver un numero 11... y lo entendí... lo comprendí al despertar...─. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sin gracia. ─...Leorio... yo asesiné a un integrante del Genei Ryodan...

─Ha decir verdad... yo también he soñado algo... algo extraño... y está relacionado tu sueño... o al menos eso siento...

─¿Eh?

─Estoy sentado en un sillón hablando por el teléfono, no sé con quien pero no es importante, grito mas no entiendo mis palabras y lo veo... veo a Killua y a Gon delante de mi, siendo retenidos por dos mujeres y una tercera intenta aproximarseles. Luego todo se volvía oscuro...─. Dijo entre suspiros. ─...Y lo próximo que sé es que estoy manejando un auto totalmente desesperado, mientras escucho como gritas e insultas a una persona...

─Leorio... ¿Q-qué crees... que sea todo eso?─. Preguntó tratando de mantener la calma, mas no lo estaba consiguiendo; su pecho y cabeza dolían, la garganta estaba seca, áspera, pero la incertidumbre era el peor mal de todos.

Volvió a suspirar. ─...No lo sé... pero, sólo sé que Killua tiene que ver con esto...─. Apretó ambos puños al terminar de murmurar. ─...Dile instinto o como quieras... pero, hay algo que no cuadra en esta historia y estoy seguro que tu también lo sientes.

La brisa matutina los envolvió a ambos mientras el desconcierto de apoderaba de sus cuerpos; quizá, ambos estaban por despertar de esa mentira.

Killua fue uno de los últimos en bajar de la aeronave. En sus ojos azules, se podía apreciar un sentimiento de completo vacío, estaban opacos, sin brillo aparente. Su mirada se mantuvo oculta tras sus cabellos blancos mientras el rostro permanecía inclinado hacia bajo; quien lo viera, podría compararlo con un muerto viviente;había una sola cosa que permanecía intacta en su mente.

_Todo esto era su culpa._

.

.

_____________«El silencio en aquella habitación fue interrumpido abruptamente._

_─¿Q-qué?─. Balbuceó sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ─Tie-tiene que ser una... una mentira..._

_El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza. ─Hace cuatro años, ese niño dio su primer intento en este examen y te puedo asegurar que no había visto a ningún aspirante que pudiera compararse con él. Su fuerza y destreza eran incomparables, la inteligencia, la astucia y por sobre todo, el instinto, todas esas cualidades lo convertían en uno de los mejores, apesar de sus escasos ocho años... en toda mi experiencia de vida, solo un muchacho, llamado Ging Freecss, había llegado a sorprender a todo el Cómite de Selección, sin embargo, creo que tu amigo pudo superarlo completamente. Nadie imaginaria, que Gon sería el causante de una de las mayores masacres que ha habido en este examen..._

_Killua sentía que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. ─...N-no..._

_─En la última Fase, iba a realizarse una búsqueda en una especie de laberinto, había solo once licencias de Cazador falsas y el objetivo que uno de los doce finalistas no pudiera conseguir una. No podían utilizar armas, habilidades especiales o cualquier otro objeto, solo su fuerza e instinto..._

_─Gon..._

_─Todo parecía marchar bien. Incluso los demás candidatos descalificados pidieron presenciar el encuentro final, ya que todos ellos querían animar a ese pequeño niño._

_─Basta..._

_─Pero... antes de que pudiéramos evitarlo, Gon había asesinado a los demás concursantes con su habilidad Nen._

_─N-no... po-por favor...─. Se cubrió los oídos, negándose a escuchar lo que fuera que estaba por decirle el anciano._

_─Y no le bastó con aquella sangre derramada, también asesinó a los candidatos descalificados, dos Examinadores y los ocho jueces de la última prueba._

_Apretando los dientes con fuerza, gritó. ─¡Gon... él no es así! ¡No!_

_─A esa matanza... solo sobrevivieron Menchi, Buhara y Satotz, además de mi claro y de inmediato note que yo era su próximo objetivo─. Su mirada se tornó seria, cubierto por un brillo de indiferencia hacia los sentimientos del niño que estaba frente suyo. ─...Quinientas treinta y dos personas fueron sus victimas... en una sola nocha ¿Un gran número, no? Y pensar que solo tenía ocho años─. El peli-blanco continuó negando con la cabeza. ─Aún recuerdo su rostro cubierto por sangre y sus ojos vacíos, casi muertos._

_─...G-Gon... no..─. Murmuró en un tono lastimero. ─...Por favor.. ya no... no quiero oír el daño que Gon a hecho...─. Llevó ambas manos hasta su regazo convirtiéndolas en puños con él. ─...todo... por m-mi culpa..._

_─Eso es todo lo contrario a lo que Gon decía._

_Levantó su rostro mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas. ─¿Eh?_

_─Gon parecía que despertaba de un trance y al ver a su alrededor, cayó de rodillas al suelo comenzado a gritar con desesperación que no era su culpa─. Dijo tranquilo para luego suspirar. ─Ninguno de nosotros es capaz de olvidar ese llanto desgarrador. Se jalaba los cabellos, golpeaba su rostro contra el suelo, gritaba y pataleaba, cualquier persona que lo hubiese visto, sentiría angustia de solo verlo...─. Intentó sonreírle al niño para tranquilizarlo mas sabía que eso sería algo inútil. ─De su boca solo salían frases como, "no soy malo", "no lastimo a las personas" o incluso suplicaba el perdón de los muertos._

_─¿P-por q-qué... dice... que yo... estaba in-involucrado c-con ese... hecho?─. Preguntó con la voz quebrada._

_─Gon comenzó a decir tu nombre una y otra vez, suplicando que lo salves y que esta no era tu culpa─. Cerró sus ojos durante un breve instante. ─Cuando recuperó la consciencia se veía completamente diferente... no sabría como explicarlo, pero había algo distinto en él y sobre todo en su mirada._

_─Gon...lo siento...─. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, dejando que sus gritos y sollozos se vieron reprimidos allí._

_Netero se levantó del suelo. ─Lo hecho hecho está y deberías de aceptarlo tal y como fue, porque, querer negarte a tu realidad fue el principal detonante de este problema ¿Verdad?─. Killua sacudió su cabeza, negándose a mirarlo. ─Puedes correr y esconderte muchacho, pero tarde o temprano deberás asumir las consecuencias de tus propias acciones, ya que estás no solo te involucran a ti, sino a todos─. Ultimó de manera cortante. ─Creo en tu historia y por esa razón, lo mejor es abrirte los ojos a la realidad... realidad que tu egoísmo creó._

_─¡P-pero... quiero c-cambiar las cosas! ¡Eso estoy in-intentando hacer!─. Gritó levantándose de un salto, haciéndole frente al hombre mayor. ─...Lo qu-que más quiero.. es disculparme con Gon... ¡Por mi culpa... él hizo cosas que nunca haría! Él se convirtió... en alguien... como yo...─. Su voz cambió rotundamente en aquellas últimas palabras. ─Quiero enmendar mi error... ¡Y volver todo a la normalidad!_

_─¿Y estás seguro que lo conseguirás? ¿Qué harás si Gon no lo acepta?_

_─...Él no es Gon... ¡No lo es!_

_─Lo es en está realidad, la persona que tu conociste ya no es real. No existe─. Netero se mostró firme y decidido al decir aquellas palabras. ─...De alguna manera, se ha cambiado el antiguo orden y tú... terminaste destruyendo tu antigua vida, nada te asegura que todo volverá a ser como antes..._

_─No ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No!_

_─Tu mismo destruiste tu propio mundo y estás son las consecuencias. Dañando en el proceso a la persona mas preciada para ti._

_─¿Q-qué intentas...?─. Retrocedió asustado; una parte suya sabía que frase estaba por venir. ─...decirme..._

_─Tu mataste a Gon, al antiguo Gon...________»._

_._

_._

No podía ser verdad, aquella charla no podía ser verdad ¡Ese viejo debía de estar mintiéndole! ¡Eso era! ¡Esa era la única verdad! Detuvo sus pasos de repente, entre medio de la multitud, tensó sus manos mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza y las lágrimas comenzaban a descender una tras otra. No iba a aceptarlo fácilmente ¡Era imposible que así fuera! Tenía que ser... una mentira, una cruel y lastimosa mentira ¡Y ahora mismo lo comprobaría! ¡Le enseñaría a ese viejo estúpido que él podía volver todo a la normalidad! ¡Que Gon le perdonaría y ambos serían los de antes! ¡Todo sería como antes!

─¡Hey Killua!─. Ignoró el grito de Leorio y los llamados de Kurapika, sólo para buscar a Gon. ¡Él era lo único importante en este momento!

Corrió entre las personas, buscando con la mirada, dando giros sobre sí mismo. Sintiéndose cada vez más inútil por no poder encontrar a una persona ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no le veía? ¡¿Por qué no lo encontraba?! ¡Quería verlo! y no solo eso... también quería al antiguo Gon ¡Quería a su mejor amigo! Y en medio de la desesperación lo encontró. Allí. En un lugar apartado de los candidatos.

Él, de brillante y alegre sonrisa. Él, de ojos dulces y cálidos como su personalidad. Él, quien nunca se rendía. Él, que lo daba todo al luchar y defender lo que es correcto. Él, quien nunca lo abandonó. Él, de gran amabilidad y cariño. Él... su mejor amigo y a quien más lastimo.

─¡Gon!─. Lo llamó, pero el pelinegro no se volteaba. Continuaba mirando despreocupadamente hacia el cielo azul, cotando las nubes con la intención de matar el tiempo. ─¡Gon!─. Intentó una vez más teniendo el mismo resultado. ─¡Gon! ¡Por favor! ¡Gon!─. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, al punto de querer escapar de su pecho; ¿Esto se sentía cuando el miedo te rodea? Porque, Killua estaba muy asustado.

─¡Killua! ¡Detente! ¡Maldición!─. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿Qué le ocurría a ese niño?

─¡Leorio! ¡¿Crees que sea conveniente seguirlos?!

─Ya a esta altura no sé que creer... pero... ¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando a que aparezca la verdad!─. Gritó decidido y orgulloso por sus propia decisión. Kurapika asintió estando de acuerdo; ¡Las mentiras iban a terminarse aquí!

Killua gritó una vez más, sintiendo que su alma se iba con aquel alarido y parte de su corazón. ─¡Gon!

El moreno volteó su rostro al oír que alguien clamaba su nombre. ─¿Eh? ¿Killua?─. Vio que su amigo corría hasta él, con Leorio y Kurapika detrás suyo. ─¡Killua! ¡Me tenías preocupado! Creí que luego de jugar con Netero-san tú...─. Su voz termino por desaparecer ante la repentina acción del oji-azul. ─¿Killua?─. Dijo bajito sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo: Killua lo estaba abrazando.

Un abrazo de necesidad.

─..G-Gon...─. Afianzó su agarre ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos. ─...G-Go-Gon... yo ¡Yo...!─. Balbuceó palabras incoherentes hasta que, armandose de valor, dijo aquellas palabras que "cambiarían" todo. ─¡Yo...!

─Killua...─. Fue lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios.

─...Perdóname...

─¿Eh?─. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al sentir como las lágrimas ajenas caían por su hombro. ─Killua...

Sollozó. ─Lo siento...─. Su corazón se aceleró. ─...L-lo siento...─. Volvió a repetir con un nudo en su garganta. ─..lo siento... lo siento.. ¡Lo siento tanto Gon! P-por favor... por favor perdóname...─. Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza la chaqueta ajena, en un vago intento por liberar todo el dolor que sentía su pecho; el llanto no le interesaba, ya había quedado en segundo plano, lo único que quería oír era la voz de Gon. ─...Lo siento...

El moreno se separó de su amigo con brusquedad, sin decir ni una palabra, retrocedió dos pasos y llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente. Sintiendo un punzada de dolor en su cabeza ¿Q-qué estaba sucediendo? No lo entendía; Leorio y Kurapika contemplaron la escena en silencio, sintiendo que no debían intervenir, pero a la vez, creían que era lo correcto el estar ahí. Quieran o no aceptarlo, estaba involucrados en ese asunto; Gon llevó la mano libre hasta su pecho al sentir un punzada, ligeramente familiar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era familiar?

Killua estiró su mano con lentitud, como si deseara tocarlo mas no tenía el valor para hacerlo. ─Gon...─. Se aproximó y por instinto, el pelinegro volvía a retroceder. ─¿Gon...?

Sacudió su cabeza. ─Killua... eres extraño ¿Por qué pides disculpas? ¡Si no has hecho nada malo!

─¿Eh?

Se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su pecho. ─No entiendo por qué me pides disculpas─. El dolor, tanto en su cabeza como en su pecho, desapareció. ─¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Si Killua no ha hecho nada malo!─. Le sonrió divertido. ─Pídeme disculpas cuando hayas hecho algo malo y estés arrepentido de tu error ¿Si? Toooooonto─. Sujetó su mejilla y la estiró. ─Killua no debe disculparse si no se equivoco.

─Pero...

─¡Killua mira!─. Señaló hacia el dirigible. ─¡Es el señor Beans! ¡Vamos, tal vez quiera decir algo!

─Gon ¡Espera!─. Intentó alcanzarlo y no lo consiguió, su mano permaneció extendida mientras el moreno se alejaba más y más de él. ─...Gon... no...

Su mundo volvió a romperse en pedazos al comprender que, ya nada era como antes, y que un simple perdón no bastó para remediar el daño que había hecho como una vez creyó; ahora su esperanza estaba desapareciendo.

_Todo con una simple palabra._

* * *

¡Ja! ¿A qué no se esperaban eso? (¿Creo que ya dije algo así antes, no? pero bueno...xD). De seguro creyeron que se estaba por terminar el fic mientras leían la disculpa de Killua y como Gon intentaba "recordar", jeje, lo sé, soy una persona muy mala. Por eso los dejo con esto y ahora tendrán que esperar a la siguiente actualización (?).  
No me odien, yo los quiero mucho y no deseo que sea un "amor no correspondido" (?). XP

Ya en serio. Ojala les haya gustado, no quise ser mala pero lo fui. Como sea, dejen sus comentarios porque me gustaría saber que les pareció, sean sinceros (incluso si quieren regañarme por lo que les hice, no me molestaré... *w*), muchas gracias por leer. Ojala les haya gustado. ¡Nos veremos en la próxima actualización! deseemos que sea pronto.

¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Bye-bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	10. Cinco x Contra x Cinco

¡Holis! ¡No tienen una idea de cuanto los extrañe! Por fin tuve un tiempo libre y pude escribir este capitulo que desde hace rato tenía pensado, pero el no disponer de una computadora dificultaba las cosas, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí ¡Con una nueva actualización! Ah cierto, cierto. Es capi se basa en los episodios, 8-9-10-11 digo, sobre la "Torre de los Engaños" Digo, para qué hacerlo uno por uno, es más fácil y mas cómodo si son todas las pruebas juntas.

Sin más que aclarar. ¡Los dejo con la lectura!  
¡ah casi lo olvido! Esto está más largo de lo normal, pero recuerden que son cuatro capítulos juntos y mucho dialogo innecesario que suprimir y hacerlo quedar lindo para ustedes XD  
¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Beans se aclaró la garganta para así llamar la atención de los presentes. ─Hola a todos, la Tercera Fase del Examen comenzará aquí, en la cima de Trick Tower─. Llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda. ─Para pasar esta Fase, deben alcanzar con vida la base de la torre, el tiempo límite es de setenta y dos horas. Con esto, comenzaremos ahora la Tercera Fase, rezaré por su éxito─. Luego de varios minutos, la aeronave despegó y se pudo oír un alarido por los parlantes. ─¡La mejor suerte para todos!

Gon suspiró suavemente mientras estiraba sus brazos. Al parecer esta prueba iba a ser interesante o por lo menos más entretenida que las anteriores, mejor para él. ¡Mientras más peligrosa sea mas divertido será! Por mera curiosidad, se aproximó al borde de la torre y pudo comprobar la altura de ésta. Sonrió, tranquilamente podría saltar de este punto y aterrizar sano y salvo en el suelo, sin ninguna clase de rasguño o quebradura, pero sabía que ello era en contra de las reglas, ni modo, deberá hacerlo del modo "difícil"; solo por una fracción de segundo, sintió algo extraño en el ambiente y por su seguridad, descartó rápidamente su primer plan. Saltar hacia abajo no era una opción.

Se sentó sobre el borde, meciendo sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante. ─Se ve que es muy alto y si por algún motivo caen, morirán fácilmente─. Comentó a las personas que estaba detrás suyo. Dejó descansar las manos en su regazo manteniendo su vista fija en el horizonte.

─¿Se supone que bajaremos escalando?─. Preguntó Leorio sosteniendo con firmeza su portafolios, en un vago intento de calmar los nervios; estaba más que claro que no le sirvió demasiado.

Kurapika lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo. ─Eso sería suicidio...

─Tal vez para una persona normal─. Exclamó una voz ajena, llamando la atención del pequeño grupo, quienes voltearon el rostro de inmediato; excepto una persona. ─Pero un escalador de primera clase puede manejar esto, sin problemas─. Comenzó a bajar lentamente, sujetándose de los pequeños orificios de la gran estructura.

─Esta bajando demasiado rápido─. Comentó el moreno desviando la mirada hacia abajo. ─...pero aún así, no va a salvarse.

─¿Salvarse?─. Repitió el Kuruta. ─¿A qué te refieres con "salvarse"?

Levantando su mano izquierda, respondió. ─De ellos...─. Al terminar de murmurar, unas cuatro criaturas aladas aparecieron de repente y se llevaron consigo al escalador: dejando atónitos a los pocos presentes que tuvieron la oportunidad de ver eso. ─Estaban esperando a que alguien descendiera y no desaprovecharon esta oportunidad─. Se irguió limpiando el polvo inexistente en su ropa.

─S-supongo que no podemos bajar por la ladera...─. Sonrió nerviosamente, aquello había sido un tanto pertubador.

─Gon...─. El más joven del grupo volteó su rostro en dirección al rubio. ─¿Cómo supiste que esas bestias...?─. Dejó la pregunta inconclusa al notar la sonrisa alegre en el rostro del pelinegro.

─Tuve una corazonada... siempre he confiado en mi instinto─. Respondió con aires de orgullo. ─Además... tenía pensado hacer lo mismo, pero luego sentí que no era una buena opción y no lo hice.

___________«¿Instinto, eh? Debe de tener muy buenos sentidos para percibir la presencia de algo que no pudo ser detectado por otras personas...________»._ Se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como los dos menores evitaban hablar._________________«...Parecen distantes... ¿Será por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos? Hay varias cosas que no cuadran aquí. Si la meta de Killua era disculparse con Gon ¿Por qué la "normalidad" que él está buscando no ha regresado? Por como reaccionó, dio a entender que las cosas no habían cambiado como quería...________». _Al ver que ambos comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores suspiró.

─Kurapika ¿Que sucede?

Volvió a la realidad al oír la voz de Leorio. ─Solo pensaba... que ahora todo es más confuso de lo que ya era.

─Lo dices por lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos─. No era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

Asintió con el rostro serio. ─Se suponía que todo volvería a la "normalidad" con la disculpa de Killua, pero, tú has visto que sucedió. Ese niño, Gon, actuó como si nada al escuchar la disculpa y él mismo lo dijo...

─Es verdad. No sé tú pero... al ver el rostro de Killua tan desesperado y asustado, me sentí extraño, como si ya hubiera visto una expresión así de él─. Dio un suspiro. ─Siento que... todo esto se nos está escapando de las manos.

─¿Por qué lo dices?─. Lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo, notando la expresión calmada en el rostro ajeno.

─Quiero saber que sucede y lo que nos está ocultando ese niño... pero, si para ello debo verlo en ese estado, prefiero seguir siendo un ignorante─. Terminó de decir con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica. ─Sé que han sido pocos días desde que los conozco, pero yo... siento... es extraño pero siento...

Una voz infantil interrumpió la conversación. ─...Como si nos hubiéramos conocido antes ¿Verdad?─. Ambos dieron media vuelta y vieron la sonrisa triste en el rostro del albino. ─Como si... ya fuéramos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿No?─. Llevó las manos hasta sus bolsillos. ─Leorio... Kurapika... yo, lamento estar ocultándoles algo importante... pero, al comienzo no estaba seguro si decirles o no y ahora...─. Bajó la mirada, permitiendo que sus ojos se vieron cubiertos por algunos mechones de cabello. ─...Ya no sé que creer...─. Murmuró bajito.

Leorio volvió a suspirar y se aproximó solo para revolverle el cabello al menor. ─Hey no llores... habrás tenido tus motivos para ocultarnos cosas...─. Killua se zafó de él sólo para fulminarlo con la mirada y luego sacarle la lengua.

Se peinó con los dedos, aunque fuera algo innecesario, diciendo molesto. ─No me trates como a un niño...─. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. ─¿Qué es lo que sospechan?─. Preguntó directamente, sin ninguna clase de tapujos.

─¿Qué es lo que nos ocultas, Killua?─. Replicó el rubio, sin temblar o titubear al hacerlo. ─...Hasta ahora, pareciera como si conocieras todo pero a la vez no. ¿Qué es lo que exactamente nos estás ocultando?

Sonrió de lado. ─Para sospechar, deben haber oído o visto algo ¿Verdad?─. Al no recibir respuesta continuó. ─Descuiden, no les preguntaré si eso están pensado, aquí no es el lugar para ello─. ___________«Se ven tensos... ¿Será que... ellos también tienen sus recuerdos de nuestra otra vida? ¡Eso tendría sentido! Si y o aún los conservo, puede ser que ellos también...________»._ ─...Luego de esta fase, prometo decirles lo que sé o por lo menos lo poco que recuerdo─. Se mostró relajado, aunque sabía que ello solo aumentaba las sospechas. ___________«Nada me asegura... que sea lo mejor despertar a sus antiguos yo... pero... se me está acabando el tiempo y las opciones...________»._ Pensó con tristeza. ─...Antes de que eso ocurra, quiero por lo menos... intentar algo para cambiar las cosas.

─Lo dices como si algo malo estuviera por ocurrir...─. Leorio se rió para aligerar el ambiente, sin embargo, al notar la mirada preocupada en el rostro del oji-azul se incomodó. ¿Acaso estaba hablando enserio? ─...Killua ¿Estás queriendo decir que... algo malo va a ocurrir?

─En pocas palabras... sí.

Ante la intriga, no pudo evitar preguntar. ─¿Y qué es eso?

Les dirigió a ambos una sonrisa nerviosa. ─Mi memoria.. perderé todos mis recuerdos, porque, en está vida ellos no existen...─. Respondió con calma, aunque con esa sola mención su corazón comenzó a latir en un ritmo descontrolado. ─...perderé la oportunidad de solucionar las cosas y-y... mi memoria desaparecerá para siempre...

─¡Killua! ¡Leorio! ¡Kurapika!─. El grito animado y alegre de Gon interrumpió la tensa e incomoda conversación. ─¡Vengan! ¡Vengan!─. Hizo un gesto con su mano y se sentó en el suelo esperando a que ellos se aproximaran. ___________«¿Uh? Se ven tensos ¿Habrá ocurrido algo? Mmm. Killua se ve diferente de lo habitual...________»._ Pensó al dirigirle una breve mirada al albino, notando sus hombros caídos y como sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus cabellos. ___________«Tal vez, no deba entrometerme.. lo mejor será no preguntar. Si ellos quieren decírmelo, lo harán luego...________»._ ─Miren, encontré una puerta escondida─. Mencionó al momento que el trío se aproximó mientras posaba levemente una de sus manos en el suelo y éste se hundía.

Kurapika sostuvo su barbilla. ─Ya veo. Entonces podemos descender moviendo las piedras.

─¡Okay!─. Leorio llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del pelinegro para revolverla con cariño. ─¡Buen trabajo, Gon!─. Exclamó con una sonrisa, sin notar la expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza en el rostro del menor. ─¡Bajemos entonces!

Por su parte, Killua sonrió ante la escena que se manifestaba delante de sus ojos. Ver como Leorio reaccionaba ante la presencia de Gon le hacía muy feliz, era como estar una vez más en casa, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Todo era como antes. Verlos a ellos dos le hacía sentir así. Él daría todo por volver las cosas como antes: cuando eran un grupo de cuatro amigos. Y lo decidió ¡No descansaría hasta conseguirlo! Tal vez la disculpa no había sido de ayuda, pero, aún queda otra alternativa y era la más segura que podría darle buenos resultados. Y eso era ¡Despertar los recuerdos inconscientes del antiguo Gon! Ese es el nuevo plan y se encargaría de cumplirlo al pie de la letra; pero, el albino no estuvo todo el tiempo feliz. Al como el de ojos almendra se sonrojaba y actuaba tímidamente por aquella acción, se enfureció y mucho.

___________«Estúpido intento de médico ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer sonrojar a Gon?! ¡Soy el único que puede hacer eso! Aunque.. si lo pienso bien, nunca lo he visto apenado, excepto aquí... pero de todas formas ¡Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo!________». _Pensó mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente. ___________«Ya verá luego lo que le haré a ese anciano...________». _Sin embargo, no tuvo otra alternativa que deshacer sus pensamientos homicidas al recordar algo importante. Leorio TAMBIÉN era su amigo y no iba a lastimar a un amigo; ni modo, tendrá que dejar la venganza para otro momento.

Gon, con mucha vergüenza y recuperándose de aquello, murmuró. ─P-pero...estoy confundido. T-también hay puertas escondidas por aquí, allá y por ahí, al igual que allí─. Señaló a las diferentes entradas. ─Son cinco puertas escondidas en una misma área... es de-demasiado sospechosos como para ser ignorado fácilmente... algunas podrían ser trampas─. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su espalda. ─Por eso... quería saber que debíamos hacer ahora.

─Eso podría ser verdad.

─Además...─. Continuó el más joven. ─Parece ser que cada una sólo puede ser usada una vez...Traté de abrir una entrada que fue usada por otra persona, pero no sirvió de nada─. Dijo en un tono de decepción.

─A juzgar por el tamaño de las puertas solo puede entrar uno a la vez─. Llegó a esa conclusión. Gon asintió estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por Kurapika; puede que lo conozca hace poco tiempo, pero, le daba la impresión que él era muy listo.

─En otras palabras...─. Killua comprendió a lo que se refería. ─Sólo una persona puede usar cada puerta. Tendremos que separarnos.

─¡Eeeeh! ¿Por qué?

─No hay otra alternativa Gon, tú mismo has visto que solo una persona puede ingresar por cada entrada─. Vio por el rabillo de su ojo el pequeño mohin que estaba haciendo su amigo.

─Pero... yo no quiero separarme de ti Killua ¡Quiero que hagamos juntos la Tercera Fase!

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar al albino. ─¡N-no se puede!─. Le estiró las mejillas, asegurándose de no usar toda su fuerza. ─¡Además no podemos entrar los dos por la puerta! ¡Entiéndelo!─. Se separó de él para darle la espalda. ─N-no... no es como si n-no nos fuéramos a ver más... sólo hasta la próxima fase..

Llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, rozando la zona colorada. ─E-está bien... ¡Si dices que nos volveremos a ver, entonces está bien!─. El albino volteó su rostro, encontrándose con la sonrisa mas hermosa que hubiera visto. ─¡Confío en ti Killua!─. Exclamó emocionado, hasta que recordó la presencia de los otros dos. ─¡Yosh! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué les parece si cada uno de nosotros elige una puerta? Así no habrá resentimientos si uno de nosotros encuentra una trampa ¿Les parece bien?

Leorio sonrió. ─Puedo vivir con eso. La suerte es parte del juego.

Kurapika asintió convencido. ─No tengo objeción. Entonces está dicho.

Cada uno de ellos si situó sobre una de las puertas y a la cuenta de tres, ingresaron hacia la torre esperando volver a encontrarse en la base. Aterrizaron perfectamente sobre el suelo, a excepción de Leorio, quien terminó estampando su rostro con fuerza mas no le produjo daño alguno y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que descubrieron la presencia de los demás.

─Esa fue una breve despedida─. Comentó el rubio levantándose del suelo, limpiando el polvo de su vestimenta. ─Parece ser que todas las puertas llevaban a la misma habitación.

Gon se aproximó a un pedestal y leyó en voz alta el escrito del cartel sobre la pared. ─_"Ustedes cinco, deben seguir la voluntad de la mayoría para así alcanzar la meta"_. ¿Los cinco?─. Bajó la mirada. ─Aquí hay cinco cronómetros. Tiene un botón O y uno X.

─¿Puede ser que no podamos salir de la habitación hasta que caiga dentro otra persona?

─_¡Eso es correcto!_─. Gritó una voz por el parlante. ─_Mi nombre es Lippo. Soy el director de esta prisión y también el Examinador de la Tercera Fase. Múltiples rutas han sido preparadas a través de esta torre, ustedes han elegido el camino de la regla de la mayoría. La cooperación será la clave si desean pasar el examen, el comportamiento egoísta puede desviar a todo el grupo y no pueden empezar hasta que tengan cinco miembros. ¡Suerte caballeros!_

Suspirando murmuró. ─No podemos movernos hasta que venga otra persona, no puede ser─. Llevó ambas manos a sus caderas. ─¿Qué hacemos?

─Supongo que esperar...

Los minutos pasaron y nadie parecía estar molesto por ello. Leorio no estaba muy convencido de esa idea, movía su pie nerviosamente mientras mantenía los ojos fijos sobre el reloj- Él no podía hacer lo mismo que los demás. No tenía tanta paciencia; Gon lo miraba con cierta preocupación ¿Pero por qué? No entendía; levantándose de un salto, gritó. ─¡Oh vamos! ¡Han pasado dos horas! ¿Qué pasa si todos los otros eligieron diferentes rutas? ¡Sólo un tonto seguiría en la cima de la torre!

─Cálmate, Leorio. Quejarse no ayudará─. Ultimó Kurapika mientras Killua bostezaba por el berrinche de su amigo.

─Pero.. ¿Qué pasa si no aparece nadie antes de alcanzar el tiempo límite? ¡Oigan! ¡No puedo simplemente sentarme!

─¡Silencio!─. Llevó un dedo hasta sus labios. ─Ese sonido...─. Señaló hacia al techo.

Unos cuantos golpecitos bastaron para abrir una de las puertas y que el último integrante cayera.

─Tonpa-san.

─Vaya, no esperaba que el viejo apareciera.

Luego de ponerse el brazalete, exclamó. ─¡Listo!

Cuando una puerta se reveló ante sus ojos, Kurapika sonrió al comprender todo. ─Ya veo. Entonces la puerta aparece una vez que cinco personas llegan y se ponen los cronómetros─. Aclaró su garganta para leer. ─"En esta puerta. O para abrir, X para no abrir".

─¿Ya nos están obligando a usar la regla de la mayoría? La respuesta debería ser obvia...─. Luego de que todos eligieron su opción los resultados aparecieron. ─¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién presionó el botón X?

Llevando una mano detrás de la cabeza, Tonpa murmuró. ─L-lo siento, fui yo. Presioné el botón equivocado por error.

─¡Deja de arruinarlo viejo!─. Gritó Leorio tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. ─¿Estás ciego?

─Como dije, fue un accidente...

─¡¿Cómo puedes presionar el botón equivocado por accidente?!

─No lo fue─. Murmuró Gon de repente, llamando la atención de todos. ─No fue por accidente, está mintiendo y déjenme decirles que lo hace muy mal─. Una sonrisa burlona adornó su faz. ─Aunque la puerta se haya abierto, no voy a pasar por alto el que hayas apretado el botón equivocado─. Caminó hacia ellos, para separar a Leorio de Tonpa. ─Vamos, quiero terminar rápido esto─. Camino hacia la entrada y se detuvo en el último momento. ─Nee Tonpa-san, te daré un consejo, no es conveniente tener de enemigo a un asesino de élite.

─¿A-a-asesino de... élite?─. Repitió sintiendo el sudor frío recorrerle por la nuca y un escalofrío se manifestó en todo su cuerpo.

─Sí. No te descuides, porque podría matarte antes de que termines de soltar un suspiro─. Murmuró en un tono más grave y en un solo segundo, cambió radicalmente a uno más alegre. ─¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo para esto!

─Además...Si sigue presionando el botón equivocado, lo único que tenemos que hacer nosotros es presionar el correcto─. Comentó Killua con desinterés. Gon asintió estando de acuerdo y corrió hacía él para caminar a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Leorio suspiró. ─Bien─. Murmuró de mala gana soltando al otro sujeto. Caminaron unos pasos y otro cartel apareció. ─¿Otra pregunta tan pronto? _"¿Por qué camino quieren ir? O para derecha, X para izquierda"_─. No transcurrieron muchos segundos hasta que... ─¡¿Ah?! ¿P-por qué elegirían ir a la derecha? Normalmente deberían ir a la izquierda...

Kurapika asintió. ─Eso es verdad. Estudios han demostrado que la gente que está perdida o atrapada en una bifurcación inconscientemente tiende a ir hacia la izquierda.

─Yo también he oído eso.

─¡Esperen, los números no cuadran! ¿Cuál botón presionaron?

─Derecha─. Respondieron a coro el albino y el rubio.

─U-ustedes...

─Por eso decidieron ir a la derecha, para ser más listos que el Examinador. Si el Examinador sabe que la gente tiende a ir a la izquierda, el camino izquierdo será más difícil─. Dijo Tonpa antes de seguir caminando.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, Leorio miró a Gon con curiosidad. ─¿Y tú escogiste izquierda, pero solo porque era difícil, no?

─De hecho no...

─¿Eh? ¿Entonces?

─Tuve una corazonada que me decía cual opción elegirían todos...─. Se encogió de hombros. ─...No quería que escogieras tú solo aquella opción, te considero mi amigo ¿No crees que sería muy malo dejarte solo en esto?─. Dijo con una sonrisa en tono de pregunta, para luego tomar la muñeca del mayor y arrastrarlo hacia el camino elegido.

Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta llegar al final de corredor, viendo delante de sus ojos una plataforma más alejada y lo que sería la otra parte del camino.

─¿Q-qué es esto?

Killua frunció el ceño al notar la presencia de cinco personas. ─Miren allí.

─Los aspirantes han llegado, remuevan los grilletes─. Quitó la gabardina que cubría su cuerpo. ─Finalmente soy libre.

─Permítanme explicarles caballeros─. La voz de Lippo se escuchó en los alrededores. ─Ante ustedes están algunos de los prisioneros de la Trick Tower. El Comité del Examen de Cazador también los ha contratado oficialmente como Examinadores. Ustedes pelearan contra ellos cinco, las peleas serán uno contra uno, cada persona sólo podrá pelear una vez y son libres de elegir el método que quieran, no habrá empates. Una victoria será declarada cuando el oponente admita la derrota.

─Deben elegir su orden, es la regla de la mayoría─. Ultimó uno de los prisioneros. ─Así que, aseguren tres victorias y podrán pasar. Las reglas son simples.

─Tch. ¿La regla de la mayoría otra vez?

─De acuerdo, yo voy primero─. Exclamó Bendot; quien tenía una sentencia de 199 años por robo con asesinato. ─¡Elijan a su combatiente!

El oji-azul se mostró molesto; este era uno de los pocos recuerdos que había borrado de su cabeza. ─¿Qué deberíamos hacer? El dijo que podemos pelear con cualquier método, eso significa que todo vale.

Kurapika se mostró tranquilo, pero una expresión seria apareció en su rostro. ─Hay demasiado en juego, sin saber lo que tienen bajo la manga. Dado esto, yo debería...

─No ¡Yo iré!─. Ultimó Tonpa con convicción; él no lo notó, pero Gon se mostró intranquilo ante sus palabras. ─Actuaré como un conejillo de indias, así podremos descubrir lo que harán. Considérenlo una disculpa por lo de antes.

─¡Oye! ¿Estás seguro?

─Seguro. Además, ustedes no confían en mí ¿Verdad?─. Preguntó. Gon asintió en modo de respuesta, sin importarle la mirada de reprimenda que le enviaron los demás. ─¿De verdad quieren que sea yo el desempate, cuando el marcador esté 2-2?

─Es un buen punto...

─Entonces está dicho─. Dejo su bolso en el suelo antes de caminar hacia el área de combate.

─E-eso fue una sorpresa... no esperaba que Tonpa se ofreciera.

El moreno suspiró. ─Eres tan ingenuo, Leorio.

─¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Con un ceño fruncido mantuvo la vista enfrente. ─Volvió a mentir y si no me crees, mira lo que hará─. Replicó antes de que el mayor pudiera decir algo.

─Ahora, determinemos el método de combate─. Bendot sonrió. ─Propongo una lucha a muerte ¿Bueno?─. Tonpa asintió. ─¡Te felicito por tu valentía!─. Adoptó una posición de ataque antes de comenzar a correr. ─¡Que comience la pelea!

Levanto sus brazos con una mirada decidida en el rostro y gritó con furia, o al menos eso aparento. ─¡Yo me rindo!─. Se arrodilló en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de todos, incluidos la de su contrincante.

─¿Lo ven? Les dije que mintió y lo hace con la intención de perjudicarnos.

─¿Qué dijiste?

─Tú ganas si yo admito mi derrota ¿Verdad?─. Sonrió nerviosamente. ─¡Me rindo! Perdí.

Bendot se carcajeó divertido ¡Jamás había visto algo tan patético como eso! ─Está bien.. yo gane está pelea. Si ganamos dos peles más, ustedes pierden y no podrán avanzar o volverse. Estarán aquí atrapados hasta que pasen las setenta y dos horas. En caso de que eso sucede, nuestra sentencias serán reducidas en setenta y dos años─. Volvió a carcajearse.

Tonpa se levantó del suelo y al llegar al grupo, murmuró avergonzado. ─Hombre, eso fue una desgracia, se veía mucho más fuerte de cerca...

─Bastardo─. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, levantando bien en alto su puño. ─¡Confirmaste todas mis sospechas! ¡Eres un pedazo de basura inservible, que sólo es bueno saboteando a otros aspirantes!

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro. ─Exacto. Eso es lo que hago todos los años y planeo continuar la tradición. No estoy buscando aprobar el Examen de Cazador, sólo estoy en él por la emoción.

─¿La emoción?

─El Examen de Cazador busca aplastar los sueños y la confianza de los jóvenes. En el momento de la desesperación, cuando la ambición y la esperanza se rinden, me da una exquisita sensación de placer, sobre todo cuando estoy activamente rompiendo los sueños de esos novatos. ¡Yo no planeo convertirme en Cazador! Ya me he divertido lo suficiente este año, es tiempo de abandonar para mí.

─¡Bastardo!

─¡Para Leorio, no solucionarás nada de esta manera! Ellos quieren que desperdiciemos tiempo peleando entre nosotros.

─Pero...

─Kurapika tiene razón Leorio─. Gon ubicó su mano sobre el hombro del mayor. ─No ensucies tus manos con alguien que no vale la pena para ti─. Murmuró para hacerlo entrar en razón, su amigo suspiró y liberó al sujeto. ─Pero... si su meta era ganar tiempo, yo hubiera utilizado otra táctica─. La sonrisa de su rostro cambió, era una maniática y un tanto perturbante. ─Si yo hubiera peleado contigo─. Volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia Tonpa. ─Habría comenzado por aplastarte la garganta pero asegurándome de que permanezcas con vida y entonces, te habría torturado por el tiempo restante hasta que cada gota de sangre de tu cuerpo manche el suelo... eso hubiera sido, muchos más placentero que tus métodos de diversión─. Dijo con voz ronca y lamiendo su labio inferior al final. ─¡Has tenido suerte de que yo esté en tu equipo Tonpa-san~!

Aterrado, tartamudeó. ─E-esa fue una de las posibilidades que tomé en consideración...

─Te ves enfermo.

─Mi plan fue interrumpido─. Mencionó recostándose en la pared. ─Iba a tomar mi tiempo castigándole..

Otro de los reclusos se encaminó hacia el área de combate. ─No te preocupes, todo estará bien─. Sedokan; condenado a 149 por atentados con bombas en serie; sonrió. ─Si derrotamos a dos de los cuatro que quedan, entonces ganaremos.

─De todos modos─. El joven Kuruta se mostró intranquilo. ─Tenemos que derrotarlos en tres de cuatro combates para ganar ¿Quién será el siguiente?

El albino suspiró y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos. ─Supongo que sigo yo.

─¿Estás seguro?─. Asintió con desgano ante la mirada de todos.

─Estoy aburrido y si no me voy de aquí, terminaré quitandole el corazón a cierta persona que detesto─. Ultimó fulminando con la mirada a Tonpa. ─Además, el próximo oponente no se ve fuerte─. Dejo su mochila en el suelo. ─Descuiden, no bajaré la guardia.

─¡Killua, tú puedes hacerlo!─. Gritó Gon mientras veía como su amigo se encaminaba hacia su duelo. ─¡Mucha suerte!─. El oji-azul se sonrojó ante ello, sin embargo, saber que contaba con el apoyo incondicional del moreno le hizo muy feliz ¡Incluso, creía que gracias a ello iba a ganar fácilmente!

Al llegar, Sedokan murmuró señalándose a sí mismo. ─Muy bien... como puedes ver, no soy muy fuerte. Realmente no disfruto de pelear con los puños u otra actividad física, como correr o saltar. Así que, idee un simple juego en el que ambos podemos jugar─. El peli-blanco lo miró escéptico. ─No se basa en la actividad física o mental.

─¿Qué clase de juego es?

Sacó detrás de su espalda dos objetos. ─Ambos encenderemos una vela a la vez, al que la vela se le apague primero es el perdedor ¿Qué opinas?─. Killua se mostró desinteresado pero terminó asintiendo. ─Okay, en ese caso... decide cual vela quieres usar. Presionen O para la larga o X para la corta, esto será determinado por la regla de la mayoría.

Leorio tensó los puños. ─¿Tenemos que elegir? ¡Esto es una trampa! Normalmente, uno elegiría la larga ¡Así que debió haberle hecho algo a la larga!

Kurapika asintió. ─Esa sería una suposición segura pero, puede que sea un truco y que en realidad haya alterado la corta.

Tonpa sonrió maliciosamente. ─Tienen un verdadero dilema.

─Yo que tú mejor guardo silencio─. Gon se sentó en el suelo cruzándose de brazos, sin siquiera mirar al hombre. ─Si continuas soltando tu veneno, te aseguro que arrancaré tu lengua con mis dedos sin ninguna clase de piedad─. Lo miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa. ─¿Te quedó claro?─. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. ─¡Yata! Me alegra ser claro con personas como tú─. Rió de manera encantadora y al ver que el prisionero se sentó sobre el suelo, torció la boca en un gesto de molestia. ___________«Eso no es bueno... dejó ambas velas detrás de su espalda, está más que claro que trama algo...________»._ ─¡Nee Killua! ¡Elije la vela que gustes y nosotros te apoyaremos!

El albino llevó ambos brazos detrás de su espalda. ─¿Están seguro de esto?─. Todos asintieron. ─Bien, entonces elijo la vela larga.

─¿Quieres la vela larga?

─Sí, si la quiero ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?─. El marcador demostró que todos estaban de acuerdo.

─Okay, te toca la larga y yo tomaré la corta─. Lanzó la vela hacia el albino, quien la atrapó sin el mayor esfuerzo; ambos se dirigieron hacia las antorchas de las esquinas y prendieron cada uno sus velas, para luego caminar hacia el centro de la plataforma.

Gon sonrió. ─Espero que Killua haga algo emocionante.

─¿Qué podría hacer de emocionante con una vela?

─Bueno.. yo le quemaría la cara a ese sujeto─. Señaló al convicto. ─Le rompería los brazos y las piernas mientras ve como su cuerpo se quema sin poder hacer nada al respecto ¿No es divertido?

Leorio lo miró incrédulo. ─¿Cómo alguien como tú puede decir algo como eso?─. El moreno sólo se encogió de hombros.

El Kuruta obvio el tema de conversación y se mostró preocupado por la "pelea". ─Normalmente, una vela tardaría en consumirse de cinco a seis horas.

Todos percibieron una ráfaga de viento que provenía desde el vacío y de repente, la llama en la vela de Killua se intensifico. ─¡¿Pero qué...?!─. Alejó un poco su mano para no quemarse.

─¡Él debió haber escondido pólvora o alguna sustancia altamente inflamable dentro, para hacer que la vela ardiera más rápido! A este paso, la vela terminará consumiéndose en los próximo dos o tres minutos.

─¡Maldición! ¡Hey! ¡Eso es hacer trampa!

A pesar de la tensión en el aire, el albino de ojos azules sonrió divertido. ─Si el fuego es muy fuerte, entonces una pequeña brisa no lo extinguirá─. Dejo la vela sobre el suelo. Velozmente, se aproximó al convicto y con un pequeño soplido, apagó la llama. ─Parece que yo gané─. Dijo guiñando un ojo al final. ─Sabía que sería algo aburrido.

Cuando Killua estuvo a unos pasos suyo, Gon corrió hacía él para saltar a sus brazos, asegurándose en envolver ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena y sostenerse por el cuello. ─¡Sabía que lo lograrías Killua!

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un intenso rojo. ─¡He-hey! ¡Bájate Gon!

─Nop~.

Al ver que el siguiente participante se aproximaba al lugar de encuentro, Kurapika dio un paso adelante. ─Muy bien, sigo yo.

─¡Yo soy tu oponente!─. Exclamó luego de deshacerse de su gabardina, revelando su verdadera apariencia; Majitani rió a carcajadas, recordando el por qué estaba allí. Una sentencia de 180 años por múltiples crímenes, incluidos fraude y chantaje.

─Que cuerpo más extraño─. Leorio torció la boca hacia un costado.

─Y su rostro...

Gon lo miró curioso. ─No creo que sea extraño, mas bien pienso que es feo.

─Miren, he matado a mas de diecinueve personas, pero me molesta que diecinueve no sea un número par y estoy contento de conocerte, número veinte─. Se volvió a carcajear.

El futuro médico se mostró preocupado por su amigo. ─¿Y ahora tenemos una asesino en serie?

─Él no es fuerte─. Dijeron a coro los dos menores, luego de separarse de aquel efusivo abrazos. Se miraron brevemente y sonrieron al ver que estaban de acuerdo con el otro; como muestra de ello, chocaron los puños divertidos.

El prisionero continuó. ─Presiento que ponemos nuestras vidas en riesgo, no aceptaré esa clase de desafíos. ¡Sangre! ¡Entrañas! ¡Agonía!

─Muy bien─. Esas palabras, hicieron que Majitani dejará de regocijarse en su alegría. ─Puedes decidir cómo tendremos este combate, estoy de acuerdo con tu elección.

─Oh, eres valiente. En ese caso, también propongo un duelo a muerte, lucharemos hasta que uno de nosotros se rinda o muera. ¡Sin embargo, no esperes que me detenga cuando te rindas e implores por tu vida!

─Muy bien, acepto. Comencemos.

─Espera, olvidé mencionar algo. No se permiten armas, lucharemos con nuestros puños a muerte, después de todo aunque haya sido contratado como Examinador, sigo siendo un prisionero y no se me permite portar armas.

─Ya veo, entiendo─. Se deshizo de sus armas, arrojándolas a un lado. ─¿Algo más? Si no hay nada más, me gustaría comenzar.

El convicto tomó una bocanada de aire para tensar los músculos y volverlos lo suficientemente grandes, con el impulso necesario dio un gran salto, aterrizando en el suelo dando un golpe con su puño de hierro, sin embargo, su oponente pudo evadirlo fácilmente. Sonriendo de lado, se irguió rápidamente para darle la espalda al rubio, mostrandole un tatuaje de araña.

─Un tatuaje de araña...

Tonpa tragó pesadamente. ─S-sí, los conozco. Cualquier aspirante a Cazador ha escuchado de ellos, es el símbolo de una prestigiosa banda de malévolos ladrones... ¡El Genei Ryodan! Si, definitivamente es de...

─Ese tipo no es del Genei Ryodan─. Las tres personas que estaban cerca del menor voltearon la vista en su dirección. ─...Ese no es el verdadero símbolo, solo es un falso tatuaje─. Se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su pecho. ─Además... no recuerdo haberlo visto.

─Hey Gon... ¿Acaso tú...?

Negó con la cabeza. ─No, yo no soy del Genei Ryodan, pero... mi hermano es un aliado de ellos y un conocido de ambos es el miembro número Cuatro de esa organización─. Sonrió. ─Así que... Tonpa-san, no le conviene hacerme enojar o uno de los integrantes de esa organización persiguiéndolo hasta matarlo, después de todo... ese payaso hará lo que sea por tener una pelea conmigo.

Killua comprendió al instante a quienes se estaba refiriendo, sin embargo, en ese momento era más importante el estado de Kurapika que los conocidos de Gon; el rubio se levantó del suelo e ignorando las amenazas de su oponente, lo contempló atenta y fijamente mientras sus orbes se transformaban en un intenso color rojizo. Y con un ágil movimiento, lo tomó por el rostro, sujetando con fuerza su mandíbula, y su puño derecho impactó contra él, dejándolo inconsciente sobre el suelo.

─Considera esta una advertencia... Primero, un tatuaje del Genei Ryodan tiene el número del miembro de la araña. Segundo, ellos no se molestan en contar cuántas personas han asesinado. Tercero, nunca vuelvas a mencionarlos de nuevo, si lo haces, te voy a asesinar─. Ultimó cortante para luego tomar sus cosas y encaminarse hacía su grupo.

─¿Estás bien, Kurapika?─. Preguntó al momento en que su amigo se aproximó. ─Además ¿Es seguro para nosotros el estar cerca de ti?

Llevando una mano hasta su frente respondió. ─Desde el momento en que lo vi, supe que era débil y mentalmente supe que ese tatuaje era falso, pero apenas vi esa araña, todo lo que veía era de color rojo.

─Bueno, no puedo culparte.

─De hecho, para confesarles.. cada vez que veo una araña de verdad, mi personalidad cambia y entro en un delirio─. Se sentó en el rincón más alejado, en donde las sombras se apoderaban de su silueta. ─Pero... eso quiere decir que mi furia se mantiene firme como siempre. Supongo que debería estar feliz.

Mientras al otro lado de la habitación, Bendot chasqueó la lengua. ─Maldita seas, Majitani, eres un completo inútil. Sus cicatrices faciales fueron por una cirugía plástica fallida. Es un completo fraude. Oye ¿Entendiste, cierto? Después de dos derrotas, volveremos a estar encerrados.

─Yo me encargo─. Dijo la tercer reclusa en un tono divertido. ─Tengo una idea...

─¡Okay! ¡Aseguraré nuestra victoria!─. Leorio se mostró optimista mientras sonreía emocionado y señaló a su contrincante. ─¡Bien! ¡Acabaremos con esto de una vez! ¡Saquen a ese tipo de ahí y comencemos con la pelea!

─No podemos hacer eso─. Respondió ella. ─Aún no podemos moverlo, porque su combate todavía no ha sido decidido.

─¿El combate no ha sido decidido? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Cuando llegó al presidiario inconsciente dijo. ─Todavía está vivo. ¿Lo han olvidado? Era un combate a muerte. La pelea no terminará hasta que uno de ellos se rinda o muera. Todavía está vivo y no se ha rendido.

─Maldito tecnicismo─. El futuro médico refunfuñó por lo bajo. ─Ya veo. ¡Hey, Kurapika! Ve a acabar con ese inútil.

─Me niego.

─¿Ah? ¡¿Por qué?!

─La lucha ha acabado para mí...

─¡Pero para ellos no!

─...perdió su voluntad de luchar cuando lo golpeé. No lucharé con alguien ya ha perdido.

─¡No fastidies! ¡¿Entonces que hacemos?! ¡Están diciendo que la pelea no ha terminado!

─Déjalo en paz.

─¡Estaría en paz, como tú dices, si lo hubieras matado!

─Una vez que despierte, tendremos nuestra respuesta.

─¡¿Respuesta?! ¡¿Qué respuesta?! ¡No es un programa de preguntas y respuestas! ¡Es una pelea a muerte!

─¡No tengo intención de matarlo!

Gon, al ver que esa pelea no tenía fin, dio un paso hacía adelante. ─Si no quieres ensuciarte las manos, Killua o yo lo haremos. Déjaselo a los profesionales ─. Dijo en tono de broma, guiñando el ojo a su amigo albino coquetamente, quien se sonrojó un poco. ─No has matado nunca nadie ¿Verdad?

─Esta es una batalla de uno contra uno, no tienen permitido interferir─. Respondió calmadamente con los ojos cerrados.

Ignorando la opinión del rubio, Leorio exclamó. ─¡Bien! ¡Lo decidiremos por mayoría!─. Explicó las condiciones de la votación y presionó el botón indicado para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el monitor, notando así que nada había sucedido y por lo visto, nadie más había votado. ─¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?!

─Si que eres un anciano...─. Killua llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. ─Los brazaletes solo funcionan para las preguntas hechas por los Examinadores.

Leorio apretó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada fulminante al albino por no decirle nada al respecto. ─Ya veo... entonces ¡Haremos una votación a mano alzada! ¡Quienes quieren que mate a ese sujeto levanten la mano, ahora!─. Gritó orgulloso de su decisión y por su plan, sin embargo, al contemplar su alrededor, notó que nadie pareció hacerle caso. ─¡¿Y ahora qué?!─. Volvió la vista al oji-azul. ─¡Traidor! ¡Se supone que debemos unirnos como un equipo y detener al estúpido y amargado de Kurapika!─. Ante aquellas palabras, el rubio sintió que una pequeña vena palpitaba en su frente.

El menor le devolvió el gesto. ─¡Pero es inútil! Por mas que lo intentes, ¡Él no cambiará de parecer y lo sabes! ¡Toooooooonto!

─¡Eh Gon! ¡¿Por qué no quieres matarlo?!

─No es que no quiera matarlo, si me gustaría hacerlo─. Comenzó a mecerse con los pies, de atrás hacía adelante. ─Pero... Kurapika tiene razón. Ese era un combate a muerte, uno contra uno y nadie debe intervenir. Debemos respetar su decisión ¿No hacen eso los amigos?─. El Kuruta levantó la vista sorprendido ¿Había escuchado bien?

Cruzando se brazos murmuró. ─Deberías hacer algo...

─No deberías forzar a los otros para que hagan algo, las personas tienen distintos pasados e ideales.

─Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

Tonpa sonrió. ─Eh... la regla de la mayoría implica que estás preguntando la opinión de todos.

─¡Maldición! ¡Está bien! ¡Hagan lo que quieran!─. Leorio caminó hacia un rincón alejado para darles la espalda. ─Dios ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? Nada de esto importa si no podemos avanzar─. Refunfuñó molesto. ─¿No lo entienden?

Gon comenzó a calentar para pasar el tiempo. ─Nee Tonpa-san, no te regocijes tanto solo porque el ambiente está un poco tenso─. Estiró sus brazos sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al adulto. ─Si llego a oír que te ríes por esto, te prometo que tomaré el brazalete de tu muñeca y lo guardaré en la parte de tu cuerpo donde no te da la luz del sol─. Ultimó divertido, haciendo que Killua se riera también.

Luego de unos minutos, el albino se inquieto al ver que su amigo se mostraba serio y contemplaba fijamente al hombre inconsciente. ─¿Gon, sucede algo?─. El moreno asintió y señaló hacia adelante, no le fue difícil entender a que se refería. ─Ya veo...─. Tanto él como Gon fueron a hablar con Leorio. ─Sabes... Es bastante posible que él ya esté muerto.

El oji-marrón asintió estando de acuerdo. ─Han pasado muchas horas y no sé ha movido ni un centímetro.

─¡Hey! ¡Queremos comprobar ese cuerpo!

─¿Qué?

─Podría ya estar muerto─. Señaló al prisionero.

─Te lo he dicho, solo está inconsciente.

─¿Cuántas horas han pasado? ¡No puedo creer en tu palabra!

La mujer sonrió divertida. ─Entonces... hagamos una apuesta, sobre si está vivo o no y apostaremos tiempo. Resolveremos nuestra pelea mediante una apuesta, un juego de azar y usaremos tiempo en lugar de fichas─. Ultimó con seriedad. ─Mira la pantalla del muro. Cada uno tenemos cincuenta horas, aún así solo podemos apostar múltiplos de diez y seguiremos haciendo hasta que uno de nosotros no tenga más horas. Nos turnaremos para decidir sobre que apostaremos, si terminan con cero horas su tiempo se acortará cincuenta horas.

─¿Y si ustedes acaban con cero horas?

─Nuestras sentencias se alargarán cincuenta años. Si estos términos son aceptables, iré a comprobar si está vivo o no─. Lerout se mantuvo firme, esto podría ser una posibilidad de reducir sus 116 años de prisión.

─Esa chica es ruda, se arriesga a aumentar su propia cadena. ¡Bien! Acepto─. Gritó Leorio señalando hacia adelante.

─¡Bien! Yo he escogido la primera apuesta, así que puedes decidir cuantas horas apostaremos en si está vivo o muerto.

─Apuesto diez a que está vivo...─. Cuando ambos aceptaron los términos, se encaminaron hacia la plataforma y el futuro médico fue quien comprobó el estado del recluso. ─Parece que... solo está inconsciente...─. El marcador cambió antes esas palabras.

─Bueno, es tu turno..Dice sobre lo que vamos a apostar.

─Veamos... ¿Qué tal si apostamos sobre si él está realmente inconsciente?─. Preguntó mientras señalaba a la persona.

─Muy bien, apuesto veinte horas a que está realmente inconsciente. Pero ¿Cómo confirmamos si realmente está inconsciente?

─Sencillo─. Tomó el cuerpo del convicto y se aproximó al borde, para sostenerlo entre los límites de la superficie y el vacío. ─Lo dejaré caer por la borda. Si realmente está inconsciente caerá hacia su muerte y no te preocupes, si cae y muere, perdemos el combate. Lo que les dará dos victorias ¿Prefieres eso?

Lerout suspiró resignada. ─Sí es así... entonces cambio mi apuesta. Apuesto cuarenta horas a que está consciente, todo lo que me queda.

─Ah, víbora, por fin muestras tus verdaderos colores. Entonces, lo dejaré caer─. Soltó su mano viendo como el cuerpo se inclinaba hacia atrás lentamente y con desesperación, la persona intentaba evitar su muerte. ─Buenos días─. Murmuró para luego tomarle la mano.

Majitani suspiró. ─¡Ustedes están locos! Acepto mi derrota ¡Olvida la reducción de sentencia!─. Caminó hacia el grupo apretando los puños. ─Es más seguro estar en prisión...

─Sabías que estaba despierto─. Las palabras de ella fueron una afirmación.

─Bueno... aspiro a convertirme en doctor, todo lo que hice fue comprobar el movimiento de su ojo.

─Como sea... solo te quedan veinte horas.

─¡Es tu turno! ¿Sobre qué quieres apostar? ¿O has perdido los nervios porque descubrí tu estrategia?

Los grilletes desaparecieron y con un simple movimiento se deshizo de la gabardina, mostrando su bonita apariencia; sonrió alegremente al ver que su oponente haría lo que ella esperaba.

Killua chasqueó la lengua. ─Ese viejo nunca cambia sus manías...─. Dijo entre suspiros. ─Lo más seguro es que esté bailando por dentro.

Kurapika torció la boca. ─Tengo un mal presentimiento.

─Apostemos si soy hombre o mujer. ¿Hay algún problema?

Leorio llevó ambas manos a sus caderas. ─Está bien, ¿Pero como comprobaremos si me equivoco?

─Es verdad, no lo había pensado... Te dejaré examinar cada parte de mi cuerpo. ¿Es eso justo?─. Preguntó con falsa inocencia. ─Hasta que estés completamente satisfecho─. El tono coqueto y seductor en su voz fue suficiente para convencerlo.

─Leorio apostará a que es hombre...

─Eso era seguro...

Gon parpadeó sorprendido. ─¿Eh? ¿Por qué?─. Killua solo sonrió y se aproximó hacia él. ─¡Eh! ¡Killua! ¡No puedo ver! ¡Quita tus manos de mis ojos!

─Lo siento... pero sea aquí o en otra situación, debo proteger y conservar tu inocencia...

─¡Pero no quiero ser casto para toda la vida! ¡Y ahí no la vas a proteger, tienes que cubrir más abajo!─. Aquellas palabras solo hicieron sonrojar al albino.

─Bien, ya decidí. ¡Apuesto diez horas a que eres hombre!

─Lo sabía...

─Ese viejo asqueroso─. Murmuró sin quitar sus manos del rostro de Gon ¡Iba a impedir que ese anciano pervertido corrompiera la mente pura y casta de su amigo!

─Que lastima... soy una mujer─. Replicó llevando uno de sus dedos hasta su labio inferior. ─¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?

─¡P-P-P-Pero por supuesto!─. Gritó emocionado moviendo sus dedos; luego de unos minutos de absoluta felicidad para Leorio. ─Este es un error del que no me arrepiento─. Murmuró para sí con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

─Duele verlo así...

─Él va a perder. El oponente ha descubierto la estrategia de Leorio, ha estado apostando de forma conservadora para minimizar el daño de cualquier resultado─. Tonpa sonrió. ─Un apostador que se concentra en en evitar una perdida nunca ganará. Creo que Leorio no tiene lo necesario.

─Ahora es tu turno para apostar algo. ¿Qué elegirás?

─Mmmm. No puedo perder la siguiente apuesta, pero no puedo pensar en nada que sea una victoria segura─. Pensó en voz alta mientras sostenía su barbilla. ─¡Oh eso! Podría apostar si soy hombre o mujer. Naaaah, no creo que sirva conmigo...

─¡Leorio!─. Gon llevó ambas manos a los costados de su boca. ─¡¿Por qué no apuestas si eres aún o no adolescente?!

─¡Oh vamos Gon, no me veo tan viejo!

Los dos niños sonrieron y respondieron a coro. ─¡Dicelo a tu cara de anciano!

Le gruñó a ese par y volvió a la apuesta. ─¡Bien! En ese caso, haremos piedra, papel o tijera ¡Una apuesta sobre quien ganará un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras!

─Bien. Veamos, entonces apostaré ochenta horas. ¿Algún problema? Soy libre de apostar cuanto quiera.

─B-bien, eso es verdad...

Acordaron las condiciones y el juego comenzó. Lerout sonrió y llevó acabo su última jugada, manipular a su contrincante para terminar de una vez por todas con las apuestas y obtener la victoria, con una tonta y simple mentira sería suficiente. Pequeñas sonrisas y mostrarse segura de sí era lo necesario, no sería la primera vez que esto sucedía, ya tenía experiencia ¡Hombres como él eran fáciles de engañar! Y así sucedió, ella terminó ganando el encuentro. Gritó emocionada, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, el haber ganado.

─Piedra, papel o tijeras es complicado... aunque, si yo puedo manejarlo bien ¿Eso quiere decir que soy especial?─. Preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados.

─Eso no interesa ahora Gon... el puntaje es 2-2. Pero aún, tenemos que esperar las cincuenta horas que perdió.

Leorio camino hacia ellos con la cabeza agacha, sintiéndose culpable de tremenda perdida. ─Lo siento, estaba realmente confiado de mi habilidad en ese juego.

─¿Eso quiere decir que esta es la última ronda?─. Parpadeó confundido, sin embargo, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ─¡Eso significa que es mi turno! ¡Si! ¡Me voy a divertir mucho!─. Exclamó dando pequeños saltos y palmadas. ─Bueno, si es algo de matemáticas me rendiré, no soy bueno para esas cosas.

─Ese pequeño niño es el último, nunca pensé verlo caer presa de ese monstruo─. Bendot suspiró, sentía algo de pena por aquel niño. ─Pobre, aún es tan joven.

Los grilletes del último convicto desaparecieron rápidamente, dejando libre a ese hombre. Los demás retrocedieron asustados y por puro instinto, sabía perfectamente que con él no debían meterse. El prisionero estampo su mano contra uno de las paredes arrastrando los dedos mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el área del combate y quitaba la tela que cubría su rostro, mostrando a sus oponentes su verdadera identidad.

Leorio tragó pesadamente al reconocerlo. ─Ese tipo... sólo deberíamos aceptar nuestra derrota. ¡Gon, no luches contra él! ¡Es peligroso!─. El menor del grupo le dirigió una mirada curiosa. ─Él ese... Johness el disector. El peor asesino en masa de la historia de Zaban. Elegía a sus victimas al azar, fue un caso famoso... 146 personas, jóvenes y viejos, hombres y mujeres, fueron brutalmente asesinados por sus manos. Y sus victimas tenían una cosa en común, todas fueron asesinadas a mano desnuda.

Luego de romper una piedra murmuró. ─Ha pasado mucho desde que toqué carne humana.

─¡No tienes que enfrentarte a ese asesino psicópata! El próximo año podremos volver.

─Leorio...

─Gon ¡No debes luchar contra él!

─Gracias por preocuparte por mi... pero, no es necesario─. Le sonrió divertido. ─He matado... a 532 personas en una sola noche─. Comentó mientras caminaba hacia adelante, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas detrás de él. ─Yo tengo... mas experiencia que ese sujeto─. Al llegar, el puente detrás de él desapareció, dejándolo sin escapatoria. ─¡Hola! Mi nombre es Gon... mucho gusto─. Se inclinó educadamente. ─¿Cómo resolveremos este duelo, señor?

─¿Duelo? Creo que estás confundido. Esta será una masacre para sólo uno de nosotros, no me interesa ni el examen, ni cualquier ofrecimiento de amnistía. Sólo quiero oírte gritar.

─¿En verdad? ¡Muy bien! Por favor sea bueno conmigo ¡Y disfrutemos del duelo a muerte!

─Sí, es correcto. Te despedazaré─. Ultimó levantando su mano derecha.

Gon cerró sus ojos y al volver a abrir algo sucedió, su color había cambiado repentinamente, ya no era un tono vivaz y brillante, ahora era uno opaco y muy oscuro. Su cuerpo se deslizó hacia uno de sus costados y a un ritmo lento comenzó a caminar moviendo al compás sus brazos, sin perder de vista a su contrincante, no tardó demasiado hasta que, ante la mirada atónita de todos, su imagen pareciera multiplicarse.

Kurapika perdió el aliento, todo era muy extraño. ─¿Q-qué es eso?

─Se ve como si... hubieran muchos Gons─. Leorio retrocedió por instinto.

_«Gon... ¿Cómo es que él... es capaz de utilizar Eco Rítmico...__». _Pensó con cierta nostalgia. ¡Se suponía que él había tenido un entrenamiento intensivo! Le era difícil aceptar que su amigo sea capaz de hacer esa técnica. ─...Te estoy perdiendo...

Johness no se contuvo al atacar a una de las figuras y usando toda la fuerza de sus manos, lo atrapó entre ellas, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ese silueta desaparecía hasta convertirse en la nada misma.

─¡_Saisho wa guu...!_─. Escuchar una voz a sus espalda lo hizo voltear el rostro y efectivamente, ese niño se encontraba allí. _─¡Jan-ken...!─._ Estiró su mano izquierda, manteniendo unidos el dedo mayor y el índice. _─¡..Chii!─. _Un aura anaranjada brotó de su brazo tomando la apariencia de una filosa espada y con un grito de guerra se aproximó a su oponente, para, sin compasión alguna, partir su cuerpo en dos; las dos partes cayeron al suelo y la sangre ajena empapó su cuerpo mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. _«Lo hice... ¡Logré hacerlo!__»._ Pensó antes de caer al suelo.

Killua sintió como su corazón se detenía ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?! ─¡Gon!─. Corrió hacia su amigo sin importarle que los demás intentaran detenerlo ¡Sólo quería ir con él! ─¡Gon!─. Al llegar, se arrodilló sobre el suelo, ignorando la sangre rozando su piel, y sujetó con cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno. ─Gon...─. Al sentir la respiración acompasada suspiró aliviado. ─...Deja de asustarme así...─. Murmuró para que sólo él pudiera oírlo. _«Deja de hacer que me preocupe de esta manera...porque yo...__»._ Afianzó su agarre mientras acariciaba levemente la mejilla mancha con carmín. ___________________«voy a terminar sosteniéndote en mis brazos así no te dejaré ir...________»._

─Killua... ¿Por qué él no parece asustado al acercarse a Gon?─. Kurapika se mostró tranquilo, sin embargo, todo para él era muy confuso ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre esos dos?

─Bien─. Tomó en brazos el cuerpo de Gon, asegurándose que la cabeza de éste descansara sobre su pecho, y mostrándose serio, dijo cortante a los convictos que quedaban vivos. ─Esas son tres victorias contra dos derrotas. Pasamos ¿Verdad?

─Sí, ustedes ganan.

─Es una pena, porque yo tenía muchas ganas de jugar con alguien─. Sus ojos azules se volvieron fríos. ─Y a ti debe de estar matándote la curiosidad por saber que sucedería si te enfrentas a alguien en una lucha a muerte ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?─. Preguntó liberando su aura, ante la negativa chasqueó la lengua. ─Oh, vaya es una pena─. Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose con el moreno en brazos hacia su grupo. ___________________«Esta no es la primera vez que tengo sangre en mi ropa... pero, debe ser la primera en la que yo no he sido quien la derramó...__». _Pensó con amargura y un dejo de diversión.

Leorio fue el primero en aproximarse hacia él, fijando si el niño tenía sus signos vitales y al oír su calmado latir, suspiró aliviado. ─Tranquilos, solo está dormido. Debió haber sido agotador para él hacer... bueno, hacer eso...

─Es una habilidad Nen─. Replicó mientras aseguraba el agarre. ─Gon ha sido capaz de desarrollar su habilidad especial desde muy pequeño, lo que ustedes han visto fue una técnica de asesinato junto con su ataque Nen.

─¿Cómo sabes de ello?

─Gon me lo contó y todo lo que refiere a Nen me lo enseñaron hace unos meses atrás─. Respondió la pregunta del rubio con despreocupación. ─Pero luego les contaré sobre ello, ahora solo me preocupa Gon...

Una entrada se abrió mientras la voz del Examinador Lippo se oía por los parlantes. ─Al otro lado del puente encontrarán una pequeña habitación. Deben pasar las cincuenta horas que apostaron allí.

─Killua, yo llevaré a Gon, no tienes que..

Lo interrumpió. ─Yo puedo... además quiero hacerlo.

Killua se mostró tranquilo y se encaminó al lugar indicado lo más rápido que podía, lo único que tenía en mente era la salud de Gon. Pero, oís sus acompasadas respiraciones y sentir el ritmo calmado de los latidos de su corazón le dejaban un poco tranquilo, sin embargo, ya le pediría explicaciones a este mocoso terco que es su mejor amigo; en medio del sueño, Gon restregó su cabeza contra el pecho ajeno y suspiró gustoso. No sabía donde estaba, además de no interesarle, pero no podía negar que estaba cómodo. Sea donde fuera se sentía bien y sobre todo se sentía cálido, lo único que quería era seguir así para siempre, estaba tan feliz que tranquilamente podía morir si sentía esa agradable sensación.

Un suave tinten rosado terminó adornando sus mejillas ¿Cuántas veces se había sonrojado este día? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacer esos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo, algo muy cálido en su pecho.___________________ «Aún es pronto para entender muchas cosas... pero, de lo que estoy seguro...__»._ Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, más logró disimularlo al oír las pisadas de los demás.___________________«...es que quiero que permanezcas a mi lado...__»._ Pensó con ternura al recordar la alegre sonrisa del moreno: Ya habría tiempo para eso.

_ O al menos, esa era la dulce mentira en la que quería creer._

* * *

Adasdsdasdsada. *w* ¡Más Shonen-ai! Y si se lo están preguntando, si, en cualquier momento vendrá un beso (y si no se lo estaban preguntando, ahora lo saben), pero no les diré cuando, será una sorpresa muy sorprendente (?) va a llegar cuando menos lo esperen y no, en este capitulo no porque ya está muy largo...xD je je, en serio, creo que me excedí un poquito ¡Pero es una compensación por tardar tanto en actualizar y no tener una computadora en la cual escribir!

En fin ¡Fuera los dramas de mi vida! Ojala les haya gustado y no me regañen por dejarlo ahí, no lo iba a hacer taaaaan largo, ahora tendrán que esperar el próximo. Muchas gracias por tanto apoyo y por ser tan pacientes, les mando muchos besos y se cuidan mucho ¿Si? =D

¡Nos vemos lueguito!

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


	11. La Felicidad x Tras x El Dolor

**¡Hola mis guapuritas!** ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Al fin pude actualizar! Luego de unos cuantos días sin poder hacerlo (sea por inconvenientes, algunas problemas y regalos que debía entregar! Blah, blah, blah, blah xD), logre hacerme un tiempo y terminar este capi que todos están esperando a que salga de una buena vez. Lo sé, lo sé, y vi en sus comentarios que quieren saber que va a pasar. Ya lo sé.  
El anterior si que me costó terminarlo. ¡Pero valió la pena al igual que este!

¡No los interrumpo más con mis amados/odiados dramas! Eso no es divertido.

¡Así que los dejo con..! ¡Alto! ¡Ya me acordé de algo! Aclaro, si lloran o se enojan no es mi culpa, es culpa de quien escribe (?) (osea Canciones de Cuna, mi alter ego, y no Mar que es la persona xD) ¡Ja! Ahora quieren saber.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

La entrada se cerró bruscamente cuando el último de ellos ingresó a la habitación, el seguro se activó y el cronometro comenzó con la cuenta regresiva mientras contemplaba con atención los distintos rincones del lugar.

Killua recostó sobre uno de los sillones negros el cuerpo inconsciente de Gon, rozó su mejilla con cuidado mientras se sentaba a su lado. Suspiró entristecido, se había sentido incomodo ante la escena que se manifestó delante de sus ojos, nunca se habría imaginado esa faceta del pelinegro. ¿Cómo su mejor amigo podría matar a alguien? No podía, no, no debía creerlo, pero, había sido de esa manera y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, su amigo era un excelente asesino; podía llegar a considerarlo uno de los mejores que haya visto. Incluso mejor que él.

Leorio dejó a un costado su portafolios mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones libres. ─Por Dios ¿Tenemos que pasar cincuenta horas en esta habitación?─. Suspiró molesto; no sólo por el hecho de perder las apuestas, sino, por ver a ese niño asesinando a una persona frente a sus ojos y no poder comprender la situación.

─Killua─. El albino continuó contemplando en silencio a su amigo, a pesar de oír aquel llamado. ─Esas dos técnicas que Gon realizó...

─Una es_ Eco Rítmico_. Es utilizada comúnmente por asesinos profesionales, se debe realizar una caminata lenta y respetando un determinado ritmo, dependiendo de la persona, para que el enemigo crea ver varias imágenes de la misma persona─. Respondió al entender que era lo que Kurapika deseaba saber. ─No muchos pueden hacerlo... por lo general, los asesinos en masa son sólo unos aficionados y quienes los atrapan alegan que ellos son difíciles de capturar─. Dejo que un pequeño suspiro brotara de sus labios. ─Yo era un profesional pero, luego de conocer a Gon dejé esa vida y comencé una nueva, muy diferente a lo habitual─. Cerró sus ojos por un breve instante. ─Si hubiera estado en el lugar de Gon, probablemente habría sacado el corazón de ese tipo, aunque, mi padre podría haberlo hecho mejor. Recuerdo que... cuando él sacaba un corazón, no veías siquiera una gota de sangre... o al menos, eso recuerdo...

─E-e-eso es tranquilizador... creo...─. El futuro médico sonrió nerviosamente: en resumen. No solo estaba confundido, ahora debía agregar que estaba asustado.

___________«Mientras él esté de nuestro lado... sin embargo, últimamente estoy dudando demasiado de Killua...________»._ Pensó mientras contemplaba fijamente veía como el pequeño albino sostenía cuidadosamente la mano de su amigo. La manera en que lo miraba o incluso como le hablaba era muy llamativo. Era amable y dulce. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ___________________«Sólo basta con ver sus ojos para notar que actúa como si sintiera culpa...________». _Dejó su bolso sobre el suelo._________________________________«Él está escondiendo demasiadas cosas y si continua de esa manera... no tendré otra alternativa que desconfiar de él...__»._

─No entiendo porque ustedes se están preocupando demasiado por ese niño. Todos vieron con sus propios ojos lo que ha sido capaz de hacer con sus dos dedos─. Tonpa se mostró seguro de sí, sin embargo, el solo recordar aquella estremecedora imagen le ponía los bellos de punta. ─Eso demuestra que ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de vencerlo, pero, si los cuatro..

Antes de que pudiera completar la oración, Killua volteó su rostro rápidamente. ─Termina esa frase y date por muerto─. Amenazó con una mirada fría y la voz un poco más grave. ─Yo mismo seré quien te haga desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y eso es una promesa.

___________«Un momento... él ha dicho ¿Sólo con sus dedos? ¿Acaso no ha visto esa espada color naranja?________». _Kurapika apretó los dientes, se sentía sumamente confundido. ─Killua, tranquilízate. Nadie aquí tiene pensado herir a Gon y eso es seguro─. Ultimó con calma, más el estremecimiento que tuvo era una clara prueba que no se sentía de esa manera. ─Ahora bien ¿Podrías explicarme que ha sido esa luz naranja?

─¿Luz naranja? ¿Tú también la has visto Kurapika?─. Leorio miró al rubio por un breve momento y al recibir un asentimiento como respuesta. ─Oye Killua ¿Qué fue esa cosa que hizo Gon?

─Creí que ya lo había dicho, es su técnica Nen─. Respondió de mala manera, cruzándose de brazos. ─No estoy seguro como funciona pero, basándome en lo que he visto, él no ha mostrado el último de sus ataques. Cada usuario de Nen tiene

─¿Nen? ¿Qué es eso?─. Leorio se mostró serio ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo Killua? Si ya tenía dificultades al memorizar algunas enfermedades ¿Por qué ese mocoso explicaba cosas que parecían aún más difíciles?

Killua sonrió divertido. ─En sencillas palabras, es un tipo de energía producida por todos los seres vivientes que existan y se basa en el control del aura, además de utilizar esa energía. Existen cuatro conocimientos básicos que se deben tener y como mínimo todo Cazador debe ser capaz de conocer:_ Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu_─. Levantaba uno de sus dedos por cada nombre. ─Un usuario experimentado de Nen puede juzgar la posición y la fuerza de su oponente al analizar su aura. ¿Interesante, no?

─Un momento, por lo que has dicho ¿Es un conocimiento básico para un Cazador?─. El albino asintió. ─Eso quiere decir que hay otros por conocer─. No era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

─Hay otros seis más pero ellas son más avanzadas: _Gyo, In, En, Shu, Ko y Ryu._ Hasta ahora, sólo recuerdo haber utilizado Gyo, pero no lo he terminado por desallorar muy bien.

─Si es un conocimiento básico ¿Cómo lo aprendemos? ¿Hay algún método?

─Si, tengo entendido que luego de pasar el Examen de Cazador se da un Examen secreto y usuarios avanzados les enseñaran a dominar el Nen─. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. ─Recuerdo que la persona que me entreno era un tanto... eh... desaliñado, pero fue un gran maestro, eso no puede negarles.

─¿Tú eres capaz de hacerlo, no? Quiero decir... tienes esas habilidades─. Kurapika se mostró tranquilo mientras analizaba la situación ¿Sería necesario comprender esos conceptos para usarlos cuando se enfrentase al Genei Ryodan? ___________________«Sus propios dichos lo confirmaron... pero, todo me resulta muy extraño. Sólo pensar en ello, hace que en mi mente aparezcan esas cadenas plateadas...__»._

─Si, pero sólo algunas técnicas. ¡Ah cierto! Hay seis tipos de aura y cada individuo nace con una de estas, no puede cambiarse o aprender una nueva. En base a ello y con el entrenamiento necesario, puedes aprender a aplicar una habilidad que se adapte a tu tipo de aura y ésta será única─. Ante esas palabras, miró con tristeza al niño que dormía tranquilo. ─Y al parecer... Gon ha sido capaz de hacerlo desde pequeño. Él... debe haber entrenado mucho para conseguirlo─. Volvió a acariciar con ternura la mejilla ajena. ___________________«Desearía... haber podido ver tus primeros intentos...__». _Pensó con melancolía.

Sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, exclamó. ─¡Agh! Esto es complicado y lo dices con una calma que lo hace parecer más complicado para mí...

Tonpa aprovechó esa oportunidad para soltar un comentario hiriente. ─Eso debe ser un claro indicio de que nunca te convertirás en Cazador.

Leorio tomó un almohadón y se lo lanzó al rostro. ─¡Cierra la boca, viejo asqueroso!─. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se calmó. ─Bien. Si lo que has dicho es cierto...

─Viejo, después de ver lo que Gon hizo y como partió a ese tipo en dos ¿En verdad crees que es todo una mentira?

Fulminó con la mirada al menor. ─¡Bien, bien! Te creo...─. Se cruzó de brazos. ─Debo saber que tipo de Nen tengo. Si dices que es un conocimiento necesario para un Cazador, ¡Yo tengo que aprenderlo!

─Ah, eso. Es sencillo, el método para aprender es...─. No pudo continuar al sentir que su mente estaba en blanco. ─...Ese método... ¡Es...!─. Llevó una mano hasta su frente. ___________________«¡Mierda! No lo recuerdo... no recuerdo ese estúpido y condenado método... ¡Maldición! Se supone que es uno de los más conocidos... ¿Cómo es qu-que yo...?__»._

─¡Hey Killua! ¿Por qué te callaste de repente?

─No recuerdo...

─¿Eh?

El oji-azul estaba anonadado, ya que comprendía la gravedad del asunto; ¿Cómo pudo olvidar todo ello? ¡Si fue uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida! Porque pudo... pudo divertirse con Gon en esas peleas. ─No recuerdo ese método y-y... no recuerdo que tipo de aura poseo...

La expresión de terror en el rostro del albino hizo enmudecer a sus dos amigos ¿Por qué se veía tan desorientado y asustado? Parecía como si esas palabras tuvieran un fuerte peso en el menor ¿Acaso tenía relación con su historia?

Tonta sonrió burlón. ─La historia ha sido interesante, pero, no lo suficiente para convencerme. Si ellos fueron ingenuos y tontos, será su problema, pero, lo que has dicho no es mas que una fantasía infantil─. Mantuvo su cínico tono de voz. ─Ese niño─. Señaló al pelinegro. ─Sólo ha usado una técnica de asesinato, no he visto nada más que ello. Ni auras, ni luces, ni nada.

___________________«Creí que todos habíamos sido capaces de verlo ¿Será cierto lo que dice? No parece mentir, pero ¿Por qué él no pudo verlo?__»._ Kurapika no pasó por alto aquel comentario. ___________________«Si es un conocimiento que se adquiere luego del Examen de Cazador, eso quiere decir.. que Leorio, Killua y yo pasamos el examen... pero, ese niño... Gon no lo ha hecho y posee una habilidad poderosa como peligrosa... Esas visiones, los confusos sentimientos e incluso... los pensamientos confusos. Todo ello tiene relación...__»._ Vio como el menor de sus amigos comenzaba a discutir con Tonpa.___________________«...Entonces... será posible que ¿Esto ya lo vivimos?__». _─Killua...─. Llamó al menor con la mayor calma del mundo, sin embargo, internamente se sentía destrozado. ─Quiero que respondas con honestidad... ¿Nosotros... ya hemos pasado el Examen de Cazador, no es así?

El silencio se hizo presente luego de esa pregunta. El peliblanco suspiró resignado, era sabido que Kurapika sería el primero en comprender la situación ¿Sería bueno o malo el que descubrieran la verdad? _____________________«...Tal vez me odien... ya que por mi culpa... hice que volvieran a vivir sus tragedias__»._ Apretando los puños con fuerza y tomando una respiración profunda, respondió.─...Si... nosotros ya hemos dado este Examen.

─¿Y luego? ¿Luego que sucedió?

─Lo peor...

─¿Qué?

─...lo peor sucedió...

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─Cambie los hechos... y ya nada es como antes...

─Killua─. Ver el dolor y la angustia en ese niño le hizo dudar. _____________________«¿Por qué se ve... como si estuviera perdido? Como si... si no supiera que hacer en estos momentos... se ve confundido...__». ─_Killua... necesitamos comprender que está sucediendo y sé que eres el único que puede detener estas dudas... Dinos ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

─Kurapika...no puedo...

─Dinos Killua... queremos comprender lo que está sucediendo aquí... por favor

─¡Yo... no...!─. Un quejido de dolor interrumpió su habla. Volteó el rostro asustado al oír que ese sonido provenía de la persona detrás de él. ─¡Gon!─. La mueca de dolor y el sudor en la frente del moreno no era una buena señal. ─¡Leorio, ayudalo! Por favor...

El futuro médico se levanto del sillón y tomando su portafolios se aproximó al más joven de los presentes para comenzar a revisarlo, además de mantener alejado al albino lo más posible de su amigo; los minutos transcurrían lentamente y Killua podía sentir que su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Gon? ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su amigo?! No saberlo... le carcomía el pecho; Leorio enmudeció y sus manos se detuvieron luego de dejar el torso a medio descubierto del menor.

─...¿Q-qué es... esto?

El de tez clara y cabello blanco dirigió su mirada hacia pelinegro, al igual que el resto de los presentes, y un nudo en su garganta apareció mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

¿Quién le había hecho esa brutal herida a Gon?

.

.

.

Al transcurso de seis horas, Gon terminó por despertar. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y pesadez pero volvieron a cerrarse al percibir la luz de la habitación. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que terminó por acostumbrarse ¿Dónde se encontraba? Lo último que recordaba, era estar peleando con ese tipo patético y luego nada, luces anaranjadas se sitúan en su mente y las sombras no tardan en aparecer, por más que intente rememorar lo sucedido, no encuentra esas escenas. ¿Acaso no mató al hombre y el tiempo límite pasó? No, eso no podría ser. Tenían más de cincuenta horas a su favor... o sería que, al perder fueron llevados a otro lugar. ¡Eso sería ridículo! Era una lucha a muerte.

___________________«¿A-acaso... estoy muerto?__»._ Una débil sonrisa adornó su rostro. _____________________«Si mi familia me viera, creo que se sentirían decepcionados al ver que su futuro heredero perdió contra un asesino en serie... bueno, no importa. Al menos me libré de todos ellos__»._ Llevó una de sus manos hasta su garganta. _______________________«No recuerdo la última vez desde que me sentí tan cansado... salvo, cuando ocurrió aquel accidente en el Examen de Cazador...__»._

─Gon... despertaste─. El oji-marrón levantó la vista y pudo encontrarse con la mirada azulina de su amigo.

─¡Ki-Killua!─. Exclamó emocionado, sin embargo, al final terminó arrepintiéndose de sus propias acciones. Su garganta ardía y sentía una ligera molestia ¡Diablos! Nunca antes se había sentido así... tan inútil.

Killua sonrió levemente. ─Toma─. Le alcanzó un vaso con agua. ─No has comido y tomado nada desde que llegamos aquí.

Anta tanta amabilidad, Gon se sonrojó levemente. ─A-ah... gr-gracias...─. Se sentó con cuidado y una extraña punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, una mueca en su rostro reflejó su malestar.

─¡Gon! ¿Te duele algo?─. Se arrodilló a su lado y al estar a punto de sostener su cuerpo se arrepintió. ___________________«¡Mierda! La herida... esa condenada herida...__»._ Apretó los dientes con fuerza.___________________«...pero ¿Cómo se lo pregunto? Él no... no querrá decirmelo...__»._

─D-descuida... deb-bo estar cansado...

─Gon...

─E-eso es todo... no te preocupes.

─¿Seguro?

─S-si...

─Killua, no deberías presionarlo. Recuerda que acaba de despertarse, lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar...─. El albino miró por encima de su hombro al Kuruta, notando la mirada seria y un tanto intranquila. ─Tú mismo lo has dicho ¿No? Deberías aprender a seguir tus propios consejos...

Dando un pequeño suspiró, respondió. ─Entiendo...

El futuro médico apretó los dientes y sin contener su fuerza, golpeó la pequeña mesa con las palmas de sus manos. ─¡Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que no sucede nada!

─¡Leorio!─. Kurapika fue el primero en reaccionar; ya intuía que su amigo terminaría cometiendo una estupidez, o mejor dicho, una imprudencia. ─Será mejor que te tranquilices, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es asunto tuyo y...

Rechinó los dientes al levantarse rápidamente del suelo. ─¡Al diablo con eso! No me quedaré callado, no al ver eso ¡No al ver esa marca!─. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta dar con el paradero del más joven del grupo. ─Dime quien fue─. Ordenó sin ninguna clase de tapujos. ─Dime quien fue el desgraciado...

─Leorio... ¿Q-qué...?

─Gon, quiero que me digas la verdad─. Lo interrumpió manteniendo un semblante serio en el rostro. ─¡Quien fue el maldito bastardo que te hizo esa herida en el pecho!

El oji-marrón sintió que su corazón se detenía ¿Acaso habían visto esa cicatriz?

Killua no soportó quedarse callado y todo se fue al diablo al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro del moreno. ─Leorio, a pesar de ser mi amigo...─. Se levantó del suelo y se ubicó delante de Gon; en un intento de protegerlo. ─No permitiré que lastimes a Gon...

─¡Killua, no seas idiota! ¡Lo que menos quiero hacer es lastimarlo!

─¡¿Acaso no has visto su rostro?! ¡¿Qué no has visto su expresión?! ¡No es algo de lo que él desee hablar!─. Replicó con furia. ─¡Si él no ha querido decirnos debe ser por una razón! ¡No te perdonaré si Gon sale lastimado por tu culpa!

─¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así!? ¿Qué no te importa Gon? ¡¿No deseas saber quién fue la persona que lo lastimó?! ¡¿Acaso no eres su amigo?!

─¡CLARO QUE LO SOY Y MUCHO ANTES QUE TÚ!─. Gritó al perder la paciencia. ─Pero... no lo haré sentirse mal. Él me dirá lo que sucede... yo confío en él...─. El menor levantó la vista mirándolo sorprendido. ─...y por eso... esperaré el momento... en que él venga y me diga la verdad...

Apretando los dientes, Leorio murmuró. ─Solo complicas más la situación...

─Por favor... no peleen...─. Suplicó mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. ─P-por favor... n-no quiero que peleen... y-y menos por mi culpa...─. Sujetó con ambas manos la manta que cubría su cuerpo. ─¿Por que...?─. Sus ojos se tornaron fríos y serios. ─¿Po-por qué vieron eso...?

Kurapika notó ello y fue el primero en responder, tratando de hacerle frente a la situación. ─Mientras Leorio se aseguraba de que no tuvieras otras heridas en tu cuerpo, su mano rozó tu pecho y comenzaste a quejarte. Era natural para él querer saber que te sucedía...─. Cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho agregó. ─Gon, no te sientas obligado a responder esa pregunta...

─¡¿Qué?! ¡Kurapika! ¡¿Tú también...?!

─¡Leorio, acéptalo! No ganamos nada con presionarlo y además, nada nos asegura de que nos cuente la verdad...─. El futuro médico volvió a rechinar los dientes. ─Solo lo incomodamos ¿Crees que así se solucionará el problema?

─Fue antes... antes de mi primer intento en este Examen... por ese inconveniente, no pude llegar primero...─. Interrumpió la conversación el más pequeño del grupo. Una sonrisa triste adornó sus labios al ver que los demás lo miraban sorprendido; nadie esperaba que dijera palabra alguna. Incluso él se encontraba asombrado. ─...Aunque el tiempo haya pasado, aún no puedo olvidarlo... Siendo sincero, nunca creí que... él apareciera detrás de mí... ni mucho menos intentaría matarme ¿Dónde había quedado eso del "amor familiar"?

Tal vez era una corazonada, pero, Killua se removió incomodo al sentir una punzada en su pecho. _____________________«...no... por favor. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando... no por favor...__». _─¿G-Gon? ¿Q-quién t-te las-lastimó...?

─Mi hermano... Illumi...─. Respondió con la mayor calma del mundo. Sus ojos evadieron los demás, manteniéndose fijos en el reloj sobre el paredón. _____________________«¿Cerca de dos días aquí? Vaya... veo que no tengo otra alternativa que decir la verdad...__»._ ─...fue hace mucho tiempo...

.

.

_─Voy a dar el Examen de Cazador─. Dijo de repente un niño pequeño de ocho años, atreviéndose a interrumpir el silencio que rodeaba por completo la habitación. ─Espero no les importe y si es así... no es mi problema sino el suyo._

_La primera en reaccionar fue una mujer de amplio vestido. ─¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SIQUIERA MENCIONAR ESO Y HABLÁNDOME DE ESA MANERA?! ¡Maldito mocoso maleducado!─. Gritó con histeria. ─¡¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto?! ¡Ya verás, te daré un castigo que nunca olvidarás en tu vida! ¡Silva! ¡SILVA! ¡Controla a tu hijo!─. El abanico en sus manos terminó siendo partido en dos. ─¡No guardes silencio Silva! ¡Tú hijo está actuando como un sucio y vulgar mocoso! ¡DILE ALGO Y NO QUEDES MIRÁNDOME!_

_Gon dirigió la mirada a su padre, pero el hombre frente suyo se mantenía tranquilo. ─Si repruebas el Examen ¿Qué harás?_

_─Soy un Zoldyck, nosotros nunca fracasamos en nuestros objetivos─. Respondió en tono burlón y mostrando una faceta pedante; muy extraño en él. ─...Sin embargo...─. El tono de su voz se volvió más calmado. ─...si ello sucede, regresaré y lo daré el siguiente año._

_─Ya veo─. Suspiró e ignorando los constantes gritos de su esposa, mantuvo su mirada azulina sobre el pequeño. ─Muy bien, si esa es tu decisión no me opondré._

_La sonrisa del pelinegro creció. ─Muchas gracias... padre─. Se inclinó delante de él y sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia la salida._

_─¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡SILVA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DEJARLO IR?!─. Sus uñas terminaron incrustándose sobre las palmas de sus manos. ─¡¿Acaso no sabes que nuestro Gon será uno de los mejores asesinos y no debe de perder el tiempo en tonterías?! ¡Contéstame Silva!─. La mujer se detuvo de repente y con gran agilidad, logró evadir el ataque que se dirigía a ella._

_─Tch, por poco y lo consigo─. Refunfuñó por lo bajo desde el marco de la puerta. ─Tú eres una de las razones por las que me voy de aquí...─. Dio media vuelta mientras llevaba ambos brazos a la altura de su cabeza. ─...créeme que, cuando tenga mi licencia serás la primera en ser cazada por mí...─. Murmuró mirando a la mujer por encima de su hombro._

_Al ver como su pequeño se alejaba, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se largaba a llorar como una niña pequeña. ─¡Que orgullo! ¡Que orgullo es mi hijo! Atacar a su propia madre sin tener ninguna compasión por ella ¡Tiene tanto potencial! Me recuerda a mí misma cuando joven ¡Desperdiciar todo ese talento es imperdonable! ¡Nunca te perdonaré esto Silva!─. Gritó furiosa, sin embargo, su marido se mantuvo tranquilo. Como si no estuviera prestando el mínimo de atención a sus palabras._

_El pelinegro continuaba refunfuñando por lo bajo ¡Había fallado el ataque y por muy poco! Si esa vieja bruja no lo hubiera esquivado, lo más probable es que ahora estaría muerta. Es una pena, tendrá que esforzarse para la próxima; tan metido en sus pensamientos se encontraba que tardó en notar al niño que lo seguía de cerca y al hacerlo, se detuvo abruptamente para encarar a su pequeño hermano. ─¿Kalluto? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que entrenarías con Milluki._

_El niño más joven se mantuvo serio y tranquilo. ─Onii-sama... Illumi-onii-sama te busca en tu habitación, dijo que cuando tuvieras tiempo, fueras a verlo─. Mencionó al obviar el comentario del mayor._

_─¿Illumi?─. Suspiró resignado. ─Muy bien, iré enseguida. Muchas gracias Kalluto-chan─. Le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente. ─Te veré en unos días Kalluto, asegúrate de portarte bien─. Fue lo último que dijo antes de partir rumbo a esa habitación; dejando al menor de sus hermanos atrás. Sin notar la mirada triste que se hallaba en el rostro del pequeño pelinegro._

_Empujando suavemente la puerta, ignorando el rechinido molesto, Gon ingreso al desolado y frío cuarto, buscando con la mirada por cada uno de los rincones la presencia de otra persona. Su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente ¿Acaso había sido un broma? Que extraño, si Kalluto nunca era de hacer ese tipo de jugarretas ¿Era sólo para llamar su atención?_

_─Tal vez... era uno de sus intentos para que no me fuera... Su cuerpo se tensó al oír unas suaves y casi imperceptibles pisadas, las cuales fue fácil reconocer. ¿Qué hacía él en su habitación? ─¿Illumi...qu-_

_Un dolor punzante en su espalda lo hizo enmudecer. Sus rodillas temblaron, su cuerpo cedió y con brusquedad se estrelló contra el suelo. El grito que intentó provenir de su garganta fue ahogado al momento en que la sangre escapó de sus labios, lágrimas no tardaron en descender y con los ojos entrecerrados, dirigió una breve mirada a la mano que estaba frente suyo._

_Sangre._

_Sus sentidos se percataron de ello. Solo había sangre a su alrededor. ¿Acaso era... su propia sangre lo que veía?_

_Sentía a carne viva el dolor y lo comprendió. Algo había rasgado su piel y espalda; ese certero golpe sería suficiente para matar a cualquier persona. Incluso a él._

_Oyó un suspiro provenir de su atacante ¿Estaba decepcionado? ─...I-i...llu...mi...─. Murmuró con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, antes de perder totalmente la consciencia; sólo puso llevarse consigo, el incesante llanto de una niña y las frías palabras del mayor: "No debes llorar por alguien que no es de nuestra familia"._

.

.

─...cuando mi familia me encontró estaba inconsciente y con una herida mortal en mi pecho, había traspasado mi espalda, cerca de mi corazón... Alluka fue quien me contó lo que había sucedido... cuando ella llegó, me encontró al borde de la muerte e intentó enfrentarse a Illumi, sin embargo, sabía que nunca podría vencerlo y cuando aparecieron mis padres, no pudo hacer nada─. Sus manos sujetaron cada vez más la manta que cubría su cuerpo. ─...Ella intentó curarme con sus poderes, pero se lo impidieron y terminaron encerrándola... como siempre lo hacían... En ese momento, si moría o vivía corría por mi cuenta─. Una carcajada sin gracia brotó de su garganta. ─...Illumi... mi hermano mayor... si que había planeado bien el asesinarme, sino fuera porque me moví solo un poco... no estaría aquí hoy...

─¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Y tus padres que hicieron? ¡¿Acaso nadie dijo nada luego de ver lo que tu hermano había hecho contigo?!─. Leorio estaba furioso; ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo era posible que nadie haya hecho nada?!

─Lo felicitaron...

─¿Eh?

─Mi madre felicitó a Illumi luego de que él le informara que eso era una especie de entrenamiento especial, para probar si yo era capaz de sobrevivir a un intento de asesinato─. Sonrió divertido. ─Esas garras... podrían haberme arrancado el corazón...

─Gon... ¿Acaso...?

─Lo más triste fue... que a nadie pareció importarle si moría o no─. Comentó sin deshacer su sonrisa. ─...Creo que... me he acostumbrado a no ser importante en esa familia... por mas triste que parezca... hubiera deseado haber muerto...─. Dirigió su mirada hacia el techo. ─...Quiero decir ¿Qué se hubiera perdido? s-si hablamos en serio... no soy más que un objeto preciado para mi familia o al menos eso me hacían creer...

─No es de sorprender que así sea.

─¿Tonpa-san?─. Parpadeó Gon sorprendido.

─¿No provienes de una familia de asesinos? No es de sorprende que ellos haya intentado deshacerse de ti. Son asesinos, una muerte más no les removerá la consciencia.

─¡Cierra la boca!─. Leorio le sujetó el cuello de la camisa. ─Continua hablando y seré yo el que me desharé de ti, maldito bastardo.

─Vamos, vamos. No he dicho nada que no fuera verdad ¿Acaso no es obvio? Si su propia familia intentó asesinarlo ¿Qué puede esperar de los demás?─. Sonrió burlón. ─¿Debe de ser por alguna razón, no?

─Ya me estás colmando la paciencia...

─Leorio, no solucionarás nada con esto. Suéltalo...

─Pero, Kurapika ¡¿Acaso no has oído lo que dijo?!

─Quieras o no aceptarlo, sabes que tiene razón... por más cruel que parezca, en cierto punto, sus palabras son reales.

Mientras esa confrontación continuaba, Killua se mantuvo en silencio, sin desprender su mirada del rostro de su amigo. Aún los dichos de éste resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez, pero, se había negado a aceptar que ello fuera verdad ¿Por qué? Tal vez sería... porque no deseaba sentir más dolor y culpa. ___________«Illumi... mis padres... mi familia ¿Ellos que... q-qué hicieron? Gon... ¿Por qué se ve así? Como si quisiera llorar... ¿Por qué?________»._ Su mente no parecía estar procesando lo que sucedía a su alrededor: los gritos e insultos se oían como eco. Solo era capaz de escuchar el lento respirar del pelinegro. ___________«Gon...________»._ Sintió sus ojos arder y en medio del desconcierto, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro. ___________«¿Estoy llorando...?________»._ Entre sus dedos pudo atrapar una lágrima fugitiva que descendió por su pálida mejilla.

─¡Nada nos asegura que ese niño no haga lo mismo con nosotros!

─¡Si lo hubiera querido así, a ti sería del primero que se desharía!

─¡Ustedes dos cállense de una vez! No solucionamos nada así.

─¡Sino hacemos algo, ese monstruo nos matará como lo ha hecho con los candidatos en los Examenes anteriores!

Un sollozos desgarrador apareció.

Apretando los puños con fuerza y evadiendo la mirada de todos, Gon murmuró. ─Y-yo no soy... un-una persona normal co-como todos u-ustedes...─. Los presentes detuvieron su discusión para voltear la mirada hacia él. ─Por más que sonría siempre y-y...me sea fácil hablar con las personas... nunca podré ser como alguno de ustedes... siempre habrá algo que me lo impida..

Killua dijo su nombre en un murmullo. ─Gon...

─S-sé muy bien que he cometido crímenes atroces y lastimado a personas in-inocentes sin siquiera importarme nada... Después de todo ¿La gente cree que nosotros no sentimos nada, no? Solo somos seres repugnantes, escorias inmundas que no merecen vivir─. Intentó sonreír más ello se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto. ─...Siendo tan joven... he escuchado muchas frases como esas... todas dirigidas hacia mí...─. Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y continuó. ─Y un día... me prometí qu-que nada de eso iba a importarme... q-que ya no me interesaría las opiniones de los demás... pero... ¡Pero..!─. Apretó los ojos con furia y gritó. ─¡Ya estoy cansado... de que miren como a un monstruo!

El albino sintió un nudo en su garganta, ver como las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Gon, una tras otra, era algo que no había esperando. ___________«¿Él estuvo... guardando todo ese dolor?________»._ ─Gon.. yo...─. Dio un solo paso hacia adelante, pero al ver la mirada del oji-marrón se detuvo. ─Gon...

─¡Por más que me esfuerce siempre termina siendo de esta manera! Yo-yo no...quiero ser asesino, pero antes de darme cuenta.. mis manos ya están manchadas de rojo. Por más que intente e intente ¡Nada parece cambiar! C-creí que estaría bien si yo me esforzaba y deseaba con t-todo mi corazón que las cosas podrían ser diferentes... q-que ya nadie me miraría con asco y odio...─. Sollozó al sentir rabia. ─¡Creí que era mi obligación confiar en algo mejor para mi vida! Pero... ¡Pero..! ¡Ya me cansé de luchar!─. Cayó de rodillas al suelo de forma brusca, sin importarle que pudiera lastimarse. ─...N-no quiero... ¡Ya no quiero estar solo...!

Sus hombros se tensaron al oír esa última frase mientras un extraño latido se presentó en su cabeza. Titubeante, llevó una de las manos hasta su frente.

─...D-duele... duele mucho...ya no q-quiero... no quiero estar solo en la osc-oscuridad...─. Su llanto desconsolado se detuvo al sentir que dos manos se posaban en sus hombros. ─¿E-eh...?─. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con dos bellas orbes azulinas, que lo miraban fijamente.

─No estarás más solo...

─¿Q-qué...?

Killua sonrió con ternura y cariño mientras borraba algunas lágrimas con sus pulgares. ─N-no estarás más solo... ahora yo estoy contigo...─. Murmuró decidido. Y sin dar respuesta alguna, Gon se lanzó a sus brazos en busca de contención mientras continuaba su llanto de tristeza; el albino solo pudo corresponder a ello y murmurar frases de comprensión. Era lo único que podía hacer por Gon en ese momento.

___________«Esa expresión ¿Dónde la he visto?________». _Kurapika se removió inquieto. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía como si ya hubiera visto llorar de esa manera al pequeño pelinegro, pero ¿Cuándo y por qué se sentía de esa manera? No lo entendía ¡Si hace pocas horas había conocido a ese niño! ¡No tenía sentido! ___________«El llanto de Gon... yo lo vi. Yo vi ese llanto de dolor y rabia... lo sé, lo siento...________»._ Llevó una mano hasta su pecho. ___________________«Una vaga imagen... estamos nosotros dos solos y el grita ¿Por qué llora?________». _─Killua... yo quisiera...─. Se detuvo al ver la mirada que le brindó el peliblanco. ___________«¿Por qué lo protege de esa manera? ¿Por qué?________». _Pensaba al ver como su amigo consolaba el dolor del más joven. ─...Supongo que esto solo nos confunde más...

El oji-azul oyó claramente aquel comentario del Kuruta, apretó los dientes y reprimió los deseos de gritarle, mas terminó aceptando que el rubio estaba tan confundido como él. Lo ignoró, sólo por está vez: su única preocupación era Gon. Y siempre sería así. Porque él, era la persona más preciada en su vida.

Sea en el pasado o en el presente.

.

.

.

Las luces se apagaron y la pequeña habitación se vio cubierta por la sombras, la tensión, junto con la incomoda atmósfera, había desaparecido con el correr de las horas. Cuatro de las cinco personas rememoraban una y otra vez las palabras dichas por el menor del grupo, sin poder creer que fueran ciertas, pero, al momento en que sus mentes aparecía la cicatriz del menor del grupo, terminaban por aceptar la realidad; a quien más se le dificultaba era al peliblanco. Aún no podía salir del shock y por más que haya escuchado la típica frase_ "¡Estoy bien! No debes preocuparte por mí"_ su corazón se estrujaba con fuerza, al punto de sentir dolor.

¡¿Cómo pudo suceder algo como eso?! Se cubrió el rostro con amabas manos mientras reprimía un grito de furia y agonía. ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo suceder algo como eso?! ¡¿Cómo pudo su hermano hacer algo como eso?! ¡Ni siquiera con él había llegado tan lejos con los entrenamientos! Quería gritar, llorar y patalear. ¡Se suponía que las cosas no debían de ser de ese modo! Nunca hubiera deseado algo como aquello. Nunca, nunca podría... nunca podría desearle el mal a Gon, ni mucho menos que alguien lo lastimara: ni siquiera su propia familia.

___________«¡Maldición! Yo le hice esto... ¡Mierda!________». _Un pequeño sollozo brotó de sus labios. ¡Demonios! ¡Él no quería seguir llorando por algo que no le sucedió! Pero no podía, el sólo imaginar esa escena, sus ojos se sentían húmedos y luchaban porque las lágrimas cayeran._________________«Yo le hice eso... por mi culpa él... por mi culpa Gon________». _No podía siquiera completar la oración, la culpa le carcomía el cuerpo por completo e incluso podía sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta._________________________«¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No ha sido mi culpa... fue Illumi... él casi, ¡Él por poco mata a Gon!________»._ Inconscientemente, sus garras aparecieron y lastimaron levemente las palmas de sus manos; aquel malestar no era nada. Ni siquiera lo sentía. ___________«Pero si yo... si yo no hubiera deseado este cambio... quizá él... ¡Quizá todos nosotros...!________»._

Una pregunta fue capaz de interrumpir los pensamientos del oji-azul con mucha facilidad. ─¿No puedes dormir?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer la voz a su lado. ─G-Gon...─. El menor lo miró detenidamente, como si quisiese comprender que estaba sucediendo de ese modo. ─Eh-eh n-no... no es eso...─. Aclaró su garganta en un vago intento por calmarse. ─N-no... no es eso... sólo me de-desperté. No tienes de que preocuparte─. Murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa apareciendo en su rostro.

─Mientes.

─¿Eh?

─Estás mintiéndome ¿No es así?

Killua guardó silencio ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta? Siempre había sido reservado y mantenía bien ocultos sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Qué ganaba con mostrarle al mundo su verdadero yo? Eso no era lo que le habían enseñado. Tener sentimientos, de cualquier clase, era algo innecesario para convertirse en uno de los mejores asesinos. Eso lo sabía ¡Claro que lo sabía! No hubo ni un solo integrante de su familia que no se lo haya dicho. Pero él supo, siempre supo, que era diferente a como todos se lo planteaban y cuando ese niño de cabello negro y sonrisa contagiosa apareció en su vida, todas las respuestas llegaron con él: Gon había cambiado su vida en un solo segundo. Su mundo se llenó de luz y diversión. Y todo por tomar su mano en medio del dolor y la oscuridad.

Un destino que él había cambiado.

─Killua─. El moreno levantó una de sus manos y con lentitud, rozó delicadamente la mejilla ajena. Parecía como si temiese asustar o herir al joven frente suyo; no supo el porque, pero no le gustaría volver a ver esos ojos azules repletos de lágrimas. ─¿Por qué me mientes Killua? Creí que eramos amigos...─. Su voz parecía apagada, ligeramente dolida.

Lo interrumpió. ─Lo somos...

─Pero, los amigos se confían cosas y yo te he contado sobre mi familia... incluso secretos que no se los he revelado a nadie─. Su rostro se vio cubierto por un velo de tristeza. ─Y-y tú no pareces confiar en mí... te ves dolido y eso no me gusta...

Tragó con pesadez. ─Y-yo... yo solo...─. A pesar de que las palabras no se formaban correctamente, no le importó. No cuando podía sentir el frágil y tierno tacto del pelinegro en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de aquella breve caricia.

Esa expresión lo confundió. ¿Por qué su amigo se veía triste y melancólico? Una posible respuesta llegó hasta él. ─¿Es por mi culpa verdad?

─Gon... no..

Una sonrisa triste apareció. Ahora todo tenía sentido; de una u otra manera, las personas a su alrededor terminaban sintiéndose tristes y se debía por él. ─Todo es por la historia de mi herida ¿No es así?

Negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, murmuró a modo de suplica. ─Gon... no.. por favor. Escúchame─. Se sentó en el suelo, dejando a un lado la manta que cubría parte de su cuerpo. ─...No es...

Ahora fue su turno de decir "no". ─Hey, no debes estar triste ¿Sí?─. Por primera vez en su vida, se permitió cometer una imprudencia que no le causara daño a otra persona y sin dudarlo, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del albino, impidiéndole a como dé lugar que apartase la mirada. ─Fue algo que paso y nada más...─. Aunque estuviera sonriendo, por dentro sentía que estaba desmoronándose lentamente. ─Está en el pasado y nada podrá cambiarse...

─¡Pero...!─. Mordió su lengua al oír que había levantado la voz. ─Gon...

─Durante mucho tiempo he sentido rabia y dolor por ese hecho, al igual que en otros tantos─. Le dedicó una mirada dulce. ─Pero.. ¿Sabes que me ha hecho cambiar de parecer?─. El peliplata negó con la cabeza mientras que de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales Gon se encargó de limpiar con sus pulgares. ─Ven acércate. Es un secreto y te lo diré sólo a ti...─. Replicó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y dando un pequeño guiño coqueto al final.

Aún dudando sobre lo que podía suceder, Killua se aproximó hacia él, dejando una mínima distancia que ambos respetaron, sin embargo, sus manos se entrelazaron con temor y cuidado. Breves miradas demostraron que estaban de acuerdo con la acción del otro. El de tez morena y ojos castaños sonrió nerviosamente ¿A qué se debía? ¡Ni él sabía la repuesta! ¿Acaso era importante? Ese tipo de sentimientos eran totalmente normales y más en su tipo de personalidad, pero ¿Por qué se sentía algo apenado? Podría jurar que sus mejillas se coloreaban y el ritmo cardíaco aumentó; estaba tan confundido. Suspiró ¿Realmente era lo correcto decir aquellas palabras?

___________«Bueno... tú sabes que es verdad y gracias a él, pudiste encontrar lo que tanto deseabas...________»._ Dijo una voz en su cabeza. ¡Dios santo! ¡Ya estaba delirando! Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era un debate consigo mismo. ___________«Espero que... no se incomode...________»._ Dio un pequeño apretón a su agarre. ___________________«pero siento... yo en verdad siento... ¡Que es lo correcto decírselo!________»._

─Gon...─. Aquel nombre brotó de sus labios en un murmullo y todo ver a los ojos a su amigo: esa mirada determinada y decidida fue la causa. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que pudo ver esa mirada en él? Incluso creyó haberla olvidado. ___________«Él es muy cruel sin saberlo. Pareciera que todo está acabado, pero, luego termina haciendo que crea en que podemos volver a ese pasado...________». _Pensó con melancolía; sin saber que esa fugaz sonrisa conmovió al niño frente suyo.

Una suave sonrisa se situó en su rostro. ─Killua...tú...─. Sus mejillas no tardaron por teñirse de carmín, tan intenso que el oji-azul pudo contemplando fácilmente. ─...t-t-tú... yo... etto...─. Tragó pesadamente mientras sus ojos deambulaban por cada rincón de la habitación, como si temiese que alguien pudiera despertarse y los oyeran hablar; mordió su labio inferior un tanto nervioso. ¿Por qué su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente? ─¡Killua!

Le cubrió la boca con ambas manos. ─¡Shhh! ¡¿Qué eres idiota?! Vas a despertarlos─. Dirigió una breve mirada a los tres adultos; Leorio roncaban en el sillón, Kurapika dormía tranquilamente y Tonpa se removía en sueños. ─No grites. Te soltaré si prometes no hacerlo ¿Está bien?─. El pelinegro asintió de inmediato y terminó siendo liberado. ─Gon... mira, entiendo que quieras confiarme algo importante, pero todos están durmiendo ¿No crees que sería mejor si lo cuentas-

Lo interrumpió. ─Killua─. Sujetó una de las mejillas del de tez clara para que éste lo mirara fijamente. ─Muchas gracias...

─¿Q-qué..? ¿Gon?─. Guardó silencio al ver que el otro había comenzado a llorar.

─Muchas gracias Killua...─. Repitió una vez más. ─...T-tú has sido... has sido q-quien me hizo cambiar de parecer─. Cerró sus ojos mientras el llanto continuaba descendiendo. ─D-durante muchos años... durante mucho tiempo... he-he es-estado solo... cubierto por las tinieblas. Solo... completamente solo, sin nadie a mi alrededor y luego...t-tú apa-pareciste en mi vida...─. Descubrió su mirada y Killua pudo ver un brillo especial en ellos. ─...Todo e-el do-dolor q-que una vez sentí... desapareció c-con tu sola compañía... todo ese dolor... valió la pena... y-y yo... yo lo volvería a vivir...

─Gon...─. Sus manos sostuvieron la ajena sin correrla de su rostro. Su pecho se sentía extraño ¿Por qué aquellas palabras les sonaban vagamente familiar? ─¿P-por q-qué... me dices algo as-así?

─Porque... hoy pude confirmarlo c-cuando tú me abrazaste...─. Acercó su rostro sólo para que sus frentes se tocasen. ─E-entendí... el porque había sufrido tod-todo ello... y e-estaría dis-dispuesto a volver a vi-vivirlo c-con tal de encont-trarte una vez más...─. Musitó con su voz al borde del quiebre. ─...Incluso si el ti-tiempo pasa y-y nos-nosotros nos hacemos vi-viejitos... l-lo qu-que siento por ti n-no va a cambiar...

─Gon...

─Por eso t-te pido... no me de-dejes solo...─. Lo miró suplicante. ─..N-no dejes q-que vuelva a la soledad... por favor...

___________«Esa misma expresión... ese tono de voz...________»._ Tal vez no recordara muchas cosas, pero era capaz de distinguir algunas breves y fugaces escenas. Un dolor punzante se situó en su cabeza ¿Dónde y cuándo había oído esas frases? Se sentía familia ¡Maldición! ¡Era tan familiar que sentía ira y frustración! ¡¿Cómo es que no podía recordarlo?!_  
_

Ante aquella mueca, Gon sonrió divertido. ─Killua... no pienses en cosas confusas...─. Murmuró en un murmullo. ─...Solo has lo que te salga del corazón, porque yo ¡Haré eso contigo!─. Descubrió su mirada para poder apreciar mejor esas orbes azules.

___________«¿Hacer lo que salga del corazón?________». _Repitió un tanto sorprendido por esa frase, pero luego de unos segundos de analizarla, terminó sonriendo con suavidad. ¿Era su impresión o eso parecía ser algo que diría el antiguo Gon? ___________«Ahora me confundes cada vez más ¿Estoy viendo al viejo Gon o está nueva versión tuya? Tú no sabrás responder a esta duda y ello es lo que más me duele ¿Por qué no te das cuenta y terminas por despertar? ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que vuelvas a ser el de antes? Esa persona.. que era importante para mí... yo mismo me he encargado por destruir...________»._ Apretó su labio inferior con fuerza, más terminó sonriendo alegremente.─Eso suena bien para mí... entonces... que sea una promesa entre ambos...

El menor parpadeó sorprendido, más terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. ─De acuerdo...

Killua sintió un nudo en la garganta solo por ver esa expresión despreocupada y ligeramente divertida.___________ «¡Lo odio! ¡Odio esto! ¡Odio todo lo que yo he causado! ¡M-me odio por mi terrible estupidez! Lo arruiné todo... maldición. ¡Es mi culpa! Y-yo he... he causado todo esto...________». _Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, al punto de lastimarlo._________________«N-no sé... no sé que hacer... Estoy confundido.. tan confundido...________». _Miró como el moreno a su lado que volvía a recostarse sobre el suelo con la intención de dormir. ___________«No podrías darme alguna solución para comprender de una buena vez lo que sucede?________»._ Pensó sin apartar la vista del oji-marrón. ___________«Suponiendo que... las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes ¿Crees que podrías darme una oportunidad para enmendar el daño que te he hecho? ¡Prometo dar lo mejor de mí! Lo haré... con tal de que seamos los de antes...________»._ Tragó con pesadez. ___________________«Solo quiero... ver una vez más esa sonrisa que me dedicabas a mí solamente... y prometo de todo corazón hacer que duré para siempre... ¿Gon...crees que serías capaz... de perdonarme?________»._

─Killua...

─¿Mmm?

─¿De verdad no habrá problema si hacemos lo que nos salga del corazón?

─No... no lo habrá...

─Genial... entonces...─. Sin darle tiempo a nada, se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Asegurándose de darle el mejor abrazo que pudiera existir! Quería que el albino sonriera y fuera feliz; en especial ésto último.

Sus mejillas no tardaron en colorearse ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ─G-Gon...─. Musitó el nombre ajeno. _«...En verdad... pareciera que eres el de antes...»._ Sonrió con melancolía ante ese pensamiento y pudo sentir como el pelinegro se afianzaba a él, sin tener la mínima intención de separarse. _«Así como estamos ahora... quiero permanecer siempre...»._

─Me alegra que seamos amigos─. Murmuró cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho del albino y suspiró gustoso, aquella calidez que sentía al estar junto a él. ─Me alegra... tener tantos amigos...

El oji-azul se incomodó ante ello y su sonrisa desapareció._ «Perdón Gon... pero, no puedo alegrarme por eso...»._ En medio de sus pensamientos, envolvió la cintura de su amigo, en un cálido y protector abrazo. _«Estoy muy celoso...realmente celoso». _Ese último pensamiento, le trajo a su mente las escenas de la pelea entre ambos; fue por ese mismo sentimiento que todo había comenzado, pero ahora, era un poco diferente. ¡No envidiaba la vida de Gon! Se sentía molesto de ver que las cosas parecían volver a ser lo de antes... aún Gon, conservaba esa habilidad de hacer amigos al instante y hacer que todas las personas estén a su favor.

___«¡No me gusta! No me agrada ver que se aleja de mi ¡Lo odio! Odio ver que otras personas están con él... ver que se está alejando de mi... ¡Maldición! Soy egoísta con él...». _Oír su nombre provenir de los labios del moreno le hizo sonreír. _____«Pero... lo que más odio... lo que menos me gusta, al punto de detestar... es ver que te alejas de mi... Siempre conoces a alguien y eres su amigo ¿Quién no quiere estar junto a ti? y yo... te observo desde lejos, viendo como las personas se encariñan contigo... Y no puedo soportarlo, porque la verdad... porque yo ¡Por qué te...!». _Su pulso se aceleró repentinamente. ─...G-Gon...─. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo en que deseaba golpearse como nunca antes lo había hecho ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía ser que ahora comprendiera lo que realmente sentía? Realmente ¿Tenían que cambiar las cosas para que el supiera, de una maldita vez, que sentía por su mejor amigo? _«Y luego yo mismo decía que él era un idiota...»._ Negó con la cabeza. ___«Por fin lo entiendo... tardé en hacerlo... perdón por hacerte esperar Gon... pero, ya no quiero tenerte alejado de mi vida... porque yo... en verdad...»._

Lentamente, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el sueño lo venciera. Mientras tuviera a ese niño en sus brazos todo estaría bien y en ello se dignó a creer. Sólo por una noche, por esa noche, se engañaría a sí mismo, sosteniendo por unos momentos una cruel mentira: aquel niño de sonrisa brillante y ojos alegres había regresado a él. ¿Era correcto ser ingenuo? No lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro, era de que ahora se sentía feliz.

_«...Gon...»._ Inconscientemente, dio un pequeño apretón al agarre mientras de sus labios escapaban aquellas palabras que nunca imaginó decir. ─...tú...me gustas...─. Murmuró con voz somnolienta.

_Sin saber que el niño en sus brazos lo había oído claramente._

* * *

***Esquivando todo lo que quieran lanzarme*** ¿A que fue triste, no? ¡Pero no se pueden enojar conmigo! Les di un momento cursi entre estos dos niños que tanto amamos y nos enloquece. Estúpido y sensual Togashi que no admite de una buena vez que ellos se aman y son pareja (aunque no lo sepan...xD). ¡En fin! Ojala les haya gustado y que haya valido la espera para ustedes. Yo ahora voy a seguir con otras cosas que debo hacer y veré cuando puedo volver a actualizar, crucemos los dedos y esperemos a que sea pronto.

Les mando besos, abrazos y mucho cariño. ¡Nos vemos lueguito!

**Atte:** Canciones de Cuna.


	12. Apostando x Para x Mejor

Yeah~ He vuelto con una actualización, una muy esperada por todos ustedes ¿No es verdad, mis lindas guapuritas? *u* ¡Bueno, les he traído lo que tanto estaban esperando! Lo bueno es que pude actualizar muy pronto, hasta yo estoy emocionada y feliz por ello, ahora que mi hermana se fue... Tengo más tiempo en la compu ¡Yaaaaay! Bien por mi y porque mi hermana sea fue...  
Yo soy feliz, ustedes son felices y todos somos felices (?)

Sin mas que decir, y contando el hecho de que estoy medio dormida, el capitulo.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

─¡Estar aquí es muy aburrido!─. Exclamó Leorio para luego dejarse caer sobre su espalda dando un pequeño suspiro al final.

Killua estaba algo molesto, sin embargo, debía aceptar las consecuencias de esa apuesta, muy a su pesar.___________ «A esta altura, pasar las cincuenta horas aquí con ellos será completamente aburrido________». _Dio una pequeña mirada al reloj y frunció el entrecejo. ___________________«¿Quince horas? ¡Sólo quince malditas horas! Voy a morir del aburrimiento aquí... estúpido Leorio y su condenada mente pervertida... bueno, no puedo culparlo... ¡Naaahh! Si puedo culparlo________»._ Tomó una de las almohadas y se la arrojó al rostro al futuro médico, quien no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el ataque. ___________«¡Ja! Justo en la cara...________». ─_¡Hey Gon! ¿Has visto como...? ¿Gon?─. Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia el moreno, notando que éste se encontraba en completo silencio con la mirada fija en la nada. ─¿Gon? ¿Estás bien?

El pequeño moreno despertó de su letargo al oír la voz de su amigo. Parpadeó sorprendido y con solo ver esos orbes azules se sonrojó, sus manos se movieron nerviosamente y en un vago intento de distracción comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos; estas acciones solo llamaron la atención del albino. ¿Qué le sucedía a su amigo?

─¿Seguro que estás bien?─. Preguntó con preocupación, acercando su cuerpo, inconscientemente, al ajeno. ─Si te duele el cuerpo deberías dormir un poco más o si gustas podemos pedirle algún medicamento a Leorio, tal vez él sepa que hacer─. El pelinegro evadió la mirada azulina mientras negaba con la cabeza. ─¿Seguro?─. Asintió. ─Gon estás actuando raro...

─¡E-e-estoy b-b-bien...!─. Ultimó fingiendo alegría, sin embargo, ante su acción precipitada había acortado la distancia entre ambos rostros. Solo unos centímetros los separaban. ─E-e-etto...¡Ahhh!─. Se arrastró hacia el paredón levantando una de sus manos hacia adelante. ─¡L-lo-lo-lo-lo si-si-siento!─. Balbuceó nerviosamente al sentir como su corazón latía salvajemente contra su pecho.

___________«Ha actuado así desde que despertó... ¿Acaso ocurrió algo mientras dormía? Cuando desperté, él estaba alejado de mi y su rostro se veía muy rojo________». _Dejó en su regazo uno de los almohadones. ___________«¿Le habrá incomodado dormir conmigo?________»._ Se sonrojó levemente ante el hecho de que esa frase le hizo pensar otras cosas. ___________________«No, no... tonto Killua. ¡No debes pensar esas cosas!________»._ Sacudió su cabeza. ___________________________«Se ve nervioso... será que... ¿yo le hice algo?________»._ Su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente y sin comprender la razón, le aventó la almohada al pelinegro, dando justo en el rostro. ─¡Idiota!

Luego de recuperarse del golpe, Gon se molestó. ─¡Killua! ¡Tonto! ¡¿Qué hice está vez?!

─¡Tú serás el idiota! ¡Deberías saberlo!

─¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú me golpeaste de la nada!

─¡Es tu culpa por.. bueno.. etto... eh es tu culpa!

─¡¿Y por qué?!

─¡Porque yo lo digo!

Ver como esos dos niños peleaban le hizo olvidar un poco sus problemas. ─Hey Kurapika. Una vez que pasemos las cincuenta horas aquí, tendremos menos de diez horas ¿Verdad?─. Preguntó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, manteniendo sus ojos sobre el joven Kuruta.

─Si, es correcto─. Respondió el otro con gran calma.

─¡Eso es tiempo más que suficiente!

Tonpa, quien había permanecido en silencio para oír la conversación, dijo. ─Eres un idiota─. Dejó a un lado la taza con el té y continuó. ─La Fase Tres dura setenta y dos horas, y cada fase está diseñada para eliminar a la mitad de los candidatos, así que, en promedio debería tomar sesenta y dos horas para terminar ésta─. Lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo. ─Otra prueba más de que eres un idiota.

Al ver el estado de su amigo, Kurapika decidió intervenir. ─Bien, nuestras oportunidades de alcanzar la meta dentro de diez horas dependerán de las pruebas que falten, por lo que, no puedes asegurar si nos encontramos o no en las condiciones necesarias para aprobar esta fase─. Llevó su mano hasta su barbilla. ─Puede que tengas los conocimientos necesarios para "aniquilar" a los novatos, sin embargo, has demostrado que careces de otras habilidades. Debe ser esa la razón por la cual reprobaste los exámenes anteriores ¿No?

─¡Bien dicho Kurapika!─. Gritó levantándose con un salto. ─¡Ahí lo tienes, lo que él dice es verdad!

Sonrió con malicia el candidato veterano. ─Pero... ya que estamos con un tipo tan desafortunado como él, no podremos ganar siquiera un simple y burdo juego como el "piedra, papel o tijeras". ¿Realmente están seguros de que podrán ganar?

─¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

─Perdiste una apuesta deliberadamente, solo para saciar tu libido─. Leorio no supo que replicar a ello. ─Y luego elegiste piedra, papel o tijeras en una competencia de la cual no pudiste ganar...

Su expresión demostraba furia y un cierto toque de vergüenza. ─¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tú te rendiste sin siquiera pelear!

─Es cierto, me rendí. Pero solo desperdicie unos segundos de nuestro tiempo, en cambio, tú perdiste y despilfarraste cincuenta horas. ¿Es una gran diferencia, no es así?─. Antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a la bebida caliente agregó. ─Asume la responsabilidad de tus actos. Además ¿Qué tipo de Cazador es tan malo apostando?

─¡Cállate! ¡Tú ni siquiera planeas convertirte en Cazador! Sólo te preocupas de arruinar nuestras oportunidades.

─Deberías de aprender a controlar tu mal genio, eso sólo hará que fracases ¿No fue ese el motivo por el cual perdiste en ese tonto juego de piedra, papel o tijera?

Leorio apretó los puños con fuerza y sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar. ¡Estaba furioso! ¡Ese sujeto... ya le había colmado la paciencia y no iba a permitirle que continuara con aquella faceta de persona despreocupada! Si debía desenmascarado a la fuerza, que así sea.─He dicho...─. En un rápido movimiento, sacó el cuchillo escondido en su pantalón. ─¡Qué cierres la boca!─. Gritó con furia para luego lanzarlo hacia Tonpa. Sin notar que había un aura extraña que rodeaba el arma.; sin embargo, sólo rozó su cuello, casi al borde de lastimarlo.

Gon percibió el ataque y su primera acción fue lanzarse sobre Killua, escudando su cuerpo con el suyo antes de que aquella arma pudiera tocar al albino. Apretó los dientes por su propio descuido. ___________«Maldición, no me di cuenta de ello...________»._ Buscó con la mirada el cuchillo, notando que había perforado parte de la pared. _«¡Un usuario de Emisión!»._ Casi por instinto, su aura se manifestó en los alrededores; si debía pelear lo haría. ─¡¿Qué no ves lo que haces?! ¡Podrías haber lastimado a alguien con eso y más cuando no tienes un completo desarrollo de tu Nen!─. Se levantó de encima del albino y luego le ofreció la mano. ─Y luego dicen que los Intensificadores somos los irracionales y nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones. Mente simple mi trasero, los Emisores son peores.

Su rostro se vio cubierta por una mueca de vergüenza. ─Gon, Killua, lo siento... yo no debí... ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho Emisores?─. Parpadeó sorprendido mientras repetía con la mirada fija sobre el pequeño pelinegro.

Obvio esa pregunta y priorizó el bienestar de su amigo. ─Killua ¿Estás bien?─. El albino asintió a modo de respuesta y el otro suspiró aliviado. ─Si, Emisores. Tú eres uno de ellos y lo que hiciste fue un ataque de emisión, uno muy básico por así decirlo...─. Se aproximó al paredón y utilizó_ Gyo_ para ver de cerca el cuchillo incrustado. ─Es muy débil el aura, pero aún está aquí. Esta técnica solo sirve para que el ataque sea con mayor fuerza y dirección, lo sé porque uno de mis ataques pertenece a la categoría de emisión.

─Gon ¿Cómo sabes que Leorio es un Emisor?─. Kurapika se mostró serió y un tanto curioso ¿Será que ese niño podría decirle que tipo de Nen podía tener él?

El menor asintió. ─Fue fácil descubrirlo por su ataque, pero, sino lo hubiera visto quizá lo habría descubierto por mí mismo─. Comenzó a balancearse con sus pies de atrás para adelante. ─Hisoka dice que hay ciertos métodos para identificar el Nen de las personas basándonos solo en sus personalidades─. Sonrió divertido; sin que él lo supiera. Killua se mostró enojado ante la sola mención de ese nombre ¡¿Por qué Gon hablaba con tanta familiaridad de ese payaso pervertido?! ─Si lo pienso detenidamente, creo que es algo tonto, pero... hasta ahora, no he visto que esa teoría haya errado.

─¿Ah sí? Entonces, dinos que ha dicho ese tipo, ya que hablas maravillas de él─. Demandó cortante, pero luego de unos segundos terminó arrepintiéndose del tono de voz que había utilizado. ___________«Maldita sea... ¡Parezco un novio celoso! Mierda. Yo no soy así con Gon...________»._ Un casi imperceptible sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas._________________«Gon y Hisoka parecen llevarse bien... eso no me agrada... cuando lo nombre parece que así fuera________»._ Killua terminó por sacudir su cabeza y deshacer esos tontos pensamientos y optó por prestar atención a la explicación del pelinegro; no había otra alternativa, ya que eso parecía ser lo único que podría entretenerlo hasta que llegara la hora de partir.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir con lentitud y las horas eran interminables ¡Y más para los dos menores! Quienes intentaban hacer todo lo posible por entretenerse un poco y matar el aburrimiento, más al ver que los tres adultos dormían tranquilamente, sus oportunidades para divertirse disminuyeron notablemente.

─Dios, estos ancianos no tienen mucho soporte, se han vuelto a dormir─. Killua se dejó caer al suelo mientras recostaba su espalda contra la pared, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. ─Ahora estoy más aburrido que antes y eso que todavía nos faltan pasar aquí algunas horas.

Gon, que estaba a su lado con la mirada en el suelo, murmuró moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro. ─S-si..─. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estar a solas con Killua le parecía un poco... incomodo. ___________«¿Y-y a-ahora.. qué debo hacer? T-Todos due-duermen y-y no puedo ignorarlo... no quiero que se enoje conmigo...________». Su corazón latió velozmente al recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás. ____________«D-de seguro estaba dormido... y dijo que le gustaba alguien... ¡N-no pu-puedo ser yo! N-no dijo q-que era yo...________»._ Por alguna extraña razón se entristeció un poco._________________________«F-fue m-muy extraño todo... él me abrazó mucho cuando estaba dormido y y-yo no pude dormir en todas esas horas...________». _─O-oye K-Killua...

Lo miró con un solo ojo sin borrar esa expresión desinteresada de todo. ─¿Qué sucede?

─T-tú... etto... eh yo...

─¿Por qué balbuceas?─. Preguntó al acercarse a su amigo, sin medir muy bien el espacio personal de éste. ─Gon, estás rojo ¿Te duele algo? Dime y con una sola patada despierto al tonto de Leorio para que te de algún medicamento...

A esa distancia, Gon pudo apreciar varios detalles del rostro de Killua: sus brillantes ojos azules, las largas pestañas, el pálido color de su piel y así podría enumerar un sin fin de cosas, sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaron por un breve instante para mantenerse fijos sobre los labios ajenos. Tan rosado y atrayentes, ¿Serían tan suaves como se veía? Tuvo los repentinos deseos de... ___________________________«¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!__»._

Killua enmudeció al ver como el pelinegro se golpeaba a sí mismo en la mejilla ¿Y ahora que le pasaba? ─¿Gon?

___________________________«Gon malo. Gon malo. Gon malo... malo, malo, malo, malo__». _Se repetía mientras sacudía salvajemente su cabeza una y otra vez. ___________________________«¡Whaaaaah! Killua creerá que soy un pervertido. ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No lo soy! ¡Es culpa del tonto de Milluki por obligarme a ver esas películas de adultos por esa estúpida apuesta! Y-yo no quería hacerlo...__». _Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar. _____________________________«¡Me estoy volviendo pervertido como él! ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!__»._

─¡Gon!

─¡No soy un pervertido!

─¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?─. Preguntó mientras golpeaba con su dedo una y otra vez la frente del moreno. ─Desde hace unas horas que estás actuando muy raro...

─Ki-Killua...─. _____________________________«Y-yo... yo no... ¿Y-y ahora que ha-hago...? Killua m-me está vi-viendo raro...__». _Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín al recordar lo que iba a preguntar._____________________________«¿E-e-estaría b-bien ha-hacerlo...? Y-yo... s-si quiero un beso de él.. pero... no cre-creo que se-sea correcto... Soy asesino, no ladrón... no puedo "robarle" un beso... y "matarlo" por un beso no creo que sea la solución...__». _─Killua... yo... etto... es-estaba pensando...

─¿Te dolió?

─S-si y l-la verdad... ¡Oye!─. Golpeó a su amigo en el hombro, sin embargo, sólo causo que el otro se riera aún más. ─Killua tonto...─. Infló las mejillas con enojo ¡Lo habían tomado por tonto! Si ese niño no fuera su amigo, probablemente lo habría matado desde hace mucho.

─Lo siento, lo siento. No diré nada más─. Levantó ambas manos al aire en señal de rendición. ─¿En qué estabas pensado?

─¿Re-recuerdas... l-lo q-qué pro-prometimos a-al te-terminar... la Primera Fase?─. Preguntó con dificultad ¡Había tantos sentimientos contradictorios en su pecho! Sentía miedo, ansiedad, nervios, ¡Incluso su pulso se había acelerado al igual que los latidos de su corazón! ¡Rayos! Era solo una pregunta y pedir un tonto beso ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?!

─Ah, si, lo recuerdo. ¿Has pensado lo qué quieres?─. El pelinegro asintió avergonzado. _____________________________«¿Qué le sucede? Desde hace tiempo está así de raro... ¡Ni que fuera a hacerle algo malo!__»_. ─Bueno, dímelo. A lo mejor termino por pasar el tiempo contigo.

¡Bien! Primer paso hecho, Killua había aceptado. Ahora seguía lo difícil ¿Cómo debía pedírselo? Si con solo verlo a los ojos, se sentía tan extraño. _____________________________«L-lo pe-peor es... que siento como si esta sensación ya fuera conocida por mi..__»_. Movió su mano temblorosa hasta dejarla a unos centímetros de la mejilla del albino ¿Qué le sucedía? _____________________________«Sus ojos... me re-recuerdan a los de papá... pero, estos se ven diferentes... y yo siento... que he visto estos mismos ojos antes...__»_. ─Y-yo... bueno...

Su corazón se estrelló contra su pecho y tuvo el repentino deseo de tomar la mano de su amigo, pero terminó reprimiéndolo. ─G-Gon...

─Yo... ¡Yo quiero!

─¡Gon! ¡Maldita sea, dime de una vez por todas que rayos quieres!

─¡¿Podríasdarmeunbesoenloslabios!?─. Gritó rápidamente antes de que Killua le cubriera la boca con sus manos, haciéndolo callar. El oji-azul lo fulminó con la mirada mientras una mueca de desagrado se posó en su rostro.

─¿Quieres que los demás nos griten? No hables tan...─. Se detuvo cuando su cerebro pudo procesar el pedido. ─¿Eh?─. Sus manos descendieron. ─¿G-G-Gon... q-qué m-me has...? ¿Q-qué?

Tomó aire y murmuró en un tono muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el albino lo oyera. ─K-Killua... ¿P-podrías..da-darme un b-beso...?─. Preguntó con ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas, sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho mientras todo su cuerpo se sentía tenso ¿Esto era... sentirse nervioso ante el primer amor? _____________________________«¿Pri-primer a-amor? ¿E-eso es Killua para mí? ¡Pero s-si solo nos co-conocimos hace unos días! ¿C-cómo él puede ser... eso para mí...?__»_.

_____________________________«¿Un beso? ¡¿Un beso?! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tranquilo Killua... tranquilo! ¡No olvides respirar! Tranquilo, ya pasó, ya pasó... ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ME CALME SI TENGO A MI MEJOR AMIGO PIDIÉNDOME UN BESO! aunque... no puedo negar que me agrada la idea pero... ¿Será lo correcto?__»_. Ver a Gon con los ojos vidriosos y el rostro sonrojado era muy extraño, pero, una imagen muy tierna. _____________________________«Se ve asustado y ne-nervioso... y yo no estoy en me-mejores condiciones ¿Y ahora que hago? Lo bueno es que ellos duermen y no pueden oírnos... esto sería peor si estuvieran despiertos...__»_. ─¿P-por qué q-quieres un b-be-beso?

─M-me g-gustaría saber q-que se s-siente... y te-tengo entendido que el pr-primer beso es único e irrepetible..─. Dejo descansar sus manos sobre su regazo. ─En los libros qu-que le leía a Alluka... decían que el pri-primer beso debía ser especial y por eso... m-me gustaría que fueras tú quien me lo diera... porque mientras sea Killua estará bien...─. Sus ojos castaños tenían un brillo especial ¿Eso era... cariño? ─Porque yo... Confío plenamente en ti Killua... hoy y siempre...

─G-Gon...─. Tenía deseos de largarse a llorar ¿Cómo pudo dañar tanto a Gon?

─Y-yo... Killua... en verdad...─. Acortó la distancia entre ambos y sujetó el rostro ajeno con cuidado. ─P-pue-edes ce-cerrar tus ojos si-si tienes miedo...

Se sonrojó. ─Idiota... n-no te-tengo mi-miedo...

─Lo sé... ni yo tampoco...

─¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te ves así?

─No lo entiendo... pero, siento como si hubiera deseado hacer esto por mucho tiempo.

─¿Eh?

Con su pulgar, rozó el labio inferior del otro. ─Es extraño... pero verte... me es extraño... por un lado siento felicidad y luego mucha, mucha, pero mucha nostalgia... ¿Es raro, no?─. Sonrió levemente. ─...sin embargo, cuando estoy a tu lado... dejo esos sentimientos de lado para poder verte solo a ti... ¡Me gusta estar contigo! Y q-quiero... quiero estar contigo... por eso... ¿P-puedo hacer..? ¡Mphn!─. Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente al sentir que Killua borraba la distancia entre ambos y con un brusco movimiento, besaba sus labios; Gon se asustó al comienzo, sin embargo, terminó dejándose llevar por aquel cálido sentimiento.

¿Cómo algo tan simple podía ser tan dulce?

Killua podía sentir su corazón latiendo velozmente ¡Incluso era capaz de oír el de Gon! Aquel mínimo roce fue capaz de volverlo completamente loco y peor, era que deseaba más. Deseaba sentirse más cercano al moreno, mucho más si era posible; olvidando la vergüenza, su lengua lamió el labio inferior del menor ¿Por qué? ¡Rayos, ni siquiera lo sabía! Si lo viera desde otra perspectiva, hacer eso sería asqueroso, pero, cuando pudo rozar la lengua ajena, se sintió en el cielo. Sus manos rodearon el cuello ajeno y sus dedos juguetearon con los cabellos negros mientras sentía como unas manos sostenían su cintura con mucho cuidado; ¿era normal sentirse así... como si todo lo demás hubiera perdido algún sentido y lo único que importaba era estar con Gon?

_____________________________«Esto es... porque me gusta demasiado...__»_. Pensó al sentir la necesidad de separarse y muy a su pesar tuvo que hacerlo, pero, una sonrisa divertida se situó en su faz al ver como un pequeño hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas. Ver a Gon avergonzado, era algo que no quería o podía olvidar. _____________________________«Si volvemos al pasado ¿Podré estar contigo?__»_. El moreno recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro y entrelazó sus manos. _____________________________«...Gon... mi egoísmo cambió todo y ahora, ese mismo egoísmo me pide que permanezca a tu lado...__»_. ─G-Gon...yo...

─Shhh... no digas más...

─Pero...

─Déjame estar así contigo...aunque... sólo sean unos minutos...

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y el momento llegó. Al quedar solo un mínimo de tiempo, el grupo de cinco personas mantuvo sus miradas fijas sobre la puerta, ignorando el reloj de la pared y esperando el momento en que la entrada se abriera y así pudieran escapar de esa habitación.

─Este minuto es bastante largo─. Leorio masculló sintiendo la mandíbula tensa.

La luz roja cambió a una color verde y el seguro se deshizo lentamente, dejándolos a todos libres de esa prisión. El primero en salir fue Gon y comenzó a correr hacia adelante, ignorando los gritos de Leorio y Killua (diciendo cosas como "Idiota" o "Mocoso"), mientras una alegre expresión y una gran sonrisa se posaban en su rostros ¿Por qué sucedía eso? Por alguna razón, estaba muy ansioso de completar esta fase y convertirse en Cazador; los demás no tardaron en seguir al menor y emprendieron el viaje hacia... ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía? Si bien sabía que debía llegar a la base de la torre ¡¿Cuál de todos los caminos era el correcto para llevarlos a la cochina y condenada meta?!

Cuando pudo recuperarse, luego de haber corrido detrás de los dos mocosos, el futuro médico masculló. ─Hemos estado.. corriendo durante media hora, sólo para terminar en donde empezamos─. Una pequeña vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente mientras veía el maldito "escenario" de los cinco duelos; ¡Maldita sea su suerte y la porquería de torre, que en realidad era una prisión!

Killua mantuvo una expresión tranquila, y un tanto aburrida. ─Lo sabía, deberíamos haber tomado esas escaleras hacia abajo.

La cara de Leorio cambió abruptamente al comenzar a gritar. ─¡Cállate! ¡Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con esa ruta, incluso tú!

─Vamos, vamos. Cálmense los dos─. Antes de que ellos discutieran, Kurapika intervino. ─Solo debemos seguir otras rutas, no tienen de que preocuparse─. Mencionó tranquilo; sin saber, verdaderamente, lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirles.

Primero, tuvieron que subirse a un vagón y recorrer con el todo el trayecto de esas vías oxidadas y rotas, haciendo equilibrio entre todos para no terminar cayendo al vacío; aunque los menores insistían en dar otra vuelta al llegar a la salida, los otros tres terminaron convenciéndolos (a base de gritos), tuvieron que resignarse y devolver el vagón a su lugar correspondiente, ya que ambos querían llevárselo de recuerdo; lo siguiente fue correr por un puente lumínico que se rompía y despedazaba con el paso del tiempo ¡Un paso en falso y terminarían cayendo!; Leorio gritó molesto e insultó a todo ser viviente de la tierra cuando estuvo al borde del precipicio ¡Y por poco se moría si no fuera porque Gon terminó cargándolo en brazos, (según el niño, porque ese anciano hacía demasiado ruido y le sacaba de quicio) hacia la salida! Tal vez, no habría sido tan mala idea caer antes de ser llevado como una princesa; y por ultimo ¡Debían correr por un extenso corredor mientras una gigantesca piedra rodante los seguía de cerca! Si no eran rápidos, terminarían aplastados. Esta vez, Leorio tuvo que salvar a Gon, porque el pelinegro insistía en partir en dos la bola con su Jajanken.

─¡Ya entendimos que eres fuerte!─. Gritó el mayor mientras cargaba con un brazo al moreno. ─¡Corran maldita sea, corran!

El menor del grupo se removió intranquilo. ─¡Suéltame, tonto!─. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo que el albino se veía serio. ─¡Killuuuua! ¡Sácame de aquí!─. Lloriqueó en un tono de niño pequeño, moviendo sus brazos de un lado al otro.

─¡Oji-san, le haces algo malo a Gon y te mato!

─¡¿Qué mal le puedo hacer mocoso si solo lo estoy salvando?! ¡Y no me digas viejo!

Por muy poquito pudieron salvarse de quedar aplastados.

Una mueca de asco se situó en su rostro. ─Por Dios, estoy cubierto de polvo─. Killua vio las mangas de su camisa favorita y se molestó. ─¡Ah cierto!─. Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, arrancó de los brazos de su amigo a Gon. ─¡Tienes suerte de no haberle hecho nada malo, sino, yo mismo te haría tragar esa piedra gigante!─. Estaba tan pendiente de amenazar a su amigo, que no notó el sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno.

─Mejor... apresurémonos─. Murmuró luego de recuperar el aliento; estuvo a punto de caer dos veces al vacío y convertirse en una hoja de papel por una piedra. La mirada fulminante de su pequeño amigo no era nada a comparación de lo otro. ─Sólo... nos queda una hora.

Otra puerta con la condición del voto por mayoría se hallaba al final del corredor.

─¿Se supone que debemos votar para abrir la puerta? Tenemos que avanzar, así que, es obvio que queremos abrir la puerta─. Murmuró antes de presionar el botón, al igual que los demás; sin embargo, el resultado en pantalla no le agradó mucho que digamos. ─Ya he soportado demasiado tus jugarretas─. Dijo mientras tomaba el cuello de la camisa de Tonpa.

─Espera, yo presioné O.

─¡No mientas! ¡Te especializas en arruinar las oportunidades de los demás!

─¡Leorio, espera! No le hagas nada─. Se colgó del brazos del mayor para detenerlo y al llamar su atención se alejó. ─Fui yo quien apretó el botón equivocado, no es su culpa. Si debes regañar a alguien que sea a mí...

Soltando al veterano suspiró. ─Ya veo.

─Espera. Me debes una disculpa, no puedo dejar pasar eso.

─Es tu propia culpa por hacer cosas que me hacen desconfiar de ti...─. Lo miró por encima de su hombro. ─No te debo nada.

─Lo dices como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo lo que ha ido mal ¿Acaso te has olvidado de quien nos hizo perder esas cincuenta horas? Tú fuiste quien cometió ese error crítico.

Pudo intuir con facilidad lo que estaba por suceder y por esa razón, intentó tranquilizar a su amigo. ─Oye, Leorio... cálmate.

─¡No te metas en esto, Kurapika!

Gon se sintió culpable de la situación y en un método desesperado, se ubicó delante de los dos hombres. ─¡Deténganse por favor! No peleen...la culpa fue mía por presionar el botón equivocado.

Killua suspiró. ─Estúpidos viejos─. Tomó la muñeca de su mejor amigo y lo arrastró hacia la salida. ¡Si esos ancianos querían matarse que lo hagan, pero no iba a permitir que involucren a Gon en ello! ─Yo me adelante, matense mutuamente si quieren...

─¡E-espera Killua!─. Ambos ingresaron a la habitación contigua y se detuvieron abruptamente al ver lo que había en ella. ─Pero... si es la meta...─. Sus ojos almendra se situaron sobre la escultura de una mujer incrustada en la pared y repleta de espinas en sus brazos. ─...Esto es extraño...

El albino soltó su mano para leer la indicación en el letrero. ─Veamos... _"Está será la última decisión hecha por la regla de la mayoría. ¿Están listos? Elijan O o X"_ Eso dice─. Murmuró con desinterés.

Leorio sonrió con burla ¡Ya estaba a un paso de la meta! ─¿Qué si estoy listo, eh? ¡Pueden apostarlo!─. Exclamó antes de apretar el botón correcto, esperó unos segundos y el resultado se mostró en pantalla. ─¡Bastardo!─. Gritó mientras sentía que una vena palpitaba en su frente.

─¡Deténganse ambos! ¡No tenemos tiempo para discutir sobre ello!─. Kurapika se había hartado de verlos pelear ¡Y más en un momento como ese!

La luz en la frente de la estatua parpadeó. ─Por favor, elijan un camino. Hay dos alternativas, un camino permite que pasen los cinco pero es largo y difícil, mientras que el otro sólo permite tres integrantes del grupo pero es corto y sencillo─. El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. ─De paso, el camino largo y difícil requiere de como mínimo cincuenta y cinco horas. El camino corto y sencillo, lleva a la meta en aproximadamente tres minutos. Presionen O para el camino largo y difícil, y X para el camino corto y fácil. Si eligen X, dos personas deberán ser amarradas al muro con grilletes, antes de que la puerta se abra y los dos miembros encadenados no podrán moverse hasta que el tiempo límite acabe─. Ultimó una grabación; dejando al pequeño grupo envuelto en una atmósfera tensa.

El joven Kuruta suspiró incomodo. ─Dejar a dos de cinco...─. Sentía que la calma y la tranquilidad, poco a poco, iban abandonándolo. ─¿Se supone que debemos luchar para decidir quienes son los tres que pasan?─. Sus ojos azules contemplaron cada una de las armas en las paredes. ___________«Todo estaba planeado para que así fuera el combate final... pero ¿Por qué no me siento tan intranquilo? La tensión puede notarse fácilmente, sin embargo, hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto...________»._

─Déjenme aclarar algo, voy a presionar X, ya que no tengo intención de quedarme atrás─. Tanto Kurapika como Killua contemplaron a Leorio con seriedad ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ─Haré lo que sea necesario para ser uno de los tres...

─Eres un sinvergüenza. Si no hubieses gastado nuestras cincuenta horas, podríamos haber tomado el camino largo ¿No deberías hacerte responsable y quedarte atrás?

─¡¿Qué?!

─¡Estoy seguro que todo el resto opina lo mismo! ¿Dije algo incorrecto?

─Esperen un momento─. Gon tomó una bocanada de aire para luego continuar. ─Yo... voy a presionar O. Hicimos todo el camino hasta aquí todos juntos, sería injusto que alguien se quedara atrás, por eso ¡Quiero que pasemos todos juntos!

─Gon...─. Aquel nombre escapó de sus labios ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué ese niño se veía tan seguro al decir esas palabras... como si realmente estuviera creyendo en ellas? ___________«No parece ser... la misma persona que golpeó a ese hombre en la Primera Fase del Examen ¿Habrá cambiado algo en él? Desde que se reunió con Killua... algo cambió en sus actitudes... Gon se ve más relajado y alegre, mientras que Killua parece más distante y retraído... Algo no encaja...________»._ Una punzada de dolor invadió su cabeza._________________«¿Q-qué... que es esto? Siento como... si ya hubiera ocurrido algo así... Entonces, es cierto que nosotros pasamos el Examen...________»._

─Incluso si dicen que es un gran riesgo, quiero intentarlo. Nunca sabremos si podemos conseguirlo si no lo intentamos. ¡Al menos debemos intentarlo!

─Gon, sólo hay una alternativa si quieres aprobar el examen─. Tomó la mano del moreno entre las suyas para dar un pequeño apretón. ─No podemos... no llegaríamos con el tiempo, ahora solo debemos decidir quienes de nosotros cinco se quedan atrás y por todas estas armas, puedes que los Examinadores planearon minuciosamente este encuentro. Querían, a como dé lugar, que el grupo se desintegrara.

─Killua... no es justo.

─Es así como son las cosas...─. El moreno cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras negaba con suavidad la cabeza. ─Bueno, estoy planeando que dos de ellos seamos tú y yo.

Descubrió su mirada castaña al oír esas palabras. ─¡Killua! Pero...

─Tranquilo, todo estará bien, lo prometo─. Aproximó su rostro al ajeno, para que el pelinegro sea el único en escucharlo. ─Si tienes miedo... déjame todo a mí y tu cierra tus ojos. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño... no permitiré que alguien se te acerque...

Tonpa sonrió divertido ¡Habían llegado tan lejos y comenzaron a demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones ante semejante reto! ¿Y quién no haría lo mismo? Esto era cuestión de vida o muerte. Sabía muy bien que a esos dos niños no podría ganarles, sin embargo, estaba la opción de terminar la Fase con ellos. ¡A esta altura, no iba a fallar! Retrocedió lentamente para tomar una de las lanzas y con la certera fuerza atacó a Leorio, mas éste pudo evadirlo por muy poco.

─¡Tonpa, eso fue sucio!

─¡En una lucha no hay nada sucio!─. Exclamó luego de sacar la cuchilla incrustada en el suelo para volver a atacar.

─¡Deténganse los dos, ahora!

─Vamos... hagamos esto todos juntos.

Gon retrocedió por instinto mientras intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón con Kurapika; por su parte, Killua ya había visto suficiente. ─Parece ser... que nuestra única alternativa es luchar. Muy bien─. Murmuró en un tono grave mientras elevaba su mano derecha y hacia que sus garras aparecieran. ___________________«...Me aseguraré que ninguno de ellos ¡Se atreva a tocar a Gon!__»._ Vio por el rabillo de su ojo como el oji-marrón contemplaba la escena en silencio.___________________«...incluso, si debo herir a Leorio y a Kurapika para conseguirlo..__»._

De un momento a otro, el más pequeño del grupo clavó la vista sobre una de las paredes ¿Acaso había visto bien y éstas podían romperse con facilidad? Volvió la vista a las dos puertas. _____________________«Un camino largo y el otro corto... el poco tiempo que tenemos, no nos permitirá ir por el recorrido extenso... y las paredes... ¡Las paredes pueden romperse fácilmente! ¡Eso es!__». _Evadió por muy poco uno de los ataques de Tonpa. ─¡Esperen por favor! ¡Tengo una idea y ninguno de nosotros tendrá que quedarse atrás! Sólo necesito que confíen en mí.

─¡Gon! ¡¿Acaso no ves que es una pelea a muerte?!

─¡Lo sé! Pero... ¡Necesito que confíen en mí y presionen la O! ¡Por favor! El tiempo se nos acaba...─. Sus ojos mostraron un brillo diferente a los anteriores. ─Confíen en mi... les aseguro que los cinco llegaremos a la meta.

Sólo unos segundos bastaron para decidir y todos apretaron el botón que abría la puerta izquierda. Gon sonrió agradecido y sin perder tiempo, invocó su Jajaken para luego largarse a correr hacia aquel corredor, fijo el objetivo y usando toda su fuerza goleó su puño contra la pared, dejando una pequeña perforación ante la mirada de todos. Frunció el entrecejo molesto ¡No había sido suficiente! Lo intentó una vez más, a pesar de las constantes punzadas de dolor en su cuerpo ¡No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y no cuando todos ellos confían en él! Vio que pequeñas gotas de sangre descendieron por sus nudillos, peor no los sintió, no era nada y podía con ello.

─¡Una vez más!─. Y con un grito de furia, logró romper la pared creando un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que ellos pudieran pasar; y antes de que el tiempo expirada, llegaron a la base de la torre. En donde los demás candidatos esperaban por la siguiente Fase.

Gon se dejó caer al suelo totalmente exhausto. ─Eso estuvo realmente cerca.

─¡Si serás idiota! ¡Mira como está tu mano!─. Killua lo golpeó en la cabeza para luego sostener entre sus manos la ajena y ver de cerca las heridas. ─Tch, no era necesario que hicieras esto y menos cuando no estas recuperado del todo. Eres un tonto─. Murmuró molesto, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estuvo muy preocupado por él.

─¡Yo lo curaré luego de encargarme de este viejo!─. Gritó Leorio mientras forcejeaba con Tonpa al tratar de pasar por la puerta mientras los demás sólo se reían de ellos.

Kurapika suspiró aliviado, había creído que tendría que luchar para poder alcanzar la meta, pero todo pudo solucionarse al fin. ─Entramos al camino largo y difícil para que Gon termine haciendo un agujero en la pared para llegar al camino corto y fácil...─. Gon sonrió divertido aunque estuviera recibiendo un regaño de su mejor amigo. ___________«En una situación extrema, fue capaz de evaluar tranquilamente las dos opciones y evitarlas. Eso es... lo que te hace especial...________». _Ver la sonrisa del menor le hizo sentirse cómodo. ___________«Tal vez... no sea mala idea confiar en ti de ahora en adelante...________»._

Una alarma sonó de repente. ─La Tercera Fase del examen ha terminado. Veinticinco aspirantes han aprobado y uno ha muerto─. Dijo un hombre por el altavoz y al terminar, una de las entradas se abrió lentamente: revelando a los aspirantes, el siguiente escenario a vencer.

Al salir de la Trick Tower, el Examinador de la Tercera Fase, Lippo, los esperaba a todos ellos con las indicaciones para el nuevo desafío. Explicó, con una sonrisa en su rostro, que la siguiente fase sería en la Isla Zevil y al chasquear los dedos de su mano, un hombre apareció junto a una caja negra: la consigna era sencilla, sacar una tarjeta respetando el orden por el cual habían terminado la fase anterior.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. ─Esto será... para determinar quienes cazarán y quienes serán cazados─. Espero a que todos tomaran una para poder continuar. ─Ahora, remuevan el sello de la tarjeta. Ahí tienen indicado su objetivo.

Gon retrocedió un paso mientras sostenía su placa ¿Era cierto lo que veía? ___________«Hisoka________»._ Buscó con la mirada al mago y se sorprendió al percatarse de unas heridas abiertas, tanto en su hombro como su cintura. ___________________«¿Qué le sucedió?________»._ Sin poder evitarlo, una mirada llena de preocupación se posó en su rostro y el único que pareció notarlo fue Killua, sin embargo, optó por guardar silencio e ignorar la punzada de celos en su pecho; quiera o no aceptarlo, en esta vida, ellos dos se conocen desde hacer años y Gon parece tener cierta estima por él.

Nunca los celos, habían sido tan molestos como en esta ocasión.

.

.

─¡Me gustaría felicitar a todos los candidatos a bordo por su excelente trabajo durante la Tercera Fase del Examen de Cazador!─. Exclamó una peli-naranja con una amplia sonrisa, sin embargo, esta comenzó por desaparecer al percatarse de las expresiones de los demás y la atmósfera que los rodeaba. ─E-esto... es tan deprimente...

Mientras los demás candidatos trataban de ser animados por la joven Khara, sin mucho éxito que digamos, el albino de ojos azules comenzó a buscar a su amigo por el resto del barco ¿Dónde se había metido? Antes de que se diera cuenta, ese niño desapareció de la vista de todo

Luego de unos minutos, Killua sonrió al vislumbrar al pelinegro. ─Aquí estabas... estuve buscándote─. Caminó hacia él y pudo notar que sus ojos se mantenían fijos sobre el cielo. Guardó silencio y se sentó a su lado disfrutando de la cercanía entre ambos. Incluso, luego de aquel beso, nada parecía haber cambiado entre ambos. ___________«¿Se habrá incomodado luego de ello? No creo que sea adecuado indagar sobre el tema... al menos no por ahora...________» _─¿Qué número sacaste?─. Preguntó para crear un tema de conversación ante el silencio de ambos.

─¿Qué número sacaste tú, Killua?─. Desvió su mirada color miel hacía el albino.

─Es un secreto.

─Entiendo.

Unos breves segundos en silencio fueron suficientes para dejar la tensión de lado y largarse a reír.

─No tienes de que preocuparte, no eres mi objetivo─. Recostó uno de los brazos sobre su rodilla mientras una sonrisa felina se posaba en su rostro.

─Y mi objetivo no eres tú, Killua.

─¿Mostramos nuestros números al mismo tiempo?

─¡Okay!

El albino tenía la tarjeta con el #199 mientras que el moreno tenía por objetivo al #44

La expresión en el rostro de Killua cambió. ___________«¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué debía ser con él?! Maldición.. ese pervertido le hará algo... estoy seguro________»._ ─Ese número lo tenía... Gon ¿En verdad él es tu objetivo?

Asintió. ─La verdad, no estoy tan preocupado como debería... hasta creo que es mejor así, si alguien hubiera obtenido está tarjeta probablemente moriría. No muchos pueden pelear contra Hisoka... no estoy diciendo que pueda yo sólo pero, es difícil el mantenerse a su ritmo, incluso hay ocasiones en las que no puedo resistir mucho y termino al borde de la muerte─. Rascó su nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. ─Si lo miro detenidamente... siempre me encuentro entre el límite de vivir o morir, sé que para un asesino la vida es así... pero, parece que tengo mucha mala suerte y estoy constantemente entre esas dos opciones...─. Sus ojos castaños se posaron sobre la mano de su amigo. ─Ah, ¿Con qué #199? No será muy difícil vencerlo, estoy seguro que lo lograrás.

─¿Sabes quién es?

─Sí, es uno de los hermanos... no recuerdo sus nombres, pero es el de camisa amarilla y gorro azul. Búscalo bien, no te será dificultoso encontrarlo...

─Entiendo... por cierto Gon ¿Estás feliz o asustado?─. Su mirada se tornó seria. ─Cuando hablas de Hisoka es muy extraño, no estoy seguro que es lo que sientas con respecto a él...─.

Volvió su vista al cielo. ─Ambas, supongo... desde hace años que lo conozco, a penas tenía seis años cuando lo vi por primera vez, y siempre ha sido extraña nuestra relación. Él dice que desea matarme pero al estar completamente preparado para un duelo a muerte, por esa razón entrena siempre conmigo o me permite tener pequeños pre-encuentros hasta la batalla final...─. Recostó los brazos sobre sus rodillas. ─Y que el sea mi objetivo... sólo me tiene preocupado...

─¿Preocupado?

─Aja... tengo la impresión, que él ha estado hablando con mi hermano─. Apretó los dientes. ─Después de todo, Illumi también ha venido a dar el Examen pero solo para vigilarme... no entiendo bien el por qué quiere matarme, si tanto desea deshacerse de mi hay miles de maneras útiles y no tan llamativas para hacerlo, incluso ahora es uno de estos momentos pero no lo hace... sólo es indiferente conmigo, aunque no es la primera vez. Desde niños fue así conmigo...─. Sonrió levemente. ─...En cuanto a Hisoka, nunca sé lo que está planeando, siempre termina cambiando de planes ante la aparición de un nuevo capricho...─. Miró al albino con detenimiento. ─Los del tipo Transformación son muy caprichosos y mentirosos, además de que nunca muestran sus verdaderas emociones ¿No te es conocido?

─¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

─Ese es tu Nen, Killua─. Rió ante la mueca de disgusto del oji-azul. ─Tú también eres mentiroso─. ___________«Quisiera... que el confiara en mí...________». _Su mano rozó la mejilla ajena antes de terminar de levantarse del suelo. ___________«Desearía... mas que nada... qué Killua confiara en mí...________». _─Desearía que me dijeras todo... incluso, el por qué de tu mirada triste ¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que me mires así, tan triste y solitario? Suponiendo qué... un día confíes plenamente en mí ¿Crees que podrías decírmelo?

Ante esa acción, terminó sonrojando avergonzado. ___________«¿Tan obvio soy que hasta él es capaz de ver eso en mí? Cierto... en esta vida, Gon es diferente a lo que era antes... pero, poco a poco, parecer que su actitud está volviendo... ________». Mordió su labio inferior. ____________«No... no es un opción decirle la verdad... no lo es...________»._ ─Gon yo.. yo... no...─. Suspiró bajando la mirada, sin quitar la mano de su rostro. ─No puedo... no puedo decirlo... lo siento.

─¿No confías en mí?

─N-no ¡No, no, no! No es eso... es sólo qu-que... es complicado.

─Pruebame y verás que lo entenderé...

Sonrió suavemente. ─Estoy seguro de ello... pero... no puedo, no todavía─. Entrelazó sus manos con las del moreno.

─Entonces... ¿Q-qué te lo impide?

─Muchas cosas... y si lo digo, no estoy seguro que las cosas sean como yo quiero... perdón Gon... no puedo...

─¿No cambiarás fácilmente de parecer, verdad?─. Gon bufó molesto y alejó su mano. ─P-pero bueno... algún día lo sabré ¡No dudes de ello!

Killua rió ante el entusiasmo del pelinegro ¡Y volvían a aparecer estas reacciones! Tan familiares y queridas por él. Daría lo que fuera porque las cosas volvieran a ser como antes ¿Era tan difícil de conseguir? ¡Había intentado todo! Pero... pero aún no había despertado la memoria inconsciente de Gon ¡¿Y cómo se supone que haría eso?! No tenía ninguna idea de como hacerlo y lo peor... él mismo terminó por darse cuenta de otras verdades; sus mejillas se sonrojaron ¿Serviría de algo que Gon fuera consciente de sus sentimientos? Estaba seguro que, estos sentimientos había surgido desde antes y ahora terminaron por manifestarse con mayor intensidad ¿Así se sentiría recordarlo todo?

___________«Tal vez... no pueda decírtelo directamente...________»._ Miró fijamente aquellos orbes almendra y sintió que podía perderse en ellas ¿Cómo no podía sentirse de esa manera ante este chico? ─Gon...─. Dijo su nombre en un murmullo. ___________«Pero... puedo hacer que lo entiendas de a poco... no sólo como me siento contigo... sino también... como era nuestra vida... al mundo al que pertenecemos...________»._

─¿Eh? Ki...─. Killua lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar: dándole un pequeño y suave beso en los labios mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las ajenas. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero para ambos, había sido un contacto eterno.

Al separarse, el albino miró a su amigo con timidez. ─M-me agradas... Gon y mucho...─. Murmuró sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez. ─En verdad... me gusta estar contigo... y quiero que sea así por siempre pero... necesito que entiendas algo muy importante... yo, no puedo decirte muchas cosas porque no sé como reaccionarías a ellas...─. Situó sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro. ─L-lo siento tanto... pero.. espero que puedas entenderme y...

─Killua...

─¿S-sí?

─Tú también me gustas y mucho...─. Sonrió dulcemente. ─Y-y es-esperare todo el tiempo que gustes...

___________«¿Él di-dijo qué...? Gon... ¿Gusta de mi?________». _─G-Gon ¿Q-qué...?

─En verdad... me gustas, mucho, mucho, mucho─. Por cada murmullo depositaba un pequeño beso en el rostro del albino. ─N-no sé como... pero... creo que terminé enamorándome de ti...

─¡G-Gon!

─Lo digo en serio...

─S-sí pero... no puedes... no conmigo...─. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron salvajemente. ¿Cómo Gon podía estar diciendo algo como eso? ¿A él? ¡Precisamente una persona como él! ___________«No merezco a alguien como él... no... ¡No! ¡Maldición!________»._ Con un ágil salto se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro mientras jalaba sus cabellos. ─¡Mierda Gon! Tú no puedes... no debes ¡No de alguien como yo!

Se dejo llevar por el enojo y se colocó a la misma altura del albino. ─¡¿Y por qué no?!

─¡Porque no puedes Gon! No después de todo lo que hice...

─¡No puedes manejar mis sentimientos!

─¡No los quiero manejar!─. Gritó tomándolo por los hombros y sacudirlo bruscamente, al darse cuanta de ello, lo soltó mientras suspiraba. ─No quiero lastimarte Gon... no quiero hacerte daño...─. Dijo en tono lastimero, al borde de las lágrimas. ─No podría vivir... sabiendo que te lastimé..─. ___________«Por mi culpa tú... has tenido esa vida... no soportaría volver a hacerte daño...________». _Completó en su cabeza.

─¿Por qué?─. Su mirada se tornó triste. ─Killua tonto... ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!─. Quitó las manos del peliblanco con brusquedad y comenzó a golpear el pecho de su amigo mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. ─¿C-cómo... pue-puedes decir eso...? ¡S-si yo... yo tendría que matarte por lo tonto qu-que eres! ¡Toooooonto!

─Gon...

─¡Estoy feliz! Muy feliz... q-qué tú te sientas así... nu-nunca antes... nadie fue tan amable conmigo c-como Killua...─. Se limpió algunas lágrimas con sus manos, a pesar de que otras volvían a caer. ─...K-Killua tonto... tonto... ¿P-por qué... no quieres estar conmigo?

─G-Gon yo... no es eso... es sólo que.. hice muchas cosas malas en el pasado...

─¿Cosas malas?

─Y tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo... Alguien que pueda quererte de verdad y nunca lastimarte.

─¿Eh? ¿Alguien... mejor... que... tú?

─Si... alguien mucho mejor que yo...

Esa frase fue hasta donde Gon pudo soportar. Sus ojos almendra reflejaban el único sentimiento que había en su pecho y eso era la furia; sin medir sus acciones, sujetó la muñeca de Killua y con el tirón necesario, lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, el moreno se aseguró de sujetar por la nuca a su amigo y hacer que los labios de ambos se encuentren. Este era un beso completamente diferente y el albino lo sabía, la manera en que era sostenido entre los brazos ajenos se lo decía y todo parecía empeorar cuando aquel roce cambió abruptamente; Gon adentró su lengua entre los labios de su amigo y degustó hasta el más mínimo lugar de la boca ajena, indicando a Killua que hiciera lo mismo.

Solo había pasión y necesidad en aquel beso. Ambos lo sabía muy bien, las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas era la clara prueba de ello ¿Por qué? Era un amor tan complicado de entender ¿Qué les impedía estar juntos? ¡Ni ellos mismos lo sabían! O al menos, eso aparentaban, porque los dos estaban fingiendo ser inocentes cuando conocían muy bien el verdadero motivo: la razón, se hallaba oculta en un rincón de sus cabezas.

¿Pero ahora que importaba? ¡Al diablo con la razón! Aunque fuere... solo por unos instantes.

Se separó unos breves centímetros para poder ver al moreno, sorprendiéndose de encontrar una mueca divertida. ─G-gon...─. Murmuró su nombre un tanto apenado ¿Qué pasó con el verdadero Gon y de dónde había salido este chico tan atrevido?

Lamió su labio inferior para deshacerse de los restos de humedad. ─Ya es tarde...

─¿Eh?

─No podrás hacer que me aleje de ti... porque yo quiero estar contigo y aunque lo intentes ¡No podrás deshacerte de mí!

Killua permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, sin embargo, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras algunas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas ¡No podía dejar de hacerlo! Gon parecía... parecía actuar como él y decía las mismas palabras que diría en un momento como ese ¿Tan drástico había sido el cambio que incluso sus personalidades habían cambiado? pero, no podía negar que cuando su amigo actuaba de esa manera, era muy lindo; por su parte, Gon observó curioso al albino sentado en su regazo. ¿Por qué estaba riendo? Killua era raro pero no como para largarse a reír ¿Acaso dijo algo gracioso? No recordaba que así fuera. Pensó y pensó pero no había nada ¿Será por el beso? ¿Fue tan feo como para que se largara a reír? No supo si sentirse molesto o feliz de ver al albino riéndose.

─No dejaré de sentirme así Killua... nada cambiará...─. Envolvió sus brazos en torno de la cintura ajena para aproximar una vez más sus cuerpos, haciendo que el oji-azul se detuviera por completo de sus risas. ___________«Los libros de Alluka eran ciertos... así se siente el amor a primera vista... pero a la vez... siento que ya he tenido estos sentimientos desde antes...________»._ Pensó mientras sonreía con cariño. ─Incluso si no entiendo muy bien como sucedió... quiero se sepas que tú me gustas y mucho... ¡Nada me hará cambiar de parecer y no descansaré hasta que tú sientas lo mismo!─. ___________«Killua ¿Crees en la "otra vida"? Porque yo siento... que ya te he conocido antes...________»._

Esa sonrisa, ese entusiasmo, esas palabras tan simples pero a la vez cargadas de un fuerte sentimiento. Todo era tan él. ___________«Esta es la faceta... que mas me gusta de ti...________». _─¿Ah sí?─. Posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas del moreno. ─¿Y si te dijera que no debes hacer tanto esfuerzo?

─¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

─Porque no es necesario...

─¿Killua...?

─Desde hace tiempo atrás... me tienes atrapado...─. Rozó gentilmente sus labios con los ajenos. ─...Y me temo que... ya no quiero resistirme a ti, espero me perdones...

─No lo hagas...

─¿Gon?

─Si no quieres resistirte más... demuéstramelo─. Dijo Gon en una especie de ronroneó mientras envolvía los brazos en torno del cuello del albino, un brillo coqueto se posó en sus ojos almendra y pudo encantar completamente al otro.

Killua parpadeó sorprendido ante tal frase mas luego terminó sonriendo de igual manera. ─Te tomo la palabra─. Murmuró antes de volver a juntar los labios con el pelinegro, olvidándose completamente de sus preocupaciones y miedos.

_Ahora ellos... volvían a estar juntos._

* * *

Si me permiten, quiero hacer algo que de seguro ustedes hicieron... ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué lindos son estos dos! Estoy tan feliz de verlos juntos ¡Yeah! Bien. Bien, volviendo al papel de escritora xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Me costó bastante escribirlo ¿Por qué? Porque estoy medio dormida y a cada rato estaba que me dormía con la net en mi regazo, fue muy gracioso ¡Pero pude terminarlo y aquí está!  
¡Ja! Aquí está por lo que tanto esperan... ya cumplí con mi parte y les di su ansiado beso entre estos dos, ahora estamos todos en paz y felices (?)

Bueno, los dejo hasta aquí porque debo seguir con mis otras tareas (osea, ir a dibujar un poco y ver la tele xD). Les mando un beso enorme, y espero actualizar pronto, cuídense mucho-mucho-mucho ¡Nos vemos luego!

**Atte:** Canciones de Cuna.


	13. Despertando x Sin x Despertar

Yeah~ He vuelto con una actualización, aunque esta es inesperada para ustedes ¿No? ¡Tardé un día en actualizar! Muajaja, soy muy mala (?) No, ya en serio, estaba aburrida sin nada que hacer y decidí adelantar las cosas, además de que se me ocurrieron buenas ideas de como armar todo... todo se debe a la inspiración, maldita/bendita inspiración que viene cuando quiere.  
Parece que mi vida está llena de dramas, por eso escribo bien (lo digo en serio a esto...xD), pero bueno ¿Para qué hablar de eso si no tiene importancia? ¡Mejor vayamos a lo que todos/as esperamos! Que es esto...

¡Aquí el capitulo!

Ah cierto, como habrán visto. Es un poco más corto, eso se debe porque... no sé xD (no, en serio. No quería meter tantas cosas del anime... quería que se entendiera más sobre la trama del fic.. aunque sea por un capitulo sólo.. ¡igual tiene cosas de unos episodios, peeero, la trama tenía que notarse más...xD). ¿Se confundieron? Bueno, entonces lean el capi y se aclararan cosas, o no en caso contrario.

Que lo disfruten mucho y nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Luego de que las dos horas de viaje transcurrieran con tranquilidad, el barco arribó a la isla de Zevil; la tensión continuaba intacta y nada parecía cambiar la atmósfera del ambiente: una casería entre los participantes, era el desafío a vencer, sin embargo y a pesar de que algunos estuvieran decididos a ganar, se notaba la incertidumbre y la incomodidad de todos. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debían hacer esto si o si, si deseaban convertirse en Cazadores.

─¡Oigan ustedes! ¿En dónde se habían metido?─. Leorio vio que Killua y Gon se aproximaban hacia ellos mientras se reían por lo bajo. ─Con Kurapika estuvimos muy preocupados, desaparecieron de repente.

El albino llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza para refunfuñar por lo bajo. ─Te preocupas demasiado viejo, aún eres joven─. Para su mala (o buena) suerte, el mayor lo escuchó claramente y una pequeña vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente.

Gon, al notar esto, decidió "salvar y defender" a su amigo. ─Solo estuvimos hablando Leorio, no tienes de que preocuparte─. Mencionó el moreno con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; nadie parecía notar, excepto su mejor amigo, el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. ─¿Verdad, Killua?─. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice junto con un guiño al final. Aquellos gestos hicieron que el oji-azul se sonrojara y terminara asintiendo al sentir un poco de vergüenza.

─¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber de que tanto hablaron?

Los dos más jóvenes se miraron brevemente para luego volverse hacia su amigo y sacarle la lengua después de responder. ─¡Es un se-cre-to!─. Leorio apretó los dientes ¡¿Cómo se atrevían esos mocosos a tratarlo así?! ¡Ya verán lo que les hará! Por su parte, Kurapika sonrió levemente entre divertido y conmovido por la escena; cada vez más, le agradaba aquellos momentos en los que solo los cuatro se encontraban juntos.

___________«Todo parece... vagamente familiar...________»._ Pensó para sus adentros, sin embargo, una repentina punzada de dolor hizo que su cuerpo se tensara._________________«Creo que... ya me estoy acostumbrando a estos dolores...________». _─No deberían seguir discutiendo con Leorio... solo lo harán enojar─. El futuro médico se molesto por ese intento de "defenderlo" por parte del rubio, pero, opto por hacer lo correcto e ignorar a los tres mocosos que lo rodeaban.

La guía del Cuarta Fase, Khara, sonrió amablemente mientras sostenía en sus manos un cronometro y un portapapeles. ─Gracias a todos por su paciencia. ¡Bienvenidos a la isla de Zevil! Ahora sí, por favor, desembarquen en el orden que superaron la Tercera Fase.

─Tch, esto de nuevo.

El rubio miró a su amigo por el rabillo de su ojo. ─Abstente de cualquier queja Leorio, en estos momentos no sirven de nada.

La joven continuó. ─Después de que cada persona desembarque, esperaremos dos minutos hasta el turno del siguiente.

Killua suspiró resignado. ─Esto significa que estaremos aquí por un largo rato y... ¿Uh?─. Bajó la mirada a su muñeca. ─Gon.. ¿Q-qué...?

─Todo estará bien... podremos superar este desafío─. Murmuró sin apartar la vista del frente a pesar de sentir la intensa mirada azulina del albino. ─Si necesitas de mi ayuda...─. Aproximó su rostro sólo para que su amigo lo escuchara. ─Activa tu Nen e iré por ti... será muy fácil encontrarte ¿De acuerdo?─. Esas palabras habían escapado de sus labios como un ronroneo, causando que el otro se estremeciera levemente; ambos agradecieron estar cerca del borde y que todos los demás permanecieran atentos a la explicación de la mujer. ─Ah cierto, otra cosa...

─¿H-hay más..?

Gon asintió. ─¿Sabes usar _En_?

─N-no... todavía no...─. Respondió un tanto avergonzado ¿Era su impresión o Gon estaba coqueteando con él? ¡Maldita vergüenza! Sino se sintiera de esa manera, probablemente haría lo mismo con el moreno.

Comenzó a mecer sus pies de atrás hacia adelante, luego de soltar la muñeca de su amigo, y llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda. ─Bueno, yo si sé manejarlo y alcanza un radio de dos kilómetros, así que, si tengo deseos de buscarte lo haré y te encontraré...─. Rió por lo bajo. ─...Ten cuidado si alguien te busca... y más si es para estar contigo...

El albino no pudo con tan vergüenza junta y golpeó en el hombro al moreno, aunque sabía que para el otro no significaba nada, era sólo un golpecito. A pesar de no decirlo en voz alta, Killua disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Gon, pero había algo que continuaba revoloteando en su cabeza al punto de no dejarlo tranquilo ¿Y si no volvía a su antigua vida y perdía todos sus recuerdos, Gon seguiría a su lado? Eso tendría sentido y viviría todas las mismas cosas... pero, él parecía actuar tan extraño cuando se encontraba a su alrededor.

___________«...Gon ya no es el mismo... no es la misma persona que vi al comienzo de este examen...________»._ Fue hasta que recordó algo. ___________________«Él dijo que iba a matar a todos luego de la Tercera Fase... ¡Maldición! Había olvidado eso por completo... debo mantenerlo alejado de todos, pero ¿Cómo lo haré?________». _Mordió su labio inferior. ___________«Piensa Killua, piensa. Ahora está mas calmado...________». _Vio como Gon admiraba en silencio el cielo celeste y tomaba su mano libre. ___________________«No puedo confiarme de él... el Gon que está conmigo es el verdadero, sin embargo, el Gon que actúa solo, es el producto de la familia Zoldyck...________»._ Sonrió levemente, ese pensamiento le recordó un poco a su hermana Alluka ¿Qué sería de ella? ___________________________«Haré que todo vuelva a la normalidad... incluso si eso significa... perder esta felicidad...________». _Prometió mientras daba un pequeño apretón al agarre.

─Permanecerán en esta isla por exactamente una semana, durante ese tiempo, deben reunir sus seis puntos con las identificaciones y regresar aquí. Entonces ¡La primera persona puede empezar!

Hisoka, quien había sido el primero en llegar a la base de la Trick Tower, descendió del barco y caminó tranquilamente hacia el interior del bosque, sintiendo tras de sí las atentas miradas de los candidatos, pero hubo una que sólo llamó su atención. No le era necesario mirar por encima de su hombro para saber quien era, podría reconocer esa mirada en donde fuere; aquel niño de pelo negro y ojos canela siempre lo miraba de la misma forma. Desafiándolo, aunque internamente estuviera al borde del terror; sus labios se curvaron en una cínica sonrisa. ¿Siete días? Tal vez, ocuparía alguno de esos días para poder "conversar" con su querido Ringo-chan.

___________«Hisoka... te pedí que no me traiciones y no te importó...________». _Apretó los dientes con fuerza hasta que un pequeño hilo carmín descendió de su labio inferior. ___________«¿Qué es lo que está tramando? Pero sobre todo... ¿Por qué ayuda a Illumi?________». _Al pasar los dos minutos, la guía indicó al siguiente participante que ya podía pasar. Gon se sintió tenso al reconocer a la persona. ___________«¡Illumi! Debí suponerlo... si yo hubiera actuado solo... probablemente estaría entre los primeros...________». _Un pequeño apretón en su mano hizo que abandonara sus pensamientos. ─¿Uh? ¿Killua?

─Lo que sea que estés pensando, olvídalo y procura concentrarte en el desafío.

─Killua...

─Te veías molesto y confundido, trata de no mostrar esa faceta durante los próximos siete días, porque la persona que te tenga como objetivo no durará en ir hacia ti lo más pronto posible─. Ultimó mientras se soltaba y volvía la vista al frente. ─Además...

Lo interrumpió. ─Gracias Killua, me alegra mucho que estés preocupado por mí─. Sonrió alegremente. ─Pero... esto no es nada en comparación de mis entrenamientos. Tú solo procura mantenerte con vida ¿Esta bien? Eso es lo único que me importa a mí─. Murmuró en un tono extraño, entre melancólico y triste; su corazón se estrujo ¿Cuán había sentido algo como esto?

─Gon─. Dijo su nombre en medio del desconcierto ¿A qué se refería con ello? Gon nunca fue de actuar de esa manera, ni siquiera en esta vida ¿Le sucedía algo grave? Ahora estaba preocupado ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo iba a hacer para cuidarse a sí mismo si esa expresión en el rostro de Gon hacia que se intranquilizara?

El moreno negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta silenciosa. ─No me gustaría tener que matar a todo el mundo porque tú hayas salido lastimado... aunque, siendo sincero, si me gustaría─. Cerró sus ojos mientras una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se asomaba en su faz. ─Debes cuidarte mucho Killua...

El grito alegre de la guía dio por finalizada la conversación. ─¡La vigésima persona puede comenzar!─. Kurapika asintió y sin perder el tiempo, además de no quitar la expresión seria de su rostro, descendió del barco. Al perderse entre los árboles, la mujer comenzó con el conteo hasta que los dos minuto pasaron. ─¡La vigésima primera persona pueda empezar!

Suspiró resignado. ─Bien, nos vemos─. Murmuró sintiéndose un poco triste; tener que separarse de el y más habiendo tenido esa conversación, hacía que se sintiera incomodo.

─¡Killua!─. El aludido se detuvo para mirarlo detenidamente. Gon sonrió y rozó con ternura sus propios labios que se curvaron hacia arriba. ─Mucha suerte─. La mirada cariñosa y dulce que le dirigió era suficiente para que el oji-azul comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo: una especie de beso indirecto.

Killua entendió lo que estaba haciendo, minutos atrás, había besado la mano de Gon, sólo por un breve impulso, sin motivo aparente y ahora, su amigo besaba aquella parte. No supo sin sonrojarse y gritarle algo o ir hasta él y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento; bueno, no importaba, ya tendría tiempo para hacer ambas cosas. Una sonrisa alegre junto a un guiño coqueto fueron suficientes para calmar al pelinegro. ─También para ti Gon─. Al recordar que el conteo seguía, optó por usar sus habilidades y corrió a gran velocidad, dejando anonadados a tres de las cuatro personas restantes.

Una expresión nerviosa se posó en su rostro. ─Ese niño si que es rápido...─. Khara suspiró ¡En estos examines si que se encontraban candidatos muy extraños y fuera de lo común! ─¡Los dos minutos han pasado!─. Gritó luego de mirar el cronometro. ─La vigésima segunda persona pueda puede empezar.

Gon asintió alegremente. ─¡Bien!─. Levantó su puño bien en alto y acomodó su mochila. ─Suerte para los dos─. Dijo con una sonrisa a Leorio y a Tonpa. Corrió fuera del bote y con gran agilidad se trepó a uno de los árboles más cercanos hasta llegar a la copa. Contempló los alrededores y tomó una profunda respiración. ___________«No están muy lejos... aún permanecen cerca de los alrededores________»._ Con sus agudos sentidos pudo percibir la presencia de al menos quince candidatos. ___________«Pero... ninguno de ellos es mi verdadero objetivo...________»._ Saltó al suelo para continuar corriendo._______________«Primero... ¡Debo localizar a Hisoka!________»._ Tomó su fiel caña de pescar y emprendió su búsqueda; ¡Estaba dispuesto a conseguir esa placa!

Luego de dos horas corriendo por el interior del bosque, el joven pelinegro suspiró cansado y terminó recostándose la rama de un gigantesco árbol para recuperar fuerzas. Esto era lo malo de utilizar muy seguido su Jajanken o cualquier habilidad Nen, si bien ya tenía un gran dominio, parecía como si su cuerpo no estuviera del todo acostumbrado; ahora que lo recordaba, tuvo que aprender solo a efectuar correctamente las demás técnicas, si bien tanto Hisoka como Illumi le enseñaron los conocimientos básicos, ninguno de ellos le ayudaron con la práctica diaria. Si no estaba "trabajando" o encerrado por su imprudencia, tenía que escapar de sus hermanos o incluso su madre, tuvo poco tiempo para hacer algo.

Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. ___________«Sólo podía practicar cuando me escapaba de la casa... eso y trataba de esconderme de Illumi o Canary que venían por mi...________». _Suspiró mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se inclinase hacia uno de sus costados, terminando bajo de la rama pero con las piernas bien sujetas a ésta._________________«¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Sólo tendré una oportunidad de robarle la placa a Hisoka... porque, terminaré queriendo entrenar con él y me olvidaré por completo del desafío. Me maldigo a mí y a mi gusto por las peleas...________»._ Rió por lo bajo ante su propia broma, pero se detuvo al sentir punzadas de dolor en su mano. _________________________«¡Agh! Me olvide por completo de esto... Killua se enfadará conmigo...________»._ Contempló su mano vendada viendo como se estaba manchando con pequeñas gotas de sangre. ___________________________________«He estado agitando la caña de pescar por mucho tiempo cuando mi mano no se había recuperado del todo...________». _─Supongo que... tendré que hacer algo con esto...─. Pensó en voz alta dando un suspiro resignado. ─Ni modo... el descanso deberá esperar.

Al tener los pies sobre el suelo, varias mariposas color carmesí comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor. Por más que intentara apartarlas, ellas terminaban volviendo y se concentraba solamente en su mano derecha. Gon parpadeó sorprendido ¿Sería posible que se sintieran atraídas por la sangre? Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no sería mala idea utilizar esta información a su favor; ató dos finos hilos al cuerpo de dos mariposas y las usó para encontrar a su objetivo.

___________________________«Aún no estoy del todo recuperado para usar En... eso sólo llevaría a un agotamiento total de mi cuerpo...__»._ Mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre el aleteo de las pequeñas criaturas. ___________________________«Y el mayor error sería, quedar inconsciente cerca de la persona que me tiene como objetivo...__»._ Podía sentir como una persona estaba siguiéndolo de cerca. ___________________________«Debe de haber un motivo por el cual no me ataca ¿Tal vez llamé demasiado su atención? Si las posiciones habrían sido invertidas, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo siguiéndolo en silencio ¡Lo atacaría sin dudar! No puedo identificarlo... estar en estás condiciones dificulta mi trabajo...__»._ Las mariposas cambiaron abruptamente de dirección, guiándolo hacia unos pastizales muy altos.

Gon vislumbró a una persona en el suelo ¿Debía estar herida, no? Soltando un suspiro, buscó entre sus pertenencias algunas vendas y con ellas cubrió el corte del hombro de ese candidato para luego recostarlo sobre un árbol. Dejó unas frutas a su lado y partió del lugar.

___________________________«¿Por qué lo ayudo? Si fuera por mí... habría dejado que se muriera pero... se sintió bien ayudarlo... Tal vez, es culpa de Killua. Dicen que cuando uno está enamorado hace tonterías__»._ Rió nerviosamente mientras sentía que su corazón latía con rapidez, terminó sacudiendo su cabeza para deshacer aquellos pensamientos. ─Espero que tenga mejor suerte el próximo año─. Murmuró para sí con una sonrisa en su rostro, mas un dolor punzante en su cabeza hizo que se detuviera. ─¿Q-qué... qu-que es... esto?─. Sus rodillas terminaron cediendo. ___________________________«¿Q-qué es... esto?__»._

.

.

_____________________________«_Era él mismo. ¡Sí no podía equivocarse! Se veía a sí mismo corriendo hacia la multitud en un pequeño pueblo con un gigantesco pez azulado sobre su cabeza y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. ¡El niño estaba riendo divertido y tratando de llamar la atención de toda persona que estuviera presente en aquel lugar! Desde vendedores hasta los habitantes de aquella isla. ¿Era una isla? Si, lo era. Se podía ver el extenso mar desde el puerto y el hermoso cielo azul.

_─¡Miren eso!_

_─¡Es enorme!_

_─¿Acaso es... el Señor del Lago?_

_─¡Gon ha conseguido atrapar al Señor del Lago!_

_De pronto, la multitud se abrió paso y una mujer de cabello naranja y ojos castaños apareció. ¿Quién era ella? Se veía muy triste._

_─¡Mito-san, lo he conseguido como lo prometí! Así que, puedo hacer el Examen de Cazador ¿Verdad?─. Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. La mujer llamada Mito suspiró y asintió en silencio. ─¡Juro que me convertiré en Cazador como mi papá!__»._

.

.

Gon sintió como si estuviera siendo empujado por una gran fuerza y retrocedió hasta que su espalda se estrelló contra un árbol. Sus manos fueron hasta su cabeza, los constantes latidos que sentía le hicieron perder brevemente la visión. Todo parecía distorsionarse a su alrededor. Se jaló los cabellos hasta que las uñas se incrustaron en su piel y comenzó a rasguñar todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Su corazón latió rápidamente, estrellandose cada vez más rápido contra su pecho: la respiración errática, las gotas de sudor en su frente, el pulso acelerado. ¡¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?!

─¡Y-ya... ba-basta!─. Un grito de agonía brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta. ─¡No!

¿Qué eran todas esas imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza?

.

.

_____________________________«Un barco, se encontraba en un barco. El mar estaba calmado y el cielo sin un rastro de nubes, pero ¿Era su impresión o parecía que minutos antes había habido una fuerte tormenta? El sonido de las gaviotas y el perfume en el ambiente se lo decían._

_─¡Idiota! Si no te hubiésemos agarrado de las piernas, serías pasto de los tiburones._

_─De verdad... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan temerario?_

_Habían dos personas. Dos hombres y estaban gritándole. Uno era más joven, rubio y de ojos azules, llevaba puesta una ropa extraña color azul con detalles naranjas, se veía molesto pero un poco preocupado. Mientras que el otro era mayor, o eso parecía, llevaba un traje escuro, su cabello era negro y de ojos marrones, él se veía furioso aunque se notaba que estaba asustado._

_ Esos eran... ¡Leorio y Kurapika!_

_─Pero me atraparon... ¡Los dos me atraparon!_

_Leorio suspiró resignado, sin salir de la sorpresa por aquellas palabras. ─Bueno, supongo que sí...__»._

_._

.

─¡Ya basta! P-por...favor... ya basta...─. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a descender por sus mejillas, una tras otra ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¡¿Por qué aparecía?! Esas imágenes.. esas imágenes volvían pero ahora, podía reconocer a las personas que se manifestaban de ella.

Desde que Gon era un niño, tuvo ciertas visiones en su cabeza y en todas ellas, él era protagonista. Siempre interactuando con una o dos personas, sin embargo y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nunca pudo identificar la identidad de los individuos con los cuales se estaba relacionando; nadie en su familia le creía y terminaba siendo encerrado en la sala de castigo durante meses, solo para volverlo a sacar cuando estuviera a punto de morir.

___________________________«No... por favor... no más... ¡No más!__». Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si de esta manera ya no pudiera ver aquellas secuencias y así ignorar los constantes latidos de su corazón. ____________________________«Ya no quiero... ¡Ya no quiero ver eso! ¡No! ¡No por favor!__»._ Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el suelo, destruyéndolo bajo sus puños. Sin notar, un aura oscura comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y se expandió de tal manera, que pudo alcanzar varios metros de distancia; Gureta, la persona que lo seguía, fue el primero en notarlo y de manera instintiva, optó por abandonar el lugar y escapar de aquella aura que sintió.

Un grito de furia rompió el silencio que se había formado, llevándose consigo la tensa atmósfera.

─¡Deténganse!

.

.

_____________________________«Ahora estaba oscuro. ¿Eso era un extenso corredor lo que veía? Muchas personas estaban corriendo ¿A quién debían perseguir? ¡Ah cierto! A ese Examinador llamado Satotz ¡Él los iba a guiar hacia la siguiente fase del Examen!_

_─¡Oye niño, espera!─. El grito de Leorio llamó su atención; ¿Por qué se oía tan molesto?_

_Y lo vio. Era un niño parecido a él, salvo el color de su cabello y vestimenta. Pelo blanco como la nieve y vestía en tonos azules, blancos y negro ¡Lo más increíble es que llevaba una patineta! ¿Cómo habrá aprendido a usarla? Sería algo divertido de hacer._

_─¿Mmmm...?─. El niño miró a su amigo por encima de su hombro y así, pudo ver mejor su rostro._

_Un momento... ¿Ese era... Killua?_

_─¡Deberías mostrar algo de respeto por el Examen de Cazador!_

_─¿Qué quieres decir?_

_─¡¿Por qué estas usando una patineta?! ¡Eso es hacer trampa!_

_El albino se veía curioso. ─¿Por qué?_

_─¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque está es una prueba de resistencia!─. Respondió en un grito furioso._

_─No, no lo es─. Dijo adentrándose en la conversación. No pudo evitarlo, le parecía injusto que Leorio regañara a alguien cuando no lo merecía._

_─¡Gon! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!_

_─El Examinador sólo nos dijo que lo siguiéramos._

_─¡¿De lado de quién estas, eh?!_

_Killua ignoró por completo la presencia de Leorio y con un suave movimiento disminuyó la velocidad de su patineta para aproximarse al pelinegro._

_─Oye ¿Qué edad tienes?─. Preguntó con calma, sin deshacer la expresión tranquila de su rostro._

_─Tengo doce años─. Respondió en igual tono para luego de unos momentos volver a sonreír._

_─Mmmm─. El albino lo pensó detenidamente y de la nada, descendió de su patineta con una pirueta muy sorprendente. ─Supongo que correré también._

_─¡Wow!─. Exclamó Gon emocionado. ─¡Eso fue genial!_

_─Soy Killua._

_─Soy Gon._

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente cuando esas últimas imágenes desaparecieron, las lágrimas continuaron descendiendo con lentitud y sus manos, poco a poco, soltaron los mechones de su cabello oscuro. Pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron de su frente y terminaron estrellándose contra el suelo, pero nada de ello le importaba; tragó con pesadez y sintiendo su cuerpo débil, recostó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho, sintiendo y oyendo claramente los latidos de su corazón.

─K-Ki...llu...a...─. Dijo con dificultad ante el hecho que su garganta estaba seca, áspera y le nudo que había en ella le impedía hablar con normalidad. Con gran esfuerzo, se levantó del suelo mas terminó cayendo una vez más. ─Killua...─. El llanto volvió a aparecer mientras pequeños sollozos brotaban de su garganta. Una indescriptible sensación de tristeza y dolor apareció en su pecho; solo podía llorar. ─Ki...llua...─. Llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ─...Me duele... Killua... mi pecho duele mucho..._  
_

Aún siendo victima del llanto, pudo erguirse sobre el suelo, ayudándose con su caña de pescar, y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos. Caminaba lentamente mientras mantenía la vista empañada hacia adelante. ¿A dónde se dirigía? No tenía un rumbo fijo, sin embargo, su meta era encontrar lo más pronto posible a una persona ¡Ahora que entendía muchas cosas, debía encontrarlo!

Su cuerpo estaba exhausto, casi no podía moverse ¡No serviría de nada utilizar En en estas condiciones! Solo... terminaría matándolo si lo hiciera. ─Ki...llua...─. Murmuró aquel nombre antes de volver a sentir una punzada de dolor en su cabeza. ___________________________«¿E-es-esto era... l-lo q-que estabas o-ocultándome...?__». Apretó los dientes con fuerza. ____________________________«Tú y yo... al igual que todos... nos conocemos... N-nos he-hemos visto... en algún lugar...__»._ Su pecho dolía cada vez más ¿Lo que estaba sintiendo... era angustia? ___________________________«Killua... ¿Dónde... te he visto...? ¿Dónde?__». _─Killua..

**___________________________«¡Si me lo explicaras te comprendería!_**_**»**. _Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente. ¿Esa voz? ¿Esa voz de donde... de donde salía? Buscó con la mirada, ignorando el dolor punzante que sintió en su cabeza, a alguien que estuviera en la cercanía... pero solo estaba él; esa voz... ¿Dónde... dónde estaba?

─¿Q-qué...? ¿Q-quién...?─. Sus labios temblaron ¿Por qué aquella frase se sonaba tan familiar? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por completo, sus manos temblaron y terminó soltando la caña de pescar, Gon cayó sobre el suelo de manera brusca, cortándose el rostro con algunas rocas filosas. ─...¿Q-quién... es... esa...?

**___________________________«...Killua… Dime que está ocurriendo contigo, quiero saberlo__». _**¿Acaso... esa era su voz? ¿Su propia voz? Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo lentamente, incrustó las uñas en el suelo y sin saber porque, comenzó a arrastrarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba hablando con Killua? No recordaba... haberle dicho esas palabras, si solo, hace unos días que lo conoció.

La tierra parecía estar quemando la piel bajo sus uñas. Ardía y mucho. ─N-no... y-yo... a Killua... lo conozco... de-desde an-antes...─. El perfume de la sangre llegó a su sentidos.

**___________________________«¡No tienes que comportarte así, no te he hecho nada malo!__». _**La angustia volvió a su pecho, el dolor era insoportable que casi no podía respirar ¿Qué era esto? No podía explicarlo, sentía algo en su pecho. Algo tan fuerte y dolía tan intensamente que no lo creía posible; ninguna tortura que haya sentido antes, podía compararse a este dolor. Ninguno. **___________________________«¡Con decirme esto a mí no dejarás de tener la familia que tienes!__». _**¿Ellos peleaban? ¿Por qué? ¡Si él realmente quería a Killua! ¡Lo amaba! Maldición, lo amaba... lo conociera desde ahora o incluso en otra vida, lo amaba tanto. **___________________________«...Killua...mi pecho duele mucho...__»._**

─¡K-Killua...!─. El ardor en su garganta era demasiado para poder soportarlo, pero, eso no lo detendría. ¡Tenía que volver a él! Lo necesitaba... necesitaba volver con Killua. ¡Porque tenía... porque él... tenía un motivo muy importante para hacerlo!

**___________________________«No... No recuerdes...__». _**Esa voz. Su propia voz volvía a sonar, pero, se oía diferente ¿Acaso su voz parecía... acaso él mismo estaba llorando? **___________________________«Por favor... no recuerdes..._**_**».** Negó con la cabeza. ****____________________________«No lo recuerdes... ¡Por favor! Olvídalo Gon ¡Por favor!__»._ Negó una y otra vez ¿Cómo podría olvidar a Killua? Algo en su pecho.. algo le decía que no tenía que borrarlo de su vida. **_______________________________«Olvida ese recuerdo Gon... olvídalo, para dejar libre a Killua ¡Este es su sueño! ¡Tener una vida normal! Déjalo por favor...__». _**

─N-no puedo... n-no puedo soltarlo...─. Las lágrimas continuaron descendiendo. ─...N-no quiero... soltarlo nunca...

**___________________________«Gon... no despiertes... si lo haces...__»._** Descubrió su mirada para ver el cielo estrellado ¿Por qué sentía melancolía al ver algo así? **__****___________________________«Las cosas cambiaran... y Killua volverá a sufrir...__»._** Su corazón volvió a latir ¿Qué era esto? Era un sentimiento tan triste.**__********___________________________«No te aferres a esa promesa... por favor... déjalo ir... déjalo ser libre... deja que él sea feliz...__»._**

─¿Pro-prome...sa...?─. En su mente aparecía una escena. Él y Killua. Era de noche y el cielo cubierto de estrellas, ambos reían y parecían felices, y de repente, eso sucedió. ─¡Kil...!─. Un quejido brotó de su garganta cuando un dolor punzante se manifestó en su nuca. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y de sus labios pudo brotar una palabra incompleta. ─...llu...a

Y antes de perder la consciencia, pudo oír unas frases en su cabeza. **___________________________«¿Me esperarás, Gon?_**_**».** _Esa voz, ese era Killua. Se oía feliz y un tanto avergonzado... se oía tan él. Tan él, que incluso estando por perder la consciencia comenzó a llorar. **___________________________«...Toda la vida te voy a esperar, Killua..._**_**»**. _Su voz, su voz decía aquellas palabras con la mayor seriedad posible, pero sin perder el tono alegre que lo caracterizaba; esto era... lo que lo mantenía... esta promesa que no recordaba, pero a la vez que no olvidaba. Ese recuerdo, oculto en un rincón de su mente: ese recuerdo, podría devolverlos al pasado.

─_Esa manía que tiene de escaparse y hacer lo que se le plazca, me molesta._

─Oh~. No muestras falso arrepentimiento, si lo que más deseas es deshacerte de este niño.

Guardó las demás agujas que estaban en su mano derecha rápidamente. ─No demuestro falso arrepentimiento. Solo los cobardes matan a su enemigo cuando se encuentra en un pésimo estado─. Replicó con voz calmada.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. ─En eso concuerdo contigo... pero, aún no entiendo el porque lastimastes a ese niño─. Con un ágil salto, descendió al suelo y contempló al menor inconsciente. ─¿Será que has olvidado que lo odias?

─_Aún no olvido, pero debo mantenerlo con vida por ordenes de mi padre_─. Se acercó al pelinegro sin perder mucho tiempo y miró fijamente la aguja incrustada en su nuca. ─_No tenía planeado matarlo, sólo hice que perdiera la consciencia... sin embargo_─. Sus ojos se desviaron a las manchas de sangre que había sobre el suelo. ─_Tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo por sí mismo, aunque eso implicaría que se encontrara al borde de la muerte._

Rió por lo bajo para luego lamer su labio inferior con lentitud. ─A Ringo-chan le encanta jugar con la muerte, sino fuera así... no me tomaría como su compañero de entrenamiento. Él sabe muy bien que me encuentro al límite de mi resistencia durante nuestras peleas─. Comentó recordando los sin fin de momentos en que se enfrentó al pequeño. ─Si continua de esa manera... un día de estos no podré resistirme.

─_Mientras Killua no vuelva con nosotros, a este niño no puedes hacerle nada_─. Replicó con indiferencia.

─No tienes porque ser así, Illu-chan ¿Te desharás de Gon cuando tu pequeño y amado hermano regrese a su hogar? Es muy cruel de tu parte el querer deshacerte de mi lindo Ringo-chan─. Con un truco de magia, sacó una baraja de cartas para mezclarlas ágilmente; pero Illumi sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo estaba considerando la idea de pelear contra él. ─Ya que estás tan decidido en recuperar a tu hermanito, dime ¿Cómo planeas hacer? Si tanto tú y yo sabemos que por un motivo especial las cosas han cambiado deliberadamente.

Quitó una de las agujas que estaban en su cabeza. ─_Eso es sencillo..._─. Murmuró mientras se aseguraba de retirar todas las agujas.

─Mmm. Esto es algo muy fascinante de ver.

Su apariencia cambió completamente. La piel se aclaró con mayor intensidad, el cabello se alargó luego de cambiar de color, dejando los tonos lila para convertirse en un negro, y sus ojos se volvieron más rasgados. ─Así está mucho mejor─. Dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro. ─Ahora bien... ¿De qué te serviría a ti conocer aquella información?

─Me ofende tu desconfianza─. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón. ─No olvides que estoy ayudándote en esto.

─A cambio de que no mate a este niño y poder tener tu ansiado duelo a muerte en un futuro.

Hisola sonrió malvadamente. ─Me conoces tan bien y luego dices que no somos amigos─. Dijo en tono de burla. ─Debo decir que me agrada las pelas con Ringo-chan y es tierno a mi parecer el hecho que sea asesino, pero, aún le falta algo para que sea mi rival y eso es algo que tu hermanito no tiene─. Luego de unos momentos de silencio continuó. ─Y eso es coraje. No niego que Killua tenga grandes facultades para ser un gran luchador, pero no se arriesga a la hora de enfrentarse a un enemigo. No como Gon, claro está y si debo ser sincero, extraño esa faceta en él.

─Ya veo. Todo esto es para tu beneficio.

─Me declaro culpable~.

Se colocó en cuclillas para retirar su arma del cuello del menor. ─Este niño no ha hecho más que causarme problemas, a como dé lugar, impedía que me acercara a Killu, ya sea "encantando" a mi madre o escudándose bajo la protección de mi padre. Lo único que ha hecho, fue detenerme para buscar a mi pequeño hermano─. El tono de su voz demostraba un dejo de odio. ─Desde que Gon nació en nuestra familia, he tenido plena consciencia de que él no era mi verdadero hermano y al momento de ver sus ojos terminé recordando toda la verdad. Mis memorias de nuestra verdadera vida aparecieron, en donde Killu era mi hermano y no este niño; pero a partir de cierta edad comenzaron los verdaderos problemas.

─¿Uh? ¿Y esos serían?

─Mejor dicho, esos fueron. Ahora están completamente manejados o al menos en su mayoría─. Los latidos del corazón del pelinegro se habían acompasado. ─Gon tenía plena consciencia de quien era Killua.

Hisoka no parecía sorprendido, mas fingió estarlo. ─¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

─No tienes que actuar conmigo, sé muy bien que este mocoso iba a buscarte para entrenar, lo más probable es que te haya contado sobre mi pequeño hermano ¿Verdad?─. Sólo recibió una sonrisa como respuesta de parte del mago. ─Desde los cuatro años, lo único que hacía era alegar que no debía encontrarse con Killua. Ni él, ni nadie de nuestra familia. Tanto mis padres como mi abuelo no prestaron atención a esa indicación creyendo que no era algo trascendental, sin embargo...

─Sin embargo tú si lo creíste ¿No es así?

Asintió. ─Ello solo me confirmo que él estaba involucrado en el cambio brusco de la historia. Si realmente fuera una victima, trataría de buscar a Killu, mas hacia lo contrario, incluso, se encargó de borrar cualquier indicio que pudiera hacer que nuestra familia recordara al verdadero heredero de la familia Zoldyck─. Su pie se movió por sí solo y terminó recostandolo sobre la cabeza del pelinegro. ─No confío en él ¿No alegaba ser el "amigo" de Killu? Debería tener un motivo para evitar que volviéramos a la vida de antes.

─¿Ese es el motivo por el que desconfías de él, verdad? Y pensar que, él te rompió la muñeca cuando hiciste que Killua perdiera el Examen de Cazador─. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. ─Es muy extraño ¿No lo crees? Por lo que me dices, pareciera que no desea recuperar a su amigo, sin embargo, basta con verlos ahora para saber que quieren estar juntos. Debe haber algo extraño de por medio ¿No te parece?

Alejándose del niño, Illumi murmuró. ─Eso no me interesa. Sólo debo preocuparme por hacer que Killu vuelva a nuestra familia, lo que respecte con tu presa no me compete─. Del interior de su chaleco, sacó una placa para lanzarsela al pelirrojo. ─Ya he reunido mis seis puntos, no necesito eso.

─¿Tienes planeado dejar a tu hermano pequeño aquí?

─Se me ha indicado que lo mantenga con vida y cumplí con eso─. Replicó sin mostrar ningún sentimiento y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque para esperar el momento en que la prueba terminara.

Hisoka sonrió divertido. ─Que conmovedor gesto─. Murmuró con sarcasmo pero sin perder el tono burlón en su voz. Volvió la vista al niño pelinegro sin dejar de sentirse emocionado por algún motivo. ─Vaya Ringo-chan, parece que algunas cosas no han cambiado. Aún conservas ese encanto para tener amigos y enemigos a la vez─. Tomó con cuidado el cuerpo del menor notando así las manchas de sangre en su ropa y cuerpo. ─Mmm... si que te has lastimado demasiado.

Mientras el mayor emprendía el viaja hacia donde él sabía, Gon se removió en sus brazos intranquilo y algunas lágrimas descendieron lentamente por sus mejillas. ─...K-Ki...llu...a...─. Aquel nombre brotó de sus labios, haciendo que el mago detuviera sus pasos al sentir curiosidad. ─...L-lo... si...en...to...─. Murmuró con voz ronca sin que su llanto se detuviera.

___________________________«No es difícil suponen que algo sucedió entre esos dos...__». _Volvió a caminar pero estaba vez decidió ignorar el llanto del menor.___________________________«Eso no importa. Sea está vida u otra, sería una pena dejar que este niño muriera. Un total y completo desperdicio si alguien como él no muriera en mis manos...__». _Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras su aura se disipaba a su alrededor. ___________________________«Aunque el plan de Illumi fallé, yo gano de todos modos, no tengo porque preocuparme...__»._

_A pesar de las intenciones de todos ¿Habría alguna forma de volver a su vida anterior?_

* * *

Mmmm... por las dudas no digo nada y sólo me despido, tengo la impresión que el capitulo les gusto y ahora quieren más..xD Pero bueno, tendrán que esperar unos días hasta que pase el mal clima por mi casa, pero, prometo actualizar pronto (no voy a tardar como la última vez o al menos eso espero y voy a intentar). Bien, como siempre, saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan sobre el fic, de hecho, me gusta... así que, siéntanse libres de comentar.

¡Nos veremos luego! Se cuidan mucho-mucho. ¿Si? ¡Besos!

**Atte:** Canciones de Cuna.


	14. Abriendo x Los Ojos x A la Realidad

¡Hola! ¡Al fin pude terminar esto de una buena vez! Si, estuve esperando para tener el tiempo y que mi hermana me prestara su computadora, y bueno una cosa trajo a la otra ¡Lo bueno es que llegó el momento de la actualización! De seguro que ustedes estaban esperándolo ¿No? Si, ya sé que si... yo lo sé...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son muy amables todos. *U*  
Je je, no me quiero imaginar cuando llegue el final de esto, como va a ser (y no se preocupen, faltan algunos capítulos... un cuantos para ser sincera. Después de todo, cuando sea el último les voy a avisar, de eso no se preocupen xD). Esta medio largo éste, eso es por el tiempo que tardé.

En fin. Aquí lo tienen, ojala les guste a todo.

* * *

─Cielos ¿Dónde se estarán escondiendo todos?

El sonido de sus pasos resonaban e interrumpían el silencio del bosque. El día estaba claro, el cielo despejado y los rayos del sol parecían brillar más que en otros días.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras recostaba su espalda sobre el viejo tronco de un árbol, sus piernas cedieron al fin y terminó cayendo sentado al suelo, chasqueó la lengua con molestia al tiempo que dirigía una breve mirada al cielo. ─No he visto a nadie en estos tres días─. Masculló al rascarse la cabeza. ─Al menos... aún conservo esta cosa─. Dirigió sus ojos al número sobre su camisa; un ruido llegó hasta sus oídos y velozmente se levantó del suelo. ─¡¿Quién está ahí?!

─¡Oh espera!─. Salió detrás de los arbusto levantando sus manos en señal de paz. ─Solo soy yo...─. Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y algunas gotas de sudor descendiendo por su frente.

─¡¿Tonpa?!─. Apretando los dientes sacó su navaja. ─No me digas que soy tu objetivo...

─¡H-he-hey... es-espera un segundo! Cálmate. No eres mi objetivo.

Apuntándolo con el arma blanca, ultimó. ─Pruébalo.

─¿E-eh? ¡Ah, sí, s-sí!─. Buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón la prueba que necesitaba. ─E-e-espera. M-mira─. Y al encontrarlo, enseñó la placa que debía encontrar: el #191; al ver que el otro deshizo su postura de ataque, suspiró. ─Que bueno que no tiré esto. Francamente, pelear con personas que no son mi objetivo, es una perdida de tiempo y energía─. Al terminar de decir aquella frase, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¡¿Sería posible qué...?! ─¡¿E-eh?! ¡N-no m-me di-digas que soy tu objetivo!

─Desafortunadamente, no lo eres─. Replicó encogiéndose de hombros. Sacó la placa que mostraba el #246.

─¿246? Ponzu ¿Uh?

─¡¿Sabes a quien le pertenece?!

─¿Eh? ¿Y tú no lo sabías?

Sonrió nerviosamente para juguetear con sus dedos. ─Uh.. etto... bueno... Y-yo, yo no lo diría así... pero bueno... sólo que no había tenido la oportunidad de averiguarlo...

Tonpa sonrió. ─Heh. ¿Quieres que te de información?─. Leorio lo miró atentamente. ─La apariencia de tu objetivo, armas, habilidades especiales y debilidades. Sin embargo, tengo una condición─. Levantó su dedo índice mientras una mueca graciosa se situaba en su rostro y una de sus manos sostenía su estomago. ─Creo que... comí una fruta en mal estado.

─¿Fruta en mal estado?

─Siendo honestos, apenas puedo pararme de pie ¿Quieres ser médico, verdad? ¿Tienes alguna medicina contigo?─. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y rápidamente, llevó ambas manos detrás.

Leorio se tensó y apresuró en decir. ─¡E-espera, espera! ¡No te hagas en los pantalones!─. Buscó su portafolios. ─Tengo toda clase de antidiarreicos y medicinas para el mal de estomago─. Antes de que el otro pudiera aproximarse, agregó. ─Pero primero, dime todo lo que sabes.

─Uh, bien─. Tomó una varilla de madera para comenzar a dibujar el cuerpo de una mujer; o al menos eso intentó. ─Ponzu es una candidata femenina. Según sé, cinco de los veinticinco candidatos restantes usan alguna clase de armas químicas y Ponzu es una de ellos.

─Así que es ella─. Murmuró mientras se colocaba en cuclillas sobre el suelo.

─La chica se especializa en toda clase de drogas, pero su estrategia es simple, ocultarse y esperar. Ella pone una trampa y espera a que su objetivo aparezca; no deberías tener que preocuparte por nada más─. Mencionó al mover la varilla de un lado hacia otro. ─Si haces una pelea de cerca, tienes garantizada la victoria─. Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ─Si la encuentras, cuida donde pisas y nota en que dirección sopla el viento. E-ella está consciente de que alguien más la está buscando. B-básicamente eso es todo... da-dame la m-medicina.

─Okay, pero para estar seguros, retrocede un poco.

─¡D-de prisa! N-no p-puedo aguantar más...

Dando un pequeño suspiro abrió el portafolios para comenzar a buscar la medicina, sin embargo, no contaba con que algo descendiera de los árboles muy aprisa y estuviera a punto de golpearlo, tal por instinto o por oír aquel sonido, Leorio logró evadir el ataque por muy poco. Pero, tardó en percatarse que su prendedor había salido volando por los aires para terminar siendo atrapada por un pequeño mono y éste se dio a la fuga junto a quien parecía ser su amo.

─Sabía que guardabas tu prendedor en tu maletín.

─¡Tonpa!─. Se levantó del suelo con una expresión furiosa en su rostro. ─¡¿Ustedes dos están trabajando juntos?!

─Exactamente, no necesitaba tu medicina. Tengo la mía y de hecho, tengo que confesar que si eres mi objetivo.

─¿Q-qué hay de la tarjeta que me mostraste?─. Ante la explicación del intercambio de tarjetas, el rostro de Leorio cambió abruptamente, transformándose por completo y un grito de furia brotó de su garganta. ─¡Malditos! ¡Te haré pagar esto Tonpa!

El aludido se dio a la fuga mientras era perseguido de cerca por el pelinegro, quien continuaba vociferando las miles de torturas y escarmientos que le haría cuando lo encontrase ¡Nos se salvaría de su ira!

─¡¿Aún no has aprendido la lección, novato?!

─¡¿Qué dijiste?!

─¡Es tu culpa por dejarte engañar por nosotros!─. La sonrisa ladina en su rostro no desapareció. ─Además, ¡Trabajar en equipo durante el Examen de Cazador es de sentido común!

─Estoy de acuerdo con lo último, pero, no puedo aceptar lo primero─. Mencionó una voz masculina y su dueño se cruzó de brazos sin deshacer la expresión seria en su rostro. Basta con levantar su pierna derecha en el momento apropiado para dejar inconsciente al veterano que era perseguido por el futuro médico. ─¡En primer lugar no deberías estar engañando a las personas! Y en segundo lugar, si tienes planeado hacerlo, trata de no ser tan predesible.

─Kurapika...─. Murmuró luego de recuperar el aliento.

El rubio sonrió sereno. ─Leorio ¿Quieres hacer equipo?─. Preguntó. ─Además... se me ha ocurrido una idea que podría gustarte, tomalo como una "venganza".

─¿Una venganza?─. El Kuruta asintió para luego señalar a Tonpa; no hacía falta decir más, había entendido el mensaje.

Veinte minutos después (de pura "venganza física"), Tonpa había sido atado a un cartel y puesto encima de una roca, con la advertencia de "¡Por favor, no alimentarlo!". Algunos animales se aproximaron a él y aunque no supieran que había sucedido, sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar al hombro con curiosidad; del otro lado del bosque, Sommy saltaba de árbol en árbol junto a su mono y reía divertido al ver como ese novato los perseguía a ambos desde el suelo, pero de repente, su mascota desapareció de su lado y al levantar la vista, se encontró a un muchacho apuntando con su arma al animal; pasados unos minutos, esos dos se unieron a Tonpa y ahora, eran el doble de mamíferos salvajes los que contemplaban curiosos a los individuos maniatados.

Mejor suerte para el próximo año ¿No?

─¡Okay! Recuperé mi prendedor.

─También tenemos los prendedores #16 y #118.

─Entonces, Kurapika... ¿Tonpa era tu objetivo? Me salvaste en ese momento.

─No tienes que agradecerme, no quería que Tonpa me notara, así que me mantuve escondido mientras te sorprendía por detrás. Eso fue porque, pensé que no tenía sentido hacer equipo contigo si no podías soportar ese ataque; supongo que apenas calificaste─. Al ver la mirada molesta en el rostro de su amigo, sonrió. ─Descuida, solo estoy jugando contigo. Tenía planeado ayudarte pero en el momento indicado, sabía que terminarían corriendo en aquella dirección desde un principio y terminé esperándolos allí.

Parpadeó sorprendido. ─¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que lo sabías?

─¿Prefieres la verdad o una mentira?─. Dijo en tono serio, mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo.

─Eh... ¿Una mentira?

─Simplemente lo adiviné.

─Ah... entiendo ¡Que bueno que tú apareciste! Muchas gracias Kurapika, en verdad que...¡Eh!─. Se levantó de un salto del tronco en el que estabas sentado. ─¡ESO QUIERO DECIR QUE YA SABÍAS LO QUE IBA A OCURRIR!

─Cálmate Leorio...

─¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si estás diciendo que puedes ver el futuro?!

─Nunca he dicho...

─¡ESO ES INCREÍBLE! ¡¿SABES TODAS LAS COSAS QUE PODRÍAMOS HACER CON ESE DON?! ¡Ganar la lotería! ¡Apuestas! ¡Carreras de caballos! ¡Saber cuando es el momento indicado para invertir en la bolsa! ¡NOS HARÍAMOS RICOS!

─Pero Leorio...

─Incluso tendríamos miles de mujeres─. Una expresión de felicidad total apareció en su rostro y terminó siendo rehén de un mundo de fantasías, donde él era único protagonista; si ese éxito fuera real, sería a costas de su amigo claro está.

Kurapika suspiró, había sido una mala idea el revelarle a Leorio aquel detalle; lo que no pudo especificar, es que tuvo la "intuición" de que Tonpa haría algo como eso, y que él mismo terminaría salvando a su amigo de quedar descalificado del Examen. No fue todo gracias al instinto, las imágenes en su cabeza había ayudado bastante.

___________«Esto parece repetirse constantemente, estas sensaciones en mi pecho, el dolor punzante en mi cabeza y las escenas en inundan mi mente... ya he aceptado, por los mismos dichos de Killua, que esto ya ha sucedido en el pasado... sin embargo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no logro recordar nada________». _Volvió la vista a su amigo que continuaba divagando. ___________«Leorio no parece notar el cambio, aún así, a mis ojos se ve normal... sólo los he conocido hace unos días y sus actitudes parecen cotidianas para mí...________»._ Suspiró. ___________«Hay detalles que no son del todo claros para mí... mas no me queda otra alternativa que aceptar lo que ésta sucediendo...________». _─...Leorio.

─¡Mujeres, mujeres, miles de mujeres y-! ¿Eh? ¿Kurapika?─. Parpadeó luego de salir de aquel trance. ─¿Qué ocurre?

─Ya es hora de continuar con el desafío, ahora debemos encontrar tu objetivo.

─¡Ahhhh, cierto, cierto! ¡Bien! Trabajar en equipo es mucho más fácil y divertido.

El joven Kuruta suspiró, ese entusiasmo en el futuro doctor le era tan familiar y a la vez, un sentimiento de nostalgia hacia que apareciera en su pecho ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en el desconcierto, por más que pareciera algo triste de aceptar. ─Deberías concentrarte en la búsqueda.

─Es verdad. Por cierto, mantente alerta porque podrían estar siguiéndonos.

─No deberías decir eso en voz alta─. Replicó en un falso tono de molestia, la verdad es que, estar con Leorio era algo muy divertido pero a la vez exhasperante, pero ¿Cómo va a ignorar a sus amigos? No tenía otra opción que "compartir" momentos con ellos.

─Sí, sí. Tienes toda la razón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Killua caminaba despreocupadamente y a su propio ritmo. Continuaba pendiente de sus propios pensamientos ¿Sobre cuales? Sencillo: en Gon. Estar rememorando todo lo sucedido entre ambos le entretenía, de hecho, era lo único que evitaba que se muriera del aburrimiento; chasqueó la lengua con molestia. ¿Hasta cuanto tiempo lo seguirían eses idiotas? Ash, ahora estaba molesto y mucho.

─Estás perdiendo el tiempo─. Murmuró mirando encima de su hombro sin detener su caminar. ─Nunca te daré una apertura para que me ataques─. Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta; ni modo. Tendrá que esperar hasta que se digne en aparecer.

El albino volvió a suspirar, había oído perfectamente el monologo de ese enclenque. ¿Era necesario hacer una introducción de sus métodos para atacar a las personas? Y eso no es todo, hasta había dicho que esperaría el momento indicado para atacar. ¿Cuándo esté exhausto? Si supiera todos los entrenamientos a los cuales había sido sometido desde niño, creo que no se le acercarían; ni él, ni sus hermanos.

─Si no te quieres mostrar, yo iré hacia ti─. Canturreó con falsa alegría para cambiar de dirección y encaminarse hacia la persona escondida entre los arbustos. La expresión aburrida en su rostro lo decía todo ¡Hasta sabía que si los atacaba no llegaría a divertirse! ___________«Extraño mucho a Gon...________»._ Pensó con un poco de tristeza. ___________________«Ni modo... luego de obtener la placa iré a buscarlo y lo secuestraré~________». _─Qué molesto. Solo vales un punto para mí...─. Su aguda vista pudo reconocer el número de la placa.

El oji-azul levantó la vista cuando los dos hermanos de Imori aparecieron detrás de él ¿Quién de ellos tenía el número que estaba buscando? ¡Ah cierto! Gon le dijo que era la persona que vestía de amarillo ¿Era el mayor, verdad? O eso parecía. ¿Tendría que atacar a los tres? No parecía ser mala idea; una sonrisa gatuna apareció en su rostro. ¡Ja! ¡Que gracioso era ver como los dos mayores golpeaban al menor por haber fallado su misión! Pero, era obvio que nunca iba a cumplirlo, es decir ¿Quién se iba a meter contra él y salir victorioso? ¡Nadie!

___________«Bueno... si Gon me da algo a cambio, podría dejarlo ganar________». _Pensaba con malicia, se le ocurrían muchos posibles "favores" que podría pedirle a su.. ¿A su qué? ¿Ellos eran algo? ___________«Bueno nos besamos... ¿Eso nos hace ser algo?________». _Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho al pensar detenidamente. ___________«Tal vez... debería hablar con él luego y...________». _Sus pensamientos terminaron por detenerse al ver que el más joven del grupo se la cercaba.

─Oye niño, dame tu placa, si lo haces no te haré daño.

Killua lo miró con desinterés en los ojos. ─Idiota─. Y como respuesta, recibió una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo envió varios metros lejos de ese lugar; mantuvo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón ¡Por Dios! ¿Ese era el mejor golpe que tenía? ¡Incluso dormido podría haberlo esquivado! Pero prefirió darles falsas esperanzas, solo para jugar un poco. ─Estos tipos son aburridos─. Masculló por lo bajo para luego levantarse de un salto y sacó el prendedor de su bolsillo. ─¿#198?

─¡¿Q-qué? N-no puede... ser...

─Como es un número más bajo del que busco ¿Quizá el #199 es uno de tus amiguitos, no?─. Sonrió ladinamente. ─Aunque... también está la opción de que ya sepa quien es al que busco y sólo esté jugando con ustedes ¿No?

Los tres hermanos notaron que ese niño era para nada normal y con una decisión rápida, hicieron su formación para detenerlo. El albino ni se inmuto, prefiriendo dejarlos actuar tranquilamente ¿Para qué? Para ver que tan fuertes y habilidosos eran, sin embargo, de solo ver que tardaban demasiado en atacarlo se molestó; casi evitando ser percibido, se dirigió hacia el de camiseta roja, le golpeó en el tobillo, haciendo que éste se cayera de rodillas y con sus filosas garras lo lastimó en el cuello.

─No te muevas, mis uñas son más filosas que cuchillos─. Murmuró con voz grave pero sin deshacer la expresión divertida en su rostro; una gota de sangre descendió por el cuello ajeno. ─¿Uh? ¿Eres el #197? Ahhh, mis instintos son tan malos para estas cosas... naaaah, es mentira, ya sabía que tú no eras mi objetivo─. Sacó la lengua en gesto de broma. ─Hey, si no quieres a tu hermano en dos mitades... te recomiendo que me des el prendedor #199, porque sino, no dudes que no lo haré.

Umori apretó los dientes y sin tener otra alternativa, lanzó la placa al niño.

─Muchas gracias, que amable de tu parte─. Dijo con una sonrisa al atrapar el objeto. ─Ahora, no necesito estás dos cosas─. ___________«¿Uh? ¿Hay alguien siguiéndome? mmm ¡Aja, ya lo encontré! ¡Está entre los árboles! Idiota, ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir que no notaria su presencia?________». _Se alejó del muchacho arrodillado y lanzó una de las placas por el aire. ─¡Y la otra va hacía allá!─. Llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda y dijo en tono infantil. ─Aún quedan cuatro días... ¡Mucha suerte en su búsqueda! Porque la necesitarán.

Cuando el niño desapareció de sus vistas, Amori gritó golpeando el suelo. ─¡Maldición!

No muy lejos del lugar, Hanzo siguió de cerca la placa que había sido arrojada por el aire y con su increíble agilidad saltaba entre los árboles, de copa en copa, hasta que pudo atraparla con gran habilidad. Para luego aterrizar sobre el suelo.

─El #197 siempre estuvo acompañado por el #199... no esperaba que ese niño hiciera el trabajo por mí, que bueno que estaba observando desde las sombras─. Murmuró mientras recordaba lo que había hecho. ─Me regaló la placa que necesitaba... ¡Eeeh!─. Su cuerpo se petrificó al ver que la placa tenía el #198. ─E-e-ese niño... ¡¿Notó que estaba ahí?!─. Exclamó al comprender lo que había sucedido ¡Ese mocoso había cambiado de lugar las placas! ─Fallé...─. Se arrodilló en el suelo; incluso podía sentir que las luces desaparecían a su alrededor y su cuerpo era iluminado por un faro.

Killua sonrió y saltó desde los árboles ¡Esa fue una escena que nunca olvidaría! ─Que patético...─. Aterrizó en el suelo para emprender su marcha, hacia quién sabe donde. ─Qué aburrido...─. Comenzó a jugar a su placa, lanzandola hacia arriba y atrapandola con la mano. ─Me preguntó que estará haciendo Gon─. Pensó en voz alta y se detuvo abruptamente al momento en que una idea surcó en su mente. ─¡Yosh! Buscaré a Gon y lo secuestraré por lo que queda de tiempo... estoy seguro que se alegrará de verme─. Eso último lo dijo en un murmullo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

.

.

_____________«_Se vio a sí mismo, oculto entre los arbustos y árboles, sosteniendo su inseparable caña de pescar, aguardando el momento adecuado para atacar a su objetivo, lo sentía aproximándose, lo sabía y mantuvo su presencia al mínimo. Y lo vio, Hisoka se estaba aproximando su presa dispuesto a atacarlo, solo debía esperar unos segundos, sólo unos segundos ¡Ahora! Basta con un sólo impulso para tomar la placa del mago rápidamente; un solo cruce de miradas fue suficiente para que el menor comenzara a correr, adentrándose en el bosque

_Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera continuar su cuerpo no respondía y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que terminó estrellándose contra el suelo, su visión se distorsionó junto con el ritmo de su respiración, apenas podía distinguir la placa blanca a su lado. Una persona llegó de repente ¡Era Gereta, el Cazador! Lo miraba divertido mientras explicaba como hizo para capturarlo y tomaba de su mochila amarilla el número que se le había asignado._

_─La próxima vez, recuerda vigilar tu propia espalda. Hasta la vista._

_Apretando los dientes alcanzó a mascullar. ─M-mal-maldi...ción..._

_Una mariposa roja se posó sobre la mano vendada del menor ¿Esa no era... la mariposa que se sentía atraída por la sangre? ¡Las mismas que había usado para encontrar a Hisoka! El insecto emprendió vuelo más terminó por enredarse con una telaraña y cuando intentó ver lo que sucedía a su lado, Gereta cayó muerto al suelo; Gon apretó los dientes, ¿Sería posible qué...?_

_─Me sorprendiste...─. Exclamó el asesino del candidato. ─¿Ocultaste tu presencia mientras esperabas tu oportunidad? ¿Esperando a que atacara a alguien?─. En sus manos había dos placas, una con el #44 y la otra con el #405. ─¿Aprendiste tú solo como ocultar tu presencia? Maravilloso... como un animal salvaje. Y tu sincronización fue impecable, ocultaste todos los rastros de tu ataque sincronizandolo con mi propio ataque. Un trabajo esplendido─. Lanzó los objetos en su mano hacia el niño. ─Sus dardos venenosos relajan tus músculos por completo, el efecto dura diez días en una persona normal, pero recuerda que solo te quedan tres días. Estoy seguro que te habrás recuperado para entonces._

_─E-e-es...pe...ra...─. Sus ojos almendra demostraban furia y enojo. ─¿...N-no viniste... a... re-recuperar... tu pren...dedor?_

_─No, sólo vine a elogiarte. Resulta que él era mi objetivo─. Señaló al cadáver. ─Así que ya no lo necesito. _

_─Yo tampoco... lo ne... cesi...to._

_─No digas eso... Ahora me debes una. Siéntete libre de pagar cuando quieras._

_Lo que Hisoka no esperaba, era que ese niño se levantara lo más pronto del suelo y estirara hacia el su placa. ─N-no... no quier-ro... de-deberle a na...die. Puedes quedártelo._

_Sonrió. ─Me rehúso. Justo ahora, estoy dejando que vivas y continuaré manteniendote con vida, hasta que hayas crecido lo suficiente para que valga la pena matarte...─. Gon no pudo esquivar el puñetazo que golpeó su rostro, enviándolo varios metros a distancia. ─Sólo lo tomaré cuando seas capaz de golperme en la cara, justo así. Hasta entonces, dejaré el prendedor contigo─. Fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender su marcha._

_Dejando al pequeño pelinegro con el orgullo herido__________»_.

.

.

─Veo que despertaste.

Gon parpadeó al acostumbrarse a la luz, llevó una de las manos hasta sus ojos, impidiendo que los rayos lumínicos lo dejaran ciego. Espero, uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos. Con pesadez y lentitud movió su cuerpo, un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios desde lo más profundo de su garganta, aún podía sentir las punzadas en la cabeza, sin embargo, ya no tenían la misma intensidad de la vez anterior. Recostó las manos en su regazo y suspiró.

─¿Cuánto tiempo...?─. Dejó la pregunta inconclusa ante los constantes ardores en su garganta; no hacia falta que mirara al hombre a su lado, bastó oír su voz jocosa y carente de preocupación para reconocerlo. Después de todo, pronto serían siete años desde que lo conoce.

─Hoy es el quinto día, haz dormido demasiado Ringo-chan~─. Respondió con la vista fija en el horizonte.

Se percató de las vendas en su cuello y manos, mas no emitió una palabra respecto a ello. ─Ya... ve-veo...

Luego de varios minutos silenciosos, el mayor se atrevió a preguntar en tono curioso. ─¿No cuestionarás el por qué estás aquí?

El pelinegro sonrió levemente; había esperado que el pelirrojo hiciera esa pregunta. ─No... cl-claro que no... porque.. t-tú estás in-involucrado Hisoka... e-en todo este tiempo, he aprendido que si tú estabas relacionado en alguna situación extraña lo mejor sería evitar hacer preguntas...─. Respondió con sinceridad en su voz. ─No por sentir miedo de ti... sino, p-para e-evitar perder el tiempo reclamando a-algo que de todas maneras tú mismo me dirás más ad-adelante... ¿O me equivoco?

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció. ─Mmmm, no sé si debería sentirme halagado u ofendido, sin embargo, te daré el beneficio de la duda... sólo por esta vez─. Dijo sin desviar la mirada. Gon no pudo evitar largar una pequeña carcajada ¿No se suponía que los adultos debían ser serios y responsables?

─Te comportas como un niño.

─Y tú te comportas como un anciano, recuerda que sólo tienes doce años.

─Deberías sentirte un pedofílo de solo hablar conmigo.

─Me abstendré a las consecuencias de mis actos~.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos y ninguno parecía tener la intención de interrumpirlo ¿A qué se debía? Luego de años, había terminado acostumbrándose a la presencia del otro ¿Para qué negarlo? Ellos eran plenamente conscientes de su situación, pero también, estaba más que claro que no eran amigos, ni compañeros; sin importar las cosas, siempre serían rivales.

Gon notó como el amanecer aparecía lentamente delante de sus ojos y sus labios terminaron curvándose levemente hacia arriba. Un triste recuerdo llegó hasta él: durante su niñez, fue cuando se aseguraban de mantenerlo encerrado, por no ser capaz de controlar sus propia fuerza. Había sido algo muy triste estar encadenado y torturado por su propia familia ¡Cuanto hubiera dado por ver un paisaje como ese! No sabía por qué, pero estar al aire libre, en constante contacto con la naturaleza le hacía sentir libre. Le traía paz. Era como si hubiera encontrado una parte de él que siempre se mantuvo alejada; era un poco tonto pensar así ¡Pero él no podía evitarlo! Sentía que... su verdadero hogar estaba lejos de aquella gigantesca mansión, muy lejos de allí. En un remoto lugar que sería difícil de encontrar y también, que en ese lugar... alguien espera por él con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

─Nee Hisoka ¿Fue mi hermano quién me hizo esto?─. Preguntó con una triste sonrisa en su rostro; al abrir sus ojos, una conocida y familiar sensación de dolor apareció ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Illumi lo había dejado en un grave estado por culpa de sus agujas? Preferiría olvidarlo, pero eso era algo que nunca abandonaba su cabeza.

─Tú ya sabes la respuesta ¿Por qué te molestas en preguntar?

─Tal vez... porque quiera aparentar ser ingenuo.

─O tal vez, porque intentas evitar hacer aquella pregunta que te está carcomiendo la cabeza ¿O me equivoco?

─Te equivocas...

─Oh~. Creí que los niños buenos no mentía.

El pelinegro infló las mejillas. ─Soy cualquier cosa... menos un niño bueno─. Bajó la mirada mientras una risa sin gracia escapaba de sus labios. ─Un niño bueno... no habría matado a tanta gente inocente por un simple capricho.

─Gon, Gon, Gon. Mi querido Ringo-chan~. En esta vida o en otra, tú siempre serás un niño bueno.

Ante esas palabras mordió su labio inferior ¡Lo estaba haciendo apropósito! Sólo para que él... sólo para que él termine haciendo esa maldita pregunta. Esa pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz; llevó ambas manos hasta las rodillas para luego recortar su rostro sobre ellas. Tomó una respiración profunda, se armó de valor y en tono indiferente preguntó. ─¿Cómo fue...? ¿Cómo fue... que te diste cuenta que esta no era nuestra vida?

Hisoka miró al pequeño por el rabillo de su ojo y sonrió divertido. Era demasiado fácil convencer a ese niño; después de todo, aún quedaba algo de _Gon Freecss_ en su alma. ─¿Lo ves? No ha sido difícil hacer esa pregunta~...

─Vete a la mierda.

─Ah, que grosero y yo que iba a satisfacer tu duda, pero, creo que mejor dejo que te quedes con las ganas...

Sintiéndose molesto y ofendido, se levantó del suelo lo más rápido posible para poder abandonar ese lugar. ¡Era muy estúpido confíar en ese payaso pervertido! ¡Y él como un completo idiota seguía buscándolo cada vez que tenía problemas! ¿Por qué no entendía de una buena vez, que ese pervertido no era de fiar? Sólo le servía para luchar y entrenar ¡Nada más!

Antes de que el menor escapara, lo tomó por la muñeca; impidiéndole moverse. ─Debo decir que no fue por mí mismo...

─Entonces... ¿Cómo...?

─Tú me despertaste...

Al oír esas palabras, volteó su rostro rápidamente en dirección al mayor. ─¿Eh?─. Su cuerpo se tensó al momento en que el pelirrojo tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos, sintiendo levemente las uñas de éste rozando su piel. ─¿A qué t-te refieres... con eso...? ¿C-cómo y-yo... pude de-despertarte?

─Sólo basto con ver esa encantadora mirada tuya... esa misma mirada retadora que vi en la Torre Celestial, al momento en que golpeaste mi rostro por primera vez─. Se relamió lentamente ante aquel recuerdo ¡Había sido uno de los momentos más emocionantes que compartió con el niño! ─¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos? Había sido una de las tantas veces que lograbas escapar de tu hogar y en medio de la lluvia, tú me encontraste antes de que me deshiciera de uno de mis juguetes. Me sujetaste del brazo y dijiste...─. Dejo inconclusa la frase para que el menor continuara y al ver que tardaba en hacerlo, sostuvo con mayor fuerza la barbilla del menor. ─¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste?

─Hisoka... entrena conmigo...─. Murmuró al borde de las lágrimas; todo lo que involucre recordar una memoria del pasado, hacía que un sentimiento de tristeza y un dolor punzante en su pecho apareciera. ─...t-te pedi-dí... q-que... me dieras u-una oportunidad para luchar contra t-ti... q-que esta vez... si te derrota-taria...─. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ¡No, no iba a llorar! Iba a resistir; ya no quería... ya no quería seguir recordando más, porque rememorar los hechos del pasado solo le traía dolor y miedo. Miedo de que volviera a ser todo como antes.

─Que buen niño eres─. Lo soltó bruscamente. ─Oír esas simples palabras y tú mirada llena de emoción, hicieron que despertara.

─P-por mi culpa... ¿D-despertaste?

─Así es~─. Ultimó con una sonrisa maliciosa. ─A Illu-chan le sucedió algo similar, bastó con verte al rostro para saber que tú no eras su amado y adorado hermano menor─. Le expresión de Gon demostraba terror y ésto sólo aumentó la curiosidad del mago. ─Vaya, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Parece que no estas a gusto de ver que el primogénito de los Zoldyck no creen en tu mentira─. Sin embargo, el menor no respondió a ello. ─¿Podrías compartir el motivo de ello conmigo?

─Si lo supiera... no te lo diría. Tratar contigo, es como hacer un pacto con el demonio.

─Otro halago, ¿Planeas seducirme Ringo-chan? Debo decirte que no soy fácil de consentir~.

Gon sonrió con tristeza. ─Ese motivo... permanece oculto en mi memoria y ni yo mismo, a pesar de cuanto lo desee, logro recordarlo─. Desvió la mirada al horizonte. ─Una parte mía... reconoce que esto no está bien. Esta vida, la familia a la que pertenezco, las personas que conocí, incluso las acciones que he hecho... nada está bien y soy plenamente consciente de ello...─. Una pequeña lágrima descendió lentamente por su mejilla hasta terminar estrellándose contra el suelo. ─Pero la otra, desea que por nada del mundo recuerde ese pasado, esa vida... hay algo que me lo impide. Hace unos años, lo aislé de mi mente para siempre y me temo que... que no podrá regresar a mí...

Cerró sus ojos con lentitud ante un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza. **___________«Ahora... quiero que tengas esto y con él... mi corazón. Será mi promesa para toda la vida..._**_______». _Su voz sonaba tan dulce y a la vez tan tímida ¿Había algo de miedo? Tal vez, temor a ser rechazado. Porque eso, parecía ser una promesa de amor; ahí estaba una vez más. Esa escena que no podía recordar, que su propia cabeza se negaba a recordar; ¿Sería que esas frases iban dedicadas a Killua? Debía ser así, porque con verlo a los ojos... con verlo por primera vez lo supo. Ellos se conocían desde antes.

─Lo único que puedo recordar... son los sentimientos de Gon Freecss...─. Murmuró al descubrir su mirada. ─Por e-eso me prometí a mí mismo... evitar sufrir como él... porque el dolor que sentí en mi otra vida... no po-podría comp-paararse co-con nada que haya sentido antes... Y todavía no lo sé... no sé como sucedió todo esto, no s-sé p-porque cambio n-nuestras v-vidas...─. Un suspiro lastimero brotó de sus labios. ─Y pref-ferí... se-ser ignorante... pr-preferí en-engañarme a mí mismo y pr-pretender... que no sabía nada de esto...

─Sin embargo, te encontraste con Killua y todo tu plan se vino abajo.

─Cre-creí que... mos-mostrándome como al-alguien que no era... él se alejaría... creí que, él seguiría con su vida normal, con la vida que tanto deseo. P-pero me equivoqué... y ahora, todos estamos condenados a vivir una vez más nuestras vidas─. Le dio la espalda para tomar sus pertenencias. ─...Hisoka... lo siento... pero no podré... darte esa pelea que tanto deseas... y creo intuir, que sabrás a lo que me estoy refiriendo...─. Murmuró antes de emprender su marcha y adentrarse en el bosque mientras el mago suspiraba molesto; ahora iba comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo y estaba más que claro, que Gon y Killua estaban involucrados en este cambio... y sólo ellos, podrían volver a la normalidad todo.

**___________«..._**_**yo me siento unido a ti y nunca, nunca, nunca te voy a soltar...**______**»**. _Por cada paso que daba, su respiración se volvía más errática por culpa de los sollozos y su corazón continuaba latiendo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otra. Gon oía claramente su propia voz, con sólo sentir el cariño que había en aquellas palabras el dolor aumentaba. **___________«_porque tú... tú eres una parte de mí... para siempre será de esta manera...».**

─Killua...─. Llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. ___________«Duele... duele tanto...________»._ Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo; su mente no quería deshacerse de ese recuerdo y hacía todo lo posible por aferrarse a esas imágenes ocultas.

Esa promesa sería suficiente... para que él pudiera despertar en esta nueva realidad.

.

.

.

─Ya han pasado cinco días, solo quedan dos.

El más joven mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. ─Y aún... no hemos visto a nadie más.

Leorio sostuvo su barbilla entre sus dedos. ─¿Quieres volver al punto de partida? Es posible que algunas personas hayan terminado.

─No, no encontraremos a nadie allí─. Replicó con seriedad. ─Esta etapa es especial porque si pierdes tu placa, tienes la oportunidad de recuperarla. Por otra parte, puedes tener seis puntos en este momento, pero eso no garantiza que los tendrás hasta que esta fase termine, además, no se puede terminar antes.

─Ya veo.

─Pero... vale la pena intentarlo─. Ultimó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. ─Aún queda éste día y el siguiente; las personas que ya tienen seis puntos podrían querer estar cerca de la meta... yo haría eso.

Sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba. ─Muy bien, vamos.

Ambos caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar a aquella zona, sin embargo, optaron por permanecer ocultos entre los árboles, esperando poder ver o vislumbrar la presencia de los demás candidatos, mas lo único que sus ojos podían encontrar era al barco que se hallaba en la lejanía; expectante al momento en que el tiempo límite terminara.

─¿Y bien? ¿Has visto a alguien?─. Preguntó en un murmullo, asegurándose de "camuflarse" con el ambiente; las ramas y hojas verdes en su camisa no ayudaban demasiado.

Kurapika suspiró, no por la situación, sino por ver el estado de su amigo. ─No. Nadie se muestra a simple vista.

Escupió un par de hojas para luego murmurar. ─Maldición.

─Quizá deberíamos dividirnos para buscar, decidamos una hora y lugar para reencontrarnos.

─¡Por mi está bien!─. Los dos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al oír una voz infantil detrás de sus espaldas. El dueño de ella saltó de los árboles con gracia y agilidad para aterrizar perfectamente sobre el suelo. ─Hola ¿Tanto tiempo, no?─. La cálida sonrisa en su rostro, hacía que olvidaran que él era un asesino despiadado y sangriento.

─Gon...─. Aquel nombre brotó de los labios del Kuruta. ─¿Qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa se hizo más grande. ─Estaba aburrido y decidí recorrer los alrededores, pensé que así encontraría a Killua pero veo que me equivoqué─. Sólo por unos segundos, la tristeza se había adueñado de sus ojos, mas como había aparecido se fue. ─¡En fin! ¿Así que todavía están buscando los prendedores, no? Vaya, creí que a esta altura solo se trataría de sobrevivir y evitar que las placas sean robadas─. Comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante. ─Por cierto, he estado observando desde arriba y hay muchas personas cerca ¿A quién buscan con exactitud? Si me dicen quien es, yo les diré en donde se encuentra ubicado.

─¡¿D-de verdad hay personas aquí?!─. Leorio frunció el entrecejo. ─Ya veo... entonces deberíamos buscar desde arriba y...

─No funcionará─. Lo interrumpió el rubio. ─Sólo es posible si tienes ojos tan agudos como los de Gon─. Dijo en tono serio, pero al comprender lo que había dicho se paralizó. ___________«¿Q-qué... acabado d-de decir?________». _Llevó una mano hasta su frente. ___________«...B-bueno... él es un asesino y ha demostrado ser el más fuerte del grupo pero, yo no he visto sus habilidades como para decir eso... ¿Q-qué... es...?________». _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar la cercanía del menor.

─¿Kurapika? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?─. Inclinó su cabeza hacia uno de sus costados, en un gesto de inocencia y ternura.

Negó con la cabeza. ─N-no... descuida. Gon ¿Conseguiste las placas que necesitas?─. Preguntó lo primero que vino a su cabeza con tal de desviar el tema; había algo que le decía que debía estar atento por ese niño.

Gon se mostró sorprendido pero luego sonrió. ─¡Sí! Yo ya he cumplido mi parte.

─Maldición, así que, soy el único sin puntos suficientes─. Masculló luego de permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio.

─Leorio ¿Quién es tu objetivo? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo.

─#246, una mujer llamada Ponzu.

─¿Ponzu?─. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos, como si tratara de recordar algo. ─¿Podría ser... que ella utiliza armas químicas?

─Si. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

El pequeño pelinegro llevó un dedo hasta sus labios y guiñó un ojo coquetamente. ─Es un se-cre-to. Además si se los cuento, Killua terminará enojándose conmigo─. Eso último lo dijo en un murmullo muy pero muy bajo. ___________«Ella fue quien dijo que era lindo, no la mate porque me recordó a Alluka, sino no la hubiera dejado vivir en el examen anterior... Y aunque se lo explique a Killua, siento que se enojará conmigo________». _Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa. ─Mmm, será fácil encontrarla, puesto que no hay ninguna mujer en las cercanías y eso quiere decir que, aún está en el bosque.

─Ya veo.

─Podemos suponer que hay cuatro posibilidades: Está en buen estado y aún conserva su placa. Está en buen estado, pero perdió su placa. Está fuera de combate, pero aún tiene su placa. O está fuera de combate y no tiene la placa.

─¿Es posible que aún tenga la placa si está fuera de combate?

─Si tuvo algún accidente repentino, o si fue derrotada después de haber ocultado la placa. Si murió después de esconder su placa jamás podremos encontrarla.

Leorio sonrió nervioso. ─La segunda suena peor.

─¡Oigan! No se den por vencidos, solo tenemos que buscar a Ponzu─. Sujetó las manijas de su mochila. ─Mmm.. si lo pienso detenidamente, no recuerdo que ella usara algún perfume, eso serviría para poder rastrearla.

Kurapika se tensó al oír esas palabras ¿Gon podía rastrear a alguien por el "aroma" de esa persona? **___________«Es por aquí________»._ **Oyó la voz del menor dentro de su cabeza ¿Le estaba hablando a él?**___________«¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_**_______**».**_ Esa era ¡Esa era su voz! ¿Él estaba... preguntándole a Gon? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? Si en todo este tiempo, no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar solo con ese niño. **___________«El perfume de Leorio es bastante peculiar, puedo olerlo a varios kilómetros________». _**Luego de esas palabras pudo escuchar la risa del niño; un dolor punzante en su cabeza hizo que esas voces desaparecieran ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Tal vez, solo tal vez, él ya conocía desde antes a Gon... tal vez fue en su otra vida.

___________«Él tiene todos sus sentidos muy desarrollados... entonces... él podría...________». _─Es cierto. ¡Gon puede seguir su aroma!─. El futuro médico lo miró curioso, sin creerse aún esas palabras. ─Gon puede seguir el olor de los químicos, ya que ella es conocida por usar drogas con aromas. Alguna de ellas deben tener aromas fuertes. ¿Puedes hacer eso Gon?

─Oh, entiendo. ¡Lo intentaré! Para eso vine hacia ustedes─. En menos de unos segundos, Gon desapareció de sus vista para terminar temprando hasta la copa de un árbol más próximo; la suave brisa rozaba su rostro con cuidado y de solo sentirla sonrió. Esto le parecía... vagamente familiar. ─Bien... veamos si puedo encontrar algo─. Dio unas cuantas respiraciones. ─Ehehehe, parece que la encontré.

Salto del árbol para indicarle a los otros dos en que dirección ir y todos juntos emprendieron el viaje en buscar de esa mujer. La charla no se hizo esperar y una atmósfera cálida y familiar los envolvió ¿Sería posible... estar sintiendo aquello? Tan... tan nostálgico y a la vez tan relajante... como si, ya hubieran vivido algo así, el estar los tres juntos; Leorio y Kurapika seguían y confiaban plenamente en los agudos sentidos del menor ¿Por qué parecía que esta no era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso? Era algo extraño y un poco aterrador, pero, de solo ver la enorme sonrisa Gon, las dudas desaparecían por completo; así entre largas caminatas, las horas transcurrieron y el ocaso aparecía.

─¿Es ahí, Gon?

─Sí, estoy seguro.

─Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Leorio suspiró. ─Voy a entrar, ustedes esperan aquí─. Al comprobar que la entrada de la cueva era segura, se decidió por ingresar y buscó su portafolios. ─Entraré, no me sigan hasta que les avise que no hay problemas...

─30 minutos. Si pasan 30 minutos y no sabemos nada de ti, vamos a entrar.

─No, si pasa eso deberán volver al punto de partida.

─No puedo hacer eso. Formamos un equipo, así que no te abandonaré.

─Entonces renuncio al equipo─. Replicó con seriedad. ─Es egoísta, considerando toda la ayuda que me has dado, pero quiero hacer esto solo.

El grito de Gon sorprendió tanto al futuro médico como al Kuruta. ─¡Idiota!

─¡¿Qué dijiste?!

─¡Nos quedaremos aquí digas lo que digas! ¡¿No se supone que los amigos hacen eso, apoyarse mutuamente sin importar qué?! ¡Eso estamos haciendo, toooonto!─. Infló las mejillas en señal de enojo. ─Incluso aunque intentes echarnos de aquí, no nos iremos. Esperaremos por ti, Leorio ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Kurapika lo miró atentamente. ─Gon...─. La mirada del menor demostraba que no estaba jugando ¿Dónde había visto una mirada así? Todo en él, le resultaba vagamente familiar. **___________«Vigilo de cerca al #405 por razones positivas________». _**¿A Killua? Desde que lo conoció había estado pendiente de él, pero ahora, este niño pelinegro llamaba demasiado su atención, al punto que su curiosidad se manifestaba a cada instante; ¿Seria posible que... siempre haya sido así?

El futuro doctor apretó los dientes ¡¿Pero qué se creían esos mocosos para hablarle así?! ¡¿Acaso no entendía que no deseaba ser una carga para ellos?! ¡Maldición! Justo cuando quiera hacer algo completamente desinteresado por ellos ¡Pam! Creen que está tratando de deshacerse de ambos; bufó molesto. ─Hagan lo que quieran─. Murmuró dando fuertes pisadas en el suelo pero antes de irse le entregó al menor su portafolios. ─Guárdamela.

─¡Sí!─. Gon asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando el mayor del grupo se adentró a la caverna, le dijo al rubio. ─Por cierto Kurapika, no tienes de que preocuparte. ¡Si Leorio está en problemas, yo mismo iré a rescatarlo!

**___________«Gon. Leorio y yo sólo hemos sido capaces de llegar hasta aquí gracias a ti_**_______**»**._ El Kuruta volvió a escuchar su propia voz, pero en está vez, el tono que usaba era diferente, más amable y un tanto conmovido. **___________«Estamos muy agradecidos________». _**Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ante eso último ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué debería estar agradecido con este niño que acababa de conocer? ¡Si fue Killua quien los ayudó a pasar el Examen! ¿Qué tenía este niño de ojos castaños que hacía que cualquiera quisiera protegerlo?_______  
_

Dentro de la cueva, Leorio utilizó un encender para iluminar la penumbra del lugar y a paso decidido se encaminó hasta el final. ¡Iba a hacerlo! No se daría por vencido, tenía que encontrar su objetivo para así convertirse en un Cazador ¡Esa era su meta y no se detendría hasta conseguirla! Solo unos cuantos pasos y todo terminaría; sacó su navaja dispuesto a luchar, pero al llegar al fin del camino, las cosas no eran como esperaba. Sus ojos encontraron primero la presencia de un hombre ¿Acaso ese no era... Bourdon?

─Supongo que... ¿Yo soy tu objetivo?─. Preguntó con resignación una voz femenina.

─¡Ponzu!

─Es inútil, no ganamos nada peleando aquí.

─Tengo mucho que ganar─. Le apuntó con su arma. ─Acertaste completamente, Ponzu... ¡Eres mi objetivo!

Ella suspiró. ─Supongamos que ocurra un milagro y me derrotas, no podrás salir de esta cueva.

─¿Q-qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Al transcurrir los treinta minutos, tanto Gon como Kurapika estaban preocupados, Leorio se tardaba demasiado ¿Por qué no había salido todavía? ¿Estaría herido? El sol estaba por ocultarse y eso no era bueno para nadie.

─¡Kurapika! ¡Gon! ¡No entren!─. El grito desgarrador de su amigo no los hizo dudar y ambos ingresaron lo más rápido posible hacia la cueva; y al llegar al final, se encontraron con el mayor tirado en el suelo, cubierto por miles de mordeduras.

Mientras Kurapika trataba de comprender la situación, Gon se aproximó a Leorio e inspeccionó cuidadosamente sus heridas ¡Maldita sea! Eran muchas y todas ellas producidas por la misma especie de animal, víboras; el pequeño pelinegro apretó los dientes ¡Si no hacían algo, él podría morir! El moreno tomó un brazo del mayor y comenzó a sacar el veneno con su boca, sabía muy bien que no lo lograría a tiempo, pero al menos eso le daba más segundos para pensar una formar de salvarlo.

─D-de...tente... s-si tienes algún orificio o h-herida abierta en tu boca...

─¡Eso no me importa! A mí lo único que me interesa es salvar a mis amigos... incluso si arriesgo mi propia vida.

─G-Gon..

─Leorio ¿Tienes suero en el maletín?─. Antes de que el mayor pudiera responder, perdió la consciencia. Kurapika frunció el ceño y se apresuró en vendar las heridas del mayor. ─¡Rápido, tenemos que detener el sangrado!─. Luego de unos minutos, cumplieron con su cometido. ─Con eso bastará.

─¡Debemos llevarlo a un médico!─. Entra ambos, cargaron a su amigo.

─Me detendría si fuera ustedes, no pueden irse de aquí. Cuando alguien intenta salir de la cueva...─. Ponzu cerró sus ojos y señaló a la salida. ─Las serpientes lo atacarán. Esa fue la trampa que Bourdon, el encantador de serpientes, puso en este lugar. Si los muerden, terminarán paralizados como él y morirán.

─¡Bardon! ¿Quieres nuestras placas? ¡Te daremos todas las placas que tenemos, pero déjanos salir de aquí!─. Gritó el Kuruta con desesperación.

─Es inútil. Él está muerto.

─¿M-muerto? ¡¿Él que puso la trampa está muerto?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Ponzu se mostró tranquila al responder. ─Yo lo maté, pero, no les diré como.

Kurapika estaba furioso, sin embargo, recordó que lo mejor sería mantener la calma en una situación como ésta. ─Gon, sostén a Leorio─. Con mucho cuidado se aproximó al difunto, sin embargo, varias víboras salieron de entre las piedras para proteger a su amo. El Kuruta logró evadir el ataque por muy poco.

─Ya he dicho que es inútil. No serás capaz de revisar su cuerpo, las serpientes están entrenadas para atacar al momento en que alguien intente tocar a su maestro o salir de esta cueva.

Sus ojos descendieron hasta las manos del cadáver. ─Así que, usaste veneno para pelear contra el veneno. Al juzgar por sus heridas, has de haber usado Abejas Neurotóxicas, él probablemente murió de un choque anafiláctico.

La joven sonrió. ─Me descubriste. Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Bourbon era mi objetivo, después de confirmar que había entrado a la cueva, rocié gas somnífero en la entrada y esperé a que fuera seguro para entrar, él estaba completamente dormido pero ya había colocado su trampa. El gas somnífero no alcanzó a la mayoría de las serpientes que estaban ocultándose en las grietas al final de la cueva─. Bufó molesta. ─Bien, salté hacía atrás justo a tiempo así que no fui mordida, pero eso activó mi interruptor de ataque─. Dio unos toquecitos a su gorro amarillo y un enjambre de abajes apareció. ─Si grito o me desmayo, ellas atacarán a cualquier humano que esté cerca. No esperaba que él muriera ¿Cómo podría saber que él ya había sido picado por una abeja una vez? Y no pude ayudarle a causa de las serpientes...

Gon se mostró tranquilo, sin embargo, su rostro cambió completamente al oír un quejido de dolor. ─Leorio... tranquilo, no te mueves tanto─. Se arrodilló en el suelo mientras una de sus manos rozaba la espalda del mayor. ─Descuida, nos iremos de aquí pronto y te curaremos...

─Yo ya me dí por vencida... sólo tenemos que esperar a que los examinadores vengan a salvarnos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es darnos por vencidos y esperar a que vengan por nosotros, después de todo, sólo quedan dos días.

─No podemos hacer eso, la condición de Leorio está empeorando. Tenemos que llevarlo a un doctor inmediatamente.

─Los Examinadores no se moverán hasta que haya pasado la fecha límite, si no tienes tu prendedor básicamente estás muerto─. Dijo en tono cortante la peliverde. ─Es su culpa, yo se lo advertí.

─Kurapika, cuida de Leorio por favor─. Sus ojos almendra se posaron sobre el encantador de serpientes. ─Estoy seguro, que encontraremos algo allí─. Señaló con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

─¡Hey, Gon!

─¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Al estar frente al hombre, las serpientes sisearon enfurecidas, advirtiéndole al pequeño que no debía aproximarse más. Gon tomó una respiración profunda y sin titubear estiró su mano derecha, las víboras estiraron sus colmillos y atacaron a su presa, dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna. Miles de ellas salieron de entre las piedras para rodear el cuerpo del niño, pero éste no se asustó, continuó con su búsqueda. ¡Y lo encontró! Lanzó el antídoto hacia el rubio y se dejó caer hacia atrás con brusquedad al sentirse un poco cansado.

Las marcas de mordiscos en su rostro le dolía solo un poco. ─Úsalo... rápido en... Leorio...

El Kuruta no perdió el tiempo y aplicó el medicamento en el brazo de su amigo, rogando internamente que no sea demasiado tarde. Luego de terminar, lo aplicó en el pelinegro con mucho cuidado, ya que éste permanecía consciente. ─La condición de Leorio se está estabilizando, él debería estar bien.

─Ustedes deben ser muy buenos amigos.

Gon se sentó en el suelo ignorando las punzadas en su cabeza. ─Ahhh, le diré a Killua que nos compre algo por no estar aquí ayudándonos...─. Mencionó en tono de burla. ─¡Cierto! Ponzu, ¿Aún te queda gas somnífero?

Ponzu parpadeó confundida. ─Si me queda...

─¿Lo cambiarías por esto?─. Preguntó al enseñar el prendedor de Bourbon. ─Esto te da seis puntos ¿No?

─Así es, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer con el gas somnífero?

─Poner a todas las serpientes a dormir para que podamos escapar. En unos cinco minutos, la cueva se llenará de gas y las víboras se dormirán...

─¡Pero son cinco minutos! ¡Nadie puede aguantar la respiración por tanto tiempo!

Ante los griterios de la joven, replicó mientras se levantaba del suelo para comenzar a calentar. ─Nueve minutos y cuarenta y cuatro segundos. Ese es mi récord─. Estiró la mano hacia ella, con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro. ─Aguantaré la respiración y los sacaré a todos de aquí─. Terminó guiñando uno de sus ojos.

─No puedo confiar en ti. He oído todas las muertes que causaste ¡No puedo confíar mi vida a un asesino como tú! Puede que termines escapando solo y...

Kurapika la interrumpió. ─¿Realmente crees que él haría eso después de entrar a un nido de serpientes venenosas para salvar a Leorio?─. Ante esa pregunta, Ponzu se removió incomoda.

─¡Confía en mí! ¡Prometo que los sacaré a todos!─. La peliverde asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y rápidamente se preparó para liberar el gas somnífero mientras el rubio ser aseguraba de mantener cerca a su amigo inconsciente. ─A mi señal, liberarás el gas ¿Entendido?─. Ponzu asintió de inmediato, Gon tomó una respiración profunda para luego levantar su pulgar y comenzó a contar; levantó a las tres personas por encima de su cabeza y corrió hacia la salida, para luego al llegar gritar emocionado por haberlo conseguido.

Dejo a sus dos amigos sobre el césped y recostó con sumo cuidado a la peliverde, quien continuaba dormida. Buscó entre sus cosas el prendedor que le pertenecía ¡Esto haría feliz a Leorio! Y a cambio cumplió su promesa dejando la placa de Bourbon en su regazo.

─Considera el precio por sacarte de allí. Lo siento─. Murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─¿G-Gon?─. El pelinegro oyó a una voz llamándolo y al voltear su rostro, se encontró con que Kurapika había despertado.

─Kurapika, despertaste rápido...

─Uh... veo que nos sacaste de la cueva─. Un suspiro de alivio brotó de sus labios. ─Gracias por ayudarnos, Gon.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y se arrodilló a su lado. ─No, gracias a ti Kurapika. ¡Muchas gracias por confiar en mi!─. Le sonrió alegremente mientras sus ojos castaños se veían cubiertos por un brillo de emoción. ─Cada vez falta poco para convertirnos en Cazadores ¿No? ¡Esto es genial! ¡Así podrás concentrarte en tu principal objetivo, encontrar los ojos de tu gente!

Kurapika tragó saliva con pesadez ¿Había oído bien? ¿Cómo es que Gon conocía... conocía de su gente?___________ «Esa frase...________». _Una repentina punzada de dolor en su cabeza hizo que cubriera su rostro con sus manos y miles de imágenes aparecieran con ello.

.

.

___________«_El día estaba soleado ¿Se estaba dirigiendo a un parque? Estaba concurrido y la gente parecía disfrutar del agradable día. Allí los vio a lo lejos, a dos niños que conocía muy bien, caminó hacia ellos con la cabeza agacha, pero de pronto, el más joven del par se le acercó con una gran y alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

_─¡Esto es genial!─. Exclamó al estar a su lado. ─La Araña está muerta... así que por fin puedes concentrarte en tu principal objetivo. ¡Tienes que encontrar los ojos de tu gente!─. Sus ojos se veían emocionados y el tono de su voz demostraba que hablaba en serio._

_─Gon..._

_─Si hay algo en que podamos ayudar─. Se vio interrumpido cuando Killua apareció por detrás y estampó en su rostro un pastel con crema; y así comenzó una pelea de comida entre ambos ¡Que niños! ¡Siempre haciendo escándalo al jugar!_

_Primero se mostró preocupado, sin embargo, al verlos divertirse no pudo evitar sonreír; estos momentos, eran muy valiosos para él. Podía disfrutar las reuniones con sus valiosos amigos______»._

___________._

___________._

___________«Era otro lugar diferente, el sol brillaba y el cielo se encontraba despejado. Lo más próximo a su alrededor, fue una estación de tren ¿Por qué se sentía más aliviado ahora que veía a Killua sano y salvo?  
_

___________Entonces, ya me voy._

_─¿Eh?_

_Sonrió levemente. ─Nos las arreglamos para ver a Killua de nuevo, así que yo ya terminé aquí. Necesito dinero para participar de la subasta, así que, tendré que buscar un jefe que me emplee como Cazador.  
_

_─Es verdad__─. Leorio suspiró. __─Supongo, que yo tengo que ir a casa entonces...  
_

_Gon, quien se encontraba con varias vendas en el rostro, miró al mayor con curiosidad. __─¿Tú también?_

_─No he olvidado mi sueño de convertirme en doctor. Si soy aceptado en la escuela de medicina, puedo usar esto para pagar la cuota__─. Respondió mientras enseñaba su licencia de Hunter. __─Debo regresar a casa y comenzar a estudiar.  
_

_─¡Sí, buena suerte!  
_

_Al dirigirse al aeropuerto más cercano, caminaron juntos hasta una de las salas en medio de platicas y bromas, sintiéndose totalmente despreocupados ¡Ahora todos ellos debían priorizar sus propios objetivos!_

_─Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos._

_─Sí, y eso será...  
_

_─¡El Primero de Septiembre, en la Ciudad York Shin!__─. Exclamaron los cuatro a coro; este era un acuerdo entre amigos que nadie se atrevería a romper________»._

_______._

_______._

Kurapika volvió a abrir sus ojos y con demasiada lentitud bajó las manos de su rostro, su pecho dolía y las constantes punzadas en su cabeza comenzaron a desaparecer, la respiración se iba normalizando mas no los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Poco a poco, sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa mientras algunas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos carmesí, y en medio de un enredo de emociones comenzó a reírse divertido ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Era real lo que estaba viendo? ¡Este era el Examen de Cazador! ¡Era una de las últimas pruebas antes de el gran combate entre los finalistas y en el cual Gon quedó inconsciente luego de perder la movilidad de su brazo! Era real; las lágrimas seguían su camino al sentir que un gran peso de encima salía de su cuerpo ¿Acaso por fin la angustia desaparecía por fin? ¡Todas esas sensaciones en su pecho.. se debían a esto! ¡A esos recuerdos de su vida pasada... esos recuerdos que deseaban salir a flote!

___________«Se siente extraño... c-como... como si hubiera estando durmiendo por mucho tiempo...________». _Pensó cerrando sus ojos brevemente ¡Todo tenía sentido una vez más! Ellos, por alguna razón, había vuelto a vivir todo su pasado juntos y ahora... ahora podía recordarlo todo. ___________«Ahora entiendo porque... todo parecía tan diferente... yo no conocí primero a Killua... lo conocí primero a Gon________». _Mordió su labio inferior mientras algunas imágenes fugaces inundaban su mente. Esos recuerdos, no parecían detenerse y todos ellos tenían relación con las personas que conoció: Su jefe Neón, Serintsu, Basho, Squala, Baise, Dalzollene, Shachmono, Hisoka, Leorio, Killua y por último, Gon._______  
_

─Kurapika ¿T-te encuentras bien?─. Descubrió su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada del pelinegro de ojos castaños.

El Kuruta sonrió felizmente y asintió de inmediato, con su antebrazo limpió el rastro de llanto aunque este estuviera regresando. ─Gon...─. No pudo contener sus emociones y atrapó entre sus brazos al niño pequeño. ─S-sí Gon... e-estoy bien...─. Dijo entrecortadamente sin deshacer la expresión de su rostro. Alejó su cuerpo y recostó ambas manos sobre los hombros ajenos, tomo una pequeña respiración para continuar. ─..E-estoy bien... porque...─. ¡Se sentía tan nervioso! Pero Gon, ese niño a quien le debía tanto, tenía que conocer la verdad. ─...porque yo... desperté...

─¿Eh?─. Su rostro se mostró sorprendido. ─Kurapika...

─Desperté Gon... finalmente desperté...─. Murmuró para luego volver a abrazar al menor. ─...Lo recuerdo todo...

Gon se quedó sin aliento. ─¿Q-qué?─. Aquella pregunta salió de lo más profundo de su garganta mientras comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

_El tiempo se le estaba acabando... y todos ellos terminarían por despertar._

* * *

¡Ja! Miren que final les di en éste capitulo, ahora quieren saber más~ ¡Lastima! Van a tener que esperar unos días, si tenemos algo de suerte no serán muchos, pero no prometo nada ¡Intentaré actualizar pronto, pronto!

Ah, un detalle: tuve que adelantar el tema de la trampa de serpientes y por eso "pasó" en el quinto día (esto fue en realidad en el día seis de la fase cuatro), porque tengo algo bien épico para el siguiente capitulo, pero obvio que no les digo que va a pasar.. tienen que esperar para eso ;)  
Otra cosa antes de que se me olvide (parece que me confudí en el primer capitulo, no se basa en las dos primeras sagas, sino en las tres primeras sagas: La del Examen, la familia Zoldyck/La Torre Celestia y la de York Shin), pero como en algunos foros las toman a estas dos útlimas como una yo hice lo mismo XD que mala soy (aclaro esto porque.. ni sé porque lo aclaro) ¡Luego cambio ese detallito chiquitito! xS

¡Bien! ¡Es todo por ahora! Les mando muchos besos, cuídense mucho. Nos vemos cuando nos veamos.

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna.  
_


End file.
